Renesmee Cullen: Shooting Stars
by TooToo
Summary: *SEQUEL to Rising Sun* Renesmee and Jacob are finally back from their honeymoon, but just when they think life would be just 'as boring as usual',surprises twist the direction of their lives!:D I wonder what?R&R. Nominated: Indie & Shimmer Awards.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters that I'd told you about in my other story, Renesmee Cullen: Rising Sun. :)**

**YYYAAYY!**

**Look, I had this ready since YESTERDAY but it only uploaded it NOW. There was a problem with FanFiction as you might've figured :P**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL!**

**Read and REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter One_

"Jake," I mumbled groggily," Are we there yet?" I asked. I heard him chuckle.

"Just a couple more minutes," he reassured me.

"Couldn't they find any tickets to Port Angeles instead of Seattle?" I asked rhetorically, getting back to sleep when I smelled something…" Jacob?"

"Yeah?" I could hear him eat. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"What are you eating?" I asked; I didn't think I'd smelled this scent before.

"Hot dogs. Why?" I opened my eyes to see him driving our new blue convertible- a gift from Em and Rose- with one hand and stuffing his face with the other.

"They actually smell good," I commented, surprised. He stopped chewing.

"Who are you and what did you do to my wife?" he asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Give me some," I demanded. He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"No," he simply answered, getting back to eating. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm hungry, Jacob." My tone was angry. Why wasn't he giving me food?

"They put some eggs for you, too," he said, leaning down and getting the lunch box they'd packed for us, fast enough that he wouldn't bump into another car on the highway.

I opened the lunch box and grabbed a boiled egg. But I just didn't feel like eating eggs. Why wouldn't he understand?

Tears were forming in my eyes," Jacob!" I whined," I want to eat hot dogs! I don't want to eat eggs!"

"Nessie?" His tone was serious," Are you crying because I won't let you have some hot dogs? Which is, by the way, because of your _reaction _to this kind of food." He was astonished.

"Yes!" I kept crying. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as if cautious.

"I. Want. Some. Hot dogs!" I growled. Did I really growl at Jake? Oh my God… tears got back again."I'm _so _sorry!" He pressed his palm over my forehead.

"Jeeze, Ness! What the Hell is wrong with you?" he asked, I shrugged," Here," he handed me a sandwich," Don't blame it on me when you throw up," he muttered.

"Thanks!" I grinned and ate it.

It tasted so different than last time…so delicious.

Esme really knew how to cook.

"We're here," he announced. His tone didn't come back to normal.

He got out of the car and opened the door for me, held my hand and led me to the mansion. I'd missed my family so much; I hadn't seen them in a whole month!

They were all waiting at the door, but without Carlisle and Esme or Alice and Rose. I was confused; it was sunny. They were all sparkling under the rays of the sun that very rarely hit Washington.

"Hey!" I greeted them. Momma was the first to pull me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered in my ear. I hugged her back just as urgently.

"I've missed you, too." Next was Daddy.

"Hey," he breathed in my ear." What's going on?" he suddenly asked.

_Nothing that you should know about._

He shuddered and I chuckled.

"Nessie?" Jasper called, his face unreadable.

Before I could respond, Emmett spoke," I'm hugging her first!" he demanded as he ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. Then, all of a sudden he did a thing that he hadn't done since I was a kid. He lifted me up in his arms and swayed me around. I giggled hard but then felt my stomach protest.

"Em?" I managed to choke." Put me down…" Before I throw up. Please.

"Nope!" He kept swaying me.

"Emmett!" I held my stomach.

"Jeeze, Nessie! Way to kill the fun," he laughed as he put me down. I sighed in relief; that disgusting feeling was gone.

"Yes, Jazz?" I answered. He came and hugged me, too.

"Nothing; I just missed you so much." Hmm…

"Where're Alice and Rose?" I suddenly asked. He pulled away from our hug and shrugged. I looked at Daddy questioningly.

"Surprise shopping trip," he explained, shrugging, too.

"Do you want to see your cottage now or would you like to wait for Carlisle and Esme to come back from their hunting trip?" Momma asked me and Jake.

"I guess we could wait, go to La Push or something, 'Kay, Ness?" Jake suggested. I nodded eagerly; I'd missed everyone there, too.

Momma kissed my cheek," Don't be late," she whispered in my ear. I smiled and waved them all Goodbye.

We decided to run our way there; we haven't run in a while. Plus, Jake hasn't phased in a whole month.

I ran along the huge russet wolf that is, in some weird way, now my husband. But the way there just seemed too long; I was getting tired even before I could see the small houses in the horizon.

That's what I get for not running. I felt a little jealous of Jake; there he was, running like he's just breathing…so normal…so natural.

I snorted; I was a freakin' half-_vampire._ Vampires don't lose their fitness. It must be my human half. Ugh.

In about half an hour, we were at La Push. Jake phased back and pulled on his pair of designer jeans- Alice threw all his other jeans.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder," Welcome back, Mrs. Black." He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

" Did I tell you that I love you, Mr. Black?" I asked, kissing him.

"I guess you'd have to remind me," he said between kisses.

"You came all the way here to do this?" We heard Seth's amused voice say from behind. I chuckled and turned around.

"Hey, Uncle Seth." Charlie and Sue's wedding was two weeks ago, we missed it.

"Hey, Ness." He turned his head to Jake," Hey, Mr. Alpha. I can see you finally phased," he commented.

"Where's Amy?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Spending quality time with her family." He sighed." A lot has changed." He and Jake exchanged a meaningful look. Wolf stuff.

"I guess we can talk about that while patrolling," Jake broke the silence," Are the rest at Sam's?" he asked. Seth nodded.

"Yeah," he said. We went then to Sam and Emily's small but beautiful house.

"Nessie!" Emily exclaimed as we entered.

"Hey, Emily," I said breathlessly; I was exhausted by then.

"Sit down; you look exhausted," she pushed Paul from the couch.

"Hey!" he objected.

"Food's ready," she said kindly. That was all it took to get him to run to the kitchen. We rolled our eyes. Jake and Sam were busy talking about the whole last month. Apparently, nothing had happened. Good.

"There's no food in there!" We heard Paul from the kitchen, we all laughed.

"Seriously, Paul, when would you stop believing that?" Rachel asked rhetorically then noticed me on the couch.

"Hey, sis." I grinned.

"Hey, Rachel. How've you been?" I asked, shifting my weight on the couch to face her while Emily went to actually prepare the food.

"I'm good," she said," How was your honeymoon?" she asked, her grin getting wider. I chuckled.

"Amazing," I said, winking at her." Malaysia is overwhelming."

"Yeah, I bet."

I must've fallen asleep on the comfy couch because the next thing I felt was Jacob's hand stroking my hair.

"Nessie?" he said, waking me up." Do you want to go home? I can visit Billy alone, you know," he mumbled. I opened my eyes to find it was dark already.

"No, I'm fine. I was just a little tired…"I mumbled," I want to go to Billy!" He chuckled at my eagerness.

"Sure, sure. Come on." He helped me up and we waved Sam and Emily goodbye. Wow. I must've been asleep for a long time because no one else was there.

We walked our way there to Billy's.

"Looks like the old man is awake," Jake commented, glancing at his watch. It was midnight. "And watching TV, too," he said as we got closer to the door, hearing.

"I didn't know Billy watched Desperate Housewives." Jacob snorted.

"Wow," he said, unlocking the door.

But, to both our surprises, it wasn't Billy watching TV. It was Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" Jake called as we entered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, Jake," she said, looking at us," Hey, Nessie." I nodded in her direction, while Jacob went to her side and hugged her quickly.

"Why are you here? I mean, it's not like I don't like it but-" she cut me off.

"We're getting a divorce." Our eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Jacob exclaimed," W-What happened?" It seemed to shake him for a minute. I got to the living room and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, looking at the TV," Not now anyways."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No! It's not like that…Look, Jake, now is really not the time." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Is Billy asleep?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah; about half an hour ago," she said.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Now I have to go home; I need to patrol; I'm already late," he said, getting off the couch.

"Patrol?" we both froze on our way to the door. Damn! She knows nothing about this!

"Uh-" he hesitated. I rolled my eyes.

"He calls checking out the new closets patrolling. Men," I sighed mentally in relief, while Jacob was fighting a laugh. I held his hand.

_Don't ruin it!_

He kept his face straight, Sam style, and nodded in agreement. She chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

We left right then.

"That was close," I sighed, "'I need to patrol'?" I quoted, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm not used to being around people who know nothing. Even Charlie knows!" he whispered as we started walking towards the woods. I groaned.

"We're running our way home?"

"Yeah," it sounded more like a question; I never complained about running.

"I'm tired!"

"Ness, you slept _six _hours there! You can't be tired!" I sighed.

"Okay," I muttered grudgingly. He held me shoulders.

"Are you sick?" he asked then seemed to remember something," Damn! You haven't hunted in a month! I should've known!"

Weird; I'm not thirsty.

"Maybe…" I mumbled. He sighed.

"We'll hunt first thing in the morning, 'Kay?" I nodded," Let's go home." He held me up bridal style. I giggled.

"Okay."

I loved the feeling of the wind through my curls and the musky scent of the woods and Jacob. I leaned more on his chest and closed my eyes, enjoying my time.

"Here we are," he said gently, helping me on my feet.

We stood in front of the massive cottage that I had seen a month ago, in my wedding. Thank God, the walls weren't cream; I hated that color when I saw it was the color of my room in Volterra. I shuddered at the memory.

"Renesmee!" I heard Esme say. I smiled at her and hugged her, followed by Carlisle.

"Hey," I said, she hugged Jake, too.

"I've missed you two!" she commented. We chuckled.

"Come on, let's show you around the house," Carlisle said, gesturing towards the door.

The first room, the one that held the ceremony, was the living room. The furnishing was modern; there were a couch, a loveseat and a chair, all bright red, contrasting with the off-white walls. In the middle of the room was a huge LCD TV, surrounded by pictures of both my family and Jake's. Our family now.

The second room, the bigger one that held the reception was the master bedroom. The bed was _huge_ and golden-plated. There was a huge photo of both of us in the wedding while eating the cake, right above the bed. Jake found it funny then to paint my cheek with chocolate. It wasn't that much of a deal with me but it was definitely a Kodak moment.

The carpets were purple, going perfectly with the walls. From the master bedroom, you could go to our closet, a massive one indeed, with all the designer clothes you could ever imagine. You could go to the main bathroom, too.

And, and that was Emmett's little touch, there was another floor upstairs with three rooms; one guest room and two empty rooms. I wondered why but let it drop. Plus a kitchen.

"Wow, guys, it's perfect!" I exclaimed, hugging both of them." Thank you!" They chuckled and hugged me back.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Thanks Esme, Carlisle," Jacob said," This is too much."

"Nothing is too much for Nessie," Carlisle said, rubbing my back. I smiled.

"I think we should go now," Esme said, holding Carlisle's hand and kissing my forehead." Goodnight!" They said as they got out, shutting the door behind them.

"Can you believe it? It's our house! Just you and me…" I mumbled as I got into the main bedroom and threw myself on the bed, taking off my shoes.

"It's still hard to believe," he agreed as he got beside me and kissed my cheek. I hopped on my knees and held his face between my hands.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered," Now, go patrol because I wanna sleep!" He chuckled.

"Kicking me out already?" I laughed and pushed him.

"Come on! The sooner you go the sooner you come!"

I woke up the next day at several calls.

"Nessie!" I heard Alice's high-pitched voice call from outside. I groaned but remembered that I'd missed her, too. So I reluctantly sat up, noticing a snoring but peaceful Jacob beside me, not bothering to pull the covers in the first place. I walked on my tiptoes to my closet, careful not to wake him up and grabbed a white skirt and a red tank top; no one was going to see me here, being in winter didn't matter anymore. Except that I felt cold. For the first time in her life, Renesmee Carlie Black felt cold. Weird.

I grabbed a white jacket anyways and slid into a pair of flats, going to the living room, where Alice was waiting patiently, flipping through a magazine that she closed as soon as she heard me coming. What was that about?

"Good morning," she said, turning around and pulling me into a very tight hug," I missed you," she said in a child-like voice. I sighed.

"I missed you, too! Now you know how I feel when Jasper takes you on long honeymoons." She chuckled and nodded.

That was when I heard Jacob mumble something angrily. I could hear him get dressed and he came out, his face wet.

"'Mornin', Ness. 'Mornin', Shorty," he said, going towards the door." Gonna be back at 4! Work!" he explained before he rushed outside. I blinked twice before I smiled; Jacob would always be Jacob.

Today was his first day at his garage. He was supposed to work from 10 to 3:30 and then someone else would take the night shift. I wanted to go with him but he'd told me that the first day would be all arrangements and boring stuff and that he would take me tomorrow to watch him work; I hadn't seen him work on cars for a lot of time.

Before I could even get back to Alice, I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I went and grabbed it. Text message.

_Sorry we didn't go hunting today. Just don't go alone. Love You._

"Nessie!" Alice demanded my attention," Where're the clothes I got you for the honeymoon?" she asked.

"Um-Uh- Well, most of them were kinda _destroyed _anyways so I just left them there." Her eyes widened.

"How could you? They're _French!" _she paused a second," Jacob Black is a dead man," she sneered. I chuckled.

"What were you shopping for yesterday anyway?" I asked casually, heading towards the kitchen as she followed.

"Stuff," she simply replied. I rolled my eyes as I opened the fridge, grabbing a bar of chocolate.

"Oh, I didn't know! Of course they're stuff, Alice! Aren't we done with the surprises anyways?" I asked. She smiled angelically.

"You'll know soon enough," she said. I sighed.

"Who else knows?" I asked, eating the chocolate. Ugh; what was that? I glanced at its name. Galaxy. Weird; I'd always loved that.

Jeeze.

I really need to hunt.

I left the chocolate at the table and saw Alice roll her eyes.

"Only Rose." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Daddy doesn't know?" That would be weirder than ever.

"Nope; I want to see the look on his face when he knows!" She was beaming like a child with candy," For real, I mean." I smiled." Come on, let's get to the mansion!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the woods." Can you walk your way there?" she asked. I looked at her like she was speaking Chinese.

"Duh!" She smiled.

"Okay, then, let's get moving."

We were walking exceptionally slow today; like a running human. I didn't object though.

We were there in 10 minutes.

"Nessie!" Rosalie said, running towards me." I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Rose." She pulled away. "Rose?" I called, whispering.

"Yes?"

"What's the thing that Alice wouldn't let me know about?" I asked, giving her the best puppy eyes I could muster. She beamed.

"I can't tell you," she said, still smiling." But you'll know in-" Alice cut her off.

"ROSALIE!" she yelled. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. I won't ask," I glanced around me," Now where're the rest?" I asked, watching the empty house. Well, I couldn't hear them either.

"Hunting. And Esme is gardening in the garden," Rose answered. I shrugged.

"When are they coming back?"

"Just in time," Alice answered, rolling her eyes. Just in time for what? I huffed; they wouldn't tell me.

"Let's get inside," Rose suggested, exchanging a meaningful glance with Alice. I rolled my eyes and got to the living room, flipping through the channels on TV when I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. Uh-oh.

I thought I heard some voices nearby but I couldn't stop and listen; I rushed to the bathroom, which door was _open_. Jeeze! Couldn't they warn me?

I threw up in the toilet and I felt a cold hand hold my hair. I looked up and found out it was Daddy, the fastest of them all.

I finished after I got _everything _that I'd eaten yesterday and this morning. I got up, panting and washed my mouth. Wow; they had my toothbrush, too. I'm gonna kill you, Mary Alice Brandon!

I brushed my teeth and sat down on the floor, exhausted.

"Alice!" Daddy called, sitting down beside me," Did you know this would happen?" he asked, not taking his eyes off my face, concerned. "Stop singing in your head!" he yelled at her. Momma was there in a second, handing me a glass of water. I drank it as Daddy continued glaring at Alice.

What was wrong with me? I didn't throw up yesterday, though I'd eaten _hot dogs_.

"Impossible," Daddy breathed. What? What's impossible?

"Not impossible, Edward," Rosalie replied. I looked at Daddy's face. He was frozen, concentrating really hard on something. Then his face cracked into a half-smile and he looked at me. I was giving him one of the 'What the Hell' looks.

"Someone care explain what the Hell is going on here?" Momma's patience was up.

"I thought I was the only one here! What's wrong?" Emmett asked, irritated.

"Nothing's wrong," Daddy answered," Renesmee's-" Alice cut him off.

"Pregnant!" Alice announced. I froze along with the others, except Daddy, Alice and Rose.

I was what?

Pregnant?

Like…

Oh my God.

I'm pregnant!

"Don't mess with me, Alice. Really?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around it.

"Yes!" she confirmed, hopping.

"Oh my God, Renesmee!" Momma exclaimed." This is great!" Her face was the happiest that I'd ever seen, even happier than my wedding day.

Emmett whimpered," I'm too young to be a great-uncle!" he complained. I chuckled.

"Seth would be, too," I replied. Pregnant? Wow." I have to call Jacob!" I decided, trying my best not to…squeal.

"Sure," Daddy said, kissing my forehead. I could tell he was happy.

But I so had to see the look on Jacob's face!

"Momma!"I called and grabbed her hand," We're going to Port Angeles!" She smiled at my enthusiasm. I was going to tell her to get the camera but decided against it; my gift was better than any video camera ever invented.

We took my new blue Porsche and I drove. Momma rolled her eyes at my speed.

"Can you believe it?" I said, focusing on the road as the wind flew through my hair," I mean, I knew this was going to happen but now it's real it's just…wow." I whispered the last part, smiling.

I was going to have a baby!

It doesn't even sound real.

"It is real. Oh God," she paused," I look too young to be a _grandmother_." Then she laughed a bell-like laugh," Renee is going to be a _great_-grandmother and she thinks you're six!" I rolled my eyes but I grimaced.

Grandma Renee was the one person of my family that I don't know at all. She knows she has a granddaughter but she thinks we're in Canada. We haven't seen her, not while I'm alive. I really wanted to meet her and get to know her. But Daddy and Carlisle said it would be best if she sees me when I'm actually the age I look. I sighed; still about 10 years to go. Maybe even 11.

"This way?" I asked Momma as we entered Port Angeles. She nodded.

"Keep going then turn to the left," she instructed. I did as she said." Here it is," she pointed at the only garage there. I parked the car in the nearest spot and got out, along with Momma.

I was getting more nervous and excited with every step I took.

I was going to tell Jacob.

* * *

**I'm going to be working on Rhyme AND Shooting Stars together..! You just have to tell me which one you want me to update more often.**

**Or I could just write a chapter here and a chapter there but that would be SUPER confusing!**

**Soo...**

**What did you think? ;)  
**


	2. Telling Jake

**Same disclaimer applies.**

**OMG! Last chapter broke a record for the number of reviews! (Well, for me anyways lol) THANK YOU!**

**& The fact that Ness is pregnant doesn't mean that there would be any less romance (A) :D:D They're Jake and Nessie for God's sake!**

**Lol.**

**I think I'd be able to put Rhyme's next chapter by tonight or tomorrow and then I'll take my break :( But who'd resist the beach? lol It's only a week or two maximum though. Sorry :(**

**

* * *

  
**

I waited in front of the entrance of the small garage, taking in a couple of deep breaths. Momma laughed at my 'stupidity'; she told me that Jake would be more than excited.

Well, I knew that, too. I mean, just the look on his face when I showed him my dream a couple of months ago was enough to prove that. But I was afraid he might think we're not ready yet.

"Nessie?" I heard him come from inside, his face and hands were actually black from God-knows-what and he was trying in vain to remove it from his hands. He was confused," What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he noticed Momma." Hey, Bells. What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, eying Momma's grin and my nervous face.

"Um, Jake, I have something really important to tell you," I said, getting calmer by the second. If I didn't have my super-senses, I would've sworn it was Jasper.

He came closer and was about to put a hand on my cheek when he noticed it was pitch-black so he dropped it to his side. I chuckled," Is something wrong?" he asked, still confused.

"Nothing's wrong," I reassured him," Well, here it is," I paused for dramatic effects, he gave me one of the 'Don't-mess-with-me' looks," I'm pregnant!" I said in one breath, smiling.

He stared at me for a second, his face blank. What's wrong?

"Jacob?" I called, worried. He was happy, right? He's just surprised. I kept chanting that in my head, praying it would be what's going on.

"Really?" he asked, his face still so blank that it scared me. I didn't know what I would do if he wasn't happy about this; I was flying.

"Yes," it sounded more like a question.

He grabbed a chair and sat down, looking at the floor. I wanted to know what he was thinking about; it was driving me insane.

He wasn't happy, was he? Didn't he think we were ready? What was wrong with him?

"This is," he finally spoke, running his hand through his silky black hair. That would need a while to clean up." Good," he continued. Good? We were having a baby and all he could think about was 'Good'? Seriously!

He kept his position. He looked like he was solving a Math problem not comprehending the _fact_ that he was going to be a father.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I took in a couple of breaths and spoke.

"Good?" I quoted, confusion obvious in my voice. I looked at Momma who looked like she was about to throw something at him. Well, it's good to know it weren't my hormones talking.

Damn.

He was still not moving. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Jacob?" I called, my voice breaking. If he doesn't speak, and soon, then I'll- he cut my thoughts off by speaking.

"You're pregnant," he announced, if I couldn't see his flashing grin I would've sensed it in his tone anyways. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, for an Alpha, you sure take surprises real bad," I commented, letting out the tears I'd been holding. Well, they had to go somewhere!

He got up and pulled me into a tight hug, knocking my breath out.

"She can't breathe, you idiot!" Momma practically pulled him off me. He rolled his eyes at her but then frowned, a worried look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm fine. You won't be doing this for the next God-knows-how-many months, will you?" I whined. I wouldn't take another minute with people treating me like some sort of…Well, human. It was humiliating enough I was weaker than all of them.

He chuckled. God, I love that chuckle.

"Can't promise you I won't." I whimpered.

"Seriously!" I threw my hands in the air which made Momma and Jake laugh. I glared at both of them then they immediately stopped.

"I would never, ever, get used to those mood swings," I heard him whisper to Momma and she was trying her best not to smile.

"Being pregnant doesn't require being deaf! I can hear you!" I pouted, my mood getting better, rather amused. He leaned closer and kissed my bottom lip.

I was relieved as all the nervousness subsided. I sighed heavily and grabbed the chair he was sitting on, throwing myself at it. He looked alarmed.

"Ar-" Momma cut him off.

"Jacob!" she, well, scolded. He smirked at her.

"Yes, _Mom_," he teased; he knew she doesn't like him calling her that. Even though she's his mother-in-law, technically, she just wasn't used to that.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Which was…weird. But, anyways, she turned her head to me.

"Alice sent a message," she gulped," We're shopping," she announced. I shot her a horrified look.

"Ple-" she cut me off.

"Just me, her and Rose," she smiled kindly and I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna go now, do you need anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You can take the car if you want," I offered; I didn't want to go home again then anyways. She nodded and walked away, waving Jake goodbye.

I began to see the place around me.

The small place we were talking in now was merely a reception, then, if you walk past the desk you could see the now-empty "working area". There were a couple of guys there, re-arranging some stuff in their places, I guessed. I felt self conscious as I realized that they were here the whole time but brushed it off when I remembered that our conversation wasn't loud enough for them to hear. They were obviously not wolves.

Jacob turned and came by my side, kneeling on the ground. I leaned my elbow on my thigh and rested my head on my palm that our faces were in the same level. The chair was pretty high. And to think about it now, pretty heavy, too. Probably to endure Jacob sitting on it. I chuckled at the thought.

"This is real," he whispered, as if to himself. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. You scared me for a second there, y'know," I commented, pointing out the time I thought he wasn't exactly thrilled about our baby.

Wow.

It sounds so good.

His eyebrows knit in sheer confusion.

"Why?" he asked, honestly clueless. I sighed.

"You said it was 'good'," I made quotation marks in the air, earning a small smile that slowly faded.

"And…?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You seriously don't know?" He shook his head, confusion never leaving his face." Well, when your wife tells you she's pregnant, she kinda expects a little more than 'good'," I answered truthfully. He kissed my forehead.

"Well, then, this is awesome…perfect," he whispered," I love you." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too," I whispered that was when someone called from behind.

"Mr. Black?" a female voice asked. I didn't feel comfortable at her voice. I peeked over his shoulder as he stood up and turned around.

About an inch thick of make-up, and it was only 11:30 I guess. Her hair was black, maybe too black, but whatever. She held it up in a messy pony tail. She had bright green eyes, the only thing I was sure wasn't fake about the way she looked. She was wearing a tight-fitting white rain jacket that was so short that I could see all her red belt, and tips of her red shirt, too.

Although I didn't like her, well, not her looks anyway, I chuckled at the comments I'd hear from Alice if she saw her shoes.

Stuff like "I definitely need to give more to the homeless." Or just "Ugh."

"Yes?" Jacob answered. She smiled.

"I saw the ad outside," she gestured towards the door," You said you need an assistant?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said professionally, using his Alpha-voice. I loved it," Do you know anything about cars?" he asked.

"Just the very basics," she answered, biting her lip.

"You don't need to anyways; you'd do the paper work. I was just askin'," he said, shrugging." I just need a copy of your ID…" he waited for a name.

"Morgan, Morgan Dean," she informed, stretching out her hand. He shook hers quickly and turned away to the desk grabbing a paper.

"Here," he handed her the paper," I need your ID number, full name, address, numbers…everything." She turned to the desk and started writing. He turned to me again with a brand-new flashing grin but he raised his eyebrow and stretched his finger to straighten a frown I wasn't aware of.

"Is that it?" I asked, referring to the whole he-employed-this-Morgan-pretty-instantly thing.

He shrugged," Yeah, I guess. You should've seen the other one that applied for it this morning. I could swear she'd burry me here if she wants to." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you aware of your inhuman strength? And that's only in your human form," I whispered. He smiled.

"She was just too scary," he said and leaned in front of me," Do you want to go out, celebrate or something? Embry is coming here in a few minutes anyways," he offered. I knew; Embry would work here with Jake 'cause of some situation with Mr. Anderson, Mary's father.

I shrugged," Maybe," I mumbled," I'm hungry anyways. And I think I can handle human food now," I said.

"Didn't you hunt?" I shook my head. His mouth was a straight line.

"Nessie," he breathed," You can't-" I cut him off.

"I'm just not thirsty," I said," Probably 'cause of the whole pregnancy thing?" I said sarcastically. He playfully glared at me.

"You know I'm still not used to that," he said. Then little miss Morgan nudged his shoulder. I didn't know her at all but I suppressed a growl; I didn't like her touching him. Ugh; here were my hormones again. It was just normal. It shouldn't bother me.

Besides, he was _my _Jacob. And I was _his _Nessie.

Definitely.

"I'm done," she announced and looked at me. She smiled, but I would need Daddy to confirm its sincerity. Why did I feel like that towards her? I shrugged it off; she might be a nice person so I smiled back. Jacob noticed this quick interaction so he started talking…

"Morgan this is Nessie, my girlfriend," I snorted mentally; Yeah, right. We just couldn't say that I was his wife because everybody here knew that I was 16. They just blamed the whole dropping-out-of-high-school thing on the Peterson situation. I'd bet Brad, Stacey and Matt wouldn't believe any of this crap. Mary already knew the truth. I guessed I would have to deal with them later. But, right now, the rest are keeping the façade; we'd need to stay living here, wouldn't we?

I shook her hand quickly and we both mumbled a 'hi'. Just normal, Ness. Don't overreact.

_Jacob Black_

She was right; for an Alpha, I pretty suck at surprises of this type.

Whatever.

I couldn't believe this was real. She's- We're- Uh! It's too much. I mean, we just got back from our honeymoon _yesterday_ and today, she finds out she's pregnant with a baby that happens to be a combination of both human, vampire and wolf. Oh God.

Will her pregnancy be like Bella's? If the baby is stronger than her then…

No!

I froze on our way to the Rabbit and Ness, being Ness, noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. I relaxed my now-shocked expression and smiled at her. I just hoped it didn't look forced.

"Nothing; just thinking." Please don't read my mind. Please don't read my mind.

She shrugged and I let out a sigh of relief, which exposed me. Smooth, Jacob!

She turned to me and took my face in her tiny hands, that were now cold for some reason…

_Your hands are cold. _I thought immediately, honestly concerned.

She dropped them and looked like she's a little…ashamed. Why?

"It's cold out here," she said, walking towards the Rabbit. Frankly, I was relieved she didn't read my mind and know about what I was really thinking about; I didn't want her to get worried or scared, not until I'm sure. But…

"Since when does it matter to you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and opening the door for her. She slid in and shrugged. I got to the other side and got in, starting the engine.

"I guess today?" she said, flexing her fingers. "I don't like it," she stated truthfully," It makes me feel more…human." She didn't like feeling weak. I stroked her cheek with my hand and leaned down to kiss her icy lips. Wow; she was freezing. I guess it is cold out there; it _is _raining. And I guess that all she was wearing under that _cotton _jacket was merely a tank top. The short skirt didn't help either.

"It's okay; you have a personal heater here," I said, pointing at myself. She chuckled and leaned on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her while the other was on the steering wheel. She relaxed immediately.

"Where to?" she asked as I drove.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Then I remembered she didn't eat." There's this Mexican restaurant here," I suggested. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Okay, I guess. It's not like I'd know the difference," she said. I laughed.

"I guess you wouldn't." I played with her beautiful bronze curls. I couldn't believe she was mine forever. Really forever.

If I'd known that during that rough time with Bella, I would've pleasantly endured it, way better than I did.

"Are we going to tell the guys tonight?" she suddenly asked, her tone wasn't as casual as it should've been. Shit.

I hoped she hadn't heard me. She winced.

I guess she did.

"Yeah; maybe they'd come at our place," I said, shrugging.

"Okay," she whispered."Listen, Jake, it's just that I don't like what you had to go through with…Momma." It was still hard for her, though she'd forgiven us," You were…hurt-" she winced."- too much," she finished. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm _still _wondering what I did to deserve you, Ness," I whispered as I parked in front of the restaurant. She smiled angelically and kissed me. Damn, this was Heaven.

By the time we pulled away, we were both panting, she more than me though. She grinned, showing her pearl white teeth. No fangs. I chuckled at the thought.

"Let's get inside," I said as I got out and opened the door for her. I kept her as close as possible. Well, in public I mean. I didn't want her to be cold.

The place was slightly warmer in there. The hostess showed us our table, earning a few glares from Nessie which I couldn't pinpoint their reason. Aw, was she jealous? Why, though?

I shrugged it off.

"So, what will you order?" I asked, eying the menu. She gave me a 'Are-You-Stupid' glare.

"Anything; it's not like I ate any of this before," she answered in a 'duh' tone. I smiled.

"Fajita?" I suggested. She nodded.

The waiter came then with a notebook in his hand.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked, only looking at Renesmee. I wanted to punch him in the face. What stopped me was Nessie's hand on mine. He ignored that though.

"I'll just take a cup of water. Jake?" she turned her head to me.

"Coke," I said, my tone was deadly. She was doing her best not to chuckle.

_Your face is hilarious. _She thought and I smiled.

The waiter didn't flinch. I relaxed as soon as he left and she broke into musical laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look," she whispered and stood up to put her hand on my cheek. She showed me an image of myself glaring at the waiter. I laughed but got serious.

"Next time I'm really punching him," I threatened. She rolled her eyes.

"What's my name?" she asked. I stared at her." Just answer," she said softly. I shrugged.

"Renesmee Carlie-" she cut me off.

"Black," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Jake. It's been a month," she said. I smiled.

"I know," I said, playing with her ring," I can't help it." I shrugged, putting on an innocent face.

"So," she started, changing the subject as the coke and the water arrived and he took our order," Did you talk to Rebecca?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yeah..." I remembered exactly what happened.

_Flashback_

_I went to talk to Rebecca before phasing; I needed to know what was wrong with this Chase. I couldn't help but feel he had hurt her. He'd pay for that._

_She was still watching TV when I went. I sat beside her and demanded to know what happened. She sighed._

_"Look, Jake," she started," It's just that he- Oh, God," she whined. _

_"What happened?" I asked for the third time tonight. She took in a sharp breath and explained._

_"I don't want to be with someone who doesn't like my family," she stated simply, avoiding eye-contact. My eyes widened._

_"What did he say?" I asked._

_"It's not important!" she half-yelled, crying now. I held her close._

_"Shh...It's okay. I'll bite his head off if you want," I offered, trying to laugh but it didn't come out right. She chuckled breathlessly though._

_"Naw; I think the vase did a good job," she said. The vase?_

_"What vase?"_

_"The one that used to be in the kitchen," she shifted her weight," To think about it it's still there, just scattered into tiny little pieces and in a plastic bag. But still there," she said. I chuckled._

_"Why did you throw a vase at him?" I suddenly asked. _

_"He-" she took in another sharp breath,"It doesn't matter." Her tone rang with finality." What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning," Impressive; you leave your wife to sleep alone on the first night after your honeymoon. Boy, you're dumb." I stuck my tongue out at my big sis. _

_"I'm going now anyways. Tell me if you guys need anything," I said, already getting out._

_"Will do."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh," Nessie said after she watched my flashback; we were still holding hands. Was her gift getting stronger or was I imagining stuff?

"I hated Chase anyways," I said, taking a sip of my coke. She glared at me.

" She must've loved him, y'know," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure," I said, drinking the rest of the cup. "Not as much as I love you." She smiled.

"I love you more," she said, rather playfully.

"Nope," I shook my head defiantly. She pouted.

"You really think so?" she asked in whisper, leaning on the table and giving me her oh-so-famous puppy eyes.

Food saved me from answering her. The waiter started talking again...

"Do you need anything else?" he asked her. For the first time in my life, I felt invisible.

"No, thanks," I answered, suppressing a growl. He left without a second glance." Eat," I said. She looked at her plate and gulped. Maybe she was afraid it wouldn't work out for her as well as the hot dogs did.

She unrolled her set and got out the fork. She put the first fork full in her mouth. I encouraged her to go further. By the third time she dropped her fork and winced.

"I'm pushing my luck," she said, getting up and heading towards the restroom. I followed her there, leaving enough money on the table for the order in case we needed to leave and grabbing her bag.

I didn't care if there were any girls in there, honestly, I just needed to make sure she was alright.

Good thing there weren't any.

She threw up the little she had eaten as I pushed her hair away from her face and whined.

"Definitely...pushing...my...luck," she panted, washing her mouth. I patted her back.

"It's okay; you won't eat anything like this again," I promised. She smiled.

"Thanks," she breathed and we got out, directly to the car." Did you-" I cut her off.

"I paid." She sighed.

"Sorry. You didn't eat anything, did you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe at home," I suggested as we got in the Rabbit. She grimaced.

"Sorry," she said. I sighed.

"Don't be; it's not your fault," I reassured her gently, kissing her cheek. She looked at her feet and smiled. A couple of seconds later, she got out of her jacket. I looked at her questioningly.

"Your heat can warm up the whole country, Jake." She rolled her eyes. I smiled proudly then before I put the key in the ignition I noticed something.

I touched the small bump that appeared from under her tight tank top.

"Look," I said. She looked at it and her eyes widened so much that if we were a cartoon, it would explode. I'm sure mine looked just the same.

"Oh...My...God," she whispered and then smiled brilliantly and looked up at me." See? This is our baby!" she exclaimed, her smile plastered on her face.

Our baby. Wow.

"I know," I whispered, nudging the bump gently. She giggled." I love you, both of you," I kissed her forehead.

"We love you, too."

* * *

**Here...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Gonna miss you guys :( But...Keep reviewing :P**

**xoxo  
**


	3. Some Things Never Change

**Same disclaimer applies :)**

**& Sorry for the late update but I just got back from my vacation not a couple of days ago..**

**Plus, for those who dunno -most of you, I assume :)-, it's Ramadan now. (I'm a Muslim). For those who dunno, it's a Holy month that we get closer to God during, we fast from dawn to sunset -stop eating, drinking, and try our very best to be 'good'. :D:D **

**Here's the third chapter! A lot of news here ;)...**

**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_

I couldn't believe I was showing already. I mean, I knew this wouldn't be the most normal pregnancy ever but, still, the maximum duration I could've possibly been pregnant was a month, one single month.

Did that mean I'd give birth in, what, a couple of months? Is that even possible?

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to wait until I could ask Carlisle later, or Alice; she knew I was pregnant, maybe she saw the date or something.

"We're home," Jake announced, parking the car. I got back into my jacket and got out, still lost in thought. We'd agreed that we'd go back home so he could eat then go to the main house; I still hadn't spent enough time with my family. Then, later, the Pack and the imprints would come at our house so we could tell them the news. I was extremely excited.

Jake rushed to the kitchen as soon as we were inside and I rolled my eyes at him; he'd still be the same old Jacob. I followed him there as he started eating cereals. I felt awful; I was the reason he didn't eat the Fajita earlier.

"I could make you some hot dogs," I offered but he kept eating, either concentrating on the food or thinking deeply about something. "Hot dogs? Jake?" he still didn't respond so I took the plate from him.

"Hey!" he objected, a second late. He was thinking, apparently. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you wait a couple of minutes and I'll make you some hot dogs? I know they're your favorite," I offered again, giving him the most angelic smile I could muster.

He smiled, but it was forced, like the one he had when we were getting out of the garage. I remembered then that he didn't tell me what was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got the hot dogs out of the freezer and put the water on the stove to boil. He shifted his weight on the seat.

"Nothing, really." I hated it when he lied to me; it hurt more than anything to feel like he couldn't trust me enough to tell me what he was thinking. I mean, I can read his mind but I didn't. I just shut off the stove and put the hot dogs back in the freezer, getting out. He groaned."Nessie!" I didn't look back; afraid my expression would betray me. I felt like I could cry.

It's not like I could use the bathroom excuse now.

"I'm going home." It was when I said it that I realized how wrong it sounded. But I didn't take it back.

He stood in front of me, blocking my way. His face was hurt, too.

"This is home, Ness," he whispered. I sighed.

"I mean the main house. I want to see Carlisle," I said, truthfully; I did want to see him. It was his turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, stroking my cheek." I just had a lot in my mind." I smiled triumphantly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Which are?" I demanded, though I wasn't _that _annoyed anymore. Sometimes I really hated the fact that I couldn't get mad at him. He smiled.

"I'll tell you later, 'Kay?" I sighed and nodded as he hugged me."Do you still want to go to the main house? Carlisle wouldn't be there now."

"Yeah; I want to spend some time with Daddy," I said," When will the guys come?" I asked.

"Around seven," he informed me and my stomach growled. I grimaced; I hadn't eaten anything."Aw," he groaned," You didn't eat anything today, did you?"

"No." I felt like a little kid again.

"Do you want to hunt?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Okay, I guess." I still wasn't thirsty but the idea wasn't bad at all. He took my hand and led me outside. We ran our way to the middle of the forest. He phased and I began taking in the scents and scenery around me.

I couldn't believe how much I missed the woods here, the birds and the little squirrels. But, most of all, the mountain lions and elks.

My muscles tensed as I felt the vampire in me kick in and I smelled a lion nearby. I sprinted, full speed towards it but the huge russet wolf, AKA my husband, stepped in my way and whined. I rolled my eyes at Jacob.

"I know how to take care of myself." He nudged my stomach ever-so-gently and I continued," And Sarah." I didn't realize that I said that until he howled. I put my hand on the fur of his head and heard him think.

_'Sarah'? What makes you so sure?_

_I don't know_- I thought- _I just said it. I didn't know I did until you howled, by the way. But I have that feeling that it's a girl. _

_Do you want a girl? _

I smiled playfully, enjoying the thought about my little girl, a girl that had Jake's eyes, silky black hair and skin tone, too, to think about it.

Jake, the wolf, licked my face with his huge tongue. I faked a grossed-out expression as he did.

"Jake!" I whined. He just gave me his super-cute wolfy grin.

I put my hand back to his cheek; I took it away when he started licking my face.

_Come on, let's hunt. _I thought.

_A deer, okay? And I'll hunt it down first._

I huffed.

"Seriously, Jake!"

"No, he's right," Daddy said from behind. I gasped; I didn't sense him there.

"I can still take care of…" I paused," _us_, you know," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckled," I know you can, sweetie," he said, playing with my curls. I smiled." But you could always eat, right?" he said softly." Bella made some eggs." I glared at both of them.

"Thanks for your trust," I muttered angrily, walking my way to my _old _home. I could feel them following me. Jacob was a second late though; he changed back to his human form.

Daddy got by my side," We're only worrying about you," he said. I would've answered him in my head but I wanted Jacob to hear, too.

"I have hunted my first deer when I was _three _months old and looked like a four-year-old." And now, I'm nearly seven and I look like a 17-year-old and married and you don't want me to hunt.

"You forgot one important thing," Daddy said. "You're pregnant."

"Why are you two making a huge deal out of this?" I yelled, stopping and turning to face them." It doesn't mean I can't perform my normal tasks! I can still hunt. I can still walk. I can still do whatever I want to do!" I objected," It's true I get tired more quickly but I'm still the same!" I couldn't believe I was yelling at them but I was truly mad.

They both stayed silent, grimacing. I kept waiting for any of them to speak.

"You got cold this morning," Jake pointed out.

"It doesn't mean I'm weaker than before," I mumbled but I wasn't that convinced. What did that mean anyways?

"Let's get to Carlisle," Daddy said, taking my hand," He's at home now." I could feel Jake's warm hand on my back now. I felt like a little kid, unable to take care of herself and now her father is- Uh. This is just so frustrating.

I walked silently, my mouth in a hard line, still like a little kid. Both of them were taking this to an extreme.

I couldn't think of a reason why they were acting so weird…so protective. I mean, I know they were both ridiculously over-protective but this was over the usual 'limits'.

"Why?" I suddenly asked," Why are you two acting like that?" Women get pregnant all the time and they're not so fragile.

They didn't answer. Oh great.

We got 'home' in ten awfully long minutes, partly because of the way we were all in uncomfortable silence, and partly because we were walking in human pace. Human pace!

Daddy pushed the glass door and I stormed inside, ignoring the way we were walking just a second ago. It felt so good to be able to move normally.

I threw myself on the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, muting the TV. I just shrugged and pointed at Jake and Daddy, who were standing in front of the door. Daddy and Jasper exchanged a long look and Daddy nodded. I huffed in even more frustration; apparently, everyone was in on what was going on except me.

"Nessie!" Emmett yelled from upstairs, I could see him sprint down the stairs to the living room. I immediately grinned and ran into him, hugging him. "Hey, kid," he greeted me. I chuckled; Emmett could boost up your mood any minute.

"Hey, Em-" he let me down," Where're the others?" I asked. He was about to answer when Jake called me. I sighed and went to where he was standing.

"Nessie," he breathed," We need to talk about this." You think?

"Sure," I said," Shoot." He grimaced.

"Come," he said and took my hand, leading me to the backyard. It's not like they wouldn't be listening. Besides, they know anyway. I decided to go with him anyways.

"Tell me," I demanded," Tell me what's wrong." My voice was getting softer. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's just that-" he paused only to curse under his breath," Just promise me you wouldn't freak out." I frowned and nodded." Promise?" he pushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Promise, Jake; I won't freak out. Just tell me what it is," I said, slightly afraid it would be some new danger or something; it hadn't been a couple of months since the Volturi thing.

He put his hand on my cheek and looked in my eyes. I was about to forget what I was expecting him to say but I managed.

"We're afraid that your…_pregnancy _would be..._hard_." He choked the word," Sorta like Bella's." It just took me a second to comprehend.

Like Momma's?

Oh.

As I remember, that involved broken ribs, sickness and...well, a _hard _delivery. So hard that Daddy _had to _turn her into a vampire right then. But venom's effect on me is like its effect on Jacob. So that wouldn't work...

What were they thinking about? To do about this, if it is true, I mean.

I felt blood drain from my face as I realized what they wanted to do.

"NO!" I whispered in horror.

"You promised," Jake reminded me, his eyes full of concern. I shook my head; I wasn't worried because of _that._

"It's not what you think," I whispered, avoiding eye-contact. He frowned in concentration," You're not- Even if it turns out like that...You- No!" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. His expression suggested that he knew what I was talking about. They _weren't _going to take my baby away from me.

"Ness," he began," You can't do that- You can't- if it _is-_" I cut him off.

"What part of 'NO' don't you understand, Jake?" I asked," You can speak as much as you want but I'm not getting an abortion."

"Only _if _this is going to hurt you; you know I want that as much as you do." It was obvious in his tone how much it hurt him to talk about that. I frowned and took his hands away from my face.

"It doesn't look like you do," I muttered, my voice hoarse; tears were begging to be let free. I walked away, towards _my _home.

_Jacob Black_

It hurt like Hell to see her walk away, hurt and even more stubborn than Bella; Bella had a plan to get away alive with this. But we couldn't do the same with her; it would be a dead end, either the venom or the baby would kill her.

I felt the cold breeze hit me as Bella followed her, full speed. She stopped mid-way and I could see her cry as she turned to face Bella...I could hear their conversation from here...

"Renesmee, sweetie, we're not even sure about this. Maybe it would be better than-" she cut her off.

"Than when you were pregnant with me and I was killing you," she completed, wincing," I already know that, Mom-" Ouch; she never called her 'Mom'," -But I'm fine, I'm more than fine, it'll all be okay." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Bella sighed.

"Honey, we should go back to the house; Carlisle's waiting for us there," she reasoned, stretching out her super-pale hand for Nessie to take but she didn't, she kept crossing her arms over her chest. Bella grimaced and dropped her hand to her side.

They ended up walking beside each other, in human pace, of course. I loathed the idea of her hurting mainly because of me, she didn't deserve that. Maybe if she ended up with a human, it would've been better..._for her_.

Only now I really knew how Edward felt six and a half years ago.

When they got to the house I followed them silently, the whole house was silent anyways. Good thing Edward made Alice go on another shopping trip with Blondie; we didn't want her to act around Nessie like she did around Bella when she was pregnant.

Carlisle was waiting in his office, where everyone were heading towards now. As soon as we were inside, I got beside Ness and held her close. She didn't pull away as I expected, instead, she leaned on my chest, waiting for Carlisle to speak.

"Will you excuse us?" he spoke to everyone but Nessie and myself. Edward and Bella shot her worried looks before they left with the others. Nessie hopped on the white bed there, swinging her legs and took off her jacket. I sat on the wooden chair as he frowned in concentration, merely touching the small bump with his icy-cold fingers. I guessed that was why she gasped faintly.

"The maximum you could've been pregnant is-" we both cut him off.

"A month."

"But, Alice said that your due date, or, to be more accurate, the date you'd be giving birth in is in 4 months from now," he informed us. I frowned; four months?" Even if the rate is that fast, you wouldn't be showing now," he concluded, more like talking to himself.

"What does that mean?" I asked as she wore her jacket again. He sat down in his chair and kept silent for a moment.

"I don't know; that's double the rate I was expecting," he said. That was when Nessie spoke.

"Double?" she repeated," Twins?" she suggested and I could hear my own heart lose its rythm as her heart was pounding loudly in excitement.

Carlisle considered that for a moment," I think that's the most...logical explanation." I heard a few gasps and I couldn't comprehend anything anymore.

Two?

I was worrying about one and now two?

Two!

Her grin was the widest I had seen in a while and she hugged me so tightly that, if I was human, I would choke on my breath. In the back of my head, I wanted to hug her back but a lot of things were on my mind now...

Would _they _hurt her?

Let's, for a wild second, assume they wouldn't...

Would I be able to support them?

TWO KIDS!

ONE SHOT!

But I had to have an answer for the first, and more important, question...

"Will it be like Bella's?" I asked bluntly. Nessie sighed and pulled away, sitting on another chair. Carlisle was smiling when he answered.

"I don't think so." We both let out a breath we didn't realize we were holding." Jacob, to think about it technically, the babies would be mostly human; they would have a little vampire in them but mostly human. The wolf gene kicks in when they hit puberty," he explained," That's _if _they're boys. I think Leah Clearwater is merely an exception." I glanced at Nessie who stuck her tongue out at me, earning a small smile from me and a laugh from her grandfather.

"Two!" she squealed and hugged me again. This time, I hugged her back just as urgently.

"I know," I breathed and felt her tears soak my shirt. I patted her back," I love you," I whispered in her ear and everyone else stormed into the room. Bella was the first to grab her from me and hug her. Then everyone else followed. Edward was the last though.

"I'm honestly happy for you, Renesmee," he whispered in her ear. He paused a second then chuckled," No, I never thought of that," he answered her mental question.

"Can we have a soccer team now?" Emmett asked and we all broke into laughter. We were going downstairs when we heard Shorty's high-pitched chanting.

"We're home," she sang. Yes, sang. Rosalie threw the bags on the ground.

"Seriously, Alice, why did we have to go to Seattle again?" she asked. Alice shrugged.

"I wanted some new jewelry, and I couldn't go alone, could I?" Blondie rolled her eyes at that then they both eyed all of us standing together on the stairs, watching them go inside. Nessie rushed to Alice and Rosalie and hugged them both together.

"Two!" she said.

"Two what?" Blondie asked, confused. Even Fortune-Teller didn't look like she knew what was going on.

"Two kids!" Ness explained and I had to laugh at her excitement; she looked so cute.

"So _that's _why..." Alice said," That's why I saw myself buying two typical quilts. I thought I was losing it." We all chuckled lightly at that.

"Wow, Nessie," Blondie breathed," Two puppies," she said and I, along with Edward and Bella, growled, while Nessie merely hit her arm.

"Rose!" Blondie laughed.

"I'm kidding; congratulations, sweetie." Good.

"Hey, Ness," I called, she turned her head to me," Go eat then we have to go home; it's five-thirty already. She nodded and headed to the kitchen. I could smell the eggs being re-heated. I followed her there.

"You must be pretty hungry by now," I concluded," You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Yep." Was all she said as she took the eggs out of the microwave and started eating them. She looked like she hadn't eaten in ages. I kept watching her eat, thinking about how cute she looks. She rarely even got that hungry.

I didn't want to eat, for the first time in my life. Even though the cereals did nothing at all, I didn't feel hungry; all I could think about was Nessie and the ...kids.

Two kids.

It still doesn't make sense.

We headed home right after she finished eating and I threw my body on the sofa in the living room and she came and sat on my lap.

"Sorry I got mad at you," she apologized. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"S'Okay; I understand." Thank God it didn't turn out the way we thought it would. She grinned.

"Can you believe it?" she whispered, playing with my hair," We- Oh," she paused, frowning," This black thing you had in your hand is on your hair," she pointed out. I smiled.

"I'll take a shower later," I promised," And, no, I can't believe it either," I whispered against her neck. She took my face in her hands and kissed me. If I didn't _really _need a shower, I wouldn't have pulled away." Come on," I breathed," Go change, wear something heavier, and I'll take a shower then go get Billy and Rebecca, 'Kay?" She nodded and got off me, heading towards the room.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

I couldn't believe this was true. TWINS! Oh my God.

This is just so confusing.

I loved it anyways. Two kids were way more than what I'd wished for. I just hoped I would be good enough to raise them both, with Jake, of course.

"Nessie?" Jake called. I got out of the room in my green woolen top and jeans. He was finally back with Billy and Rebecca. The Pack were on their way, I assumed.

"Hey, Billy," I greeted him, as he hugged me, giving both of us a suspicious look.

"What are you two hiding?" he asked. Jake rolled his eyes. I greeted Rebecca afterward and led them to the living room.

"NESSIE!" Seth called as he stormed inside, not really caring about the closed door; he just opened it. It's not like any of us minded; it was part of the 'brotherhood' that came with the Pack...just like that.

"Hey, Seth!" I greeted him and turned to search for Amy but didn't find her," Where's Amy?" I asked. He sighed.

"Home," he said. I frowned in confusion but Jake cut me off before I could even speak.

"Ness, where is the juice?" he asked from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Where do you think?" I asked and got to him there," In the fridge," I said in a 'duh' tone. He smiled and got it out.

"Thanks," he said. I just nodded.

By the time we got out, we found the whole Pack there, Jake greeted them all and stood beside me, holding my waist.

"So?" Seth said, impatient. We smiled.

I was surprised by how calm Jacob was when he said this. "Renesmee's pregnant," he said and kissed my hair," with twins," he continued. Billy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, kids," he said," But I'm too young to be a grandfather." We all laughed and I kissed his cheek.

"Of course you are," I said.

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed and pulled me into a hug," This is _so _great!" I chuckled but wasn't able to answer before Mary interrupted.

"You- This is," she started, her eyes glowing," AWESOME!" she said. I laughed a little as the rest of the girls, including Leah, congratulated me. The guys were with Jake but I could sense something was wrong so I pulled away from Nina's hug and concentrated.

"Collin!" Jake suddenly growled," Stop doing that," he said, but not as an order; he wasn't using his Alpha voice.

"I can't believe you, Jacob!" he yelled," You got married to _her _and I didn't say a thing, in fact, nobody did. But now, you're-" Sam cut him off.

"He imprinted on her, Collin, even you know what that means," he said. Collin's eyes were still fixed on Jacob's.

"They're leeches." I winced," And now, who knows, maybe in a few years they'd be wolves. You-" I felt tears roll down my cheek as he said those words.

"Shut up, will you?!" Jacob yelled, now using his Alpha voice and he couldn't help but obey grudgingly. I felt Emily rub my back soothingly.

"It's okay," she said which alarmed Jake, he turned his head to me and ran to my side.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he breathed." He won't-" I cut him off.

"I don't blame him," I said. I really didn't; we were his mortal enemies, weren't we?

He shot Collin another glare as he left.

I sighed and turned to Emily, trying to distract myself.

"Did you guys know the gender yet?" I asked, she smiled.

"A boy!" she whispered in my ear. Then got back to face me," When's your due date?" she asked. I recalled Carlisle's speech from earlier.

"He said in 4 months, I don't know, Alice knows but I haven't asked her about the exact date yet," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Me too!" She said," I mean, not the Alice part, but I'm due August." I smiled.

"Great," I said and turned to Jake who was busy playing with my curls.

"Go get the cookies, will you?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could muster. He frowned.

"What cookies?" he asked.

"Esme made some..." I mumbled but, of course, everybody heard.

Seth and Paul were in the kitchen. We heard Paul sigh in frustration.

"Were are they?" he asked and we all broke into laughter.

Some people just never change.

* * *

**Soo**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? Leave that in a review ;) Oh...I need some suggestions for Sam and Emily's boy's name :) + What do you think the twins' gender is? Or are? :P lol**

**Little green button here xD *pouts* Review?! :)  
**


	4. Collin's A Dead Dog

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things I've stated about 33 times. Enough, dontcha think? ;)**

**Sorry this came late, I was stuck a little + been busy. Sorry again.**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE NAMES!**

**Summernspring: May your friend Michael RIP, honestly, I've been thinking about the name but now I'm not putting it :)**

**StarsFellOutOfTheSky: You're always the one with the websites ;) Thanks.**

**Ori Lee: A very very special thank you for Sam and Emily's boy's name, 'cause that's what I'm using. **

**Again, everyone, I REALLY appreciate your help. :)**

**Here's the chapter, Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Four_

It actually hurt to hear those words from Collin; he hated my kids, my unborn kids. I could see Jacob wasn't so thrilled about it either so I decided to work on distracting us so it wouldn't hurt that bad. Jake had left a moment ago with Rebecca and Billy to get them home, I was left with Sam and Emily. Everyone else left earlier, too.

"So," Emily started," The cookies were really good. Esme really knows how to cook." I chuckled.

"Nothing tops your cookies, Emily," I commented and Sam laughed.

"You got that right," he commented. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"They tend to be, I don't know, biased?" she said, referring to all imprints. I smiled.

"Tell me about it," I said, "You know, when I was little, I made Jacob coffee with salt instead of sugar and he drank it, telling me it was the best turkish coffee he had ever tasted." We all laughed. I wanted to tease him that day but apparently, he's "unteasable".

"Did you name him yet?" I asked after a moment of silence, obviously referring to their baby. She nodded, a proud smile on her face.

"After a _lot _of discussions," she said, "And, I really mean 'a lot'," she pushed," We decided to name him Randall or Randy, which means 'protector wolf'," she said. I grinned.

"Awesome choice," I commented.

"Thanks," they both said in one breath. That was when Jake entered. I wondered how we would choose _our _babies' names. Oh God, now we'd have to choose 2 boy names and one girl name other than Sarah Rose Black.

I loved that.

"Hey," he said then leaned to kiss my cheek," Hey, Ness." I just mumbled a 'Hey', too busy thinking about the names issue.

"So, I guess we should excuse ourselves now," Sam said, patting Emily's back. She sighed and stood up.

"Okay, then," she said," I guess I'll see you later." We nodded.

I glanced at Jacob whose expression was a mixture of worried and stressed. I decided to speak right after Sam and Emily left.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Please don't be the Collin issue, please don't be the Collin issue. He shook his head and sat on the couch, sighing.

"Becca," he said. I frowned in confusion; what could have happened to her? I sat beside him on the couch, crossing my legs over it, facing him.

"What's wrong with Rebecca?" I asked, he grimaced.

"She never knew any of this," he explained," She _shouldn't _know any of this." Huh?

"What do you mean 'this'?" All I could think about was the whole pregnancy issue. And she should know. So what was the problem?

He put his hands over his face and I leaned closer to him and put mine on his.

"She-" he said," I had to tell her about the whole us-being-wolves issue after what Collin had said," he spat his name," He knew she didn't know!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened; this was the last thing I expected. I could only imagine how she took the 'news' if Jake's reaction was like that.

"How did she react?" I pushed, praying it wouldn't be bad. He shook his head again.

"For someone who'd knew about the legends," he started," Not so well, not well at all."

"What happened?" I asked, he just put my hand on his cheek and recalled what happened...

_Flashback (Jacob's POV)_

_Collin's a dead dog. Those were the only words I could describe anything about it in; not only did he insult my wife, my soul mate, my imprint for Heaven's sake! He also insulted my children, and that was inexcusable._

_"Hey, Jake?" My sister, Rebecca, called from the backseat of my Rabbit. I snapped myself out of my thoughts immediately, glancing at Billy who was sound asleep right beside me._

_"Yeah?" I answered, whispering, careful enough not to wake my father, we still had a couple of minutes until we reached home._

_"What did Collin mean when he said that your kids might be wolves in a few years?" she asked and my hands tensed on the steering wheel. She was there. She knew nothing. And she caught that._

_Crap._

_I was too focused on Nessie right then that I forgot Becca knew nothing about this._

_Double crap._

_"Um-" I tried to think and get a logical explanation and get away with this. But there wasn't any. "Wolves". You're way more than dead now, Collin._

_"What is it, Jake?" she asked and I could swear I heard her voice tremble ever-so-gently." What did he mean?" she asked. I concentrated to be able to choose the right words._

_"Well, sis, do you remember the ol' legends?" I asked her, trying to sound casual but failed miserably," The ones about our great grandparents and such?" _

_"Yeah." It sounded more like a question._

_"Well, they-uh-" I paused," They're all true. All the guys you saw today, including me- Yeah, we can transform into horse-sized wolves."_

_"Jacob Kind Black you'd better NOT be kidding me," she said, her voice far from angry; she was terrified. We were home by then. I stopped the car and glanced at her face._

_There wasn't any blood there, that was for sure. I could hear her heart beat super-fast as she threw her back on the back of the seat._

_"Hey, hey," I whispered, "Don't freak out, 'Kay?" I said, trying to calm her down." We're the same us, you know. I won't go all wolf on you," I tried to joke but it just made her more scared. _

_She crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to concentrate on breathing; her breaths were forced. I didn't know what to do now, it wasn't like I could call her imprint or something...or that lame excuse for a husband who she's getting a divorce from in a matter of weeks or something._

_I decided to get beside her, try to comfort her._

_"Becca?" I called when she gazed into nothing in particular, her body shaking ever-so-slightly. Not our type of shaking though._

_"N-No," she whispered, still not looking my way. Her breath wasn't that good._

_I thought about what to do or what to say until I finally decided to call Rachel and wake up Dad. And I did. The last thing I wanted is that Becca would have a panic attack. Not so pretty._

_"What happened?" Rachel exclaimed, looking at Becca who was now on the couch in our house, Billy trying to talk to her but failed as much as we did._

_Paul walked behind her, rubbing his eyes, looking like he would've preferred to stay at home, sleeping then. Well, that's important, caveman!_

_"I told her about, you know, the wolf thing," I explained. Paul's eyes shot open and Rachel looked at me like some sort of a moron. _

_"What. The. Hell, Jacob!" Rachel yelled. Billy snapped his eyes from Rebecca to his other daughter._

_"She heard what Collin had said today," he defended._

_"Stupid kid," Paul muttered. I nodded in agreement. Rachel sat next to her on the couch and did as we did; tried to talk to her._

_"Hey, sis," she whispered, running her hands on her face," S'Okay," she said." Nothing happened, right?" she asked. Again, no response. But her heart beat was getting more even. They've always been so close."You're going to be an aunt, isn't that awesome?" she said, grinning,"Although I really did want to have kids before that huge kid over there." Yeah, she pointed at me."Come on," she urged," I'll make you hot chocolate," she persuaded," You used to like that when we were little." _

_That was when we had the first response out of her; she chuckled, or so we thought she wanted to, it came out weird._

_"'Kay," she whispered and we all let out a sigh of relief. I glanced at my clock, 12 am, I should go home now._

_End Flashback (And back to Renesmee's POV)_

I gasped as I removed my hand from his cheek. He nodded, the grimace stuck on his face.

"Even Mary took it much better than that," he pointed out. I sighed.

"But she had Embry," I reasoned. He snorted.

"And Becca has her family. Big deal," he said. I shrugged.

"Maybe it's sort of an imprint thing? I mean, even the little ones handled it well," I defended. He sighed and sank deeper into the comfy couch.

"Maybe." Silence.

Silence.

Still freakin' silent.

"Are you hungry?" I suddenly asked; I knew I was. He shook his head.

"Don't feel like I could eat anything now," he replied," What about you? Aren't you, like, supposed to be eating for three people and all that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry but I'm _not _eating triple the normal just because of that. It's insane," I said and managed to get a smile from him.

"Sure, sure," he said, smirking,"I'll make you something. Want some hotdogs?" he asked and I smiled.

"Sure, I'll help you," I said but he shook his head.

"Just watch some TV or something; I won't take long," he reasoned.

"But-" he cut me off.

"No buts, Nessie, just get some rest." I huffed and opened the TV to find it on ESPN.

"Emmett's been here," I commented, knowing perfectly well that he could hear me. He laughed.

"Why?" he asked. I just raised the TV volume. I knew he could hear it but I wanted to emphasize on my point. He let out another long laugh.

I rested my head on the couch and drifted to peaceful sleep.

It was so peaceful that I didn't feel anything until Jake's worm hand stroked my cheek. I opened my eyes and stretched, letting out a yawn.

"'Mornin', sunshine," he greeted. I frowned as I recognized the oh-so-familiar clouded sun from the window.

"'Mornin'," I said," What happened? Last things I remember were ESPN and smelling some hot dogs," I commented. He laughed, now playing with my hair with one hand, the other hand was thrown casually around my waist.

"You slept," he explained and I rolled my eyes so he continued," I _did _try to wake you up, but World War III could have been going on and you wouldn't even blink." I chuckled," It was getting weird but I decided not to call Carlisle when you were breathing and beating evenly." I smiled at my oh-so-caring husband.

"So, I guess there are some hot dogs for me?" I teased, knowing that there wouldn't be a way on Earth there was any cooked food "left over" when Jake's around. He half-smiled.

"Naw," he answered, knowing I was teasing. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 9:45am.

"Do you really have to go to work?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, sure," he said," In fact, I should get going now; Morgan and the guys would be there in 15 minutes." Morgan. Why, again, wasn't I comfortable? Whatever; it didn't matter.

"Okay," I muttered, standing up."We're so _not _starting this crap now!" I yelled. He got by my side, his shirt already in his hand.

"What?" he asked, worried. I groaned.

"Morning sickness."

* * *

_Jacob Black_

"You were on full speed, the car flipped on the right side, obviously, and crashed into a tree?" I asked, not really believing what I just heard. The kid nodded,"And you're standing here to tell?" I pushed. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you, or can't you fix it?" he asked, impatient. I looked again at the half-destroyed, over-expensive Jaguar. Interesting way to start.

"Sure, sure," I said," But that one's not gonna be easy," I added.

"I don't really care how much I'd have to pay; S'Not my money anyways, but you gotta get it done before the 20th," he said."Natalie would kill me if she knew I'd done that to her car," he mumbled, most probably to himself. I chuckled; he was about 17, so excessively rich, apparently, and the car wasn't even his.

"Sure," I said, again. He got out his card. It said 'Nathanael Leblanc' and had his numbers. First 17-year-old with a business card. And got out about 500 dollars.

"Underpayment," he explained and put his wallet back into the back-pocket of his jeans. I smiled to myself and handed Morgan the stuff to get the paper work done. And, with that, he left.

"500 dollars and a Jaguar on the second day of work. Dude, I love you," Embry commented. I faked a grossed-out expression.

"Weird, Embry. No, thanks." He laughed.

"Uh, Mary would be thrilled," he commented sarcastically.

"Totally," I played along.

"No, seriously, this is great," he said. I just nodded.

The rest of the day passed by pretty fast; I was eager to go home to Nessie. But I had to stop by Billy's first; I had to check on Rebecca; I haven't heard from them since yesterday. I tried to convince myself that 'No News Is Good News' but 'No News' had always been terrible news to me. Like when Nessie disappeared, when Embry first phased, when Bella got back from the honeymoon and didn't call, etc, etc.

I got there in no time at all, parking in front if my old, small, red house. Well, not really mine but you know what I mean.

Of course, me being just me, I got inside without knocking on the door. I found Rachel mid-way to the couch, nibbling on a sandwich. Her being here was enough reason to get me more worried.

"Hey, Jay." It just sounded like that because she was still eating," Bored already?" she asked as if nothing was going on. I wasn't buying any of this.

"Where's she?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"In your room, taking a lil' nap," she said," Seriously, bro, she's fine. She talks, walks, eats, drinks and breathes," she explained," Really, she's just almost over it." She was sounding like Paul already. One word caught my attention though and I followed her to the couch as she sat on it.

"Almost?" I asked. I somehow felt responsible for this. She sighed.

"She's not facing it," she explained," She just keeps saying that it ain't true," she added," And, frankly, it ain't that good; she needs to face it some day, you know? Who knows what would happen next time if anyone slipped again? Maybe it'd be worse." I nodded.

"We should get this over with," I mumbled but loud enough for her to hear. She frowned.

"How so?"

"I'll phase." Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she whisper-yelled." No, not now," she rushed," Give her some time then do what you want."

"But-" she cut me off.

"No buts, lil' bro." Paul was definitely rubbing off on her.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

"Leave the fridge alone!" Emmett groaned for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes at him, eating some bread, which I discovered didn't encourage the nasty nauseous feeling.

"It's not like any of you would eat any of this," I reasoned. Daddy chuckled.

"True," he said, getting beside me." What do you have on your mind?" he asked. I just stared at him; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my father, the only man who can know whatever you're thinking right then without being so close to you, was asking me what I had on my mind. And I thought I heard it all. Especially that I hadn't asked Momma to do that for me. She wasn't even there in the first place.

"Huh?" He looked even more confused than I was. What was wrong?

"Nothing's wrong. I just think..." He mumbled the last part," I couldn't hear you for a second." I frowned then shrugged.

"Pregnant," Jasper and I said in one voice. He smiled.

"Maybe," he said," So, what did you have on your mind before? You seemed to really concentrate on it." I smiled playfully.

"I was thinking about names, actually," I said," Boy names first, then I'll have to look for an extra girl name, you know? Too bad my skin is too thick for the ultrasound." He chuckled again.

"Yes," he said," And what have you thought of?" he asked. I put the bread away for a second and grinned proudly.

"Well, I've researched this morning a little and came out with some," I started," I thought maybe Colby, Jason, Ryan, Ethan, James-" The three of them cut me off. No, wait, they were four. Jacob got back!

"NO!" they all said," Not James," Daddy added. I frowned and hugged Jacob who had just entered the kitchen.

"Why?" I pushed. They all tensed.

"Uh- Ness," Jake started," Maybe we should tell you this later." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Okay, here it is, 'James' was the name of a sadistic vampire who used to chase your mother while she was human and Edward killed him. He caused some problems later, too." Emmett was saying the words so fast that there was actually a chance I couldn't make them out. I just stared, my mouth wide-open, at them.

"Not so cute," Jacob said as he nudged my chin. I closed my mouth.

I ignored his statement," And why on Earth am I only aware of this _now_? What else haven't you told me?" I was practically, uh, yelling. Jacob flinched at my tone.

"Nessie," Jasper whispered as he sent a wave of calmness through me. I sighed," We didn't feel like you needed to know that." I couldn't be mad at them. I couldn't do anything so I just raised my hands as if in surrender.

"Fine!" I said. Jacob just wrapped an arm around me, holding me closer." Do you want to hear the rest of the names?"

"How many have you got?" Emmett asked, the expression on his face was funny.

"A lot," I answered," There're also Caleb, Kevin, Evan, Owen, Alex, Tristan, Richard, Dakota, Julio-" Emmett snorted.

"That's the combination of Romeo and Juliet? Julio?" he asked and I threw a box at him, he caught it reflexively.

"Shut up; I like it," I said. Jake was suppressing a laugh; I could feel it. I continued anyways." And Melvin. Each has a certain meaning that I like," I finished explaining then looked up at Jake," And I thought maybe Thomas as a middle name, which means twin. I still have a lot to think about." Jake smiled and I honestly felt like we were the only two in the room." Well?" I asked.

"I love you," he just said. "And you still have to explain all that to me."

* * *

**So?**

**What do you think? P-L-E-A-S-E tell me!**

**& I'm not sure about Jake and Nessie's kids names yet (NOT saying the gender(s) now xD) Those were the boy names I found and liked for their meanings.**

**Soo...**

**REVIEW! *pouts + puppy eyes*  
**


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I missed writing it so here it is. I do not own anything but the plot, Amy, Sofia-(RIP lol. On a second thought, Don't), Frederick, the shiny blue convertible, the hot dogs with the tomato sauce (Mmm...) ...etc etc. (",)**

**Sorry this chapter came a little bit, well, a lot, late. But, major news, my Vista suddenly "BBBOOOOOMMM"ed :P I'm working on fixing it but if I can't I'll just have to wait for HP to fix it. Yeah, looong wait, I know. I'm currently using my lil' brother's computer. So, pray for him to always stay so nice =D**

**I'll be working on Rhyme, too, ASAP.**

**Here ya go...Major surprises here ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Five_

"So," Jake said, glancing at the paper in his hand," Colby means dark or dark haired?" he said and I nodded. He shook his head." We don't know that for sure. Next," he said and I smiled at his seriousness as we sat on our comfy red couch. I nibbled on the hot dogs with tomato sauce I finally got to taste. He had chosen his favorites out of the names I picked and now we're trying to take it down to only two names.

"Next is Ethan, which means strong," I said, remembering the name without really any trouble at all. He took a bite of his hot dogs and nodded.

"Okay, it's good. I mean, if we're having a boy he's gotta be strong, right?" he flexed his biceps and I rolled my eyes but agreed; boys would be werewolves/shape-shifters for sure, and strong comes in that package. Besides, they'd have some vampire in them.

"Then there's Kevin which means gentle," I said. He rested on the couch and looked at the ceiling for a moment, thinking.

"Gentle?" he repeated." Naw." I chuckled.

"Why not? Can't guys be gentle?" I leaned on his lap and looked up at his face. He looked down at me with a half-smile and kissed me, slow and _gentle._

"Just skip it," he urged and I sighed. He looked at the list."Both Evan and Owen mean young fighter?" he asked and I nodded, my head still on his lap."Then they're both on the safe list." I groaned.

"Why does it have to be related to fighting? They'd have a life outside patrolling, you know." He chuckled.

"I just like them." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Then there's Alex, which means defender, Dakota-" He cut me off.

"Wait a sec, isn't that a girl's name?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Works for both and means friend or ally," I said, "And finally Melvin which means leader." He nodded, frowning in concentration.

"So, to sum it up, we have Ethan, Evan, Owen, Alex and Melvin," he concluded and I nodded.

"Now all we have to do is-" He cut me off.

"Sleep," he said, yawning," I'm really tired and I need to patrol tonight," he reasoned I got up and kissed him chastely.

"Sure," I said, getting up." When do you want to get up?" I asked, not feeling sleepy at all. He shrugged.

"I don't know, an hour, maybe?" he said and kissed my cheek."You don't wanna sleep?" he asked. I shook my head."Okay then, I'll-" he was cut off by the phone ringing. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nessie?" Seth answered," Give me Jake please," he said, his tone urgent. I frowned but gave the phone to Jacob anyways and listened to what Seth had to say.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed," I'm on my way."He snapped the phone shut. I looked at him questioningly."It's Amy," he explained and didn't wait to explain more before he stormed his way outside.

_Jacob Black_

The whole thing with Amy was unbelievable. Seth really ruined it this time.

God, I hate the girl gossip thing. Can't they juts keep everything to themselves?

The deal is, Amy told Yoki she has. and I quote," The biggest crush" on Seth. Of course, Yoki being the _girl _she is, she told Brady who couldn't help but think it on patrol.

Ugh.

Anyways, Amy didn't know much about imprinting, just the very basics, which we all agreed to do while they're still kids. She knew nothing about the whole stages thing. And Seth, being the very smart being he is, confronted her. The problem is, obviously, she didn't need him that way just yet; she wasn't ready for this kind of stuff. Therefore, Seth didn't feel that way about her.

Yeah, I know. Major drama.

The rest includes a running wolf outside her house, a teenager shutting the door on herself, a furious mother who knows about the legends,...etc. The normal come outs.

Well, the news flash is, Amy called her cousin who, very stupidly if you ask me, gave her a ride to God-knows-where. And she left a letter behind.

Since when did 13-year-olds "need time for themselves"? Gee. That only happens in La Push I'd guess.

I sighed, knowing that whatever I think wouldn't matter right now. In fact, it might make it worse. I was in La Push in exactly ten minutes. Seth was waiting at the treaty line, eaning on a tree and crossing an arm over his chest impatiently.

"Didn't call?" I asked. He shook his head and I noticed how his hands were in tight fists.

"And she doesn't answer her phone," he finished." I tried following her scent but she was in a car, I couldn't." I got by his side and sighed.

"Where does her cousin live?" He cursed under his breath.

"Somewhere in Port Angeles. But her mother called his mother and she said she didn't know where he was; he didn't bring her home," he explained."She left, Jacob. She left and it's my entire fault. If it wasn't for me telling her-" I cut him off.

"Hey! No time for regret now. Try calling her again, she might pick it up this time. Did _you _call her, Seth?" I asked.

"No," he admitted and I rolled my eyes and gave him my BlackBerry. He dialed her number and bit his bottom lip as he waited for her to answer. A few seconds later, she did." Amy!" He exclaimed and I could hear her crying on the other end." Where are you?" he asked and put her on speaker phone.

"Seattle," she blurted out and his mouth hung open.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed then tried to calm himself down as he began to shake."But why, Amy? Why did you leave? Don't you know-" she cut him off.

"Why do you even _care?" _She asked," It doesn't matter. Just tell Mom I'm okay before our batteries die from all those phone calls, we don't have any chargers." He growled.

"Why do I care?" He retorted," Because you matter to me-" I mouthed to him not to talk about the wolf issue because she might be putting him on speaker phone, too-" Because, Amy-" she cut him off.

"I know you imprinted on me, I know you can't be away from me. But I'm not yours, Seth- And you-" she sobbed-" You're not mine." And with that, we heard the familiar beep.

Unlike what I expected, Seth didn't shake any harder, he just slid into a sitting position and kept gazing. I bent down to his level and shook him..._hard._

"Don't start this shit," I practically ordered him," Go to her Mom and tell her what just happened. Maybe she knows something. How old is her cousin anyways?" I asked.

"17," he said and growled again."He took her," he concluded. "And she's not coming back," he said, his voice merely a whisper.

"SETH!" I yelled. Sorry, buddy, but you're gonna lose it if I don't snap you out of it." Just come on, let's go to her Mom and see what we can do." A 17-year-old and a 13-year-old in a car, in Seattle...Those just didn't make a good combination.

Oh God.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

Poor Seth. Amy hadn't answered anybody's phone since that phone call he made it when Jacob was around. The only reason he didn't go running to Seattle is that, as Jake told me, he received an Alpha order not to follow her anywhere since this ordeal began.

Leah was very...._compassionate_ with her brother after this began, which is yesterday. I didn't expect that, honestly. But, apparently, the tie she has with her brother is stronger than anything. Jacob said it may have been because Seth was kind of the only one who was 100% supporting his sister after Sam's imprinting on their cousin, Emily. I wished my kids would have that kind of unbreakable bond.

Speaking of which, we had settled, only this morning, on the boys names if we do have them.

First, Colby Thomas Black. It had a ring of its own. Plus, I convinced Jacob; I liked the name. And, second, if we're having two boys, Melvin. We didn't settle on his middle name yet.

Today, for a change, I was spending my day with the girls at the Rez, then I was going shopping for my own "pregnancy clothes" as Alice had put them, but after Lunch; Carlisle said I needed my food. On the up side, I was going hunting tomorrow! God, I missed the taste of blood on my tongue...down my throat- Jacob snapped me out of my reverie with a kiss.

"I'm going to work," he informed," Do you need anything?" He asked and I shook my head. He smiled and grabbed his phone and keys, heading towards the door."I'm gonna take my Rabbit!" he said," Don't run your way to the Rez!" He said in a slightly warning tone before he got out. I chuckled at his seriousness.

Rachel was bringing Becca to this whole Girls-Only-Beach-Party thing. She said it might help but told us all, very strictly, not to talk about anything wolf-related. Or vampire-related for that matter. She was getting better so she decided to postpone Jacob's phasing until further notice. Which is if she stays in denial for long. Rachel seemed to know what to do.

I took my keys and headed to the Blue convertible, comfortable in my green ballerina flats and my light-woolen jacket on the regular pair of skinny jeans that I had on. I wanted to put make-up on but was cut off by that awful sickness so I decided against it.

It wasn't sunny today, but not rainy either. Just the normal clouds. I was on my way to the Reservation, but still nowhere near the treaty line when I saw the familiar figure approach. I noticed that he wasn't in his dark cloak. He was wearing a casual sweatshirt on a pair of faded jeans. His dark brown hair arranged in perfect spikes, too perfect for a human to make; I could tell. His abnormally pale skin not contrasting with crimson red eyes anymore. His eyes were a shade of dark brown. Something that confused me even further.

I stopped the car after I got near him and made sure it wasn't in the middle of the highway. My heart pounded hard in my chest, my instincts telling me to run away from him or call Daddy or even Jacob or whatever. But I didn't. Something in me told me that it was okay, just the changed color of his eyes made me relax a little bit. I ignored my protesting heartbeat as I got out. He smiled, leaning down and kissing my hand in a gentlemanly style.

"Madame Renesmee now, I assume?" he commented as he checked my ring. I smiled back politely at him as he got up.

"Yes, Frederick. Mme Black to be more accurate," I answered and he nodded in understanding. But, what was he doing in the States? Okay, and more importantly, why here? What did he want from me? Because, obviously, if he wanted something from _us _as a coven, he wouldn't be speaking to me, the youngest hybrid.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness; cutting your way and not coming to your...residence formally. But I know about your spouse, Monsieur Black, and I thought I would be misunderstood if I came straightly to you," he explained," Moreover, I could not bring myself to go straightly to Monsieur Cullen-" I think he meant Grandpa-" after the little incident in Volterra a couple of months ago," he finished, his eyes apologetic. It was only then that I noticed the slight accent in his speech. Plus the whole 'Monsieur' and 'Madame' thing.

"It's okay, Mr-" I paused, searching for his last name in my head but remembered I didn't know. He smiled.

"Je m'appelle Frederick Hansel," he introduced," I'm sorry I could not introduce myself properly earlier," he apologized," I assume you speak French?" he said," When you were...there, I could see it in your face that you perfectly understood what those...tourists were saying," he said and I nodded."I'm half-French, half-English and I have lived most of my life in my father's country, France, so it is easier for me to speak French," he explained and I nodded again.

"Of course." That explains his accent _and _formality," Monsieur Hansel." So, what do you want now? "What did you want from me, exactly?" I asked bluntly, feeling the urge to sit down and relax.

"Can we, perhaps, take this to more suitable setting?" he suggested," I would like to speak to you and the _Autoroute _**(Highway)** is not the place to discuss such topic." I nodded and motioned for him to get into the car. I wondered where the best place to talk privately would be.

Not the Rez, of course, not with a vampire, a non-Cullen, with me anyways.

Not anywhere public, not discussing something myth-related.

Not the Cullen mansion; I know a couple of people who wouldn't really like to meet him again. Not after "Italy".

So, the only thing I had left was home. Of course, I forgot about one little very important thing. My pixie aunt.

And, of course, my mind-reading father. Oh, wait, Alice took Momma to get some "stuff" as she put them. She wouldn't tell me. So, I only had her to deal with. I decided to text her quickly before I began driving, and before I even got into the car so "Monsieur Hansel" wouldn't see what I wrote.

_Don't tell anyone unless it's an e-m-e-r-g-a-n-c-y. Okay? You know what I mean. ~Ness._

I slid into the car and turned the key in the ignition again, heading back towards the house using the first U-Turn I saw. He stayed silent all the way. A few seconds later, Alice texted me back.

_Sure. But you can't keep it for long. Your future disappears after an hour anyway so watch out.~ Alice._

My future disappears in an hour? Hmm. Oh, Jacob! I had to tell him, even though he wouldn't be thrilled about it. Well, I was about to call him when the phone died. Not my fault.

I decided to call him as soon as I was home. Of course, I wouldn't have to worry about food when it came to vampire visitors. It's not like I could offer him a human- Oh, wait...

"Have you changed your...diet?" I suddenly asked, my eyes fixed on the road as I parked and we got out.

"Yes, actually. That was what I was willing to speak to you about," he said as I opened the door and got inside, along with him, leaving it open," I _have _been able to stay on that certain...vegetarian diet for about a month now but I'm afraid it is getting much harder by the second," he explained, not really bothering to sit down as we were in the living room but I did; I was tired, and he had to, naturally,"I would assume you do not even know what human blood tastes like, am I correct?" he said and I shook my head.

"No; I have drank human blood before." Much to his shock; his eyes widened." But it was all donated. I've never hunted down a human, and neither did most of my family," I said. With the exceptions of Daddy, Jasper, and Emmett I think.

"But it is harder to be around humans, living a slightly normal life, when you taste this...donated blood, right?" he said and I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know that much," I answered. God, I missed the casual talk with Jacob; all this formality reminded me of how Daddy speaks. It's not like I don't love Daddy but sometimes the formality is a little bit too much."I guess you would have to speak to Carlisle about that," I said. I was about to ask him how he knew where I was, as it suddenly popped into my head but I was cut off by Daddy. Wait, Daddy? When did he get here?

"I believe Carlisle is available in his office, in the mansion," Daddy said firmly, shooting me a glare for a second as Frederick stood up and nodded. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett followed him, just half a second late due to, what I assumed was, speed difference.

"Of course," Frederick said, nodding towards Jazz and Em in recognition. They kept their expressions straight but I could see that this wasn't just going to pass easily.

Well, when it comes to the Cullens, it doesn't matter if I'm nearly-fully-mature or if I'm married and pregnant with twins or if I don't live with them in the same house anymore.

My father and uncles would still act with the same old over-protectiveness around me. Especially Daddy.

"Exactly," he whispered in my ear and waited until Jasper and Emmett took, or rather "accompanied", Frederick to the mansion, out of hearing distance before he turned to me."Would you mind to explain why was he _here_? With you? Alone?" he asked," When you _know _for sure that we're just a couple of miles away," he continued," And he hadn't been vegetarian for long, what with all the three heartbeats now. Are you trying to make me lose the last inches of my sanity? Because I think I already did when _your husband _called saying that his sister was waiting for you and you didn't show up and your cell phone is dead." His tone made me flinch."You made us all extremely worried that I called _Alice_-" he sneered her name," Who told me, very casually, that Frederick, Caius' psychic is with you at your house!" He continued," What was I supposed to think? When she couldn't see your future anymore?" I sighed.

"Daddy, she can't see my future most of the time because of Jacob," I tried to reason," And I'm sorry I did that, I just thought you wouldn't be very _welcoming _if I brought him to the mansion," I said," And nothing happened. Alice most probably can't see my future now because Jacob-" Oh my God. Jacob. I had to call him. Daddy sighed and leaned to kiss my forehead.

"I swear you and your mother are going to prove that vampires could have heart attacks after all," he whispered as I hugged him. He pulled away just to get out his phone and give it to me." Call him before he comes here, too," he said and I took it and dialed Jacob's number. He answered immediately.

"Did you find her?" he asked, his tone frantic, obviously expecting Daddy.

"I'm fine, Jake," I answered. He sighed into the phone.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned but a little bit relaxed.

"Um- We had some-" I paused," _unexpected visitor_ who met me on my way to the Rez and my cell died before I could call you," I said.

"Unexpected visitor?" he said," What kind of unexpected visitor?" he asked. Daddy motioned for me to give him the phone and I did.

"Do _not _come here right now, Jacob," he warned before he explained," It's Frederick Hansel, Caius' own _'fortune-teller'_." He used Jake's words. I could hear Jacob's "WHAT" from my place." He is with Carlisle now, in the main house, and Renesmee is at _home_," he said," And she would be going to the Reservation in a few so you wouldn't have to worry." He paused." We will discuss that when you come this afternoon." Another pause," Alright." He handed me the phone.

"You owe me a very long, very detailed explanation, Ness. You know that?" I sighed.

"I do, Jake."

This shouldn't be a problem, right?

* * *

**Soo**

**Didn't see that coming, huh? :P I was soo tempted to leave it to "Madame Renesmee now, I assume?" But I wasn't sure when's the next time I'd be able to update and I feel really guilty to leave you with such cliffies and not update for long. Believe it or not.**

**Anywho...**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think! I NEED to know it!**

**(Lil' sneak peek at Rhyme's next chapter: Major fluffs...No problems- I hope- lol) **

**BTW- HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW NEW MOON TRAILER? THE ONE THAT WAS RELEASED AT THE VMA'S? OMG! I can't wait!**

**Okay, shutting up.**

**Review please.  
**


	6. Worries

**Disclaimer: Same disclaimer applies xD**

**&& Sorry, guys. I know this is SO late. I really do. But my laptop is still not working (Uggghhhh) and I'm living on my family's computers and it's ANNOYING! =P **

**Here's chapter six. And, yes, I know I'm "such a drama queen" when it comes to my stories but, whatever. You like the drama xD =D**

**Here ya go...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Six_

I tried my best to distract my half-vampire head from thinking about the whole Frederick thing, well, not Frederick himself but the consequences of getting him home, while I was alone and pregnant with twins...etc etc. This is getting boring; they're taking this over-protectiveness thing to an extreme.

I parked my car in front of Billy's red house, sighing and getting out of it but not before I locked it and made sure it was locked; last time I brought my car around here it wasn't that good. I flinched at Aro's gift's memory but managed to recover my expression before I joined the girls at the beach.

They were sitting in a loose, half-circle. I noticed that Leah wasn't there, probably with her brother. However, Rachel, Rebecca, Mary, Nina, Yoki, Claire and Kim were already there. Rachel got up when she saw me with a half-glare on her face.

"Where have you been?" She asked and I debated in my head whether or not I should tell her; Becca was a safe distance away anyways. I decided to save it for later; I'd have to tell her all about the 'trip' to Volturi to be able to explain the situation thoroughly to her, even the things my family and Jacob didn't know about.

"I was late and my cell died," I explained, smiling," Sorry." She smiled back and hugged me quickly.

"S'Okay," she reassured," Now come join us! Emily went to get the snacks," she said and pulled me to sit right beside her, next to Mary who was chatting animatedly with Becca. I greeted them all and they greeted me back.

We spent the next hour talking about several, random, totally-human topics; like TV, music, fashion and even 'boys'. Though we were careful that Claire was with us, Quil was absolutely _strict _when it came to Claire and boys. Emily had told him to loosen up a bit; the girl's nine! We just kept it to a minimum.

"Boys suck," Claire muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as if to confirm it. We all glanced at each other, I could see we all had no clue where this came from. Emily, her aunt, decided to speak first.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked seriously," Your cousin is gonna be a boy, you know," she laughed and Claire laughed along.

"Randy's gonna be a good boy," she said, innocently, which confused us even further.

"Did something happen, Claire?" Emily asked while we all stayed silent. Claire just looked at the ocean, her black hair flowing as she removed her bangs from her eyes."Did Quil do something?" Emily pushed which caught Claire's attention immediately, she looked at her aunt.

"What does Quil have to do with any of this?" She said, annoyed. Emily sighed and shrugged.

"Nothing, nothing," she said," So, are you gonna tell what happened?"

"Nope," Claire said and shook her head defiantly." And don't tell Quil about any of this," she demanded.

"Oh, yeah?" Emily said," Why?" she tried to know what was wrong with Claire but she gave her an "I'm-not-that-stupid" look. She rolled her eyes after a while.

"Because I don't want him to know," she said.

"You don't want me to know what?" Quil appeared, literally, out of nowhere along with the rest of the guys, sans Embry, Seth and Jake, of course.

I could hear her heart lose its pace and I was sure he could hear it, too.

"I think I said this was a girls-only thing," Rachel made sure her voice was heard, glancing at Paul who nodded.

"Yeah, sorry," he said," We're going now," he announced and Sam agreed. Quil sighed and just ruffled her hair before he left with them towards Billy's.

"Thanks Rach," she whispered in her ear and fixed her hair.

Then everyone got into small talks, eating what was left of Emily's burgers, which I discovered were really delicious.

A while after, Nina said she wanted to talk to me. I nodded and got up to join her a couple of feet away to be out of hearing distance.

"Um- Ness, I'm sorry for what happened the other day with Collin," she apologized," Really, he didn-" I cut her off.

"No, no, it's okay," I reassured," I excuse him." She grimaced. Then I recalled what Jake had said about Amy...

"Nina, does your sister know where Amy is now?" I suddenly asked," Seth is really messed up and Jake wouldn't stop him if he wants to follow her to Seattle." Her eyes widened.

"Follow her there?" she repeated," Really?" I nodded."Yoki promised not to tell."

"So she does know?" I said, she bit her lip but nodded. I assumed she didn't tell Brady she knew; he would've thought about it and Jake or Seth would've known. I didn't know what to do then but I had to tell Jacob. We got back to the girls after a while.

"Nessie!" Mary called, I looked at her questioningly. "Did you guys know the genders yet?" she asked. She was excited about this whole thing.

"No," I answered," Not yet." I just added the last part for Becca's sake.

"Let's get inside now, shall we?" Rachel said after a while," It's getting cold here." It _was_. They all nodded.

"Definitely," she said," Wouldn't want to catch a cold," she murmured.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

I was going crazier by the second, wondering what this psychic wanted from Nessie and worrying about her. Did something happen? Does the Volturi want something from her again? I shuddered at the thought.

I knew for sure Renesmee was now with my sisters and the other imprints at the beach but I couldn't help but keep thinking about that issuem not expecting what I'm going home to now.

"Just drop it, Jake," Embry said, closing the hood of the Jaguar I had opened and just stood staring at," You can't work like that." I shook my head in an attempt to shake away the thoughts but they were still there.

"I'm just-" I was cut off by the vibration in my back pocket. I snatched the BlackBerry out immediately and opened the text message I had received. It was from Rachel's phone.

_Hey. We're at Billy's. Yoki knows where Amy is, exactly. I'm heading home in a while.~Nessie._

I just stared at the phone until Embry took it from my hand.

So Yoki knew where Amy was and didn't tell anybody? What kind of messed up logic is that?

The girl had been wandering around the state for two days now. And she was thirteen! While her imprint/best friend/soul mate just kept losing every inch of sanity he had left, destroying his room and causing Sue to lose her mind as well; her son didn't tell her what was wrong with him, she had to know from Billy.

This was just insane.

"You think we should tell Brady to just ask her?" Embry suggested and I nodded in agreement, we needed to end this whole thing and fast; it was affecting everyone."I'll call him," he said.

"Mr. Black?" Morgan called from behind her counter. I went to her.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Leblanc called and told us he had until only the 10th for his Jaguar," she informed and I just nodded; I would be able to finish it by then.

"Sure, sure," I said and glanced at my clock, finally 4pm. I was going home.

I glanced at Embry who was just finishing his call with Brady and came towards me, we went to talk by my Rabbit.

"He's going to ask her," he said," We'll tell Seth afterward," he said and I nodded again in agreement.

"You going directly to La Push now?" I asked.

"Yeah; Mary's still there, I'm supposed to pick her up."

"I want you to tell Sam to keep an eye on things," I said," We don't know if that leech came alone," I added, referring to _Frederick._

"Will do," he promised." I'll call if I know anything," he said and headed towards his motorcycle. I slid in my baby, well, third baby now as it came after my soon-to-come kids. Just the thought made me smile.

Four months.

This just seemed too fast but I liked it this way. I loved how Nessie kept thinking of names and stuff about the babies. It made it seem more real.

Well, now we're having twins I just wished at least one of them would be a boy. I think this kinda runs in the family because Billy told me he also wished for a boy before I came.

But who said I wouldn't want a girl? A girl who just looked like Nessie, with her delicious chocolate-brown eyes and bronze-colored hair. Another girl to look after and play dress-me-up with. It's not like I minded it that much when Nessie used to do that with me. Hell, I didn't mind being her own personal Barbie-doll.

I just wished that, if we had a girl, Fortune-teller and Blondie would leave her alone.

God, who said it was too fast? I wanted to have the kids now.

I laughed at my stupidity but sighed after, knowing that I was really getting impatient. I realized, as I smelled the too-sweet scent that burned my nostrils, that I had other things to worry about now. The scent was old, not too fresh, just from this morning. I also smelled Nessie in the house and I went inside. I wanted to take a shower and such before going to the mansion.

"Ness?" I called as I wen inside. I found her sleeping on the couch. She slept too much these days. I went to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket to cover her but she woke up before I could.

"Jake?" she whispered then yawned. I went to her.

"Hey." I smiled and kissed her forehead," How are you doing?" I asked.

"Well," she answered and sat up." Look about that Frederick thing-" she paused and I waited; I wanted her to explain it to me," I met him on my way to the Rez and he said he wanted to talk to me about him turning vegetarian I think and I knew they wouldn't be very welcoming at the mansion so I took him here to talk," she rushed through the words and looked down." I swear I didn't know there was-" she cried so I cut her off with a hug.

"Shh," I said," Don't cry, please." Even if it's just your hormones, baby. Please don't.

"Okay," she whispered," But I really didn't know that our babies' heartbeats would be tempting for him." She said that and I froze.

"What?" I said," Did something happen?" I asked," Did he try to-" I started shaking but she cut me off.

"No!" she said," No, nothing happened, nothing like that," she reassured,"Daddy didn't give us time alone anyways." I sighed and made a mental note to thank Edward.

"Just- Just don't do this again, okay?" I said gently," You scared us all." Really...

_Flashback_

_"This one's gonna take a lot of time." I looked at Embry incredoulesly._

_"It's not like we have ten other cars waiting to be fixed," I answered and he rolled his eyes. I heard my phone ring. Rachel. I answered her immediately, a little worried about Rebecca; she had been doing well lately but she still needed time to sink this all in before the whole "show" we decided to pull._

_"Hey, Rach," I said, cautious._

_"Hey, Jake." Her tone made me relax; I didn't sense something wrong. Apparently, I have to check my senses better," Where's your wife, Mr.?" She asked and it took me a second to understand; Nessie was going to the Reservation today._

_"Uh- with you?" I said," She's not with you?" I realized._

_"No," she answered. _

_"Okay, I'll call her and get back to you," I said and pressed the red button before dialing Nessie's cell number. I wondered as it called her why Rachel didn't just call her, I think she has her number._

_But her phone was closed. That was when I began imagining different awful scenarios in my head. I was extremely worried._

_And that's an under-estimation._

_I called Edward, maybe he knew where she was. He answered after two rings._

_"Jacob," he said, acknowledging me._

_"Edward, do you know where Ness is? Rachel just called and said she isn't there, and her cell is switched off." _

_"What?" he said." Alice, I'll call Alice," he said and hung up on me._

_Last time Nessie disappeared like that she went to Italy. I couldn't help but remember that and I felt a knot in my stomach. Oh God._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a small voice," I didn't mean to." I knew then that she saw my flashback. I ran my hands through her curls.

"It's okay," I said, pulling away from out hug and my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? I made some-" She paused and her hand went reflexively to the bump in her stomach, which got a little bit, the smallest bit bigger, her eyes widening."Oh my God," she breathed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked immediately. She smiled brilliantly.

"One of them just moved," she said and a tear ran down her rosy cheek."Really!" She said and put a hand on my cheek, showing me what she just felt and I could swear my eyes were bigger than hers. I kissed her.

"This just gets more unbelievable by the second," I said and grinned so wide that I forgot about my growling stomach.

"Yeah," she whispered," Now I made some macaroni with tomato sauce, do you want some?" she offered. I nodded.

"Sure, sure," I answered," I should make you some with our family's oh-so-famous-" she continued with me," Secret Spaghetti Recipe." We both laughed.

"Sure, sure," she mimcked my catchphrase, which just made me smile every time. She stood up and went to the kitchen, coming back with two plates, one super-sized and one much smaller. I knew which was whose immeduately but I didn't like her eating so...little. Carlisle said she needed her food.

Yesterday, when we went to Carlisle so he could check up on her thoroughly, see what her skin would allow, I heard what he told her.

No excessive activites; running too fast, carrying something too heavy, etc. And she definitely needed to follow a balanced diet of both food and blood.

No one was going to mess with that. And, tomorrow, when we go hunting, she wouldn't be really hunting. Sorry, sweetheart.

I took the smaller plate and began eating right away, leaving her no space to protest. And when I say smaller I don't mean small, it was just normal. Good.

She just glared at me.

We ate in silence but she still hadn't finished the whole plate when she stopped eating.

"Nessie," I said, stretching her name. She just grabbed my empty plate and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Want some orange juice?" she asked, ignoring me. I got up and held the fridge door before she closed it.

"You heard what your grandfather said," I told her. She groaned.

"Please don't remind me that my own grandfather is the one following my pregnancy and would be the one helping me give birth to your kids. It's just weird enough to think about it," she said, changing the subject. I chuckled a little but got back to seriousness.

"You should eat a little better than that," I stated, getting back to the subject. She sighed.

"I'm full, Jake," she reasoned," I don't have any more place to add more food," she said," Really." She pushed the fridge door harder and I let go of it, she poured the juice into one cup, probably mine. Maybe she still couldn't tolerate it. I drank it anyways. "Hey!" She protested, grabbing the now-empty cup from my hands.

"What?" I said.

"You just drank my juice!" She said," Mr-You-Heard-What-Your-Grandfather-Said," she added, frowning at me. I knew she wasn't really mad, she was just teasing me.

"I thought it was mine!" I reasoned. She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even answer me when I asked you if you wanted any," she said and we both laughed at her 'mad tone'. We both knew she wasn't serious.

"Come on, we need to get to the mansion," I said after she drank "her juice" and she sighed.

All I could do is just hope everything's well.

* * *

**Chapter Six done!**

**What did you think? Please review =) You don't know how much they make my day! And, besides, I really need to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks =)**

**xoxo  
**


	7. Knowing

_Chapter Seven_

_Renesmee Cullen_

Jacob was reluctant to have me go to the mansion with Frederick around, especially after I'd told him about _our _heartbeats being tempting for him and all. I almost regretted telling him that. Almost.

I wore the first rain coat that I'm actually wearing for the rain; I usually wore them for the 'facade', I never felt the cold. But, apparently, now I did. Jacob was waiting for me at the door, only wearing his T-shirt and designer jeans. Now if you look at us together nothing would make sense anymore. Complete opposites.

Summer and winter.

Vampire and werewolf. Okay, so half-vampire. Big deal.

Not that I minded any of it. I didn't at all, really. As soon as I was by his side he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. He surprised me by picking me up bridal style. I gasped but chuckled when I recovered.

"Impatient a little, are we?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I really meant it when I said no running," he said and it was my turn to roll my eyes. But I understood. I didn't want to risk anything either.

We had two minutes of werewolf-in-human-form running to get to the mansion. I remembered something on our way there.

"Hey, Jake?" I called.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"We didn't tell Charlie," I pointed out. He frowned.

"We didn't?" he mumbled, "Well, I guess we can go to Forks soon. Wouldn't want him to hear about it from the old man, right?" he said. I nodded.

Momma was waiting for us, along with Alice and Rose, in the backyard, the three of tem rolling their eyes at our sight. We just glared playfully like the little kids we are. Jacob put me down and I hugged Momma. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Ready to go shopping, Nessie?" Alice asked and I pulled away from Momma's hug. What? SHOPPING? Now? "You did agree to go shopping today after lunch. And you two smell like food." No matter how clean you are, nothing escaped vampire senses.

"Oh," Jacob said and kissed my cheek," Well, I'll see you later. Take your time. Love you," he said and rushed inside. Momma muffled her laughter and I just wished glares could do some serious physical pain because he was taking the chance and I was giving him some death glares as he ran upstairs.

Stupid, overprotective, chance-taking werewolf of a husband.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

I let out a sigh of relief as I entered Carlisle's study, where Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Doc and Frederick were. Thank God for listening for my prayers. I loathed the idea of having her near him. Edward glanced at my direction and nodded, as if telling me he didn't like the idea either, even if all of us were there.

Psychic- that's his new name now- inhaled sharply as I entered, shocked by my scent though he did smell it that day in Volterra. Friday, November 20 is a bad day. Awful.

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle greeted. Psychic looked at me and stretched a stone hand to shake mine. Fighting all my inner instincts to snap at him and rip his head off I shook his hand rather quickly, his sweet scent burning my nostrils already.

I was used to all the Cullens by now, maybe, just maybe, even the Denalis because they visited every year at Nessie's birthday. So I didn't feel the need to kill them. Sure, their scent was still so sickly sweet but I got used to it, like housewives get used to the scent of bleachers.

Uh- what was I exactly comparing them to?

Whatever.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Black," he said and I bit back a snort. He turned to Carlisle when I didn't answer,"So I assume that it is acceptable for me to live around here?" he spoke. What. The. Hell?

I stayed silent, _Long, detailed explanation, Edward. _I demanded with my thoughts and he nodded ever-so-slightly.

"Of course," Carlisle answered," But I would appreciate it if you stay away from human population for a while," he said," It's highly risky to be there alone." He glanced a quick glance to Jasper which I would have missed if I blinked." And, of course, now you know about our boundaries with La Push." Hell yeah he must.

"_Sans doute*,_" he answered which got me confused because this was apparently French. And French+Me=Nothing. But I guessed, as he nodded that it was something like 'Sure'.

And with that, he left. He just left. Like that.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, I turned to Edward, confusion written all over my face.

"According to what he says-" What he says? Can't you freakin' read his mind? " He was thinking the exact words he was saying. Nothing more, nothing less. Which, if you ask me, is quite suspicious," he answered," However, he said that he left the Volturi and changed his diet into a vegetarian one, like us. But he hasn't been on it for long and he's finding it hard, so he came for help, to ask questions about it in general. And-" he sighed-" He's going to be staying, permenantly, as he said, here in Washington, just away from human population until he is in a better control of his thirst, which could take a long time," he finished.

Staying?

STAYING?

All what could pop into my head then were three things:

1- Nessie.

2- The kids.

3- The tribe.

And as if Jasper could read my mind as well, he spoke," We would make sure he isn't anywhere near Renesmee, especially while pregnant, without anyone around. And, as you've heard, he knows about the boundaries," he said," The Pack is free to do anything with him if he approaches it." Carlisle gave him a warning glare.

"Sure," I said," Just like anyone else." Any other leech.

"I still don't get it," Emmett said," It isn't Maths, he just stops hunting down humans and keep it to animals. How hard is that to comprehend?" he asked," Plus, why would he want to stay around? He knew what he wanted to know. Why not just leave?" Edward shrugged.

"We cannot tell him what to do," he said," Unfortuantely though."

Welcome to America, Psychic.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

"Alice! Really!" I said," Just tell me!" I demanded. Mrs. Fortune-Teller just grinned triumphantly.

"Nope!" She said, popping the 'p'." I like a good surprise," she reasoned and I stopped mid-way in the mall.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the sex of my babies," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest, not really caring how we were both alone, Momma and Rose doing some 'stuff' at my house.

"Renesmee," she said sternly," You will know in time," she reasoned.

"Which is when?" I pushed, irritated. So I understood why they kept danger from me, wedding and birthdays plans from me.

But, this! "This is unbelievable."

She sighed," Can you just wait until we go home?" she asked," Please, Ness?" I grinned so wide that it hurt.

"Really?" I squealed and hugged her," Thanks, Alice!" She rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she urged and we entered another shop...This would never really end.

I just kept thinking about girls' names of Native American origin that I had Googled the other day. My absolute favorites were Aquene, meaning peace, and Eva, meaning the one who gives life. There was also, of a Spanish origin but I like it, Bonita, which meant pretty little one.

But I just let it drop until we get home so I could finally know if I even needed another name other than Sarah Rose Black. I just loved saying it.

We were done after two hours, a very short trip if you ask me. But she told me that Daddy and Grandpa told her not to make it too long, probably either overreacting as usual or just saving me. I would have to thank them anyways.

We were home in no time and now I was waiting for Jacob to make his appearance, he went to the Rez.

I was really going to know!

Oh my God!

* * *

_Jacob Black_

_The Sheraton hotel in Seattle, _Brady thought, _Apparently, her aunt married a rich man. _He rolled his eyes mentally.

_Please, Jake, _Seth begged, _Please let me go. _Then he cursed my Alpha orders though I could hear him but I got used to that.

_Sure, _I thought, _But I'm coming with you because, first, Leah wouldn't let you use her car, and, second, you wouldn't want to do something stupid. And third- _He cut me off.

_What again?_

_I know Seattle better than you; I've been there with the Cullens before. _Yes, on shopping trips but at least I've been there.

_Tomorrow morning then? _He asked. I knew he couldn't wait but he had to.

_First thing, _I reassured, _Would you cover for me, Embry? _I asked the very silent Embry that I could only feel his presence.

_Yeah, yeah. Sure thing. _He thought. _What's goin' on with Quil? _He suddenly asked and we could all see, through his eyes, Quil sitting on the cliffs and throwing random rocks. That was what he usually did when something huge was on his mind.

Last time it was Claire's first day at school.

Embry nudged him with his nose in his shoulder, he glanced at him questioningly and he howled a howl that can only be interpreted as one thing: "Phase. Now."

He sighed but did as he was told.

_Yeah? _he thought._ Is something up?_ he asked.

I told him about the Psychic thing and Amy's but switched to the worry about him. What was going on with him? Not another imprint problem. Please don't be another imprint problem; we've had enough of those.

He growled.

_Shut the Hell up; it IS a problem with Claire. _

Claire?

_What happened? _Embry asked.

_Did she tell you what she said she didn't want you to know? _Brady asked and we were all shouting 'What's and 'Huh's. He just replayed what Claire had said to him on the beach yesterday.

_No, _Quil said, _But it's killing me._

_Why? _I asked, trying to drag the thoughts out of his head, _She has a right to keep things to herself, you know._

_NOT when it's something bad, Jake. Definitely NOT. _Quil thought and Seth was about to ask when we all saw his flashback.

**_Flashback( Quil's POV)_**

_I went to pick my little Claire up from school but was three minutes late. I hoped she wasn't waiting for long. As soon as I turned the car towards her school, I found her, weirdly enough, waiting at the corner and not inside as usual. I was confused._

_"Hey," she breathed as she shut the passenger door behind her, throwing her comparitively-huge backpack on the backseat. _

_"Hey..." I mumbled, trailing off." Had fun at school today?" I asked, forgetting for a second about her recently-weird behaviour._

_ She snorted," Fun? At school?" she asked," What century are you from?" I rolled my eyes and got back to driving. I noticed how she kept pulling the edges of her sleeves to her palm._

_"Are you cold?" I asked._

_She looked up at me and smiled, though I knew something was wrong with that smile. She always called me her personal lie-detector. _

_"No, I'm fine." Lie number one," I'm not cold." Now THAT was the truth. Something was wrong. Something was VERY wrong. _

_I didn't speak until we got to her house, I parked and turned in my seat to look at her._

_"What's wrong, Claire?" I asked, concerned. She wasn't her usual light fun self recently, and now was the time to know why._

_She glanced at her hands then looked at me straight in my eyes." Nothing," she reassuered. Lie number two. I sighed._

_"You can tell me," I said," You know you can trust me with anything," I said. She nodded._

_"I know, really," she said quickly," I trust you. You know that, Quil," she said and smiled again. And again I knew something was still wrong._

_"Come on, Claire-Bear," I urged,"Maybe I can help." It's ridiculous knowing that something is bothering you and I can't fix it. Not if I don't know what's wrong._

_"No," she breathed and snatched her backpack from the backseat quickly, turning to get out before I questioned her more. I grabbed her wrist quickly but not firmly before she turned. Before I could even say anything. She winced and I released her quickly, taking her small hand into mine and pushing her sleeve up and, sure enough, there was a bruise there. But I didn't cause it, I knew that because it looked a few hours old. She snatched her wrist away quickly and pulled the sleeve back down, acting like nothing had happened._

_"See you tomorrow!" she said, her voice cracking as she made her way to her house, running._

_What the Hell?_

_**End Flashback (And back to Jake's POV)**_

No one said anything for a while. Nothing.

_See? _Quil said. _I'm phasing back_, he announced and was gone in a second, along with Embry who went with him.

Wow.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

_Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home! _I kept chanting in my head, calling for Jacob who arrived a second later, smiling as he saw me sitting on the porch.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked," It's cold," he pointed out. I raised my glove-covered hand and pointed at my coat.

"Waiting for you," I said and grinned widely." Guess what Alice is going to tell us now?" I asked. He frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"She's going to tell us the genders!" I squealed again." I'm going crazy with anticipation but I decided to wait for you so we could know together," I said. He stretched a hand for me and I picked it as he helped me on my feet and kissed my forehead.

"Well, now that you told me, I can't wait until we go inside either," he said and I could hear his heart pounding so loud in his chest.

I pushed the door open.

Here we go. **(A/N: Soooo tempted to stop here and leave you with a cliffy but now I kinda believe in Karma, I'm not going to do that unless necessary- I don't want to find Cliffhangers in the stories I read lol)**

"You two ready?" Momma asked as we went inside, biting her bottom lip with a huge grin on her face. We both nodded. She took my hand and I took Jacob's and we went upstairs, to the two empty rooms that weren't now empty. Alice stayed smiling along with Rose as we took in the scenery.

The first one on the right was painted bright pink, hearts and dolls were filling the whole room and one cute white-and-pink crib was set in the middle of the room, Empty picture frames all over the place, obviously for future photos.

The second one was light blue, the crib set in the same place as the first one but the decorations were different, several boyish toys; cars and stuff were everywhere- but not messy, just right. There was a photo album set beside the crib on a nightstand.

We both took in the scenery silently and then she closed the doors to reveal the writings they had on each; one in pink and one in blue.

_Sarah Rose _and _Colby Thomas _Black.

* * *

_***Sans Doute: Without a doubt.**_

**Here's the disclaimer because I didn't want to ruin the surprise: I own nothing but the plot, the characters I'd stated before AND Sarah and Colby. =)**

**THANK YOU for everyone who had reviewed! && A special one for DBRochon for bothering and actually searching for Native American girls' names. And, of course, I cant thank EVERYONE else who had suggested ANYTHING enough =)  
**

**&& Finally you KNOW! y'know, I thought about making them two boys but it's much more interesting this way lol. :D:D I wanted to surprise you but, sorry, guys. I wanted this lol**

**So, you wanted Drama? You had drama...:P **

**What did you THINK? C'mon...press that little green button and tell me ;)**

**xoxo  
**


	8. Progress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but everything that I'd said before, especially Sarah and Colby.**

**Oh, btw, for LaLa and those who didn't know, 'Sarah' is Jacob's mother's name, that's why Nessie picked it. Sarah Rose Black.**

**That was fast, right? School had started people. And I'm studying for Cambridge's IGCSE, and I have Chemistry and Biology, both, for June's session. So, please, if I'm ever a day or two late, excuse me guys.**

**Here's Chapter Eight. Hope you enjoy =)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Eight_

_Jacob Black_

Yes, I suck at surprises. Good surprises to be exact. No, no, no. Not 'good', but great, awesome, terrific...words cannot describe. I just knew that we were having a boy and a girl; Sarah Rose Black and Colby Thomas Black, my kids. Our kids. This was just extremely good to be true, too awesome to be just real.

Nessie hadn't spoken for about a minute either, I assumed she was just too happy to respond. I looked down at her now-watery chocolate brown eyes that had held me prisoner, a very lucky one if I may add, for about seven years now.

I remembered the day she was born, the day I felt her untie me from Earth and have me in the control of her little fingers. I remembered her in Blondie's arms. I remembered her looking at me directly in the eyes, already looking like a three-months old instead of a newborn. Literally.

I remembered when I used to hold her in my hands and she would show me with her wonderful power what she thinks. Her own way of unique communication always surprised me, each and every time. Even now, when we're both adults, and married, I still get amazed by her power that has strengthened over the years to become even more powerful as she was able to transform thoughts through her palms without necessarily touching my cheek _and _read my own mind while this connection was open.

I remembered when I used to go hunting with her and she would always take the challenge and even win rightfully, even though I would never admit it, not even to her. I remembered when she thought of me as her huge fur ball and how she used to 'tease' me by wiping the blood of her prey in my fur. It only made me happier though, for an unexplainable reason.

I remembered when she was older and used to use Seth against me, she had him wrapped around her little finger as well, way before he imprinted. They used to try to tease me a lot. Once it got out of hand though; they had agreed together to hide Nessie and tell me he hadn't seen her. Let's just say Seth Clearwater is extremely lucky to be alive now. Extremely.

I remembered _our _tree. I remembered how special it is for both of us; it always reminded me of her stuborness and love for challenge as the day we decided it was ours, she wanted to go cliff-diving. Cliff-diving for God's sake and she had the physical appearance of an 11-year-old. I couldn't do that, not even if I'm, as Bella puts it, 'reckless and careless', let alone 'stupid'. I remembered the day she made some hot dogs, my own personal favorite, and took me there. I didn't want to recall the reason though, just her thought was enough.

I remembered the day I proposed to her on La Push's cliffs and how happy she seemed to be. I remembered the day of our wedding and the looks in her eyes, let alone what was going on her mind. I remembered it all.

Renesmee Carlie Black, my wife, my soul mate, the love of my life, and the most amazing creature ever existed was going to be the world's best mother.

And she was going to be _my _children's mother.

I _still_, until this very moment, wonder why fate chose her for me, what I did to deserve this angel.

"_Jacob_!" My sun called, snapping me out of my reverie. I realized then that I was dragged way far into my imagination. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" I answered. She grinned hugely and touched my cheek with her palm, gently stroking it, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Congratulations," she breathed. I bent down and kissed her forehead, still silent. But she would get it, she would know I was, literally, irrevocably happy.

"Hey, lovebirds," Bella said, reminding me that her, Blondie and Fortune-Teller."We're going to leave to the mansion now," she announced and we both nodded. In a flash of the eye they were all gone, leaving me with only Renesmee.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

Dreams of Sarah and Colby kicked in on that specific night, giving me the best sensation you could ever imagine. I dreamt of them with me and Jake in this house. I dreamt of them playing around and messing their rooms. I dreamt of them being taught how to prank and gamble from their great-uncle Emmett, I dreamt of Alice taking us shopping every few days due to their growth spurts, I dreamt of Daddy teaching Sarah the piano, I dreamt of Momma spoiling her grandson more than she ever spoiled me, I dreamt of Esme making them breakfast as they kept playing with their food, I dreamt of Rosalie telling the little Sarah how to take care of her silky black hair, that doesn't need much attention to begin with, I dreamt of Carlisle helping them study, I dreamt of Jasper teasing Jake by making them more active.

I dreamt of Jacob teaching Colby cars, I dreamt of Sarah reminding her grandfather, Billy, about his late wife, Jacob's mother, I dreamt of Paul kicking the boys butts for annoying his little niece, and Rachel taking Colby away from him to keep him from having his 'bad habits'. All in short flashes and thoughts, making me live the best dream I had ever dreamt, even better than the one I dreamt when I was at Jake's, the day of Claire's ninth birthday.

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, yawning. I glanced at the clock and found out it was noon already. Oh.

I got up and headed straightly to the bathroom for my morning routine, and the babies', too; apparently, they found it fun to make me nasueous. I found a note on the door from Jake.

_'Morning sunshine =) I went with Seth to Seattle as I told you last night. I don't know when we'll come back though. Call me. Love you'_

I smiled at his scrambled handwriting and did my morning routine before I called him.

I hoped they would find Amy and get her back home; she was still a little kid. Was it even legal to stay at some kind of a hotel with a 17-year-old? Even her own cousin. I hoped she would finally understand what imprinting means. I, personally, think it's 'utterly stupid' for them to keep away more than half they know about imprinting from imprints. They have the right to know what affects their lives like that.

He answered after two rings.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted back," You there yet?"

"No," he answered," We're still on our way; we took off not an hour ago."

"Oh," I said, sensing the tension that must have been surrounding him, but then I remembered something," Who's driving?" He snorted.

"Of course I am!" He said," I would like to stay alive, surprisingly enough." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, then. Call me when you're there, okay?" I said.

"Sure, sure," he said," But- Oh!"

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm _so _sorry." Huh?" We should've gone hunting today," he explained," Go with Edward or something. Don't postpone it," he added seriously. I sighed.

"Okay, Jake," I answered," See you."

"See ya," he finished and I ended the call.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Wouldn't you ever cut out some of this over-protectiveness thing? Well, apparently no.

And I just love him that way.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

"Seriously, man," I said," Calm down a bit," I urged," Two more minutes. He nodded.

"I know," he breathed," I know," he repeated," I just can't keep thinking about what would happen there. I mean-" I cut him off.

"I know what you mean but, really, you gotta face it sooner or later. She's just your 'imprint best friend' now, right?" I tried to lighten up the mood but he grimaced," _right_?" He sighed.

"I don't KNOW, okay?" he snapped," I just _don't_," he added and I sighed, knowing that he _would _calm down later. stood in front of the Sheraton's car entrance, waiting for a security guard or something.

Today, I decided I would take the convertible and dress up like how Alice would dress me up, I gave Seth an outfit, too. Someone came right away with a dog and some kind of a stick. I snorted; yeah, we're here to put a nuclear bomb inside, may we pass?

"Good morning, sir," he said," Do you have a reservation?" I shook my head.

"No, but I would like to make one." How else would we go in there? 'Oh, no, but there's this little girl staying with her cousin that we need to take home. Yes, and we don't know the room number'. He nodded.

"Of course, sir," he said and I, surprisingly knowing what to do thanks to the Cullens; Alice had once decided that one shopping day wasn't enough so we stayed at a hotel, stepped out of the car, motioning for Seth to do the same, grabbed my BlackBerry and handed him the keys.

"Come on," I urged. We went straight to the front desk. Before he could even ask why we're here I spoke," We're looking for Amy Jensen and Todd Fletcher."

"Oh," he said," Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Jensen are in suite 1008," he said," I will inform them of your presence," he added," Mr...?"

"Black, Jacob Black." I wanted to laugh; it felt like 'Bond, James Bond'," And Seth Clearwater," I motioned towards the impatient boy on my side who just nodded towards him.

We waited for him as he called them," Good afternoon, there are two guests for you and -" Yeah, forget about that dummy just tell us where she is-" Mr. Black and Mr. Clearwater," he answered her, then paused for a long second," Ms. Jensen? Are you there?" I saw Seth's eyes flash with worry as he said that," Oh," he said a second later," Of course. They'll be waiting for you in the Lobby." I heard Seth sigh with frustration. _He _smiled." You may wait for them over there." He motioned to the direction of the 'Lobby'. I dragged Seth with me and we sat on a couch.

After two very silent minutes, we heard her voice.

"Seth!" She called and came into view, running to hug him. He hugged her back just as urgently. A tall, dark-haired boy with Amy's hazel green eyes approached a second later, his hands in his pockets.

Poor Amy started sobbing." I'm _so _sorry," she apologized," I-I did-didn't m-mean-" he cut her off.

"Shh," he said," We'll talk about this later," he promised. Todd cleared his throat only to earn a glare from both of us. Seth released Amy and put her on the couch next to us." Would you _mind _telling me _why _you took her here?" he sneered. Amy grabbed his arm.

"Seth," she whispered," I _asked _him to take me somewhere," she clarified," And he said he wanted to come here, too," she explained. He glanced at her with disbelief.

"Exactly what she said," Todd said," She needed a ride somewhere and I just took her with me here," he said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, annoyance obvious in my tone. He looked confused but nodded anyways. I didn't bother looking at Seth knowing that he was just as confused.

* * *

"...And then Daddy took Mommy on the cliffs and proposed," she continued, stroking the bump in her stomach," But Daddy right now is in Seattle with Uncle Seth," she whispered,"And he didn't call like he said he would," she continued," I can't wait until he's here so I can tell him that I miss him so much," she kept whispering,"You just-" she was cut off by my laugh.

"I missed you, too," I said, still recovering from his laugh. she jumped and shot me a glare." Knock, knock," I said, smiling. she grinned back.

"Hey," she said," How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough." And you looked too adorable," I wanted to listen to you more but I couldn't help but laugh," I said.

"Someone's in a better mood. Did you guys get Amy back?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed," I talked to her cousin," I said," He's just one other super-careless teenager. She never told him what the real problem was," I explained. she frowned.

"Really?" she asked. I know what you mean, honey.

"Yeah, I know," I said. The stupid kid took his cousin without telling their parents, how mature is that?

Amy slept the whole way back while we left Todd in the hotel. We called her mother and told her she was okay. The poor woman was worried sick for the past few days. Nobody ever thought Amy would do something like that but no one, not of me and Seth anyways, threw a fit about it. She looked sorry enough and she said that she wanted to go back but couldn't because she was scared of everyone's reaction. Now she has Seth on her side, she agreed to go back home; she's been missing school, too.

I drove them to Amy's and came back here.

I sat down beside my Nessie on the bed and kissed her forehead before leaning to kiss the bump in her stomach that she was stroking.

"Daddy missed you, too," I said, referring to myself. Nessie chuckled. I looked up at her." Did you go hunting?" I asked and she nodded, to my relief.

"Yeah, I went with Momma and Daddy," she said." Oh, and Rachel called," she paused,"She says that Becca is taking it better and that maybe you'll put on your show tomorrow or something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked," That's great," I concluded, smiling. Things were turning out good with my sister. I was worried about her.

"So-" I cut her off with a kiss.

But I pulled away pretty quickly. Talk about inappropriate."I really have to go patrolling now." She frowned.

"You have been out _all day,_" she whined.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said," Tomorrow I'll be all yours," I promised and ran towards the door," right after work!" I yelled before I got out and ran towards the woods.

I felt guilty for not being able to give her the time she wanted with me. The time I needed with her. But I couldn't help it.

I ran towards the woods and took off my clothes and phased, wrapping them around my ankle.

_...and she still wouldn't tell me what's wrong._ Quil thought.

_Claire? _I asked.

_Yeah_- Sam said. _She wouldn't tell Emily either. _

_What do you think is going on with her? _I asked.

_I. DON'T. KNOW! _Quil growled.

_Someone's hurting her, _Sam concluded, _that must be it. I mean, how else would she get the bruises?_

_Bruises? _Plural?

_Yeah, Emily's sister told her that there was another one on her other wrist. _Quil thought.

_But, WHY would someone hurt a nine-year-old GIRL? _Embry joined the conversation. _WHO would do that?_

_Someone her age? _I suggested.

Claire was a niece to all of us, she had earned a special place in everybody's heart; she had always been so sweet and innocent. She never really changed during the years from that point.

Someone better NOT be hurting her.

* * *

**And here's chapter EIGHT! =D I can't believe it!**

**So, what did you think of it? I NEED to know. Really. You wouldn't believe how many times I check my e-mail inbox per HOUR for those reviews. Now that I have school, it's driving me insane.**

**I will start working on Rhyme's next chapter ASAP, and I promise you some major fluffs...Turns out I have to wait a little before the major event and the 'finale' lol So I'll give you all the fluffs you want.**

**Oh, Oh...Renesmee Cullen: Rising Sun was nominated for the Nessie Award, Best Post Breaking Dawn in the second round of the Sparkle Awards! I'm SO excited! What do you think? Does it deserve it or not?**

**So here's my most favorite button in the whole wide world! The little green button!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo  
**


	9. Needs

**Same disclaimer applies. =)**

So I literally had to squeeze time to get this done. I'm working on Rhyme, too, 'cause it's kind of a challenge right now, I'm trying to make it more detailed. I've written about 1000 words only though then I remembered that it was Shooting Stars' turn =D

Here it is...Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

_Renesmee Cullen_

"This can't be happening," I mumbled,"This just can't be happening!" My voice raised as I said so. It's not like everybody didn't hear the mumbling. Alice gave me her best puppy eyes.

"Please, Nessie?" she said," Pretty _please_?" she pouted and Jasper rolled his eyes, still silent. I sighed, giving up.

"Fine," I said,"Just get me the things here 'cause I really don't want to get up," I said, referring to my huge stomach; it had been half a month since we found out. She nodded understandingly and went, in a flash of an eye to get me the clothes she wanted me to try on. Momma kept playing with my curls.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" she said. I sighed.

"Yeah," I said,"I don't see him a lot. That's why I hated the idea of him working in the first place," I continued.

"Normal people work," Jazz commented. I grimaced.

"I know," I said, already feeling tears in my eyes that disappeared quickly. Thanks to Jasper. I was getting on his nerves, I knew, but he was always there.

"Try these-" she pointed to a pink bag," and those-" a blue bag,"then tell me what you think!" she said and I smiled before I turned to try them on.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

I couldn't believe this. I screwed it all up; I couldn't do what I promised to. I couldn't be there for My Ness as much as I told her I would. This just sucked.

I missed talking to her. I missed waking her up in the morning. I missed going to the beach with her. I missed a lot of things.

I couldn't even spend Valentine's Day with her, which was today.

Yes, I screwed things up. But not anymore.

"I'm going," I announced. Embry looked at me from under the Mustang he was working on.

"Going?" he repeated," Did you just find out that you need to go home, Jake?"

"No, I found out about that yesterday."

_Flashback_

_I got back from patrolling at 1am, expecting to find Nessie home and in bed as usual but I didn't find her there. I freaked out; where could she be?_

_I found a note beside the bed._

_'I'm at the mansion. Don't worry; I didn't go alone. Call me whenever you're home. ~Renesmee.'_

_I felt my heart sink to my knees at those words. I could feel how mad she was at me for not being there for her. And I deserved it, every bit of it. I couldn't just call her so I ran my way there._

_I bumped into the house without knocking; it's not like they'd be surprised. I found her on the couch of the living room, her head rested on Edward's shoulder, sleeping. I could see the dry tears on her cheeks and I wondered for the briefest second if it was because of me, and it hurt to just wonder, let alone hearing Edward confirm it..._

_"She has some of her clothes upstairs," he said,"I'm quite sure the crying part was merely her hormones but she really does miss you," he breathed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty on his shoulder. Emmett came into view then._

_"You'd better save your butt before she gets really mad," he advised. I sighed._

_This was going to be hard. She never got mad at me. Ever._

_Not even when I kissed her on her last birthday._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, Morgan!" I called. She came quickly.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm going now. Call me if anything happens."

I ran to the Rabbit, checking my wallet- Yeah, I had enough.

God be with me.

* * *

_Quil Ateara Jr._

It had been half a month since I found out about the bruises and we still didn't know anything yet. Claire didn't come back with any more, that I and her parents had noticed anyways. She had been acting quite normal, which made me feel better just a little bit, but the mystery of it just made me worried. What else was she hiding?

I was going now, like every day, to pick her up from school. I wasn't late- Just on time so I went to wait for her in the teachers' parking lot. Students in Elementary Schools don't have parking lots, you see.

This time, _she _was late.

I saw students I knew were from her Art class, the last class on Friday, carrying small red hearts and drawings.

I parked the car and got out of it to search for her. Last time she was late, she got carried away drawing unicorns in Art class. I decided to follow her scent, since I didn't know the insides of her school pretty well. Frankly, I got worried. I didn't feel like it was just Art class this time.

I frowned in confusion as the scent led me towards a small room with its door open. It was dark. What would Claire do in there? I ran inside to see better and I gasped at the scene.

Her tiny body was curled on the floor, unconscious. Her pink, glittery T-shirt rose a little bit to expose the bruise on her stomach. I could see her fresh tears on her face.

"CLAIRE!" I yelled and was about to carry her when I remembered that she might have hurt her back. I ran to the nearest adult I saw, panting but not because of running of course. All I could get out of my mouth right then was..."Claire," I said and gestured with my hand towards the direction of the room," Cl-Claire," I said again and I knew I sounded like a moron but I didn't care. I grabbed the teacher's hand and dragged her towards the room.

"Wha-" I cut her off, finally able to get a comprehensible sentence from my mouth.

"Claire's hurt," I said as I showed her the room. She gasped and turned to me.

"What happened to her?" she asked and I almost strangled her. She saw I wasn't going to answer so she talked again,"I'm going to get the nurse," she said and turned on her heels towards the hallway. I bent down beside Claire and removed her bangs from her face. I noticed how her eyes began to flutter. My heart slowed in relaxation. Just a tiny bit.

"Claire," I breathed,"Come on, Claire Bear," I urged her to wake up, fully. Her lips twitched up the tiniest bit.

"Quil," she breathed. That was when the nurse and the teacher came. I gave her space and the teacher lit the room. I couldn't think of anyone else right now other than Claire. As the nurse checked her, I felt useless. I didn't know what to do. Oh...

I snatched my phone out of my pocket and called Sam. Screw any Valentine's Day plans right now. He was her uncle, right? He answered after a few rings.

"Yes, Quil?" he answered. I had to take a deep breath before I spoke.

"Come to Claire's school. She's hurt," I stated.

"What? What happened to her?" he asked.

"You think I know, Sam?!" I snapped.

"I'll be right there," he promised before he ended the call. By that time, Claire had sat up, wincing. I winced in return, I felt like I was the one bea- What?

I was sure my eyes were full of questions I wanted her to answer; Who? Why? _Since when?_ Because this is obviously related to her bruises two weeks ago. I felt my body begin to shake slightly but tried to hold it under control. I had never tried that hard since the day I phased. Never.

She looked down at her hands as the nurse was checking her head for injuries.

"Stay still," she said."What happened to you?" she asked,"This is pretty bad." Claire was still looking down at her hands. She stayed silent. The nurse changed the form of the question."Did someone beat you?" I had to bite down a growl at the thought of what had definitely happened. She nodded after a few seconds. I balled my hands into tight fists; whoever had hurt her, kid or not, would get it, and get it bad.

I noticed that the teacher had gone. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered, my eyes still fixed on Claire.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We're in front of the school. Where are you?" Sam asked.

"First room on the left," I said and snapped the phone shut; he would be able to track down our scents anyway but her Mom was probably with him, along with Emily, of course.

"Wait here and I'll go get the ice," the nurse said gently before she got up and motioned for me to follow her. I did, reluctantly though. She turned to me as soon as we were out of the room.

"Are you a-" I cut her off.

"Distant cousin," I answered her unspoken question. She nodded understandingly.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked and I shook my head.

"_CLAIRE!_" I heard her mother call as she entered the room. The nurse turned away and went to get the ice.

I leaned on the door frame of this- What? Storage room or something?- Sam put a hand on my shoulder, not speaking a word either. Emily and Christina, Claire's Mom, were by her side. Christina had her on her chest.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to her,"What the Hell happened?" she asked and Claire finally spoke.

"I'm fine, Mom," she reassured and I fought the urge to say 'Bullshit' because I knew I didn't use that kind of language around her. Besides, I couldn't snap at my Claire Bear. Never. Emily and Christina sighed.

"We'll talk about this later." That was when the nurse got her the ice that she held to the side of her head and closed her eyes in what seemed like relief.

But I was far from that point.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

I stared at Momma. Did she say what I thought she just said? I sighed.

"Hope you guys have fun," I said and I truly meant it, it's just that it made me feel bad. They were leaving. Yes, for only two weeks but leaving. Daddy was taking Momma to Paris for Valentine's. Not day but week.

"Oh, baby," she breathed and stroked my cheek,"I-" I cut her off.

"It's _really _fine," I reassured her then turned to Daddy with a smile. _Tell her I really don't mind. _He raised an eyebrow. _What, Daddy? Can't you lie to her for once? Okay, so say I think it's really fine. Not so much of a lie now, is it? _He rolled his eyes.

"She really thinks it's fine," he reassured her and gave me a look that says 'You owe me one'. _I owe you nothing. Now you get to spend that week with her. Alone. _I really felt like I was going to throw up.

"Thanks for the images," I muttered. He chuckled and Momma didn't even bother to give us her usual confused look. I was about to get up from the chair in the kitchen when I heard Alice's amused high-pitched voice.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," she chanted and I knew what that chant meant. More clothes. Even for a vampire, she should have been bored. But I was willing to do anything right now.

I missed Jacob. I missed how he was always around, how he always called, how he used to get crazy whenever I didn't pick up. I mean, I never _ever _would doubt his love and devotion to me. But I just _needed _him.

I _needed _Jacob Kind Black.

And thank you, Colby for backing me up. He just gave me one Heck of a kick now. I never even had the time to tell him about the first 'kick' and all, which was just two days ago. See? I don't see him around that much.

But I knew I had to be a grown up about it.

Nevertheless, I still felt _lonely _today. Can you imagine that? A happily married pregnant woman who is now spending time with her vampire family, _lonely._

You'd feel it yourself, the love that filled the air, especially today. Carlisle and Esme, Daddy and Momma, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie.

"Come on," Alice dragged me up to my former room that used to be Daddy's room before it was mine. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my former bed that I had slept on last night. I didn't want to sleep away from home but I didn't bear sleeping alone; Jake hadn't returned by midnight and I figured he would have some late patrolling to do that probably ended by the breaking of the dawn.

"Wear _these_," she said as she tossed a red, chiffon blouse at me and some new pair of black jeans. I noticed they were new because they were a size bigger than my normal size.

"Thanks for reminding me." That I found out I could get fat after all.

"You're pregnant, silly," she rolled her eyes,"You _can't _get fat, thanks to Edward's side." I half-smiled at her.

"I know but it just feels ridiculous," I said as I took those from her."But, why?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes again.

"Because _everyone _wears red on Valentine's," she stated. It wasn't exactly my question but I noticed something else...

"You're not wearing red," I stated. She shook her head with a playful half-smile.

"I _am _wearing red," she said and I raised my hands as if in surrender. Too many images for one day.

"But, that wasn't my question-" she cut me off.

"Trust me. Wear them." I shrugged. You couldn't argue with _the _Mary Alice Brandon AKA Alice Cullen.

She went out of the room and shut the door behind her and I wore my newest _red _outfit in a flash. I wondered if it had anything to do with Jake...Hmm. I smiled at the thought. I heard my phone ring briefly in the pockets of my other pair of pants that I had been wearing. Text message.

_Home at 6pm. Please. ;) ~Your Jacob._

I couldn't help but smile at the words. My Jacob. Yes, definitely mine.

* * *

**  
I like a romantic Jake. Oh, that's the next chappy =P Consider it your sneek peek, he'll do something unlike everything that he had done before, I can assure CAN'T be repetitive, now, can he? Not with Nessie anyways ;)**

Soo,, what do you think about this one?

Voting for Rising Sun, or the Sparkle Awards, I say, in general starts the 16th =) (I'm reading Agatha Christie's Towards Zero those days   
**so I guess it affects how I talk lol)**

**Pray that I would be able to handle the work that I'd missed the two days I was sick so that I would have time to update. Mainly Chemistry and Biology, *gulp*, Nooo Biggieee...Yeah, I'm lying to myself now.**

Lol.

Okay, anyways,  
REVIEW, pretty please, and tell me what you think! *pout* 


	10. Remembering

_Chapter Ten_

I smiled at my reflection, I hadn't put make-up on in so long and Jasper's and Emmett's plans for their wives today saved me from being under their complete control. I left my curls loose around my face and just used the regular lip-gloss, mascara and blush. I glanced at my clock, 2 minutes to start walking home; I would take some time if I wanted to follow Grandpa's instructions. I couldn't risk anything, anything at all.

I could feel my heart bounce loudly in my chest; I was finally going to spend some time with Jake alone. I kept wondering what he had ready for me...

A day on the shore, like when he asked me on our first date? Or dinner on the cliffs like our actual first date?

Or maybe he was just preparing a surprise for me at home. Anyways, even if we sat down and watched TV together, that would be just great to me. I just needed _him. _The setting didn't matter that much to me.

I slid into my newest red flats and took my phone with me, walking slowly towards the house that managed to occupy the biggest portion a place can ever occupy in my heart. Not only was this place the place that I now consider _home_, but also it's the place that held one of the most memorable event of my life. My wedding. I opened the Gallery of my phone and flipped through the pictures of that wonderful day...

First was Daddy and I walking down the isle towards Jacob, of course. I could see how my hand clutched hardly to Daddy's arm but it was the first time I notice the proud, happy face of my father, Edward Cullen, as he accompanied me there.

Second was when Daddy handed me to my fiancé- back then-. We were looking deeply into each others' eyes, cherishing every moment then. The very first moments of our very own forever.

Next was when Jacob was sliding his ring down my finger, marking me his forever. It was funny how my hand was relatively tiny compared to his, and how my ivory skin contrasted with his rich, delicious russet complexion that also contrasted with his pearls of teeth that were all showing then.

Then there were my pictures while dancing with my family and friends...

Emmett looked amused, with a hint of proud there, too. I knew Uncle Em was a deep person with an awesome personality that is irreplaceable. He wasn't just the joker of the house, he was the life of it.

Jasper was smiling brilliantly, his pale skin -like everyone- contrasted with the black designer suit. I was laughing with him in that picture; he had told me how my mother was in her wedding and that I looked way better than her, "_A combination of all what's perfect_" as he put it.

Daddy, well, he was another story. He looked reluctant- the shot was taken as soon as we finished the dance and were parting- but not only for the dance. I knew what it was, he never wanted to let me go, he never wanted to leave me grow up and have my life by myself- and Jacob. I was, am and will always be grateful for him for giving me that. I could only imagine how hard it was for him that I grew up so fast.

Carlisle looked _older. _He had that look of an old, experienced, wise grandfather that was experiencing the most joyful event of his life, watching his non-biological, but closer than biological if you ask me, granddaughter get married, announcing how she was finally a grown up.

Charlie was also genuinely happy- with a bit of confused though. But I knew he was happy. He was thrilled when we told him I was pregnant a week ago...

_Flashback_

_"Come on, come on, come ON!" I urged Jake, pulling him towards the convertible, he rolled his eyes. _

_"I get that you're excited but I'd like to have my limbs, please," he said and opened the door for me. I grinned._

_"Usually, I have to hit you pretty hard to make you able to feel anything at all, now you shouldn't be able to feel anything if I pull you with all I have of power," I replied and he just chuckled. Our drive there was pretty quiet, I was just too excited to form words. We parked in front of my Grandpa's house and I knocked hard on his door._

_"Yes?" he answered from in there, he opened the door to find me and Jacob standing there. Jacob was worried- for no reason at all if you ask me."Nessie!" he exclaimed as he hugged me."I missed you, kid," he commented._

_"I missed you, too, Chief Swan," I said and he greeted Jake, too, then invited us in. Sue was in the kitchen, her look suggested that one of her kids had probably told her- most probably Seth; Leah was still dealing with her with limits since Charlie and Sue got married. Sue Swan now instead of Sue Clearwater, that was enough to form those limits._

_"So..." I trailed off, waiting for Jacob, who was sitting next to me on the couch, embracing me, to speak. He cleared his throat. I still couldn't figure what he was worried about so I decided to speak." I'm pregnant!" I announced and decided to wait for his reaction before the 'twins' part. _

_His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but shut it again for some reason. Sue came by his side and put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. He chuckled and turned to us._

_"Why didn't you speak up then?" he asked Jacob who chuckled, now with humor._

_"I didn't want to make my unborn kids orphans, just in case you still have your gun around here." Of course he had. He raised an eyebrow at him and was about to comment back when he froze for a second._

_"Kids?" he repeated,"You two are having twins?" he asked, his tone higher just the tiniest bit. If I were completely human I wouldn't have noticed that. He was excited. Sue stayed silent the whole time, her mind wandering somewhere else, I guessed._

_"Yeah," I answered and got up to hug him,"Isn't that great?" I said, my voice cracking a bit. He hugged me back._

_"It is, sweetie. It is."_

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the memory but continued my slow motion towards home, still checking my photos- I got to the one that we had enlarged and put up right above our bed. The one where my face had chocolate on it- thanks to my beloved child of a husband.

When I was finally at the door I found it slightly open. I could smell something...

Jacob opened the door the rest of the way, his face holding a grin- _my _grin. He was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans, along with a pair of sneakers. His perfect silky hair was cut- that I noticed. He hadn't cut it in a while and he knew I liked it better that way- short but not too short, all shiny and beautiful. I could smell _my _shampoo on his hair, which I frowned for for a second but decided it really didn't matter. He used it before anyways.

I didn't say a thing- and I didn't give him the chance to speak, either. I hugged him so tightly that I noticed how his breath wasn't as stable- or his heartbeat for that matter, but then deduced it was probably something else- the same reason _my _heart wasn't in its usual pace.

"I missed you," I breathed, still holding him, my hands aren't even touching each other on his back. He rubbed my back with his hands.

"I missed you, too, Ness," he said, leaning between my neck and my shoulder."But now you're choking me _and _the kids," he chuckled. I let go of him reluctantly. I smiled at him.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, eager to know. He held my hand and kissed it gentlemanly- not like the normal Jake. Well, he w_as _a gentleman but this just- Oh, you know what I mean!

"Well," he started, looking at me directly in the eyes,"_You _are going to sit right here," he led me to the red couch of our living room," And wait for me," he finished. I nodded obediently and sat down, noticing the changes in the room.

I could smell air fresheners, roses to be exact. I noticed how he put aside the remote control and left the table perfectly clean with two, empty red glasses put there. Now, _that _reeked of Alice. Both literally and metaphorically speaking.

He came a second later, carrying two white plates with red paint strokes on the edges which held what I though was of the most delicious scent- Spaghetti. He set them down next to both glasses and went back to the kitchen, grabbing a glass, foggy bottle of some red liquid-

"Jake," I started to object but he just smiled.

"It's Roselle juice," he answered my unspoken question; he just knew me too well. I smiled back at him. I knew it wasn't alcoholic but I was just wondering. God, last time I tasted that juice I kept throwing up until blood joined it...

I could just hope.

He sat down next to me,"I did promise to make the Black Secret Spaghetti Recipe," he said.

"Really? This is it?" I've heard _many _people talk about it that I'd actually wanted to taste it before- and that's _before _I could tolerate human food. I grabbed my fork and rolled some spaghetti on it, eager to taste it already. He could sense that, he gave out a small laugh.

"The very one," he said as he began eating himself- just not before I did.

I felt the white sauce with the hint of...what? cinnamon? slide down my throat. I kept focusing on the tastes in it, wanting to know what was in there but failed- all my memory of trying food were vague, probably because I really didn't want to remember stuff that made me sick. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I get the cinnamon part," I said and noticed he was half-done with his plate already. Wow, that was slow for him."But the rest I don't get." He half-smiled, a wicked one if you ask me.

"I don't know if I should tell..." he trailed off playfully," But, you're technically a Black." He said it with so much emotion there and looked at me with dark eyes that held those emotions in them. Crystal clear. I didn't need to read his mind to get it. I was flooded by his adoration, the love that held me his prisoner.

And I don't mind a bit.

"So?" I urged him to continue. He stopped eye-contact for a second, snapped out of his reverie.

"All I did was mix some milk, flour, salt, pepper, chili and cinnamon with the electric mixer and thicken them up on the stove after melting some butter there. When it was half done, I just added a couple of eggs and some cheddar cheese. Then put it on the boiled spaghetti," he finished,"I should add some mushrooms but I didn't know if-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's perfect," I reassured."I love you, Jake," I said. He grinned.

"I'll make more spaghetti then," he said. I chuckled, still eating.

"Definitely. That was why I agreed to marry you, right? That and reaching the tall stuff," I said playfully. He put a hand on his chest and pouted dramatically.

"Is that so?" he asked. I laughed at his exaggerated expression and put my hand on his, looking at his eyes.

"Of course," I breathed. He chuckled and I leaned my head beside our hands, slipping out of my shoes and pulling my legs up on the couch, he embraced me with his other hand and leaned his chin on my head.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said," Our very first." I nodded, enjoying his musky scent that never needed covering with perfume- and he knew it.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," I said,"And thank you, Jake. I know how much you're-" he cut me off.

"Shh," he said," I wanted to apologize, by the way," he added," About-" I cut him off and rolled my eyes.

"Apology accepted, Jake," I breathed,"Now, if you wait for _me _I'll go get something..." I trailed off, getting out of his grip reluctantly, moving towards our room, he didn't say anything- he just waited as I told him to.

I came back later with the gift I had been working on and handed it to him, he was confused as I did, probably because of the type of the gift. He opened it,"An album?" he asked, speaking to himself. He opened it then.

I hoped he'd like it.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

I didn't have words to say, words to describe. I opened the album and found some writing on the left with glittery silver ink...

_I wanted to say Thank You, for all the greatest memories, for all the happy events, for every time we cliff-dived or even sat on the shore, for every time you proved to me how a great person you are- and can turn into a huge moving fur ball when I'm in the mood to play, too. You have been there every second, every breath and every move. I don't think I could say enough 'Thank You's. _

_I love you, Jacob Kind Black, and, to think again, I still think it's more than you know. I take back what I said at the wedding._

_Happy Valentine's Day, the very first in our forever._

_Je t'aime,_

_Your Nessie._

I didn't need to flip through the photos after I read this- I didn't feel the need to, frankly. I held every moment we had together carved into my perfect memory. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings so we sat there watching them together, remembering every memory.

I looked down at her bronze curls and child-like happy expression each time she remembered something I was 100% sure she never forgot. I was struck each and every time by how much I loved her.

This wasn't just the imprint, not some magical power that chose her for me. She really was everything I truly wanted- everything I would ever want. I would've fell for her even if I was human.

After we finished that, and drank our juice, I took her tiny, lovely hand to take her to my own surprise for her and told her that I'd have to phase and that she'd climb on my back on our way there- I never told her where exactly it was. What kind of a surprise would that be?

But as soon as I phased, I heard voices when I knew I wouldn't- it was Valentine's Day and everyone had imprints to celebrate it with. I mean, not even Quil.

_What's wrong? _I asked cautiously, running with my Ness on my back, clutching to my fur. _Answer me, Quil. _I used my Alpha tone. He growled.

_I found Claire beaten to unconsciousness today at school- _he started-_ I tried to talk to her after we got back from the hospital but she just cried, Jake. She's worrying me sick. I don't even know who had done this to her. But I promise you, he's gonna have it and have it slow and painful. _

I was still shocked by what I had heard- I didn't even know what I could answer him with.

_Maybe I could talk to her. _Nessie thought and I was shocked for the second time- she never heard other wolves even when we were all phased. Never.

_You think she would tell you? _Quil asked, half-hoping, half-disbelieving.

_We'll give it a try, what about tonight? _I suggested. He sighed.

_Sure. _He said and that was when I phased back, as soon as we were finally there. I slid on my pants and watched her as her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She leaned down and touched the wood carefully, as if it would break if she was too rough.

"Jake..." she breathed,"This is-" she paused and sighed,"_Perfect._" She concluded.

I knew she would love it.

* * *

**=D**

**So CHAPTER TEN is done! I litearally can't believe it!**

**So, guys...There's this thing- Rising Sun was ALSO nominated for The Moonlight Awards ((Link on my profile)) for The Future Award. Voting starts tomorrow, I'll post a chapter on Rising Sun to remind y'all, that's, again, IF you think it deserves it. Thank You. =) Wow, this is just so exciting.**

**Okay so this cliffhanger wasn't for teasing- I swear *pout* but it felt so good to finally have one here- I'd been avoiding them for long! But it also has a purpose- whoever would guess the surprise would get-...Umm...Lemme think...A Sneak Peek on Rhyme or Shooting Stars! Just a hint of the future events ;)**

**Voting for the Sparkle Awards starts October 16th.**

**=)**

**But what's MORE important is that I need you guys to tell me what you think of THIS chapter! =)**

**xoxo  
**


	11. Discovery

_Chapter Eleven_

It really was perfect. The little wooden canoe that rested on the side of the river that wasn't that far away from our home was amazingly made. And I _knew _who made it.

Jacob. _My _Jacob.

"I remembered when you told me that one day that you wanted to try fishing like Billy and Charlie," Jake said. Oh...

_Flashback_

_"And why can't I go see them now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Jacob. He rolled his eyes at me and sat down on his knees to be on the same level of my eyes. I must admit, here he was, on his knees, and I still looked up. I knew I was tall for my age, which was only a year and a half. But Jacob still managed to make me look up at him, even on his knees._

_"Because they're fishing," he reasoned, playing with my curls. I cocked my head to one side._

_"Is it fun?" I asked,"I know what fishing it is. Technically, from the books and stuff. But is it fun, Jake?" I asked, a hint of excitement covering my voice. He half-smiled._

_"I suppose it is," he answered,"I went with Billy a few times, you know," he informed. I grinned._

_"Really?" I said,"Can you take me fishing?" I asked,"Please," I added. He kissed my forehead._

_"Maybe some day," he said,"But not now. You're too short to hold the fishing hooks." I sighed._

_"And I'm too young to cliff-dive and too weird to go to school and too-" I started but he cut me off._

_"Nessie..." he said."You're special," he said,"Not weird. And, yes, sometimes you just have to wait to try a few stuff," he said and chuckled to himself,"I know Billy told me that a lot when I was little." I hugged his neck._

_"So, you promise to take me fishing?" I asked to confirm. He nodded in my shoulder._

_"I promise. Whenever the time is right," he promised._

_End Flashback_

"And now the time is right," I mused,"I almost forgot about that. I'm surprised you remember." He laughed.

"I never forget anything when it comes to you, Ness," he said and kissed the top of my head."Never," he promised. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Jake," I said,"This is the best gift I'd ever received," I added.

"My pleasure," he said,"Now do you want to try to fish?" he asked and leaned down to get the hooks from the canoe, handing me one. I nodded excitedly.

"Sure, sure," I said. He took my hand and helped me in, steadying the canoe with his other hand. He followed soon and used his hands to push us into the water. This push was strong enough to make us flow slowly with the direction of the water. After a few seconds, we came into a stop.

"Now," he said and sat behind me, one hand on my right hand that held the hook and the other snatched the end of the hook and placed the smallest shrimps I had ever seen there."This is what the fish would eat," he murmured in my ear and kissed me there before continuing,"Get a good grip on the wood and throw it, just not too strongly. Just enough to stretch it," he instructed and I did as he said,"Perfect," he commented,"Now, hold the hook with the palm of your hand a little up," he said and held my hand a little up, turning my palm,"Can you sense it? The water, I mean?" He said and I was surprised I actually did.

"Yeah," I breathed,"I guess now I should wait for the fish to eat it?" I asked. He nodded in my shoulder.

"Can you see the little ball there?" he asked,"The one that's half-floating?" I nodded,"If you don't feel the fish with your palm, you should see it vibrating harder. That means there's something moving down there." He said that and I felt it move."Now gently snatch it out so the fish is hooked, then get it out of the water quickly before it has a chance to try to escape."

I moved the hook in my hand slowly up, feeling the weight of the fish. Though it wasn't _heavy_. Not at all. Then, with one swift movement, I pulled it out from the water and right to my hand. I loved my vampire side. Again, thanks Daddy.

Jacob smiled as he took the edge of the hook and held the fish between his two fingers, stopping all its movement all together, and unhooked it smoothly.

"There you go," he said. I grinned like a child who had just tasted chocolate. I had always loved learning new things. I opened my hand and he handed me it. It was silver and so, so small, but it felt good to hold. I threw it back into the water before it dies. Jake chuckled."I knew you would do that," he commented. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks, Jake," I said,"This is the best- _Oh_," I said, clutching to my over-sized stomach.

"What?" he asked quickly, worried. I shook my head with a smile.

"Sarah just thought to make her presence announced." Like Colby didn't give me enough of that. Jacob frowned, not understanding."She just kicked me," I explained. He half-smiled.

"I missed a lot, didn't I?" he asked. I looked down and shrugged. I really wanted him to be there all the time but, no one could help it. He sighed and hugged me,"I'm so sorry," he whispered,"I owe the three of you a lot." I held to him tight.

"I love you, Jake," I said,"More than you know."

"I know, honey. Believe me, I do," he said as the sun set.

* * *

"You remember when we used to play together?" I said, sitting next to Claire on her bed. She crossed her legs in front of her, facing me.

"Yeah," she said, smiling."We played a lot," she added.

"We were so close," I commented. She frowned.

"We _are_ close, Nessie," she corrected."That's the present tense," she said, smiling proudly. I chuckled.

"Yeah," I agreed,"Then I can ask you whatever I want, right?"

She frowned in confusion,"I think, yeah."

"What happened today?" I asked. Her little mouth formed an 'O'. She grimaced.

"Promise not to tell?" she asked. It was my turn to grimace.

"Claire..." I said,"I can't promise you that," I said. She groaned.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because maybe they can help- Everyone is worried about you," I said. She buried her face in her hands.

"But- But," she said,"It's _my _fault," she concluded. I frowned.

"How so?" I asked. How does her getting hurt count as _her _fault? She took her pink pillow in her hands and hugged it.

"He warned me," she explained,"He t-told me." She shook her head.

"Just tell me everything from the beginning," I urged. She sighed.

"Last month, before our English quiz, Mark came and talked to me," she said. I supposed Mark was one of her colleagues at school,"He asked me to tell him my answers on the test and I told him I wouldn't-" Her voice was getting lower by the second-"He told me I would regret it if I don't. I couldn't understand how but I still told him I wouldn't do that- Mommy and Daddy told me it was wrong," she said."After the test, he held me by my wrists against the wall, very hard, and told me that I would _have _to obey him next time-" her little hands were shaking against the pillow,"Today we had another quiz, and he tried to cheat but I told the teacher about that-" She winced,"And he hit me." She started crying and I could hear something break from downstairs. The wolves couldn't keep their ears to themselves, could they?

Sam, Jake and Quil were downstairs along with Claire's parents and Emily.

I held her as she cried, unable to hold back the few tears I had there. How could that kid do that to her? What the Hell is a third grade quiz anyways? How important is it?

God!

"Shh," I said,"It's okay," I reassured,"He won't do that to you again." Especially if one of your uncles or Quil would spot him. I guess I would have to warn them that a third-grader is no one to be tortured. Maybe punished. Definitely. He had hurt Claire-Bear. The best little girl you would ever meet. She was sweet and innocent and polite and- everything great.

"Really?" she asked, scared. I nodded.

"Really."

* * *

_Jacob Black_

I couldn't believe it. I mean, I did expect something of that kind but hearing it was the hardest. Quil couldn't help himself last night when he heard that, he phased but we managed to make that happen _outside _the house. Poor Quil.

No one knows what to do about it. No one at all.

Sam and I think it would be best to report the whole thing to the school while Quil couldn't think straightly at that moment, and neither could anyone else that was on patrol then. I don't know what Emily and Claire's parents think about it; I hadn't had the chance to talk to any of them.

I locked my Rabbit and began walking beside my Ness, who decided to come to work with me today, towards my garage, early today. I usually arrive at 10:30 but today I decided to wake up early- Maybe because I didn't feel like sleeping anyways. I walked in to find Morgan, of course, already there, drinking from a colored plastic bottle. She looked startled when she saw us, she dropped the bottle but managed to save it way too fast for my liking.

Way too fast for a human.

I chuckled to myself. Here I was, imagining stuff I knew didn't exist. I mean, if she wasn't human, I would've been able to smell her by now, right? And if I didn't pay attention, which is quite impossible if you ask me, then there was always Embry and sometimes Quil on night shifts, too.

Nessie seemed to notice what I noticed and she frowned a little, too, then shrugged, probably deciding she was imagining like I had. Weird.

"'Mornin, Morgan," I greeted and grabbed a chair for my pregnant wife which she sat down on.

"Good morning, Mr. Black and Mrs-" she paused,"I mean, Nessie, right?" I looked at Nessie with alarmed eyes, her chocolate brown eyes widened the slightest bit. What the Hell was that about?

"Yeah..." Nessie breathed, too low, I would've guessed, for Morgan to hear. But, she heard; she nodded and turned to her counter. I bent on my knees beside Ness.

"Where's your ring?" I asked, not bothering to check her left hand. She put her hand on her locket.

"Here, under the shirt," she said,"You told me to put it-" I cut her off with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah," I breathed,"That was a little weird." Nessie nodded.

"Did you notice the-" Her eyes widened once again when the cold breeze hit us and her small, pink lips parted the slightest bit. She turned her head quickly towards the little table with Morgan's bottle then the opposite side, where Morgan really was.

"Wha-" I began but she cut me off by raising her hand in my direction, she walked towards the direction of the table and stood a meter away, sniffing. I frowned in confusion. She turned to me, her face paler than usual.

"Blood."

* * *

**=D =D  
What do you think about it?**

I'd REALLY NEED to know that ;) =)  
Oh, and please...  
Vote for Renesmee Cullen: Rising Sun and Rhyme in The Sparkle Awards (For The Nessie Award and The Crooked Smile Award), please =) If you think they're worth it. Oh, and voting is still open for The Moonlight Awrads. Links are on my profile.  
THANK YOU for all the awesome reviews! Keep them coming, please.

REVIEW!  
xoxo


	12. Explanations

_Chapter Twelve_

_Renesmee Cullen_

I felt the blood drain from my face as I said the word 'blood'. Blood. And she was drinking it right when we got in, which could only mean one thing: Morgan Dean was a vampire- or sort of one. I looked at Jacob who was as frozen as I was as she continued writing and moving around like she had heard nothing at all, which I was almost 100 percent sure was pretending- if she really was a vampire, she would be able to hear what a little kid is whispering in more than a mile radius.

My mind started doing calculations, several ones. It couldn't be by pure chance that whatever this creature is happened to work for a couple of werewolves and one of them is actually married to a half-vampire, and not any half-vampire, the daughter of the Cullens. If she was one she would definitely know about us; we were the second largest coven and she officially was in _our _area. Then, what did she want? And what made her stay silent all that time, not mentioning anything or talking or just coming straight to Carlisle or something?

But, most importantly, how could Jacob _not _smell her? Is it some kind of long-term immunity to vampires' scents? No- No, that couldn't be it, simply because he did notice Frederick's scent, and he was doing a perfect job protecting La Push from nomads. But, even if we take a very, very long shot and say that he never paid close attention or that he was, as I said, having some kind of immunity, wouldn't Embry or Quil spot her? Wouldn't anyone else smell, even by chance, a paper or a towel or whatever? The others sometimes come here, too, as I learn from Jacob. It was impossible. Just impossible.

I felt Jacob's warm hand on my back as he led me, silently, towards the car. I looked at him when we got there. He put my palm on his cheek, I took the hint and focused on opening the connection between us.

_I don't know, I really don't. _He thought. _But I do know she doesn't smell to me like a bloodsucker._

_She was drinking blood, Jacob. And her reflexes! And- And- Oh GOD. _I thought and my eyes widened.

"What?" he spoke loudly on impulse. I looked at him with horrified eyes, my hands automatically making their way to my stomach.

She _knew _more about us than we think. She _knows _I'm married to Jacob and I doubt that was the only information she knew.

"How so?" Jacob asked then we both stared at each other with utter surprise. Again. What was today? Some sort of a "Surprise Me" national holiday that we don't know about?

"I-I didn't touch you," I said and he nodded.

"We'll see about that later," he promised,"When I get home. Right now, go- No, no. Don't go alone," he mused,"I'll call- Oh he's not there," he was obviously referring to Daddy, who was still with Momma in Paris, France.

"I'll call Jasper," I suggested,"Emmett and Rose are on a long hunting trip and Alice took Esme shopping for Sarah," I reasoned. And, of course, Carlisle was at the hospital. He nodded in agreement. I got out my phone then and he was glancing at the road, probably looking for Embry.

"Here you are," he mumbled and I glanced to find Embry's white motorcycle pull into the only free parking spot. Oh, I knew him too well. Jasper answered after a couple of rings.

"Nessie?" he answered. It's been a while since I called him. I felt guilty for only calling in emergencies, but, again, I spent most of the last couple of weeks at home with them.

"Jazz, can you come take me?" I asked,"I'm in front of Jake's garage," I said. He didn't talk for a second.

"Sure, Ness," he said,"Is something wrong?" I glanced at the entrance of the garage.

"We don't know yet," I said,"'How long-" he cut me off.

"I'm already on my way," he said,"Ten minutes tops."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the Rabbit."

"Sure," he said and I hung up on him. I looked at Jacob who was _texting_. His awfully large fingers making several mistakes on his BlackBerry, sometimes I regretted buying him that one but this was the largest I could find. I wondered why for a second, Embry seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Just spit it out, Jake," he said,"Don't-" he cut him off with a glare as he put the phone back in his back pocket. A second later, Embry's phone vibrated and he rolled his eyes before he opened Jacob's text. His eyes widened and he looked, like we all did, at the entrance of the garage, where Morgan was now to be viewed, arranging the tools on the shelf."Holy-" he cut him off again.

"I know," Jacob said."We should have a _meeting_ tonight, if it's what I think it is, there's so much at risk." Embry nodded.

"Definitely," he said."And Dr. Cullen?" Jacob shrugged.

"After the meeting, it's not like they sleep," he said. I stayed silent as we waited for Jasper to come.

"You think Frederick knows something?" I blurted," I mean, he _was _with _them_." Jacob frowned in concentration and I heard the beginnings of a growl form in his chest.

"We'll see about that," he said,"When's Edward coming back, again?"

"Next week," I answered,"But- I mean, we could c_all_." They have all eternity to have the number of honeymoons they wish for but this- this was important. Jake sighed.

"Of course. Will you do that tonight?" he asked. I nodded.

"As soon as I get home." That was when Jasper came.

* * *

"Again, I'm _so so so so so so so sorry,_" I emphasized for the millionth time as Daddy held me in his arms.

"What did you want to do? Wait until we come back to tell us?" I could tell Momma was irritated, only the slightest bit though.

"I find it extremely odd," Daddy said, changing the subject as he played with my curls.

"I agree," Jasper said,"I couldn't track her smell when I was there, and what makes it even more confusing- _I didn't smell a human scent_. Nothing. No scent at all, it's like she doesn't exist."

"I can't see her," Alice said,"But probably because she works with your husband, and she's going to be working for him tomorrow, too, apparently."

"After she knew we know?" I asked, confused."How come?" Alice looked down, annoyed.

"I don't know," she said in a small voice, Jasper wrapped an arm around her. Momma sighed.

"So what should we do?" she asked. Carlisle spoke up.

"I think we should wait," he said,"She hadn't made any...move to confront. I see no harm in waiting," he added.

"But," Daddy said and looked down at me,"You-" I cut him off.

"_Are not going there for a while- until we know what is going on,_" I mimicked his voice. I knew he was going to say something along this line. He chuckled.

"Exactly," he said, kissing my forehead. _You ARE easily predictable._ He chuckled again.

"Do you think we should ask Frederick?" Esme asked, fixing her new roses in the glass vase. Momma and Jasper looked alarmed.

"Do you think he knows something?" Jasper asked. Carlisle shrugged.

"He _was _with the Volturi," I said, Jasper turned to me then.

"How much do you know about him?" he suddenly asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"He didn't say much when he came here- but he said that he had talked to you back in Volterra and before Edward came to your house," Jasper explained and Daddy turned his head to me. I grimaced; knowing I hadn't told them about that part of my 'trip' to Volterra and I really didn't want to tell them. But, again, a mind-reader and a mood-controller with you in one room, no, you can't even edit.

So I started from the beginning,"When we were...supposed to..._have breakfast_," I began and winced at the memory, everyone froze as I said those words- they must've assumed- What? How could they?-"Frederick noticed that I wouldn't drink any human blood," I continued quickly,"And came to my room..."

_Flashback_

_As I was about to sleep, or at least lie down, I heard a light knock on the door._

_"Yes?" I said; I hadn't trusted anyone there enough to let them in without knowing who they were. Just, please don't be Nahuel; I hate him enough._

_"It's Frederick, Renesmee, can I come in?" What would the psychic want?_

_"Come in." It sounded more like a question. I sat on the edge of my bed and waited for him as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. I looked at him questioningly; it wasn't like we were friends or something that he could come here any time he wants._

_"I just want to ask you about something," he whispered. This was getting weird; what would he want to ask me about? I nodded; not in the mood to talk. "Why do you only hunt animals?" He cocked his head to one side. I sighed._

_"Because we feel that it's cruel and merciless to suck human blood, it's a matter of morals more than anything else; we don't want to be monsters when we can be good people," I explained automatically, playing with a strand of my hair and looking at the ground. I glanced at him when he didn't answer for long, he seemed deep in thought. "Why did you ask?" I asked, curious. He snapped his head in my direction._

_"I was changed during one of those 'meals', Caius wanted to try to create an immortal-" He rolled his eyes," I didn't have much of a choice. That was the life they told me was available. But when I saw you restrain yourself, Aro explained that your family only hunts animals. I was curious why you do that," he explained, still whispering," That would be an interesting thing to try." I nodded." One more thing, though."_

_"Yes?"_

_"How did you prevent Aro from reading your thoughts?" I rolled my eyes._

_"I only showed him what I wanted him to see." He had a dumbfounded expression on his face._

_"How so?" I sighed._

_"I can project thoughts to people. It's a gift," I told him in a 'duh' tone. He approached me._

_"Can you show me?" he asked, his eyes eager. I put my palm on his cold cheek and thought about the plane, knowing that Aro would see anything I'd show him. His eyes widened as he watched._

_"Wow."_

_"Now it's my turn to ask," I said. He nodded._

_"How does your gift work?"_

_He sat down next to me._

_"I see the future, the definite future. But only the things connected to Caius. For example, I saw you come here. That's why none of them went to Washington to offer you and several members of your family a place between us." Ah. Wait, 'offer'?_

_"Offer?" He looked at me with confused eyes._

_"Yes, offer. Why?" He was still confused. I chuckled humorlessly._

_"I was everything __but offered to come here. I would rather be with my family now." I sighed internally; I missed them terribly already. He was still confused. Idiot; haven't they told him anything? "They told me that for 'my beloved ones safety' I'd better come here." His brows furrowed._

_"Didn't Sofia ask you to come?"_

_"Ask?" I snorted, "Yeah, right." I put my hand on his cheek again and showed him everything._

_"I wonder why she did that…" he mumbled, trailing off. Then, it clicked._

_She wanted to kill me. She promised Aro to get me or no one else would have me._

_She didn't expect me here, did she? Even after Frederick's visions?_

_She wanted me to refuse. She wanted to have some 'help' from here to kill me._

_I growled in anger. She was a sick excuse for a creature._

_And, of course, Nahuel helped her, but for another reason; to have me._

_Oh God. I'm so stupid!_

_"Will you excuse me? I have to talk to Aro," he mumbled._

_"No. Don't!" I half-yelled, grabbing his stone arm. "Don't tell him. Not yet. I don't think I would be allowed out of here now, Sofia would take that chance to kill me," I rushed through the words. He nodded in understanding and sighed._

_"Well, then, Welcome to Italy." Yeah, seems like I'm totally stuck here. It's not like I didn't know that before._

_End Flashback_

I shuddered as I showed them what happened, in perfect details. For the first time in my life, I saw Momma's hands slightly shaking. Then I showed the same to Carlisle and Esme, apparently, Alice had seen us having this discussion but decided to never talk about it, not with Momma anyways. But, of course, Daddy knew.

"We didn't talk about much when he came here," I whispered, cutting the silence and leaned on Daddy's shoulder; I was getting more tired by the second. I noticed how that was increasing over the past few days but Carlisle said it was normal.

"I see," Jasper said. I shut my eyes as I nodded, sleep taking over me.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

"So you're gonna go with Quil on the night shift?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde vampire. I wanted to laugh my head off so bad but my Ness was asleep on my lap and I didn't want to wake her up. Her angelic expression was priceless.

"Don't make me repeat it, mutt. I'm doing it for Nessie," she said,"It would hurt the poor girl if anything happens right now." I snorted. Like I don't care about Renesmee. Sweet.

"So that's the plan: Rose says she's the new employee-" Blondie rolled her eyes-"Tries to provoke her to think of something. I'll be nearby and try to figure out what she's thinking about," Edward explained,"While Jasper helps Rose from outside by changing her mood." I nodded.

"We need to know what she is," I said,"No matter what- we can't track her by any means- she's dangerous on all accounts." Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Then what?" he asked,"After we know, what would we do?" he asked.

"That depends on what we find out," Carlisle said then turned to me,"Renesmee can spend tonight in her room here, or at least until you come back after the meeting with the Pack. She looks absolutely tired," he said, his eyes now on his sleeping granddaughter. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll take her upstairs then join you in a minute. Then we're good to go," I said. Alice gasped.

"Go?" she said,"With Rose wearing _that_?" She pointed at the silk red dress she was wearing. For the first time in my life, I agree with Fortune-Teller on fashion issues.

"Of course not, silly," Rosalie rolled her eyes."I've got something on my mind," she added. Alice's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Sorry, I was focusing on that Morgan, I didn't see it earlier." Rosalie laughed and Edward and Bella just rolled their eyes.

Blondie- for the first time in her life, I think- wore a regular jeans that looked more like what Bells would wear than anyone else in the world, and a simple long-sleeved shirt with her hair tied up in a messy way with no accessories whasoever. Wow. I never thought she would do it. The way she looked made me think she might actually have a sane side but then I shook it off- I knew she didn't have any.

We took Edward's Volvo there, I called Quil with the details on the way, and he dropped her and Jasper on the corner while he turned and parked a block after. I knew he could still hear her mind from that distance. I focused really hard on the sounds coming from there, I could faintly hear them- sometimes I wished I had the same super senses in my human form but I just didn't have them all.

"You can work on cars?" Morgan asked, probably to Rosalie. She laughed.

"Yeah," she said and all I could hear for another while were just some metals dropping and being used. Rosalie spoke later,"So where are you from?" she asked.

"Um-" Morgan began to stutter,"Here. Why?" she asked. Rosalie shrugged.

"Nothing," she said,"You just look like someone I knew," she added. Where did that come from? I glanced at Edward's frowning face that showed his focus on what they were both thinking- I decided to save the question for later.

"Oh," was all Morgan said. I was getting impatient. I saw Edward text something and press send. A couple of seconds later, Rosalie spoke again. I wondered whether he sent it directly to her or to Jasper then he informed her in some low, fast voice? But, if she really was a vampire, she would hear, too...Hmm...

"I used to know that someone from Italy," she said randomly. I could hear her working on something."She had your eyes," she said.

"R-Really?" she stuttered again. Jasper was already doing his wonders.

"Oh," Edward breathed and I glanced at him. His eyes looked like he was calculating something really complex. He glanced up at me."I think I know who she is." I was about to ask him for more details when he motioned for me to stay silent. We picked up Jasper from the corner again, Blondie still working there. Well, I guess I wouldn't have to worry about having too much work in the morning...

We were at the mansion in no time.

"Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice," Edward spoke in a normal voice, knowing everybody would hear. They all gathered immediately, looking as worried and as confused as Hell.

"What is it, Edward? Did you know anything?" Bella asked frantically. He nodded.

"You remember Gianna?" he asked and a look of comprehension, mixed later with even more confusion.

"What about her?" Alice asked." She died about 5 years ago, right? You told us this after the last 'meeting' in Volterra."

"She did die," Edward confirmed,"But we never knew _how_."

"'Felix accidentally killed her'," Nessie quoted God-knows-who as she descended the stairs, joining the conversation. I was focusing too much on the conversation, and on who Gianna was, to be able to hear her get up.

"Do you know why?" Edward asked and had his answer mentally,"I knew you didn't. Well, you see," he started,"We're facing someone we do not know much about their abilities."

"What do you mean, Edward?" Carlisle said, interested.

"What I mean is, Morgan is actually Demetri's and Gianna's daughter," he explained,"Felix knew he couldn't hurt Demetri, you see, he had feelings for the human-" to which Bella rolled her eyes-"So, instead of ripping his head off, he didn't allow Felix to change her after giving birth to Morgan," he said,"That's my theory; I heard her think of her mother with deep grief; she had never seen her in real life, and she thought of Demetri as her father. I also caught glimpses of her mentally hating Felix."

"But we caught Sofia's scent-" Nessie shuddered beside me as I said her name. I rubbed her back soothingly,"We can obviously distinguish _that _smell."

"She can't be tracked," Emmett stated after a long moment of silence from his side."She earned her father's gift's complete opposite, he can track people by his mind tricks, _but _she can't be physically tracked. She _has _no scent." All eyes, except Emmett's and Edward's, widened.

"So, you're saying-" I started but Carlisle cut me off.

"She must have been appreciated by a gift-collector like Aro. He and her father must have decided to keep her a secret," he said, his pale hand on his chin.

"One thing remains a secret for now, though," Edward said. Bella glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Why is she here?"

* * *

**Do I REALLY have to leave you with a Cliffy to get so many reviews? LOL Thank you all anyways!**

**But, NO this ISN'T as huge as last chapter's cliffy, you know that.**

**((**Sassooma_5: Thanks a lot! And thank you for reading the stories in the first place, I'm glad you like 'em.

Renesmee 3: Yeeeaaaaaaah, no need for the rush xD lol. Here you go =)Thank you.

Summernspring: You should SERIOUSLY get an account! I want to be able to reply to you privately =) I simple love your reviews, keep them coming.

Amanda: Well, you have your answer now =) Thank you for reviewing.**))**

**I'm so sorry for the long flashback but I seriously needed to remind you guys of some points, you'll see why later =) I hope it wasn't boring. **

**REVIEW please =) Oh, and don't forget to vote. Links are still on my profile. Thank you. **

**Little green button...*angelic pouty face* Pwetty Pwease?**

**;)  
**


	13. Mystery

_Chapter Thirteen_

"This is just so confusing," I said and leaned on Daddy's shoulder on my red couch at home. He was staying with me, along with Momma, until Jake got back from his meeting with the Pack; I refused to sleep at the mansion and they wouldn't let me sleep here alone; they were getting unnecessarily worried. Again.

"I know what you mean, sweetheart," he said and continued playing with my bronze curls."I can't even rationalize this."

"Neither can I," Momma joined the conversation as she looked out of our window."It can't be the purest of coincidences that, technically, a member of the Volturi would happen to work for a werewolf, that happens to be the only one related to us, the Cullens." Daddy smiled for some reason then got serious again.

"It most definitely isn't a coincidence," he said,"Sometimes I wonder..." he mused, trailing off. Momma turned to us.

"Wonder about what?" she asked and I asked the same question mentally. He sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if her and Frederick are connected," he said and Momma and I exchanged quick glances automatically.

"How so?" Momma asked when I didn't have the courage to. I was getting dizzy at the subject itself. Daddy glanced down at me as if thinking about something before he answered.

"I don't know," he said with his poker face on and I immediately knew he was lying but decided not to say anything. I just shut my eyes and wished everything would disappear. Something about her, from the very beginning, told me not to be comfortable around her. Something warned me, an internal feeling, maybe. But I couldn't know for sure.

Frederick, on the other hand, made me feel like I was talking to an old friend. I had only met him three or four times but I already felt like I was talking to one of the Denalis or maybe even one of my own family. I never felt like he would be a reason something wrong happened, even though he was officially connected to the Volturi.

But, again, they both came around the same time...

"I want to go sleep," I whispered and opened my eyes. Momma looked at me sympathetically while Daddy helped me up silently and they both walked with me to bed. I hopped under the covers and held Jake's pillow to my chest. Daddy and Momma kissed my forehead.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything," Daddy reassured before he left and closed the door behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else.

Maybe I'd wake up tomorrow and find out all of this were results of hallucinations due to some hormonal error or something.

Only that it wasn't.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

I got back home after a very unsuccessful meeting with the Pack members; no one had any ideas about how to deal with this. All we decided that there would be _always _at least three at the borders of La Push as we can't detect this Morgan. I just couldn't believe what we had discovered.

I even felt sick to my core that, if we were never early today and if we never realized this behavior of hers, I might have actually left Nessie there and gone to get something or someone or anything. Alone and pregnant, with her. I would have left her alone with a bloodsucker and be happy about it, too.

Just the thought sent shivers down my spine. I thanked God for not letting anything of that sort happen. I found Edward and Bella cuddling on our couch.

"Hey," I said, heading directly towards our bedroom where I knew Nessie was.

"How did it go?" Bella asked. I turned my head to them.

"Nothing new," I informed with a shrug."More patrols and so." She nodded."My main concerns are Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, and La Push, you know," I said dully before I pushed the off-white door open.

Nessie was deeply asleep, her beautiful pink lips in a grim line and her rosy cheeks had one, single trail of a tear that felt more like a knife in my heart; it hurt more than anything to see her as scared as she was from something unknown to us. Something that we didn't know its complete abilities or reasons behind its arrival. It made me feel useless, helpless.

She was hugging my pillow gently and burying half her face in it. I could hear her usually-a-little-faster heartbeat beat even faster for a second. It was fascinating how, if I concentrated well, I could hear Sarah's and Colby's little heartbeats, too. Just fascinating.

Her chocolate brown eyes snapped open suddenly, taking me aback as I was staring at her thoughtfully. She took a deep breath before she even realized I was there. I blinked twice before I could fully concentrate; I was really tired.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She closed her eyes for a long moment before she opened them again and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing," she mumbled and sighed. But it didn't satisfy me, I knew she had a nightmare or something so I just stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to tell me," I half-lied."Just calm down." She nodded with a smile.

"Are Momma and Daddy gone?" she asked and I concentrated before I heard nothing outside so I knew they weren't there; they would've made themselves obvious when they hear Nessie's question.

"Yeah," I answered and was about to get up when she grabbed my arm.

"Stay," she breathed and closed her eyes.

"I'm just going to change-" she cut me off.

"No, just stay as you are," she shook her head. I took off my shoes (I've been wearing those lately 'cause the last thing I wanted was some dirty carpets or having Nessie clean them regularly- she didn't allow Esme or Bella to do that for her so shoes were better than nothing) and went closer to her, taking her in my arms. She relaxed- only then I noticed how tense she was- and sighed.

I think we slept right after that because the next thing I knew, the sun was up and it was noon already. I cursed under my breath and went straight to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed into the first things I saw. Nessie had woken up by the time I finished.

"Are you going now?" she asked, sitting up. I nodded and grabbed my phone and keys before I kissed her quickly."Take care," she said before I went out.

"You too!" I yelled before I rushed into my Rabbit and started the engine, speeding to Port Angeles.

I didn't know how to _deal _with her after what happened yesterday. She should know by now that we knew what she was. She must have known Rosalie was a vampire, too. I know Nessie can distinguish them.

She could have _not _known we were werewolves but, what could that be? Coincidence? I snorted. _Yeah, right._

I glanced at my BlackBerry and fond out I had two missed calls from Embry, probably wondering where I was so I ignored them and focused on the road. I got there in no time.

"Where have you been?" Embry asked, standing in front of the entrance. I frowned at his tone.

"Home," I answered," I overslept. What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"She didn't show up today," he informed, his hands in his pockets."She didn't show up," he repeated. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But Alice can't see her," I said," She said she would be coming today." He snorted.

"Well, turns out she can't see her after all," he said."Now we don't know where the Hell she is!" I frowned in concentration.

So she didn't show up today- which never happened before, but, again, this is a different situation. Where could she have gone? We didn't know how to get a hold of her since her papers were fake- I wondered if Morgan was her real name.

"We can't track her," I mused."Who's on patrol now?" I asked.

"Sam, Quil and Collin," he informed.

"Close it," I said, referring to the garage,"We're going to La Push."

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

"He's not answering his phone," I said, worried."He should be at work. He's not answering his phone," I repeated.

"Calm down," Jasper said, sending a soothing wave in my direction."He might be somewhere in his wolf form," he said."Just watch the movie with us and calm down."

I sighed,"Fine," I said,"Just in his wolf form, right?" I mused,"Why would he be in his wolf form now?" I asked. Jasper, Emmett, Daddy, Momma, Alice, Rose and Esme sighed. Jasper and Daddy exchanged a meaningful look before Daddy nodded.

"Honey," he said,"He would have called if it was important." I glared at him.

"Which makes me much less worried," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and motioned towards the TV. I sighed and decided to finally watch this movie that I bet Jasper and Emmett watched over a hundred times- and it was only released about three years ago.

"_Bonjour_," Frederick said as Esme let him in. Jasper had managed to get me completely calm by now.

"Bonjour, Frederick." You would think his name was a mouthful but, when pronounced in a French accent, it really isn't. He smiled at me. Everybody else just acted like him being around was a normal thing now- well, it kind of was but not to me, they always kept me somewhere else. He sat down on the chair opposite to the couch I was sitting on between Momma and Daddy. I got back to concentrating on the movie events.

"And they say vampires are merciless," I mumbled after the movie ended, earning a couple of chuckles from everyone."What was its name again?" I didn't really concentrate.

"Inglorious Basterds," Emmett replied. I nodded as if I knew all the movie names in the world and he just confirmed a minor information. A few minutes later, Frederick spoke to me.

"Would you like to walk outside a little, Renesmee?" he suggested. I looked at Daddy questioningly; he knew better when it came to intentions. He shrugged.

"Nothing farther than the backyard," he warned bluntly to which Frederick nodded understandingly."Exactly," Daddy answered an unspoken statement. I got up and went silently with him, forgetting all about what I thought of yesterday.

"You have changed so much, Renesmee," he noticed,"Than the last time you were in Italy." I shuddered at the memory.

"Thank you." It sounded more like a question. He smiled.

"What could be on your mind?" he mused,"_Tu as l'air si inquiet_*." I shrugged, not wanting to tell him what really was on my mind.

"_Ils sont sans doute mes hormones_**," I answered with a chuckle. He only smiled back.

"You can trust me," he said,"I just want to be _ton ami_***." I smiled at him.

"_Bien sûr_****," I said politely."There's nothing, really." He nodded and was about to speak again when we both heard Jacob's voice.

"Nessie!" he called and I turned to him with a huge smile on my face as my worries faded. He came and hugged me.

"Let's go home," he said."There's something we need to talk about." I frowned and nodded before turning to Frederick. He spoke before I could.

"_Excuse-moi_," he said before turning to the mansion again. Jake kissed me cheek.

"Ready?" he asked. I knew what he was referring to. I playfully glared at him.

"Can't you walk a little slowly?" I asked," For _us_, you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure," he said and took my hand. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, he spoke.

"I didn't go to work today," he informed, looking straight ahead of us."And neither did Morgan," he said. I frowned.

"But Alice-" he cut me off with a nod.

"She can't see her future; she must be immune to everything that could track her- it's weird," he said. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"And where is she?" I breathed, afraid we might have another 'problem' with _another _hybrid. Morgan after Sofia. I froze in my place and closed my eyes. I could hear my own heartbeat lose its pace. Jacob held me from my shoulder.

"Whoa, Ness," he said,"I shouldn't have-" I cut him off.

"No, no," I said," I just had a hard day that's all," I reassured. He sat me down and sat down beside me, still holding me.

"Everything would turn out just fine," he reassured, though I knew, from his tone, that he was trying to convince himself."I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" I said, opening my eyes.

"Did you hear anything, while in Volterra, about her?" he asked, his eyes full of what I interpreted as hope. I shook my head, hating how I destroyed what he was hoping for.

"I only knew about her yesterday when Daddy told us what she was thinking," I said and wrapped my arms around his chest."I'm afraid," I admitted. Not for me, but for Sarah and Colby...and Jacob.

"Don't be," he said,"We won't let anything happen to you."

"What about you?" I asked,"We don't know what we're facing here, what if she's not alone?" He thought about that for a second.

"Not alone?" he mused,"Do you think there's someone else?" he asked.

"I think," I said,"What would a hybrid do alone?" I wondered. He nodded.

"But we would have tracked anyone else that doesn't share her power," he said.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I really don't."

"Neither do I," he admitted."Can you get up now?" he asked me. I nodded, feeling physically better. He helped me up.

"Can we just forget all about it and...start over or something?" I asked,"If she doesn't show up, and the guys on patrol didn't spot anything so I suppose-" I paused, trailing off.

"I think so, too," he agreed," I think we would just be careful and that's the most we could do." I nodded as we entered the house.

"Good," I said.

We could only hope that the days wouldn't turn against us. Again.

* * *

_***Tu as l'air si inquiet: You look so worried.**_

_**** Ils sont sans doute mes hormones: They are probably my hormones.**_

_*****Ton ami: Your friend.**_

_******Bien sûr: Of course.**_

**

* * *

So?  
I know, I know. There wasn't a lot of "action" here but, really, things have limits. I have some stuff on my mind and it couldn't have been made if I hadn't written this chapter. It's extremely important =)  
What did you think? PLEASE tell me!  
Oh, and thanks a lot for all the super-awesome reviews ;)  
xoxo**


	14. Finally

_Chapter Fourteen_

It had been three months and 13 days since Morgan had disappeared. We never knew anything about her, which made us half-relieved, half-anticipating. But I chose to stick with the relief part and not worry about her or the Volturi for that matter. I had some other stuff to worry about, including the huge ball that they refer to as my stomach- I couldn't see my feet anymore. Carlisle said that I was due sometime this week. I was my bed's prisoner and it really was annoying.

Claire is back to her normal self, thank God. The guys settled to only reporting him, and school supposedly punished him and informed his parents who apologized, I guess. Amy was finally un-grounded not a couple of days ago and Seth is now dealing with something even harder- he has feelings for her.

It's quite ironic how he, after telling her it was still too early for them to be "that" way, he has feelings for her and has been nagging Leah about it. She asked Jake never to be on patrol with her brother again. She said she loved him and all but she couldn't stand her brother thinking like that about some girl that she saw as a little sister.

Alice had bought everything the kids would ever need for clothing for probably the first four or five years of their lives- and that's considering their growth spurt.

Speaking of which, I got recently very concerned about that- about Sarah not being..._immortal_ as we were. I didn't know what to do, what to think. Carlisle was frank with me, he told me that he knew nothing for sure about Sarah but Colby was bound to become a werewolf like his father and great-grandfathers. I never shared these worries with Jacob; he was worried enough these days about us and his work.

It broke my heart just to think that she might end up living a short, brief life. My baby girl might not be able to be like us. I knew what it was like to be _unique _but she- she was really one of a kind, without even having Alice see her future. We all knew it.

Daddy, Carlisle and Jasper were _always _there these days. 24/7. Momma, Alice, Rose and Emmett were taking shifts, too, like I was going to explode- not give birth to my babies. But I knew where they were coming from- the only similar experience that happened in this family- Momma's pregnancy. Carlisle wasn't that worried but he stayed upon my request- the _last _thing I wanted is to have my father- I shuddered at the thought.

Jacob spent as much time with me as he could- everyone on the Pack were so tense these days- between me and Emily. Alice said she didn't know Emily's exact date- of course. But her doctor told her she was due sometime soon, too.

I leaned on the pillow and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Jacob stroked my cheek gently.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently, his eyes wary but his smile sweet. I smiled back at him.

"Nothing," I lied,"I'm just- I don't know, Jake," I admitted. He chuckled.

"You know," he said,"I'm losing my nerves." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't look like you are," I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I learned how to look carefree when I'm totally not," he explained,"It's a talent- You shouldn't try it." I laughed. If you only knew I've been practicing it for a very long time now."Practicing?" He raised an eyebrow. I stared at him before I spoke.

"You heard me?" I asked,"How-" he cut me off.

"Don't change the subject," he warned but his tone wasn't that harsh. I sighed.

"Can I-" he cut me off again with a sigh.

"Please, Ness," he begged,"Just tell me," he asked, embracing me. I decided to just let it out.

"It's Sarah," I admitted," I'm worried about her- her _future_." He sighed and his grip tightened the tiniest bit.

"I know what you mean," he reassured,"I've been thinking about the same thing, too- But I have something to tell you about that," he said and I looked up at him with curiosity.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me straight into my eyes.

"God is always fair," he stated simply,"He would never be unfair to us- including Sarah." I sighed and smiled at him.

"I know, right?" I said, hope filling my voice,"Everything should turn out just fine." He kissed the top of my head.

"I hope so."

* * *

"No," I said simply, shaking my head.

"But, Nessie-" I cut Mary off and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It's enough I'm stuck here- don't make me spend my time thinking what color I would prefer to wear _after_," I snapped with a glare. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you have anything else to do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"You would've been right if you weren't in my situation- I'm really not in the mood for anything," I said, nibbling on the sandwich they gave me. She sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why are you so worried?" she whined. Really.

"Because," I said and sat up."I want to go for a walk," I changed the subject and heard the oh-so-familiar...

"_Renesmee_..." My father trailed off. I huffed.

"No," I decided finally,"I'm going up- now- for a walk, with Mary and we'll be right back," I said sternly and Mary bit her lip." Come on!" I mouthed. She shrugged.

Mary and I had a time when we were not so close- right after she knew about us, she rather kept her distance. I understood. But, lately, we became closer than ever.

Emmett was leaning on the door frame when we got there, crossing his arms over his chest carelessly. I sighed.

"Please, Em?" I begged,"Just a walk- hearing distance and really slow, okay?" I turned to Grandpa,"It's okay, isn't it?" He looked at Daddy amusingly before turning back to me with a nod. Daddy sighed, I stuck my tongue out at Emmett who withdrew swiftly and Momma laughed.

Jacob was still at work- it was yesterday when I talked to him about Sarah.

I began walking with Mary. I didn't need to slow her down- she was slow enough for me.

"I've never been to the woods before," she commented as we walked between the trees. I frowned.

"Really?" I asked,"I've lived my whole life here." She smiled.

"It's beautiful," she noticed and paused for a moment."I want to talk to you about something." I looked at her questioningly but she kept gazing into the trees.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged.

"The guys don't believe the whole you leaving school 'cause of Peterson thing," she stated. I sighed; I knew that."And none of the others left school..." she mumbled.

"I know," I admitted,"But what could I've done? They can't know."

"They just want to see you," she said, looking at the ground,"I didn't know what to say, really. But-" I cut her off.

"Maybe I will but _later, _you know," I said with a smile. I missed them, too. She smiled back at me.

"Yeah," she said."That would be great."

That was when I felt...well...weird.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

The only reason I went to work today was because I had to make some money if I'm ever supporting my family- it's ridiculous to just rely on the Cullens. I threw the little towel on the counter and leaned my head back on the black chair when my phone rang. I looked at the caller's ID. Nessie. I answered immediately.

"Hey, sweetie," I said with a smile.

"Jacob?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Yes, who is it?" I asked, worried.

"It's Mary," she answered,"Jake I-I think Nessie is having the babies." I stared into nothing for a second then laughed. I spoke again when she didn't.

"What? Really?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes," she answered,"Edward and Carlisle just took her home." Home? Where were they?

"I'll be right there," I promised and grabbed my keys, heading towards my car.

"Wha-" I cut Embry off.

"Nessie's having the twins," I informed before I sprinted out of there, not really sure if I would get a speed ticket or the police officer wouldn't be able to catch me to start with.

I was on auto-pilot; I couldn't think, I couldn't comprehend. Nothing.

I mean, I've been waiting for this to happen, right? I wanted to have them as soon as possible. But, still. I couldn't help but remember the last birth I witnessed...

Not so pretty.

I shuddered at the memory of Renesmee's birth and tried my best not to do the next logical thing my brain told me to- switch roles. I couldn't think that way. I couldn't be so much of a pessimist because that would be just masochistic.

Carlisle said everything would go on as naturally as possible- not even a single cut. But my foot made me speed up even more. I was in front of the house in merely ten minutes. I snapped the Rabbit's door behind me and ran my way up- only to discover that nobody was there in the first place.

Shit.

When Mary said "home", she really meant the mansion. Of course! They have all the medical equipment there.

I didn't care about locking the door behind me; it's not like we would get robbed or something. Even if we did, nothing mattered right now. All I could think was Nessie.

Nessie. Nessie. Nessie.

Naw; it's not making it any easier.

I could barely feel the rain drops that soaked me to my skin as I ran there, concentrating my hardest not to phase with the tension. A million thoughts occurred to me then but I don't think any of them was registered. At all.

I ran to the inside of the house from the back door, frantic. I found Edward in the living room, his face in his hands, sitting right beside Jasper, who had Alice on his lap, and Emmett, who looked rather expressionless.

Right when I was going to ask where Nessie was, I heard a muffled scream from upstairs. I winced. I-I just couldn't function right.

"What are you doing down there?" Blondie asked from the stairs,"Get your sorry tail up. We're running out of pillows." Ouch, Rosalie. I glared at her before I rushed to Carlisle's office. The door was half-open. I could hear their whispers clearly...

"It's going to pass," Bella kept whispering in her daughter's ear,"Everything is going to be fine. Think about how you'll get to finally see them." Nessie broke out half a sob.

"I...really...can't..._think_," she panted and closed her eyes for the shortest while in what appeared to be relief."Jacob," she acknowledged and I got out of my daze and knelt down beside her.

"Hey," I breathed and got out the feather that was on the corner of her mouth, probably from one of the pillows I was going to act like. She half-smiled, looking exhausted already. I glanced at Carlisle who was looking at her sympathetically while leaning on his desk, with apparently nothing to do. I wondered why for a nanosecond but focused back on Nessie, deciding he obviously knew what he was doing.

"Who-" she was cut off by another scream, her hands clutching hardly to the sheets beneath her. I held one of hers gently and she squeezed it...hard. Stronger than I ever felt her. Really, ever.

"I'm sorry," I found myself murmur,"I'm so sorry." Carlisle was looking at his watch with a frown. She relaxed again after a while. I turned to him."What?" I asked. He should know what I was talking about.

He shook his head and smiled at me a smile that, for some reason, reminded me of Sam, and said,"Nothing. It's just too fast, faster than a human." I nearly rolled my eyes at him but managed to control myself before I did. I looked back at my Ness and she was in tears. I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed her palm that was still in my hand.

"I love you," was all I managed to say and she smiled at me.

"You think I don't know by now?" she whispered, her voice weak,"While I'm here, having our kids with you holding my hand?" She wasn't going to change even when she was in labour. I chuckled half-heartily.

"I think you do," I whispered back as Bella wiped her sweat with a towel.

What I heard later were called "contractions" or something of that kind- I really didn't pay attention, whether in Biology or here- lasted for good two hours. Poor Renesmee seemed to be in more pain every time it lasted a little longer. It was heartbreaking just to sit there and do nothing but hold her hand.

"Now," Carlisle instructed professionally. All I could focus on right then was her face that revealed great pain."Here you go, I can see the baby," he said and I raised my eyebrows, my eyes still focusing on Nessie. She gave out a little cry that I couldn't interpret and her hand squeezed mine strongly for the millionth time- or was that a million and one?

"Jacob," she whined and I kissed the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry," I repeated again.

"Stop saying you're sorry!" She practically yelled, her voice raising even higher with pain. I decided to be a good boy and shut up.

About- well, a while; I lost track of time after the third time she screamed; that probably made some permanent damage to my hearing- later, Carlisle spoke again. It surprised me how Bella stayed silent through the whole thing.

"Colby Thomas," he said and my mind was- What? For real? I turned to him to find him handing the baby to Rosalie- to which I almost growled for- But she got him back a second later without any...blood on him in the cutest blue- My thoughts were cut off by Nessie's squeezing again. She panted as she relaxed for a second again.

Not ten minutes later, Carlisle had announced the second name- my daughter. Nessie, by then, was more than exhausted- I don't think there were any words invented for her situation. She kept panting for a while and let go of my hand as if she was going to fall asleep- but I knew better than that.

I turned around to find Bella standing with a huge grin on her face, holding Colby in his blue blanket. She glanced up at me with extremely happy eyes.

"Come here," she breathed. I approached her and she gave me my little boy with a smile."Careful." I wanted to scowl but I didn't bother- not after I saw him.

His eyes were closed, he looked peaceful. His skin tone was lighter than mine- but still much darker than Nessie's. I could hear his fast heartbeat, that was the tiniest bit slower than Nessie. I just couldn't comprehend how this beating, alive creature was- was my child. I found myself grinning. Alice then nudged my shoulder.

"I want to see him," she demanded,"Plus, I'd bet Nessie wants that, too," she mused and I gave her Colby ever-so-reluctantly. Carlisle handed me Sarah then.

"Congratulations," he said warmly and I took the awake, tear-strained, angel-like girl that struck me with her beauty. What surprised me to an extreme were her eyes, her grey eyes that were just like my mother's. The other Sarah. Her skin tone was the same as her brother's.

I smiled gently at her as she made some baby-like sounds.

"Sarah."

* * *

**Yayy I'm finally done with this one! You cant believe how hard it was! I know nothing about this- except from Grey's Anatomy lol  
**

**REVIEW please!**

**Oh, and dont forget to vote for Rhyme and Rising Sun at the Sparkle Awards!**

**xoxo  
**


	15. Discoveries

_Chapter Fifteen_

I was way more than exhausted and _sore_; the words didn't even cover it. But, somehow, I forgot all about that the second I laid eyes on my first baby, my child, Colby Thomas Black. He was deeply asleep in his light blue blanket, his silky dark brown hair was hanging freely on his forehead, reminding me of Jacob's hair but in different color- my Momma's hair color.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, I had about 4 months to get used to the idea that I was having babies but it wasn't as real as when I held him in my hands, alive and beating. His calm, slow, fascinating breaths and his fast but obvious heartbeat kept me gazing at him for what seemed like hours but turned out to be merely minutes. I was snapped out of my reverie by his little mouth opening to yawn silently.I saw how his eyes flickered before he finally opened them.

I almost gasped at the color of his emerald green eyes- probably from my Daddy's side. He looked at me with such intensity that most definitely didn't fit his- well, at least age. He looked _bigger _than a newborn. Not by a lot, but that was definitely out of normal rate. He looked at me like he knew who I was, like he was seeing me for the hundredth time instead of the first. Like he knew I was his mother with his natural instinct- of course. Nobody told babies who their parents were.

One second later, I really did gasp at what I had experienced. I saw a _very _clear image of Rosalie and an emotion- a mixture of confusion and familiarity. It felt like one of my own thoughts when I transmit them to someone without using words. But, the thing was, technically, we weren't touching. His palms were safely beside him and I was holding him through the blanket- I definitely was not able to do that when I first used my power. I had to go through a lot of practice to be able to transmit through clothes or at least other parts of the body other than cheeks. But, this time, I knew it wasn't the case; call it instinct, call it knowledge- whatever you want. I just _knew _he transmitted that thought without using any sort of physical contact.

"Renesmee," Daddy breathed as he sat down next to me and kissed my forehead before looking at his grandson. A grin grew on his face as he looked at me for what seemed like permission. It felt weird, really. Daddy never asked me for _permission_. The idea almost seemed ridiculous. But then I remembered, he was _my _child. I almost, very maturely, squealed with excitement.

"He's- He's talented," I said, proudly, discovering that I had tears in my eyes,"Did you see what I saw?" I asked. Daddy chuckled.

"He is indeed," he said and touched Colby's cheek with his thumb. The boy did what I thought was an attempt of a smile. I felt Alice's hands on the top of my head.

"He's cute," she commented, her voice lower than usual- not a whisper though."And green eyes look better on him than Edward." I wanted to chuckled but discovered I had no energy to.

"You didn't even see Daddy when he was human," I said, glancing at Daddy who was lost in his own world. She shrugged.

"True," she said. Carlisle then entered the room.

"They do look better on your child, Renesmee," he said, smiling at Daddy -teasingly- who just shrugged. I looked around the room for a second.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked,"And Jacob?"

"With Bella in your old room," Carlisle answered. I leaned my head back on the pillow that I hadn't chewed into feathers."You need your rest."

"I want to see her first," I said, almost angry at Jake who just took her and went to the other room. If he was here- Oh, he came. He was smiling a smile that I had never seen on his face before.

I glared at him.

"What?" he asked, half paying attention to me now that he had Sarah in his hands. I held out my hands for her without talking. He rolled his eyes and came and sat down at the other side of my bed. He turned to Sarah Rose then,"Look who's here," he whispered before he handed her to me. He wrapped one arm around me as I looked at the magnificent young girl I saw in front of me.

Her gray eyes were framed by her long, black eyelashes that was, of course, of the same color of her soft curls. Her hair was definitely not as curly as mine, the curls were...wider, I think. And she managed to look stunning. I noticed how she had her bottom lip slightly bigger than her upper lip but her nose was perfect- like it was drawn by a professional artist.

"She has your nose," he commented,"And Mom's eyes." I looked at him.

"She's beautiful," I said,"And Colby is, too," I added proudly before I turned to find out that Jacob, Sarah and I were alone in the room. I turned to Jacob."Would you please take her out of the room for one second then come back?" he frowned but obeyed silently. Poor Jake; I had probably ruined his hearing and everything else during the last few hours. As soon as he got out I spoke,"Will someone tell me why the Hell can't I see both _my_ kids _together_?!" I yelled. Esme hurried to my room with Colby in her hands.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she apologized softly,"I suppose it would be like that for a while." I smiled at my grandma before she handed me Colby.

"He's real," I mumbled and she smiled at me,"I can't believe it." She removed a curl from my forehead.

"Believe it, sweetie," she said before she got out, leaving me and Jake, with Sarah, alone again. He had a smirk on his face.

"Looks like Mommy has a temper," he said as if speaking to Sarah. I laughed a little. But then noticed Colby's emerald eyes follow Jacob as he sat down. I nudged Jake who immediately looked at him, too. "He's awake," he breathed as he watched in silence. I noticed how he froze a second later. He turned to me with an alarmed face."Okay, so I should be used to weird by now," he said,"But did he just do what I thought he did?" he asked. I nodded.

"His power is stronger than mine," I stated,"I didn't expect that, you know, with them being- okay, I don't know how to describe them," I admitted. He chuckled and I suddenly felt how tired I really was, now that all the stress was gone. I closed my eyes for a millisecond.

"You should rest, Ness," Jake scolded,"You went through a lot." He got up, handed Sarah to Momma, who was there in a flash of an eye and took Colby from me. I gave him to him reluctantly.

"Okay," I mumbled before he smiled at me and switched off the lights, closing the door behind him.

And I drifted to the most peaceful sleep ever.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

I pitied Ness, poor baby. She looked so tired, like someone who was running a marathon and hadn't slept in _years_. But she looked happy, and proud, too. And that was the simplest way to describe it.

It was all too overwhelming. I had formed a pretty strong bond with little Sarah already. I hadn't seen much of Colby but now I had time to.

I wasn't surprised at his green eyes; at some point Bella, I think, mentioned how Edward had green eyes. So I guess both of the kids got their eyes from their grandparents. I took Colby and went downstairs. Bella told me that Sarah had also slept so I only had Colby for the moment, which was more than enough.

Everyone was as fascinated as we were with Colby and Sarah. I heard the doorbell ring and Bella opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Billy," she greeted and I looked over her shoulder to my father that was on his wheelchair, and looked like he was about to get a heart attack- in a good way though.

"Bella," he acknowledged, obviously not interested, right now, to have a chat with his best friend's daughter. I went to him, Colby still in my hands.

"Hey, Dad," I said and he scowled at me."What?"

"You say it like I just saw you in the garage fixing some car," he said before he laid eyes on Colby. His expression softened noticeably and he reached his hands out for him.

"Wait until we go in, Dad," Rebecca said, her voice not suggesting, in any way, that she would have done the same. He ignored her, and so did I. She rolled her eyes as I carefully handed Colby to Billy.

"Colby Thomas Black," I mumbled to my baby- something had been doing quite often lately which I don't know its reason,"Meet Billy Black."

"Aw, Jacob," Becca said,"He's so cute I can't even believe he's your kid." Everyone laughed at her comment while I just rolled my eyes.

"Neither can I, sweetie," he agreed.

"Talk about family," I muttered, earning a few laughs as well."Come in, Dad." I said and they did. I noticed how Bella kept the door open. I shrugged and turned away to follow my father and sister to the living room.

"Jacob!" Rachel called from behind, I turned to her to find her carrying a few bags that she dropped on the floor and ran to me, hugging me tightly."Oh my God, Jake," she said happily. I chuckled.

"Hey," I said,"Where's Paul?" I asked. She looked behind her.

"Must be on the phone or something; he's outside," she mumbled then looked back to me with questioning eyes. I rolled mine again and took her to Billy who was making funny faces at Colby. She gasped.

"Jake," she breathed and bent on her knees to get a better view of him,"He looks so much like you." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course; my hair's brown, my eyes are green-" she cut off my sarcastic comment.

"Idiot," she said,"I meant how he looks, without the coloring he's a small Jacob." I smiled proudly. That's when we all heard an ear-piercing cry from upstairs. Oh...Sarah. I ran up but Bella had beat me and got her. I noticed how she shivered in Bella's arms. So, one: she feels the cold and reacts to it, not like Nessie. I took her gently in my arms and she had stopped crying. That would be her second time.

"Shh," I whispered and felt a lump in my throat; she had grown in the last few- what? minutes?. Not by much though, just about two inches, but that was enough to bring my worries about her back. The same ones I had about Nessie before they knew she was immortal.

"Let's go downstairs," Bella suggested and we did. Everyone was looking at us expectantly. I put on the best smile I could; I was going to surprise Billy and Becca now; they both didn't know we were naming her Sarah.

The Cullens were having small talks, leaving some "privacy" for me and my family. Rachel had taken Colby into her arms where I noticed he slept.

"He's so special," she said and looked up to me,"He showed me you." I smiled and was about to answer when Paul made his appearance.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully as he came in and put a hand on my shoulder, leaning his head to look at Sarah.

"Where have you been?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me amusingly.

"You really wanna know what I was preparing for your sister?" he asked and I almost threw up. I shook my head and gave Sarah to Billy. I was about to introduce her to him when he said.

"Sarah," he breathed.

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised. He looked at me.

"Know what? She has your mother's eyes, it doesn't need a genius to notice," he said jokingly but I could see how touched he was.

"Her name," I said,"Her name is Sarah Rose." His eyes widened before he looked at Sarah again. Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Jared and Brady came by then. Talk about busy houses. I wanted to suggest to go home- my home, I mean. But then decided against it; I didn't want to leave Nessie here alone, without the kids, too. Plus, I wouldn't be able to do a thing if they needed to change diapers or eat or anything. Concerning that part, I knew nothing at all.

"Congrats, man," Embry said," Hey there's the little Alpha," he said jokingly as he sat down next to Rachel. Everybody laughed and for one second, I prayed Leah couldn't imprint- okay so that was selfish, let's put it as 'I prayed Leah wouldn't imprint on my son'. The last thing I wanted was that. Without going into...details, that would just be unsuitable.

Everybody was extremely happy that day- we decided to celebrate later, when Randy Uley is here, by throwing one of our oh-so-famous bonfires. And, luckily for me at least, Leah didn't imprint on Colby.

They excused themselves later and went where they should've been- between home and work. Paul had announced that any, and I quote, "bastard" that would think or try to get anywhere near his niece, he would show him what Hell on Earth meant, and that's the simple way to put it. Let's just hope that Rachel doesn't have any girls.

Okay so I would do the same, maybe even more. I shuddered at the thought of my little girl- that was only a few hours old- as a teenager, and, considering the growth spurts, that wouldn't be so far away. That was another down-side on her growing up too fast. I was secretly relieved, too, that all the guys had imprinted already. I mean, I know, more than anyone, what imprinting means, but still. I hated to be in Edward's place when he had to deal with me and Nessie.

Let's just have our hopes up.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

I couldn't get enough of Sarah and Colby, I just couldn't. Even though now they were officially a month old- but looked like they were a year old, if I may add. Carlisle said he couldn't detect their rate- they were different. Sarah was faster, but she slowed down for about a week then picked up again, unlike me, I was growing fast then slowed down by time.

However, he said that she might stop this growth spurt by the age of three or something and grow normally, if the gaps between her growth spurts remained the same, then that was what was most likely to happen. He also said I grew up much faster than that.

I took about three days in bed to fully recover, and here I am, nearly seven years old and looked at least twenty. That was my final growth spurt, too. I wasn't going to grow any more from now on. The idea seemed weird to me but I guess I'd have to adjust to it. I would keep my temperature, my beating -my vampire side made it impossible for my heart to weaken as Carlisle said it- , my tears and just about everything.

Sarah also didn't show any signs of a power or something- not so far anyways. It didn't matter that much, really. I would still love her all the same.

Colby was getting along with his sister great, sometimes I wonder if they ever have a way to communicate between them that we don't know about but I guess time would show. They could both speak now, not perfectly, of course, but they could say simple sentences.

I stayed with them at home whenever Jake wasn't around then we would either go to the mansion or the Rez. Momma and Daddy had offered to take them at night so we could sleep but I think my glare made it clear I didn't want that. I still didn't get enough of them and I didn't think I would ever do.

Right now, I was sitting on the ground, facing both of them as they were trying to walk on their own, without leaning on anything for support this time. It was just amazing to watch, and the best thing was, I could always show everyone that normally with my power- no need to have the whole family here.

"Thlow, thlow," Sarah chanted to her brother. He rolled his eyes at her. 'slow, slow' were my words to them before they started walking. He got up, his hand on my knee then let go of me and looked at his feet as he made his steps. He succeeded to go about a couple of feet then fell, causing Sarah to laugh. And, so much like Colby, he didn't cry and just got up simply and walked, ever-so-slowly, back to us.

"Now it's your turn, sweetie," I said to Sarah. She nodded eagerly as I helped her up and she walked, also taking her time as she walked. But when she felt she was in a little control of it, she sped up a little, causing her to lose her balance and hit the table with her head. The small table had a vase on it that vibrated before it was about to fall on her."Sarah!" I shrieked as I stood up and went to catch her or the vase before it hit her. But, apparently I didn't need to.

She had her little hands up on the top of her head, buried in her wavy black hair, her gray eyes closed.

The vase stopped mid-air.

* * *

**=D**

**So, one little note: Apparently, the story didn't end last chapter =) When I said "I finally finished this one" I really meant the chapter =) Now, the story doesn't end until I say it does. lol.**

**What did you think? I really need to know!**

**Oh, and dont forget to vote!**

**xoxo  
**


	16. Powerful

_Chapter Sixteen_

My heart was pounding hardly in my chest as I watched the scene for a second; my daughter was still frozen, her hands in her hair and her eyes tightly shut while the vase was inches away from her head and _frozen_, too. I took time to comprehend what was going on. _She _stopped it. I went to her side and held the vase in my hand, trying to move it but it was like it was connected to a million steel cables, making me, the half-vampire, unable to move it half an inch.

"S-Sarah?" I called,"Sweetie." She opened her eyes slowly, carefully and looked at me, losing her concentration. The vase was free in my hand. I put it back on the table and sat down beside her. I hugged her tightly."Are you okay, honey?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Sawah," her brother said as he came closer to us,"How did you do that?" he asked, his emerald eyes wide. She shrugged and remained silent. I could feel her little hands cold and shaking ever-so-slightly. I took them in mine.

"S'Okay," I cooed and was about to speak again when Jacob came.

"Hey!" he said. Colby tried to run to him but tripped on the way, Jake caught him with a chuckle.

"Daddy!" Colby said.

"Hey, little-" he was cut off when he saw us. He frowned and put Colby down, facing us."What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, worried. Sarah cried a little then. I knew he couldn't stand her grimacing, let alone crying. His expression turned to that of sympathy and worry mixed together."Come here," he told her and opened his arms. She jumped from my lap and he took her and asked me as he hugged her,"What happened?"

I was about to show him when he suddenly looked at Colby and I realized that he had shown him first. His grip tightened around Sarah.

"Who wants some pizza?" he suddenly asked and I raised an eyebrow at him but knew he knew what he was doing, especially after Sarah and Colby said, in one cheerful voice,"Me!"

He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the vase on his way as he left them behind; we were so close anyway; we would hear if something goes wrong. He opened the fridge and grabbed the half-cooked pizza we had there and put into the microwave. He turned to me and kissed me quickly.

"I missed you," he said. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you, too," I replied. He sighed and ran his hand through my curls.

"Edward, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"He'd probably know what exactly it is," I said."Or maybe not," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I'm just glad she's fine," he breathed,"Now, I want you to eat then go wear your swimsuit," he instructed. I raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled away gently from our hug.

"Why?" I asked. He kissed my cheek.

"I'm taking you cliff-diving before the party." Huh?

"What party?" I asked. He looked at me like some sort of an idiot.

"It's the 10th of September," he said as he took the pizza out of the microwave,"Rings any bells?" he asked sarcastically. Oh...

"It's my birthday," I realized. He laughed.

"No kidding," he mumbled," Aren't supposed to be the one forgetting about it?" I laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," I said. His laugh got harder and he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I wouldn't," he agreed simply then held a slice of pizza out for me. I made a disgusted face at him.

"I stopped eating that a long while ago, Jake." Since I was no more pregnant. He shrugged.

"Just thought I would try," he mumbled and took the pizza out for the kids.

We found them both standing in front of the couch.

"No, you can't do it," Colby told her, crossing his arms over his chest. She glared at him.

"Yeth, I can!" she insisted and I frowned; what was that about?

"Yeah, Wight," he mumbled."Show me!" She stuck her tongue out at him before she looked at the small table- well, small for me, large for her- and concentrated really hard on something that I- right then- couldn't interpret. Her beating became a little faster than it already was and so became her breaths. Jacob and I watched in silence. Nothing happened for a while and I realized what she was trying to do. I bent down to her eye-level and was about to speak when I saw her eye let out a tear before her little body collapsed on the floor."It moved!" Colby said, probably referring to the table and I couldn't concentrate on anything then other than her. 'Freaked out' was a very _weak_ expression to describe the state I was in.

"Sarah, Sarah!" I said and stroked her cheek gently. Jacob lent down and picked her up easily in his hands.

"Carlisle," he said, trying to show he was strong but, seriously, Sarah and Colby were his soft spots. I picked Colby up in my arms and followed Jake as he ran his way there.

"What was that about?" I asked. He looked at me with scared eyes.

"I- She-" he paused,"I'm Sowwy," he looked down. My heart ached for this scene. The last thing I ever wanted was to see him so scared.

"No, honey, don't be," I rushed through the words."You did nothing wrong," I reassured him and kissed his cheek.

"But Sawah's huwt," he mumbled as he hugged my neck,"I made hew do it," he admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Nobody knew that something like that was going to happen," I reasoned,"Now stop saying you're sorry and go say 'Hi' to grandma." He turned and looked at Momma with a huge smile on his face.

"Gwandma!" he said as she took him from me. She laughed and took him inside, throwing me a 'Hey' on the way. I rolled my eyes but remembered what we were here for and got super worried. Again.

I ran upstairs to Carlisle's office. Sarah was sitting on the bed with Jacob right beside her, playing with her long waves of black hair. Carlisle was at his desk, he smiled at me.

"Sarah's absolutely fine," he reassured,"It was just too much effort on her brain; moving a large object was probably too hard for her then." Daddy appeared from behind, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Do you know now what you made us go through each and every time you fainted out of stress? Guess your daughter takes a lot after you," he whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes. he turned to Carlisle,"So is she able to control matter through her mind?" he asked as if to confirm something. He nodded.

"That's my guess," he said,"Although it would be even more interesting if she could actually move _everything and everyone,_" he added and just when I opened my mouth to argue Jacob spoke.

"Which she's not going to try," he decided,"Not until she's strong enough for it." He hugged her closer and my poor baby looked confused.

"What if I can?" she asked,"That would be-" I cut her off.

"No," I said firmly, my lips in a hard line,"You're not going to try it now, Sarah Rose Black, and that's final." For the record, this was the first time I call her by her full name while scolding grunted and I almost regretted every word I said. Almost.

"But Mommy-" Daddy cut her off.

"No, sweetie," he said gently,"We're just worried about you; you saw what happened to you when you tried too hard." She crossed her little arms over her red dress.

"It won't happen again." And she couldn't have chosen a more inappropriate moment to improve her talking skills. Looks like someone's stubborn. Daddy leaned to whisper in my ear again.

"Oh, I guess you know exactly what we had to deal with," he whispered but this time I glared at him.

"Come on, sweetie, we're going home," Jake told her and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and held her arms out for him to carry her, which he did happily. Sometimes I wonder if Dads and daughters have some other connection, like the one I have with Daddy. Now I knew how Momma felt. Ugh.

By the time we got home and they ate the pizza, Colby had slept in my arms and Sarah hadn't said a word, which is quite unlike her. I put Colby in his bed and kissed his cheek before going to Sarah's room to check on her before Jake and I left; Momma was going to stay with them since Alice and Rose were "too busy planning my seventh birthday". I snorted; they would never get bored of that, would they?

I found her on her bed, playing with the super huge teddy bear that Emmett had gotten her. It was about double her size anyways. She sat up when I entered and gave me her best puppy eyes and pout. Again; she was too much like me that it hurts, in personality that is.

"Pleathe Mommy can I try again?" she asked and I almost gave her the permission she wanted. Almost.

"Honey," I started,"Know that you can always do whatever you want unless it hurts you or anybody else." She narrowed her eyes; the gray color almost disappearing in her long black lashes.

"It won't hurt me thith **(this)** time," she insisted,"I'll pay attention!" I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"We'll talk about this later," I promised,"Now go to sleep before the party tonight so you can meet everyone." She got on her side and closed her eyes almost immediately, almost too innocently."You're not going to try it while we're away are you?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't lie. She opened one eye but stayed silent. I rolled my eyes."Sweetie-" she cut me off.

"Nighty, Mommy," she said. I chuckled silently at her attitude; where did that come from?

"We'll know if you do," I warned before I attempted to get up. She sighed but closed her eyes again and slept.

* * *

I looked down at the ocean that I had missed so much and breathed in the beautiful, salty scent of it, taking in the mignificent scenery around me. Washington looks slightly better in summer than winter. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded."Good; I'll go first." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No privileges for the birthday girl?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No," he said,"Not concerning this anyways." He let go of me and jumped, giving me no time to protest. I laughed lightly but jumped right after him, hitting the cold water that I had missed so much.

"I missed it," I breathed and wrapped my arms around his neck. His expression was purely amused, which is something I notice each and every time we cliff-dive.

"I missed having some alone time with you," he replied and kissed me quickly. The water was surprisingly calm today for a September afternoon."Quiet," he reasoned. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You didn't look annoyed with the noise at home," I accused playfully.

"Well," he said,"I'm not. I love it, really," he added,"But some things are different, maybe not better but different in a good way." I took the chance to tease him a little. God, I missed that.

"Are you saying you wouldn't prefer to be alone with me right now?" I asked. His beautiful black eyes widened the slightest bit.

"No, Ness. God, no. I didn't-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I know," I said after we pulled away,"You're so easy to tease." He raised an eyebrow.

"I am?" he asked and I nodded, forgetting all I said about him being "unteasable"- my own new vocabulary- now I know all his soft spots. I could use that. I grinned evilly at the thought.

"So who's coming tonight?" I asked as we sat on the shore, trying miserably to stop my hair from dripping but I needed a towel so I gave up for now; Alice had probably something planned for me at home. He shrugged.

"I think the whole Pack and stuff, Billy, Charlie, The-French-Guy-With-The-Weird-Accent-" That was Frederick Hansel, everyone-" But no one from the Denalis are coming; on a long trip somewhere or something. None from the Amazon coven either, or any other coven for that matter." He removed a strand of hair from my face as he talked.

"You got that planned, didn't you?" I asked suspiciously. He shook his head with a laugh.

"Not this time; this is all Edward," he commented. I smiled at my family's over-protectiveness. I doubt Colby would have to face a lot of this when he grows up to be a werewolf. Poor Sarah...

"You really think she could try harder without hurting herself?" I asked. He got serious for a second.

"I don't want to find out," he admitted. I leaned on his shoulder and gazed into the waves that were getting stronger."By the way, tomorrow we should take them hunting, right?" he asked. I nodded.

The kids' diet was quite unusual. We haven't noticed that any of them got thirsty, but they both have my razor sharp teeth, and as I drank blood without any trouble during my pregnancy, Carlisle said that we best take them hunting so we would fulfill any needs they might not be directly aware of. However, they both didn't mind any human food at all, they even welcomed it with an appetite almost as strong as their father's.

"Randy is coming, right?" Randy Uley was officially two weeks old now. He was extremely adorable and looked a lot like Sam, but a little bit like Emily, too. Jake smiled.

"Yeah, sure," he said."Now," he started but didn't continue. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

"Wanna jump again before the Pixie attack?" he asked and stood up, reaching out for my hand. I took his hand and stood up, too.

"Sure, sure," I replied.

* * *

_Long Long Time Later_

"Harder, kid," Emmett encouraged. I gave him one of my warning glances. He rolled his eyes at me. Colby narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on hitting his great-uncle's hand without missing like each time. Emmett, yet again, succeeded in avoiding him with his vampire speed.

"Not fair!" Colby protested, his nine-year-old-looking body jumping as if to confirm his words. He was really only a year and two months old.

Their growths had slowed noticeably. Colby was taller than his sister though, but they looked around the same age.

Sarah got in control of her power, mainly behind our backs but she always told us later, when she did succeed. Thank God, not a time had she fainted again. She looked like she really was in control of it. She could move pretty much any object now, and God forbid anyone would try and stop it. It was like it was pulled by hundreds of vampires combined- not humans but vampires. Imagine that.

The thing was, she wasn't really that strong. Physically, at least. It was hurting me every day I see her grow an inch or develop a new ability, like our time with her is fading away and fast, if you ask me. Jacob hadn't spoken about the subject directly but I knew he felt the same. He tried his best to avoid missing a moment with her, and Colby, of course. Plus, he was being super careful. The girl had never done anything near risky. Nothing at all. Even her deers were being hunted for her. What made us even more worried is that she told us she didn't want to hunt after a while, that she didn't enjoy the taste of blood down her throat as much as we did. Colby said the same, too but it only made a difference with her, simply because now our hopes of her being more of a vampire than a human had faded. I knew that, sooner or later, I would have to see my own daughter grow older than me- in appearance at least.

I looked at her beautiful face as she tried on some new clothes that, of course, her aunts and grandma bought her. Momma was the only one who dared get her a very regular pair of jeans.

I had told her that I loved this pink, short dress on her but now she went to ask her brother. Who didn't have any interest at all in those kind of stuff but, for some reason, she still asked for his opinion in everything. However, if someone else, other than Colby, objected on something she liked, then only God's Mercy could be his hope. No screaming, no shouting, no protesting- much worse; she gave him/her the silent treatment. And silent+Sarah doesn't work out well.

"So what do you think?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her and stopped playing with Emmett.

"Good, good," he said,"They're all dresses, they all look good. End of story, sis," he added and got back to "fighting".

"Fine," she said simply and got back to us. That was the most she could get out of him. She went by my side and hopped onto the couch."What are you reading?" she asked, her tone playful. I showed her the cover of the book.

"It's a Shakespeare classic," I explained, "And it's called..." I waited for her.

"Hamlet," she answered,"Can I take a look?" she asked and I gave the book to her. She could stay reading those stuff for hours, sometimes she slept with her books open, too.

"Mom!" Colby called. He had stopped calling me Mommy a month ago. Boys; I would never fully understand them.

"What, sweetie?" I asked. He came to me.

"Please, please, please, please don't let her do that," he begged. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Do what?" I asked. He sighed.

"Read those boring stuff, it's annoying!" I laughed.

"And what does it have to do with you?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"She shows me _every single word she reads_," he reasoned. Daddy sat down on my other side and frowned in concentration.

"How so?" he asked. Colby looked at him with surprised, wide eyes.

"You guys don't know?" he asked," We can both send and receive thoughts privately, but not all the time; when we want to only." Oh...

So that's why she never gives _him _the silent treatment. Wow. I guess I would never really get tired of knowing more about them.

* * *

**Sorry for the time gaps but if I wrote everything; this story is never going to end. My main event happens at a certain point of their lives and it's definitely not now =) And, believe me, there's A LOT before it.**

**Some Sarah, a little Colby and some fluff =) There will be more of Colby later, I promise. I just wanted to explain each character thoroughly so you could get the full picture.**

**So.**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! **

**And dont forget to VOTE!**

**Thanks again.**

**xoxo  
**


	17. C'est La Vie

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Jacob Black_

Time seemed to pass by very quickly, too fast for my liking. I hated how every moment I wanted to last slips under my hands while other moments, ones of great grief and pain, lasted for what seemed like centuries. What makes it even worse that I was beginning to sound like Edward when I think that way.

It was ridiculous, really. I never thought would say this, me, _the _Jacob Black, the one that had never given much thought to how time passes, how fast or how slow, just as long as he's content. So, yes, I was content...at the moment. But I was getting greedy; I didn't want this to end.

The slight thought of what my daughter might go through sent me thinking about this, over and over again. It was all too much for me to bear.

I had my own moments of selfishness, and I'm ashamed I had those to start with. Sometimes I wondered if Sarah could turn out like Leah, like a "she wolf" or something. But, that I knew was truly selfish. I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself and I should never wish the same for her. I mean, I was happy; I was married and I had two amazing children that, if it wasn't for this wolf shit, I wouldn't have had any of this. But, like we all hated the idea of having one of our friends share our same fate- with the up sides it has-, I should hate this idea.

But I didn't.

The twins took their time growing up this year; now they both look like 9-year-olds, maybe Colby could pass for ten, too. He was quite tall for his age- well, the age he appeared to be anyways. Claire was going crazy about that, too. Apparently, and I quote, "everyone is growing up and she's stuck at the age of 11", and that someday they would both grow older than her and she would still be "just a kid". Good news, she didn't have to worry; Carlisle said that by the age of three, which is in a couple of months, they would start growing normally, year by year. The only thing was, they would start that looking like 13-year-olds.

Nessie told me about their super freaky twin communication thing. Private thoughts? Who would've thought? As if they needed more ways to get closer to each other. I swear those kids have a bond I haven't seen between Rachel and Becca, and they're also twins.

But Mom wasn't a half-vampire after all.

"Honey?" Nessie called, shifting beside me on the bed. I looked down at her questioningly."What are you doing now? It's 3am and you have work." I shrugged.

"Sorry; had a lot on my mind," I said. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"I know what you mean," she mumbled before sleeping again like a peaceful angel.

I closed my eyes, too, and concentrated on sleeping so I wouldn't blow up some car tomorrow in the garage. Sarah and Colby were invited to spend the day with Rachel and Paul at their house tomorrow, so we'd have to drop them there before heading to work. Yeah, Nessie's coming with me tomorrow. She hadn't been there since we found out about Morgan- I shuddered at the thought- and she wanted to spend the day with me. I welcomed the idea very much; I didn't want to leave her home alone, besides, who would object to that?

The next thing I felt were two very demanding hands shaking me awake.

"Wake up, Daddy!" Sarah urged from beside me on the bed while Colby pulled from the other side.

"We're going to be late!" he protested. I sighed.

"Good morning to you, too," I mumbled. Sarah and Nessie laughed while Colby kept pulling on my shirt."Okay, I'm up." I felt like the roles were switched. Or was it only me that everyone always wakes up?

I got up and kissed the three of them before I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and such. I changed into one of the T-shirts I saved for work; I didn't care if they were ruined for good.

Sarah was ready by then. She wore- what I guessed was- her newest pink dress and matching shoes, along with the cutest cream coat that I never thought someone had ever thought of creating that size from it. Colby, on the other hand, was just wearing a green T-shirt and jeans. That's my boy.

Nessie was a whole different story; I had to concentrate that I was actually heading to work and also dropping off the twins at Paul's. She was wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a green, cotton blouse, her beautiful bronze curls hanging freely around her neck that was covered with a silk scarf. No, I wasn't going to do any proper working today.

"Let's go," she said and grabbed her bag. The kids were already waiting by the door of the convertible. I rolled my eyes at their eagerness but opened the door for them anyways. Colby always rushed inside to get the seat behind me, for some reason I might never comprehend, while Sarah always acted like the big girl she was and waited for him to go in.

Big girl.

Long day indeed.

We were at the Reservation in no time, Rachel was already waiting by the porch.

"Hey!" She said as she opened the door for them.

"Aunt Rachel!" Sarah exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Hey, sweetie," she said,"Hey Colby."

"Hey," he replied coolly, jumping out of the car and shutting the door behind him."Bye, guys." Nessie waved them both goodbye as they entered the house. We could hear something crash as they did.

"Hurry," Nessie mumbled. I laughed and drove us out of there and to Port Angeles.

Embry was already there and standing with a client that had become a regular one by now, Nathanael LeBlanc. The rich one with the expensive cars that I still wonder how he got his license. They both looked at us as we entered. And when I say 'looked at us', I really mean Embry; the 18 or 19 year-old kid was really looking at my wife. I had to bite back a growl. One more glance, big boy, and you and your fancy cars are out and not in a polite, pretty way, I'm telling you.

"Hey, Embry," Nessie greeted as she got in. He smiled at her before looking back at the papers in his hands. She obviously didn't know what to say, so i spoke for her.

"Oh, I didn't introduce you," I said as if I just found out, I wrapped an arm around her waist,"Nessie, this is Nathanael LeBlanc," I introduced and looked at him with super cocky, confident eyes,"And Nate-" Nathanael was too big, that was an old story-" This is Renesmee Black, my wife." His eyebrows were raised ever-so-slightly and he reached out a hand for her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Black," he said and shook her hand quickly. Nessie turned to me and whispered in my ears,

"Jealous wolf." I laughed a little.

She was fully developed and looked twenty- maybe a little older- so it was safe to call her that. Her friends didn't know much but I didn't guess that one little word would travel its way to them. He had no right to even look at her direction.

You see, no one messes with me.

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen_

"You and Jacob got _married_?" Stacey pressed. I stayed silent on the other end of the phone. Very nice move, Jacob Kind Black.

"W-Who told you?" I asked, playing innocent. Stacey, Matt and Brad were on semi-regular contact with me mostly by e-mail or Facebook. We rarely called.

"Matt's cousin said he saw his wife and gave a full description of you, his name is Nate I think," she said,"You didn't tell us!" She accused. I sighed.

"It's-" I was about to say 'no big deal' when I thought against it-"It was a small thing- kind of a rush," I lied. She sighed.

"I thought we were friends," she mused. I felt guilty at her words. Right then, Colby nudged my knees.

"Mom, Mom," he whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him to keep him talking,"I think I just heard something fall upstairs." I frowned.

"We are, really," I said in a rush,"Look, I'll talk to you later, bye." I hung up on her and ran my way upstairs. I opened Sarah's room as my first...doubt. I mean, what else could fall from here?

I found her looking at a pile of clothes on the ground and began laughing her head off. She was losing it already.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at us and I guessed both Colby and I shared the same 'What-The-Hell' look. He rolled his eyes after a moment.

"Idiot," he muttered before he walked back down.

"What happened?" I repeated. She stopped laughing gradually and turned fully to me.

"I was seeing if I could move the clothes out then in but then I heard you talk on the phone and BOOM, I dropped it!" she said. I laughed for a second, relieved. But then I frowned at her.

"You _heard _me? From downstairs?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she answered and got back to rearranging her stuff.

I had to ask about that. And that's what I did.

Carlisle's answer wasn't really satisfying. He said that she may have been able to hear that strongly for a while but, no. I knew she couldn't do that before but I didn't want to protest.

Little did I know this wasn't a small deal.

I got out of Carlisle's office and headed downstairs; Alice was taking Sarah today to shop and Colby went for the first time with his father to work. Very funny, people. Now I was alone, with Momma and Daddy in the cottage doing whatever stuff I loathed to think about, and Emmett and Jazz watching this game with Charlie in the living room, and Esme fixing something in her garden. Yes, I was alone. But, wait...

"_Bonjour,_" Frederick greeted, his teeth all showing as he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"_Bonjour, Frederique_." That was how it was spelled in French,"_Ça va*?_"

"_Ça va bien, merci, madame. Et tu?*_"

"I'm good," I answered.

"Would you like to take a walk somewhere outside? _La forêt*_, perhaps?" I rolled my eyes. It's not like there are so many places we could go to.

"Sure, sure," I said. Wow; if I concentrate hard; I really do say this a lot.

We walked silently for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Have I ever told you how adorable your children are? And _Sarah_..._vraiment belle_*," he commented. I smiled proudly.

"_Je sais_*," I said,"They're both beautiful," I said on their defense. He laughed.

"Of course, of course," he said."I was just curious..." he mumbled. I turned to him.

"Hmm?" I encouraged. He shrugged.

"Are they going to go to school?" he asked, cocking his head to one side,"_Comme des enfants normaux_*." I chuckled.

"_Ils ne sont pas 'normaux', Frederique*,_" I replied,"_Mais_," I added,"_Je pense qu'ils iront à l'école quand ils sont trois ans*._" He nodded understandingly and things got silent yet again. I decided to speak this time,"Frederick, are you happy?" I suddenly asked. He gave me a weird look.

"_Excuse moi_?" he said and then laughed,"Yes, I think I am. Why, though?" I shrugged.

"You're alone," I noticed,"And you don't come here often, plus you don't mix with humans that much..." I trailed off.

"Oh, I'm not alone," he replied quickly and I frowned. What?

"Huh?" I guessed my dumbfounded expression didn't need that to confirm I was confused. He seemed taken aback for a second.

"I have all of you," he said,"And, as you know, I went to visit my human family last winter." I could sense the bitter tone in his voice.

"You never told me how it went," I mumbled. He shrugged.

"They didn't recognize me," he simply stated,"But, _c'est la vie_, _mon amie*_," he added,"It has its ups and downs." I nodded.

"I know," I mumbled.

* * *

_Sarah Rose Black _**(*cheers* lol)**

This wasn't normal, right? I knew it wasn't. But I had no clue why. Lately, I was getting those feelings...I didn't really know how to describe them. I felt like I was growing up. I know, I know, I've been doing that since the day I was born. But, not _that_. I couldn't find the words for it, the words to describe it. Me, the one who used to read Shakespeare and Dickens and many others every day that it was getting on my twin brother's nerves.

Speaking of whom, the boy was changing a lot, too. I mean, where did all that muscle come from? He's almost as huge as Daddy! This was unbelievable.

I chewed my sandwich as I listened to my newest iPod; Grandpa got me that for my third birthday- that was a couple of months ago-, while Emmett and Rose, as cool as they are, got me this new computer. It wasn't exactly what you could call a regular laptop/notebook/netbook (why do they give it so many names, anyway?), it was like a projector, the only and most important difference is that I could control everything by pointing to the large virtual screen that surrounded my room. When they say surf the web, they really mean it.

I heard knocking on my door. Well, well, see who looked up the word 'privacy' in his dictionary. I guessed after the last lecture from Dad he really got it, poor Colby. Naw; I enjoyed looking at his face while Daddy was giving him the same ol' lecture. I wasn't cruel, really, but I guessed that was the relation between me and Thomas- that's what I liked to call him in my head when he was annoying me.

_Come in_, I projected into his head. And this was even cooler than my power to manipulate objects. I thought once about trying to move people but then I decided against it, I wouldn't be able to practice it on humans anyway.

He opened the door rather quickly, looking like he just woke up; his hair shaggy and his clothes messy. But it was evening, so, that's Colby Thomas Black for you. I pity the girl he'd end up with, unless she's just like him- that's when I would know for sure that the world was coming to an end. I loved everything clean and tidy.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked, breathless. I frowned.

"Since when are you so polite- Oh my God, are you sick?" I asked, completely serious.

"I don't know, come here," he said and took my hand and put on his forehead.

"Do I have a fever?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, you're cool," I said,"Why?" He shrugged.

"Everything's so cold it's not normal," he said.

"Mmm," I mused,"Well, you could always ask Carlisle." He nodded.

"Yeah," he said,"Got your stuff ready for school tomorrow?" he asked. I shrugged.

"No books, Aunt Alice took care of the clothes. What else to prepare?" I asked,"Unless you want me to help with your clothes..."

"No, no," he said quickly with a smile,"I don't want to wear some shirt to school tomorrow," he said as he closed the door behind him again.

_Well, excuse me for making you look decent for once_. He laughed.

_Preppy idiot_.

_I guess you must know I'm sticking my tongue at you now, Thomas. _

_Very funny, Rosie._

"Hey!" I objected. Two Rosies in twenty miles radius wasn't healthy. He laughed again but stayed silent.

I was dressed in shorts and a long-sleeved red blouse for my first day at school. Mommy said to prepare myself mentally for any irritated uncles, grandparents or even Daddys. I rolled my eyes; Daddy would never object to anything I wanted. The thing is, I totally knew it, and I most definitely knew how to convince him.

The shorts weren't that short, really. They looked just good for a September morning. I re-fixed my long, black hair and fixed my bangs with a red clip, putting on my favorite red earrings and my bluetooth headset; if school's anything as boring as Uncle Jazz says, I would need those. I walked downstairs to find Daddy kissing Mommy's forehead- thank God- before turning to me. He half-smiled.

"Oh, hey," he said and looked at his watch,"Early, good. Last time I checked, young lady, it was Washington, not California." I played dumb.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" I asked. I was wearing my converse, just for the record. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said,"Now up and long jeans and down before we're late." I glanced at Mommy who mouthed me a 'told you'. I decided to use my last weapon. I opened the connection with my brother.

_Come down here_, I thought.

_Daddy's little princess couldn't get her three wishes for the day? _he asked sarcastically.

_I swear I'll call you with my favorite nickname at school, Thomas._ He sighed and came downstairs.

"So what-" he paused when he looked at me,"Yeah, up and long jeans and down before we're late." My eyes widened.

"What?" I said in disbelief. He gave me the exact same look Daddy gave me, with his eyebrow also raised.

"And not the skinny ones you wore to the Rez last week." I glared at both of them before I went upstairs.

_You're dead, Thomas._

_My pleasure, Rosie._

Stupid overprotective lame excuse for a twin brother.

Daddy and my uncles were a dead case anyways- not hopeless but completely dead. 'Overprotective' wasn't even the word.

Hope that fades sometime- Oh wait, Mommy told me it wasn't going to.

Oh well.

* * *

***Ça va?: Literally, 'All Right' but means 'How are you doing?"**

*** Ca va bien, merci, madame. Et tu?: I'm alright, thank you, madame. And you?**

***L_a forêt: the forest._**

**_*_Vraiment belle: Really beautiful.**

***Je sais: I know.**

***Comme les enfants normaux: Like normal children.**

***Ils ne sont pas 'normaux', Frederique: They're not 'normal', Frederick.**

***Mais, je pense qu'ils iront a l'ecole quand ils sont trois ans: But, I think they'll go to school when they're three years old.**

***C'est la vie, mon amie: This is life, my friend.**

**

* * *

**

**That was a pretty fast update, right? Well, I felt like writing yesterday lol. So tell me what you think. No time gaps from now on =) Still a long plot but no jumping.**

**Don't forget to Vote for Rising Sun and Rhyme at the Sparkle Awards =)**

**Now, now.**

**REVIEW! I want to break the 400 reviews before next chappy xD One can hope, right? lol  
**

**xoxo  
**


	18. Care To Explain?

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Renesmee Cullen_

She went up again and took a _lot _of time getting ready. Again. I chuckled lightly; they were being overprotective and she was being, well, Sarah. The difference between me and her is that she could make her point loud and understood without being blunt about it, like right now, they told her to change, and she took her time. I wouldn't be surprised if she washed her hair all over again and made it in a totally new style. That would be just typical Sarah.

I wrapped my arm around my husband as we waited for her to get ready, Colby went to wait in the convertible. Jake kissed me quickly.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled,"Look at them." I got myself closer to him and inhaled his beautiful musky scent.

"I know, honey," I breathed,"But you knew that was going to happen, right?" He snorted.

"Eleven years ago, I didn't think I would be married to you, and when you're ten and our kids three they would look like fifteen year olds and go to high school. Excuse me for having a narrow imagination." I laughed.

"Well," I said,"There's an up side." He raised an eyebrow at me but stayed silent. I kissed him this time,"We're going to be all alone." He gave me on of _my _grins. That was when Sarah walked downstairs.

"Oh, can't you wait until we're away?" she muttered and rolled her eyes. I blushed and Jacob snorted and opened his mouth to comment back but closed it again. Good for him.

She was wearing a one-shouldered purple top with what looked like pink paint strokes on her skinny jeans- the ones Colby told her not to wear- and purple heels along with the purple bag Alice gave her. She left her wavy black hair loose, not even a clip, and I could smell her Victoria's Secret perfume from where I was standing. Loud and clear indeed. She looked much better in this than her shorts. They deserved what they got. Jacob scowled at her. She glanced at the screen of her iPhone. The girl loved technology and technology is what she got.

"We're going to be late," she said, smiling, her teeth contrasting against her dark skin tone. She came to me and hugged me."Gonna miss you," she mumbled in my ear. I kissed her cheek and hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you, too," I said,"Both of you try not to get in trouble, please." She chuckled.

"Sure thing," she said and grabbed her Daddy's arm out. He was still scowling.

He shouldn't have objected in the first place.

* * *

_Sarah Rose Black _**(A/N: Can't get enough of the tone of the name lol)**

I lent back on the chair of the convertible and let the wind blow my hair, taking a deep breath. I was excited about today. I wanted to see what school really was. I mean, Grandpa and Carlisle were homeschooling us, we pretty much know most of the syllabus, but it wasn't _that_. I wanted to experience real life, the one I wouldn't have to depend on everyone in. I mean, of course, we had our social life, but everyone we knew on the Reservation were practically family, what with the all wolfy stuff. Daddy never told me a lot of the subject, for some reason, he was uncomfortable when I asked him so I decided to give him his space. It's better than living in the dark. Little Randy, who's now 3, wouldn't know about this, with real life experience until he's at least ten. But, us, being the "quarter" vampires, living with a half-vampire, half-human mother and a whole family of vampires, with a father who's the Alpha and phases regularly, not like Sam who "retired" last year to be able to get a stable job and take care of his family, knew about that.

"Take care, sweetie," Daddy mumbled as he kissed my forehead and stopped in front of the school of the Rez. Yeah, about that...Well, we just wanted it. This place felt like it was our _home_. Port Angeles and Forks, however, didn't hold so much memories for us. Even Charlie, we used to see him at Grandpa Billy's most of the time. I missed that man so much. I should see him more often.

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered, careful that no one would hear me call him 'Daddy'. I mean, what kind of father would look like he was 25 or something while we looked 15? It's not even biologically possible. Not for humans at least, but you know what I mean.

"No trouble," he said to Colby as he touched his shoulder before Colby gave him one of his oh-so-famous silent grins and got out. I waved Daddy goodbye as he left us in the parking lot. Colby was waiting for me.

"Do you mind? Class will start in five minutes and we need to get our schedules," he said, his tone annoyed. I fixed a strand of hair that fell on his face.

"Chill," I said. He rolled his eyes. We began walking towards the main office, Daddy had told us where everything was before.

_You know I hate it when you don't listen to me._He thought. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_They're just a pair of jeans, Thomas, get a life. _He sighed.

_Well, I AM your older- _I cut him off as we stood in front of the door.

"They're _TEN _minutes!" I said, annoyed. He laughed.

_And you just made a fool out of yourself._

I balled my hands into fists and took a calming, deep breath as we entered the office. I've been told I had my temper from my father's side.

_Sorry, okay? Just enjoy your day today, Rosie. _I smiled. It was always like this; on and off, on and off.

_Thanks, Thomas. _He grinned as he stood on front of the desk and called for the secretary or whoever that was there. We had our schedules in a couple of minutes.

Thomas and I were going as Freshmen, starting from zero. But I was okay with it; I wanted my High School experience to last as long as it could. He put a hand on my shoulder as we went inside the main building.

"Now you have Physics, French, English, Lunch, Algebra and Gym," he announced, giving me my schedule. I took it and nodded.

"What about you? Do you have any classes with me?" I asked, a little bit hopefully, I admit. I didn't want to be alone...although I could always talk to him...

He looked at his schedule,"French and Gym." I smiled and looked at the map attached to the schedule. It said that Physics was- Oh there it was. I turned to him. He was still looking at the papers in his hands."This is the paper the teachers need to sign and that's the combination for your locker, it's number 0075." I nodded again and was about to open my mouth to speak when he talked again. I frowned."I'll see you at Lunch and tell me if you need anything, okay?" he cocked his head to one side, concerned. I smiled at him.

"Aw, you're worried about me," I whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I just don't want Mr. Alpha to kick my ass for ruining The Princess's day." He made a small bow with his head,"Your Majesty." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault I'm the only girl, you could've changed your mind last minute, you know." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Go to class." I laughed and turned to where the class was. He went on his way, too, his hands in his pockets. I looked at my surroundings carefully then.

The walls were painted a cheerful light blue, while the lockers were gray. The door of the Physics class was white though. I realized I was choking my iPhone as I kept pressing on it from stress. I took my first step inside.

And I wished I didn't.

There was this idiot who put his backpack in the way and I tripped on it. I felt someone catch me before I fall on my face.

"That does _not _happen usually," I mumbled,"Some idiot put his backpack here." Actually, I think the last time it happened was when I was practicing my _walking_. Whoever caught me chuckled and I turned to face him. He held a hand out for me.

He didn't look like he was from around here, not from his skin tone anyways but I knew the school had many other than Quiluetes. He had _perfect _dark brown hair- that I would imagine turns black in the rain- and icy blue eyes. _Beautiful _icy blue eyes. Dammit.

I took his hand and felt my face heat up.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," I said and waited for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Joe, the idiot who put his backpack here," he laughed,"Sorry about that." I shook my head frantically.

"No, no, it's okay." But what wasn't okay that I never stuttered. Ever. He moved his backpack from the way and put it beside a desk in the back. I took the one in front of it and sat down.

The class bell rang then. The teacher entered. He was wearing a -uh, formal suit. Did they wear that around here often? Why, though?

"Hello, class," he said."I'm Mr. Sellers and I'm going to be your physics teacher for the year, unless you do us all a favor and moves to an advanced class." I raised an eyebrows ever-so-slightly. The rest of the class began settling themselves in their seats.

This should be good.

The first class passed quickly...well, mainly because I played my Rock playlist to cover on the teacher's babbling about energies. This was physics for children- maybe I _should _move to an advanced class. But- I glanced behind me-...Oh no, we're not starting anything of that sort. Wow, I'm acting like a stupid teenager. Proof number one that the school is what does that to people. Uncle Paul would have a smirk on his face now if he was here. Oh, which reminds me, we were going to go from school to Uncle Paul's because Mommy and Daddy were going to Seattle for some reason.

I picked up my bag and Physics notes and was about to walk out of the classroom when _Joe_ appeared again.

"So, what do you have next?" he asked.

"French." Dammit, Colby Thomas, did you have to appear at that exact same moment? I glared at him quickly then turned back to Joe.

"Yeah, French," I said, smiling at him. Goofingly, too. Man, what was happening to my head? He half-smiled and I wanted to sigh."Then English, Lunch, Algebra and Gym."

"See you at Lunch, then, Sarah," he said and turned away and I wanted to follow the trail of his black converse but managed my expression.

"_Real _life to Sarah Rose Black, we've been trying to get hold of you but there was no signal- Hello?" he waved his hand in front of my face and I rolled my eyes and scanned the numbers of the lockers until I found mine. I opened it and dropped the notes in there then closed it quickly.

"How was your class?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Normal," he said,"I met a couple of guys who said something about a football thing by next month, and I was thinking maybe I could join or something."

"Good," I said. He turned his head to me as we walked.

"How was _yours_?" he stretched the word,"Anything interesting?" I bit my lip before I wanted to speak. "Oh, no," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's the guy you got out of class with?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Joe, a guy I met," I said quickly, trying to sound normal."Why?" I asked. He said nothing as we entered French.

French was an easy language, to me anyways. The teacher even asked me if it was my second language but then she heard my brother and obviously knew it wasn't. I had to bite back a laugh then. Colby always thought French was so very girlish, he even looked up how to curse in French and told me it was no different, in tone, than when saying I Love You or something. I had rolled my eyes at him; he didn't know the depth of this flowing language.

Grandpa Edward was the best teacher anyone could ever have, so I didn't need to pay attention in class. Plus, Mommy spoke it fluently and that guy, Frederick, was always speaking in French. I don't know why but I don't feel good about this man.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lexi, a girl I met during my English class asked, referring to- Guess who?- Colby as he left me at the door of the class. I closed my locker with what looked like a shocked expression on my face. Ew. Ugh.

"No, no, nothing like that," I said quickly,"He's my brother actually, twin to be more accurate." She raised a light brown eyebrow.

"You look nothing alike," she commented,"Well. except for your skin tone but other than that, nothing at all." I nodded with a shrug.

"Happens," I said simply as we entered the cafeteria. Her green eyes rolled themselves. They weren't like Colby's- not _emerald_ green, rather more like a hazel green- or something in between.

"There you are!" Joe said as he stood up from his table at the farthest end of the room and walked towards us. Lexi raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know him?" she asked. I nodded.

"Kinda, saw him in Physics." Her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Well, he's a sophomore," she said,"Not a Freshman like us." I looked at her questioningly."He might have missed Physics last year." I nodded understandingly. He came closer to us then.

"Hey," he said to both of us,"So how's school going for you so far?" he asked, obviously to me.

"Good, good," I answered,"No more idiots with bags in the way." And I definitely didn't know _why _the Hell I just said that. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He laughed.

"I'm sorry about that," he repeated,"Again. Anyways, do you girls want to sit with us?" he asked,"That is, if your brother doesn't mind." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why would he?" I asked. He shrugged rather quickly.

"No, nothing. He met me somewhere between classes," he mumbled.

"Oh," I said. He was so going to get it,"No, I don't mind sitting with you. Lexi?" I turned to her but she wasn't there. Weird. I turned back to him. He motioned for me to go first and I did, forgetting where that blonde went for now. But, where was Colby?

_Thomas? _I called in my head, supposedly to him but he didn't answer. What made it even weirder is that I couldn't _feel _him in my head. I didn't know what was worse; me leaving the whole place immediately and running out of it frantically without really caring about my protesting high heels, or the fact that for the first time in my short life, I couldn't feel my twin brother in my head. I decided to calm myself down and try to call him. I got out my iPhone and dialed his number. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.

No, no answer.

"Is everything okay? Why did you run out of there?" I heard Joe ask from behind.

"I- He-" I didn't know how to explain anything to him. I was worried about Thomas. I was really worried it was sick. Not for a second did he leave my head when I needed him, not even when he was asleep; I always _felt _him. Always.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he said. For someone I had only met for short minutes, he managed to soothe me a little. And his warm hand felt good against my shoulder.

"When's the last time you saw Colby?" I suddenly asked. He frowned.

"Your brother? Before the third lesson, why?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing." I was scanning everywhere around me to spot him but I couldn't. I was getting to freak out a little."I'll be inside in a couple of minutes," I lied. He nodded and got inside.

"Take care," he mumbled.

Even when we were far apart- me in Seattle for shopping and Colby with Daddy in Port Angeles, we could communicate. So it wasn't a distance problem. Speaking of shopping...

I called Aunt Alice.

"Sarah!" she said cheerfully,"How's school going?" she asked.

"Can you see Colby?" I asked, my voice getting lower as I spoke. She paused for a second.

"I- Sweetie, I have to go now."

"What?" I exclaimed."Aunt Alice I can't find him, I can't _feel _him and this is- this is awful," I admitted.

"No, no, now, don't worry," she soothed.

"I'll talk to you later." Because this phone call is not going to distract me now. I tried again calling him in my head and on my phone but I got nothing at all. I let out a sob I was holding. Me and stress didn't mix well, didn't mix at all. I couldn't think of anything and everything got hazy around me, whether from the sky that started to rain or from my tears or the dizziness I was feeling or anything else but I just couldn't hold it in me anymore. I couldn't bear the thought that haunted me, that something really awful had happened to my twin brother and I was there and frozen and alone and I totally didn't know what to do.

Everything faded slowly into blackness.

* * *

I felt a super warm hand,that felt very similar to Daddy's but I knew wasn't his, touch my forehead and low murmurs around me. By that time, the reason I was in that state, where I was and all that had disappeared from my mind. But then I remembered and opened my eyes quickly to search again for _him_. I could practically hear me panic all over again.

"Morning, princess," Uncle Paul said sarcastically as he sat beside me. I frowned; that didn't fit what I had on my mind, that definitely didn't fit. I remembered school, rain and cold. But not my uncle's house. Definitely not.

"Huh?" I said and tried to sit up when Aunt Rachel pushed me back down on the couch.

"Stay still for a second," she mumbled,"What happened to you?" she asked. Uncle Paul looked at her before looking back at me, expecting an answer, too. But instead of answering, I asked a question myself.

"Where's Colby?" I asked. My Aunt and Uncle exchanged another meaningful glance.

"At school," Uncle Paul said. I shook my head.

"No," I simply answered as I tried, _again_, to call my brother in my head. I could feel him this time, thank God. But he didn't answer, much to my confusion.

"The school called Jake and he called us. He and Ness are on their way. You passed out for a long time, about 15 whole minutes." Uncle Paul could join Daddy on the list of the overly-concerned.

I knew none of the Cullens were allowed on the Rez so that was why I was alone here.

That was when the door flew open and Daddy and Mommy came inside. I sat up this time, fully recovering everything. Mommy ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh my God," she breathed,"Are you okay, sweetie? What happened to you?" she asked. Daddy kissed the top of my head as Uncle Paul made space for him beside me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," I lied,"Now," I started and broke away reluctantly from Mommy's hug to look at all of them."Can someone tell me where the Hell Colby is? Like, _really_?" They all exchanged glances and I wanted to growl. If it came out real I would've done it but when I tried before it didn't turn out great. I, instead, balled my hands into fists. Again; they all knew where he was and what _happened _to him but they still wouldn't tell me.

"We'll talk about this later," Daddy decided,"Now we need to go home." I shook my head.

"No, we don't," I disagreed, for the first time, directly with my father. His eyes widened the slightest bit."If nobody's telling me what _happened_, and why I was worried _sick _when I couldn't find my brother and why you all _lie, _then I'm staying at Grandpa Billy's for the night," I decided, getting up from beside them and onto my heels.

"Sarah-" I cut Mommy's calm voice off.

"I know the way there," I mumbled. It wasn't a threat, not much of a one, anyway, but I didn't know what to do and this was the only way I would be able to either get something from them or grandpa; he always knew what was going on.

I was about to walk towards the door when Uncle Paul stood in front of me.

"_Listen here_," he demanded and I took a small step back at his tone,"If you want to go to Billy's then _fine_-" he crossed his arms over his chest-"But _never _talk to any of us that way, you understand?" he said firmly. I nodded and proceeded my way towards the door opening it.

And there he was, his brown hair all wet from the rain and his T-shirt soaked- and it wasn't the one he was wearing this morning, and neither were the _shorts_ either. His expression was unreadable. I had never seen him like that before.

"Care to explain where on Earth were you?"

* * *

**This chapter was _fast _- DON'T get used to that, the last two days were _e-x-c-e-p-t-i-o-n-s _=P This one was also longer than most of the chapters in _this _story. **

**I didn't really break the "400" reviews barrier (lol) but I guess I will this time. I REALLY want to know what you ALL think! This one had a lot of characters...**

**What do you think of Joe? Lexi? What happened to Colby? etc etc. I NEED to know! **

**And dont forget to vote ;)**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! xx**

**~TooToo  
**


	19. Because

**Oh, before the chapter starts, I want to apologize for the error one of my reviewers pointed out; I wrote "Renesmee Cullen" instead of "Renesmee Black". So, sorry =) I'll try to pay attention from now on! And, yeah, most of you guessed what happened to Colby right. Hope this chapter explains everything you might be confused about.**

**AND THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Last chapter really broke my review record by the double =P So THANK YOU! *Virtual Flowers lol* Keep reviewing! Right now, all I dream about is a hot cup of tea with milk 'cause I'm sick, and YOUR REVIEWS! I check my inbox like a crazy girl ever couple of minutes after I publish the chapter lol**

**Here ya go...  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Colby Thomas Black_

Something was off today. I just knew it.

From the very beginning, since the sun rose and I could sense it. First, I thought it was just because of the school we were going to today but then it turned out way bigger than that. It turned out massive, I tell you.

Everything seemed to irritate me today- Sarah's jeans, being late, the Chemistry teacher, the rain, and even that Joe person.

I growled. Like I needed another reason to remember him.

I didn't like the way he talked to her, so, yeah, all he said was that he was going to see her at Lunch- but the_ way _was like he wanted to get closer to her.

God, I was going insane.

When I broke my desk in French (Not the whole thing; nobody really noticed, not even Sarah; she was too busy talking in that Japanese French thing) - this language was made by someone who can't pronounce half of the normal alphabet, I'm sure- I went to talk to that kid, the one who I was talking about now. What was his name, again?

Oh, Joe.

So I practically told this Joe to back off her, to stay away from my twin sister. Only now I realized how weird that sounded. How unlike me. I was always the cool, collected one and that preppy girl was the one with the temper. Not me. Never me.

He had made it even worse; he'd told me "What if she wants me close?" That practically- for some reason- sent me over the edge. Poor locker; I never had the time to use it.

After that short but packed conversation, I started shaking like a fucking cell phone on vibration- like a huge bomb that was about to explode. I decided it was for the best that I ran out of there. Dad had warned me about this. Now I feel like an idiot for not actually listening.

He told me to be calm like I usually was, to never let anything irritate me that bad, especially if I was somewhere public for fear that I would phase for the first time there and then- well, you know. You can't just explode into a giant, horse-sized creature in the middle of a public area. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever.

I stormed into the forest, shaking even harder than I ever thought was physically possible. All the wolves I saw phased in a blink of an eye. They always told me first time was the longest unless I control it well. But I wasn't in the right mind to think about that. I didn't even realize what was happening until I was out of the school.

I was in pain. I couldn't control that either. Like every cell in my body was stretching out, not dividing but stretching out- Hey, I paid attention during lessons, too! It's not that easy when your mind-reader of a grandfather is the one who's tutoring you. My bones felt like I had been lifting weight for months non-stop. I kept running; it made the pain more durable that way. I ran and I ran, the grass underneath my shoes almost burning with the speed. I kept going like that, in uncontrollable pain and impatience until I finally exploded.

Exploded was the term indeed.

I saw everything, then, from a very different position. It wasn't that different from the height point; I was as tall in human form (It sounds so weird to think I have two different forms of being. I'm just me and I liked it the way it was). But the view- so simple yet so complicated. I didn't feel the worry I had felt for my sister, Rosie. I didn't feel the confusion I was experiencing. Nothing. I just felt the need to break something down or even kill someone. It wasn't a scary thought to me then, which terrifies me now.

A few moments later, I began hearing voices in my head. It was uncomfortable to feel someone other than Rosie speak in my head. Which made it even more uncomfortable is that it was one of my uncles- Quil. Yeah, the one who was facing the awkward what-the-Hell-is-going-on (Like I liked to call it) with Claire, his twelve-year-old imprint who was occasionally Sarah's playmate. I will never understand what girls find interesting in dolls and makeup and all the other colorful stuff. Never.

_I heard that! _Uncle Quil laughed in my head and I just growled. _You need to work on that, too, kid. _

What did he seriously expect me to do? Happy dance?

_Not exactly what I had in my head but that would do. _He thought and I whined, my voice coming out way weirder than what I expected- my human voice. Oh.

That was when I felt someone else join us.

_Damn those morning patrols, _Uncle Paul cursed, _Who's there today_? _It's Monday, isn't it?_

_Colby's here but is having some brain freezing problem. Say something to see if he could actually respond. Test, test, Hello? _Someone was in a good mood today.

_What? When did that happen? _Uncle Paul asked.

_Er- About a couple of minutes ago? _I thought.

_More like half an hour_, Uncle Quil thought, _you took so long to comprehend what had happened. I gave you your time. _

_Thanks, _was all I could think. But then Uncle Paul spoke again.

_Where's Sarah? _He asked.

_At school, probably at Lunch now or something_, I said, _why?_

_Because I'm right outside my house and Rachel is gasping and saying something about her. I guess she's probably talking to Jake. _

I saw it in my head; like I was the one experiencing it. It could've been fascinating to me if I wasn't thinking about something else.

_I'll go to school to check on her._ I said when I couldn't- for some reason- communicate with her in my head.

_Naked? Seriously? _Dammit I forgot about that! - _Wait a minute and I'll get you something to wear. Last time. Try to be prepared next time, _Quil thought. I rolled my eyes.

I waited until he got me his clothes, managed to unwrap them from his wrist and I took my time phasing back, taking in everything they told me about calming myself down to be able to do it. I put on the T-shirt and shorts before I ran back to school again. I didn't really care about the shoes then. One good thing about Uncle Quil, he always kept a shirt around. A benefit of having a young imprint.

She wasn't there. She just wasn't. I tried calling her in my head once but that also failed. Why? What happened to her? Was she hurt?

A million questions ran through my head as I made my way to the one place I had to look in first before going to Billy's or home. Uncle Paul's.

It was just the first on the list of where-Sarah-could-be when she wasn't where she was supposed to be. I stood in front of the door, the rain dripping strongly down my head, and heard some noise in there. I was about to open the door when my sister did, her hair soaked a little, too, but her clothes weren't. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying. And so was her face. I wondered if it was from anger or crying, too. But I was too mad to consider anything. So I asked her the one question that occurred to me...

_

* * *

  
_

_Sarah Rose Black_

"Care to explain where the Hell were you?" _he _asked. He. Really? I snorted.

"_Me?!_" I answered, now angry at him as I saw he was fine, in a way or the other; his expression made it seem like something was seriously wrong.

"Yes, you," he simply said,"I went to school now but didn't find you," he explained, his tone annoyed. It wasn't the teased 'annoyed', it was the annoyed 'annoyed', which he rarely used with me.

"You want to know why I'm not there?" I said, my voice acidic, and pointed a finger to his chest as I spoke,"Because _you _disappeared from the school, from my head and didn't answer you freakin' phone. I freaked out, fainted, and ta da, I found myself here!" I said,"Because s_omeone_-" he cut me off.

"You don't know what happened!" he yelled. So, a general rule, the calm, cool Colby _never _yelled, not at me or at anyone else for that matter. I was taken aback by this. I dropped my hand to my side and walked without a second glance behind, passing him.

It wasn't until I ran out of their hearing and vision distance when I cried. I cried harder than ever.

Everyone was lying to me, Colby was going through something I had absolutely _no _idea what it was, and it was raining and my heels felt uncomfortable after all the running. Not that they were all _equal_ but still awful.

I was standing in front of Grandpa Billy's, soaked to skin but surprisingly enough, not cold. I was good, like I was laying on the beach mid-August after 4pm. I knocked twice before Aunt Becca opened the door for me.

"Sarah?" she said,"Come in, come in," she added. I did as she said and went inside."Did you come here alone?" she asked.

Aunt Becca knew as much as Charlie when it came to the Cullens, my other side of the family, just what they called the 'Need To Know' basis.

"Yeah," I breathed and remembered I left my bag and stuff at Uncle Paul's. I couldn't care less right now, not with all what was going on."Is Grandpa here?" I asked and before she could answer he was already out of the living room and coming towards us in his wheelchair. From his expression I noticed he didn't like something, what that something was was hard for me to interpret. I just hoped it wasn't me being there that bothered him.

"Hey, Sarah," he said, smiling at me and opening his arms for me to hug him, I did gladly and stayed there for a moment before he patted my back and turned to his daughter."Becca, honey, could you get something warm for Sarah? She's soaked." My aunt nodded with a smile as she went towards the kitchen, he motioned for me to sit down on the couch and I did.

I didn't know what to say for a moment, I didn't know how to express it, maybe, or maybe I didn't want to talk, maybe I wanted to just go away. So, he spoke first.

"Tell me what happened," he said in a bored tone, but I knew he wasn't. I looked down at my hands.

"I kinda yelled at everyone; Daddy, Mommy, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Paul and Colby," I admitted, getting out what was making me feel guilty first. Billy laughed.

"And you came here to confess?" he asked sarcastically,"Tell me what _really _happened, what made you yell at them?" I lent on my hands and looked at him.

"They're hiding something from me," I mumbled,"Something big- No, _huge_. And mainly because of that, I ended up running like a maniac and fainting on my first day of real school." I chuckled humorlessly,"But that's not what I mean, Colby is going through something I don't know about and it's affecting everyone. Do you know what it is?" I asked. He looked the other way and played subconsciously with the wheel of the chair before looking back at me.

"Sarah," he started and I knew from his tone he was going to say something extremely serious,"I want you to focus here, okay?" I nodded."Do you remember the legends?" he asked.

"Well, Daddy did tell me the main points when I asked him why only him and my uncles-" And Leah-"could phase into wolves, but other than that, no. He didn't give me any..._details_. At least I don't think so," I mused. He sighed.

"Did he tell you that it was like a gene?" he asked,"Passed from a generation to the other?" I sat up as he said that, my eyes widening a bit.

"No," I whispered. I remembered exactly what he told me...

_Flashback_

_"...Then why can't you?" I asked Uncle Jasper. He cocked his head to one side for a second before sighing._

_"Only them could do that. You should ask Jacob about it," he said with a shrug. I ran to Daddy in the other room. He smiled when he saw me._

_"Hey, Daddy," I said._

_"What, sweetie?" _

_"Why is it that only you and the men from the Rez can phase into wolves? Why can't anybody else do it?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows slightly._

_"Because that's what we do," he simply explained,"Our mission as Quiluetes is to protect our tribe and that's what we have to do it, we used to think they were only legends but they turned out true." I raised an eyebrow._

_"Protect them from what?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

_"Danger," he simply answered and that was the last I could get out of him._

_End Flashback_

I knew later, from Mommy by accident, that what they protected the tribe from were the human-blood-drinking vampires.

But, gene?

I thought about it for a second. A gene? Passed from a generation to the other...

Oh my God.

"For how long?" I asked,"Since we were little or-" he cut me off as he shook his head.

"Today," he answered,"He said he wasn't angry or anything like that so I think it built itself up in him like it did with Jacob." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to be able to understand this new information. This changed a lot.

"Why?" I asked,"Why now?" He shrugged.

"My guess is that he's around vampires almost all the time, it was a must. And he's physically grown a lot in the past three years, more like a fifteen or sixteen year old now, so that's it."

I hadn't realized I was tearing up again until I felt them in my hand. I got up and kissed my Grandpa's cheek before I fixed my clothes.

"I'm going to go now," I announced. One thing I honestly didn't like: Showing how weak I really was. I knew it, I wasn't that strong, emotionally, I mean. He nodded thoughtfully.

"If Jacob asks..." he trailed off, knowing exactly what I wanted to do.

"Just tell him I left," I shrugged,"And I'll be back before dinner or something." He nodded again.

"Take care," he said, his eyes full of a million different emotions which most of them I couldn't interpret. I turned on my heels and walked towards the door. Aunt Becca appeared with a mug in her hands.

"Leaving already?" she asked. I nodded as I opened the door and stormed out, not saying a word.

I felt the rain stop gradually as I walked down the magnificent shore of First Beach. I kept gazing at the moving waves with the most beautiful white trails as I walked, trying to keep my head blank.

Why hadn't anyone told me about this? Did they think it was that unimportant so they _never _mentioned it? What makes it worse is that they knew that it would happen for sure, then why? What was I?

I wondered what else they kept from me, what else they had lied about for whatever reason they might think good enough. The way they treated me with great care, the way I was never exposed to any kind of risk, to anything whatsoever, like I would disappear, trip and break into pieces like a china plate instead of a- a...I honestly didn't know how to describe me.

They had always told me how unique I was, how I was one of a kind, irreplaceable as they put it. I always thought they loved him more, that was why- I thought- they let him use his power and practice it more, they let him go to the forest and hunt without a lot of help.

I thought they loved him more because I was never allowed to practice my powers or fighting or even hunting- when they were trying to convince me to drink blood- and I did most of it behind their backs. They made me do it behind their backs, I had to.

Colby and Uncle Paul always called me "Daddy's Little Princess". So maybe he got me what I wanted, but sometimes I just didn't feel that way. I didn't feel like he wants _me _happy.

And what with the hiding from me thing? Didn't they know I would know someday? Could I live my whole life not knowing my own twin brother that I share a special communication with is actually a werewolf?

Again; _why?_

I sat down on the damp sand, my jeans already ruined, not that it would matter; one of my aunts would get me a new one right away. I hugged my legs and rested my head on my knees, closing my eyes.

I couldn't think about it anymore; it hurt more as I did. I mean, sure Colby would be fine as a werewolf, like Daddy was managing, right? But, today...the way he looked...He wasn't happy about it, like something put his life upside down. Of course! He wouldn't just wake up and say "Oh, I'm a werewolf today!" That would be just stupid.

I had to admit, I was worried about him. I had never seen him like this before. I wanted to talk to him again, I wanted to make sure he was alright. For my whole life I was connected to him, always, in a way. But now I felt far apart from the one that I had spent my life with.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stick to my position, I wanted to know about it all. I wanted to know what else from my life was hidden from me, what else was lied about. But I wanted to go home, too. I wanted to go to the people I cared for the most, whether they cared for me as much or not is a different situation. Sometimes it just feels like possessiveness more than love.

I felt a blanket being thrown on my back suddenly and I gasped and jumped in surprise, I hadn't expected anyone there right then. No one went to the beach when it was raining. I turned to find Uncle Seth sit down beside me.

"Hey, kid," he said,"Aren't you cold out here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Is Dad looking for me?" I asked. He snorted.

"Of course," he said,"You know how Jake is." I looked down at the sand."But he didn't want to come here, he told me to just find you and make sure you're okay," he murmured. I sighed."And Nessie is going crazy there, too," he added and I felt slightly guilty for being a reason that happened.

"I'm sorry," I apologized,"It's all so confusing, you know?" He nodded seriously.

"I know," he reassured," I told him it was a mistake from the very beginning." I rolled my eyes; like it would make any difference. It wasn't only my mother whom I inherited the stubbornness from.

"Should I go home now?" I suddenly asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No stay here," he said,"I'll go get the rest of the insane population and enjoy getting ourselves sick and soaked in rain." I laughed along with him. He was one of the people who could boost anyone's mood by only his presence.

"Okay, then," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay what? You're going home?" I shook my head.

"No, I'll wait for the rest to come."

* * *

_Renesmee Black_

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's chest and buried my head there as we heard another thing break from upstairs.

"Where is she?" I asked for the millionth time. I was extremely worried about her, especially after this afternoon. She was angry. Add that to Sarah- well, I just didn't expect a good result.

What if she decided to try something crazy? Like jumping off a cliff to relief her stress or just wandering aimlessly around the mountains where she could be in danger?

What if she decided to really stay with her Grandfather? I mean, I didn't mind the concept itself but she wasn't in her right mind. I saw it in her eyes, the loss of trust, the anger, the frustration- everything. My daughter probably- as Jake would put it- hate our guts now.

I hated being forced to lying to her. Jacob, however, insisted that we should leave this subject until its time comes. Well, when was that, exactly?

I knew the real reason behind it but I never spoke up. Jake was afraid, he was afraid she would want that and couldn't have it. He was terrified of the day she'd come and ask why she was growing up while nobody else was. He loathed the idea of her wanting something so badly and couldn't have it- couldn't be like her own family, and not even like the rest of the world. She would always be on her own. She would always feel lonely even if everyone was there for her. He didn't want her to feel like she's missing something huge because of who she is- our perfect, gifted, probably _mortal _little girl. One of our miracles.

"I don't know," he admitted,"And I honestly can't face her now." I sighed and another sob broke from my throat. His warm hand was instantly rubbing my back soothingly.

"Are you sure we should leave him alone now?" I breathed. He nodded, frowning.

"Believe me, it's all he needs. I don't know what exactly is going on in his head but, whatever it is now, he needs to be alone while dealing with it."

"But-" he cut me off.

"No buts, Ness," he said,"Trust me."

Everything was quiet for a moment when Colby rushed downstairs, jumping over where he used to trip and opened the door for, who I knew later was, Sarah. Jacob and I jumped out of our places and got to her. She just ignored all three of us and went straight up to her room. Jacob winced as she slammed the door shut and I could hear her music being turned on the highest her sound system could handle.

Ouch.

* * *

**Another long chapter! I think it's because there are so many "main" characters now. But I know I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**Now, what did you think? Tell me what you thought about COLBY'S POV! And everything included. There are so many explanations here- everything that I had on my head concerning this, but please do tell me if you disagree with something. I would love to hear what you think!**

**What about you break another record and review more?? =D I'm sick and I'm done with my exam studying, so I'll be waiting. lol. No, really, review! It makes me know what you really think so I could do better. **

**THANKS!**

**PS: Voting has ended at The Sparkle Awards =) Very huge thank you for everyone who voted. I don't know about The Moonlight Awards, though, there has been some sort of a confusion or something. But, thanks, everyone, anyways.  
**

**XOXO  
**


	20. Bad Black Day

**I'm really glad you liked last chapter. Poor Sarah, I know. =( And here's the new one! See? I'm a good girl; I updated after less than 48 hours even though I have exams =P  
**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty_

_Sarah Rose Black_

I turned on my loud music to the highest I could on my sound system, which was the newest and loudest available, and stuck the headphones of my iPhone into my ears, too. I didn't want to hear anything, I didn't want to know anything. All I wanted to do is sleep, dream, and wait for tomorrow to come. Then, when tomorrow comes, I would deal with it. Fair enough to me.

I have slept several times with my headphones in my ears but this was the only time I couldn't. It was the only time I thought and concentrated about falling asleep so I couldn't. However, I kept my face straight and closed my eyes slowly. If I wasn't going to sleep then I'd make them think I was. That was my version of the silent treatment. It always got me what I wanted but what I wanted this time was long lost. What I wanted this time was something money couldn't buy. What I wanted was my family's trust. I wanted to be able to trust them. I wanted to be able to feel safe, like I was with my family. But now all I felt was that I was a complete stranger. They were all in on the biggest secret and I was out. I was the outsider. The freak. The quarter vampire, three-quarters human that could move things with her mind. Not a vampire, not a half-vampire, not a werewolf, not even a human.

Unique. Yeah, right.

_Rosie, please. _Colby plead. _Just talk to me. _

_Out of my head. Now. _I ordered, _Unless if you want to lie, that would be just so convenient, give me everything one shot. _

He stayed silent for a what seemed like a long time. I wiped a tear with my hand and thanked God nobody saw me. I hated this feeling. I needed to get out of this mood, I needed to get out of depression and regret- everything.

_It wasn't a lie, _he finally spoke, _You know everything now, don't you? _

"A little bit late, don't you think?!" I yelled, my voice breaking. I balled my hands into fists and took a deep breath. He stayed silent once more.

I had enough of that. I decided to do something I knew for sure I would deeply regret later. I jumped out of my bed and put my running shoes on.

I ran away.

Not really, I just liked the feeling of freedom. Dammit, I shouldn't have listened to Uncle Seth. I should've stayed there.

I scanned my head for any places I might go to before I was discovered; behind their backs- again- I practiced jumping and stuff they had considered dangerous. _Et voila, _I'm fine! If the music was loud enough, they wouldn't hear the light _thud _my feet made as it touched the damp grassy ground.

I knew Aunt Alice wouldn't be able to see me before I was long gone, so she wasn't a problem. And Grandpa Edward was out of mind-reading distance. So, from that side, I was safe.

The rest of the wolves went on patrols down at La Push, I didn't need to worry about that either. All I needed to worry about was where to go without any kind of anything. I didn't have any cash, definitely not a car, and not even a cell phone. What would I do now?

God, I'm so stupid.

So, kids, that's what happens when you run away without your parents knowing, make sure you leave them a note. 'Dear Mom and Dad, I ran away from you because you lied to me. I would be back sometime soon, I promise. I took the car and everything else I needed. I would call if I wanted anything. Love, Stupid'.

I laughed humorlessly to myself as I thought it in my head. Sometimes humor came at the wrong moments.

I ended up running aimlessly in the woods of Washington. I didn't want to do anything but relax at that moment. I glanced around me to recognize the place I went to so I could try to get anywhere I knew, even if it was the mall in Port Angeles.

I was lost.

_Renesmee Black_

"Calm down," Jasper said, "Getting nervous isn't going to get her back." I threw him a glare.

"Would you calm down if you were in my situation?" I asked, "Why wouldn't anyone let _me _go search for my own daughter?" They were being excessively ridiculous- including Jacob.

"Everyone is already doing that," Rose said, "It's going to be fine, Renesmee, she'll come back." I shook my head.

"You don't understand," I said, leaning back on the mansion's living room's couch. "What I'm worried about is what would happen to her. She's alone, at night, in the woods or somewhere else, frustrated, out of her mind, and absolutely crazy. Are you aware of what would happen? And why on Earth can't Alice see her?" My voice was raising with every letter.

"Nobody knows," Momma answered, "Maybe she's somewhere in the Rez." She shrugged. I shook my head again.

"No, no," I said, "Somebody would've called by now." Right then my phone rang. I snatched it out of my pocket quickly and answered. "Hello?"

"Renesmee, _j__e suis vraiment désolé que je vous demande maintenant*__,_ but I found Sarah's scent. Do you want me to track it down?" he asked. "Is she alone?"

"Yes, yes," I answered immediately, "No- wait, I'm coming with you," I decided, "Where exactly are you?" I asked and he described the place perfectly. How did she go that far in that short time? "_Merci beacoup, Frederique*._ I'll be right there." I hung up on him. They didn't need me to explain anything again to them; they had probably heard the whole call themselves.

"Do you need anyone with you?" Momma asked. I shook my head before I stormed out of the place.

"Take care!" Jasper called after me as I sprinted into the woods.

I wondered for a second if I should look for Jake first but decided against it.

I had to find her.

_Colby Thomas Black_

What the Hell was she thinking? She was going to be one of the reasons I die prematurely. And I don't age.

I phased. Again. Then I joined my Dad and uncles in searching for her.

We found nothing. Absolutely nothing. I hit the tree with frustration. Sometimes I hated how I cared for her, how I was protective of her. I had always felt like I was way older than her, not her twin. She was reckless and carefree, and I admit, she didn't need so much looking after. Unless when she loses her mind that is.

But last time she actually 'lost her mind', she asked Emmett if he could teach her how to fight. But today was a whole different situation.

I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but I had the motive to keep going. I knew it wasn't one of my very lucky days. Oh, no, it wasn't one of my days at all. Like I said, something was off today, for both of us. It could be some star-related crap. I couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was to set this right, to drag everything back to normal. Except the phasing part, I couldn't really control it yet.

The worry that seemed to cloud everybody's thoughts was getting on my nerves, especially my Dad's and Uncle Paul's. He came on night patrol just for this reason. How I hope I would experience the day Sarah was a completely normal girl. A girl who's scared of the darkness and cries when she breaks a nail. Like the girls from TV or something. No, not TV, like one of the normal imprints. Anyone. Just not her.

I laughed humorlessly as I thought it, the sound coming more like a choking dog rather than a laugh, but whatever. She would say the same about me.

'Why don't you clean yourself up first?' or 'I pity whoever you end up with.'

_Did anyone find anything? Any trail or something? _Brady asked. Everybody's answers were negative.

_No, wait- _Dad thought- _I saw Nessie, yeah, they're together. What on Earth are they doing here? _He asked.

He was on a hill that was near Forks, but still a little bit far from the Rez. I could see both of them, just standing there, not saying a word, when Sarah fell on the ground, her face in her hands, something that Dad interpreted as crying. What? No, there must be something wrong. Last time Sarah cried was when she was a baby. Sarah doesn't cry. Period.

But she was.

_Sarah Rose Black_

I broke down.

Everything that had happened today came rushing back at me in concentrated doses. Every single detail. Mommy held me in her arms and rocked me like a little child.

"Shh..." she said, " It's going to be just fine, sweetie," she reassured but the waterfalls didn't stop. My hands were shaking. So that was what it was like to finally break. The last thing I wanted was to do so. The last thing I wanted was to show how weak I really was.

I stayed silent, my sobs preventing me from forming coherent words.

"N-No," I managed to say, "Noth- Nothing's going to be okay again!" I said, "You- You-" she cut me off.

"I know, I know," she said, "Believe me, I do. Let's just get home and we would talk about this later, okay?" I nodded slowly. She looked behind her. "Thank you, Frederick," she breathed. What? He was here?

I felt something nudge my shoulder and I gasped when I saw my father in his wolf form, his eyes unreadable to me but his fur comfy on my arm. I closed my eyes, savoring the sensation for a second; my mother and father hugging me, comforting me. Then another huge, light golden wolf with brilliant emerald eyes joined us, just sitting on the ground, his eyes focused on us. I reckoned it was Colby.

I wanted to stay like this forever. I never wanted to face anything, I didn't want to deal with anything- not the pain, nothing.

Coward? Guilty as charged.

I groaned when Dad moved away from me just to come back a couple of seconds later in his human form. The Colby-wolf whined loudly. I didn't know why, but maybe it was because he didn't have any clothes. I hated how I couldn't communicate with him in this new form.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, calming myself down. Dad took me in his arms despite my protests, he kissed my forehead before the four of us headed home.

"We'll talk later if you want, I promise," he said when he put me on my bed, "Just sleep now, please. You won't go to school tomorrow if you don't sleep well," he warned. When you never go to school but for one day, you seem to want to go again.

"Okay," I mumbled, "I just wanted to tell you, that even if- if- Just know that I really love you guys." I couldn't bring myself to say what I really wanted to say, which was 'Even if you guys don't, I love you so much'. Even if I don't trust them that much anymore, even if I doubt every single word they had told me. I remembered the warm feeling that flooded me when I was surrounded by all three of them and smiled at him. He did, too, weakly though, before he left the room. Momma kissed my forehead, too.

"We love you, too, more than you think you know," she said, "More than our own lives, sweetie, more than everything in the world combined. Did I ever tell you you were named on the day of our wedding?" she asked. I shook my head. She smiled, "I just knew that was the name I wanted my daughter to hold, I thought about you even before we knew you would come, baby girl, and I love you, both you and your brother, equally. Know that, please." I nodded. She got up and switched off the lights. "Good night."

"G'Night," I replied, closing my eyes.

I woke up the next day to water being spilled on my head. I gasped loudly and looked up to find a smirking Thomas standing in front of me, a bucket in his hand.

"Colby!" I shrieked. "What-" he cut me off.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, "School is not going to wait for us." I loved the way Thomas and I worked our problems out, we ignored it.

I sighed dramatically, "Oh, my loyal Thomas, prepare the royal bath for me." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't overdo it," he said, "I'm sorry about yesterday, it's a huge story but- Why are you mad at me in the first place?" Think. Think. Think.

"I'm not. Really." I just have some trust issues left over. He smiled.

"Cool," he said, "It would've sucked if you did, y'know," he added awkwardly. I hugged him.

"Would you tell me more about, you know, being a wolf?" I asked, hope filling my voice. He sighed.

"Yeah, sure," he said hastily, before he got out, shutting the door behind him.

For my second day at school, I wore the most regular thing; I wasn't in the mood for anything. I just wore what I called the Bella-jeans (Seriously, only Grandma wore those) with a green sweatshirt. I tied my hair up in a messy pony tail, my bangs free. I didn't bother with any make-up. However, I did wear the charm Daddy made me when I was two. It just helped me feel like I belonged there.

I took my iPhone and my bag and headed downstairs. Colby was the only one standing there; Mommy and Daddy were in their room.

"You wore it," Daddy said as he came out of the room with Mommy, referring to my charm. I half-smiled.

"Let's go," Colby said, walking towards the door. I followed him.

"How are we going?" I asked, we weren't heading towards the car and Dad didn't follow.

He looked at me, smiling mischievously, "We're going wolf."

I guessed that was the way to make it up to me, from my brother's side that is. He had an extra outfit with him so he wouldn't have to strip off when phasing; he wanted to show me how he did it. I had to irritate him though, I thought about everything that happened yesterday. He told me he wasn't advanced enough to phase when he wishes to, but he was going to work on it.

The feeling of the wind flowing through my pony tail and the soft fur beneath me was incredible. Daddy had taken me once like that, but it was a very long time ago.

We arrived there right before the first class and I had to wait for Colby to phase back and wear his clothes before we went inside. I headed straight to Physics as he ran his way to Chemistry.

I saw the one person I felt I had seen a year ago, when it was only yesterday. His breathtaking icy blue eyes sleepy but his hair as perfect as ever. Guess who?

"Hey," I said, now that I was in a totally different setting, I was regaining a little bit of my good mood. A little bit.

"Oh, hey," Joe replied, smiling, "What's up with you? Are you better now?" Um- What?

"What do you mean?" I frowned. He frowned, too.

"Yesterday," he explained, "You fainted, didn't you?" Oh. _That_.

"Yeah," I answered, "Thanks for asking." he smiled, the cutest- I seriously need to focus here.

"No problem. But today you get to sit with us at Lunch, right?" he asked. I smiled.

"Right," I replied before the teacher entered the class. Dammit, I wouldn't be able to listen to music today, not with this pony tail on anyway. I would undo it later, before French.

I undid my pony tail after the lesson then walked my way to the class, expecting to bump into my twin brother like I did yesterday. Well, I didn't exactly 'bump into him'; he was there on purpose. Anyway, he was late today. Hmm... Where would he be? Not in his wolf form, please. Please, God, not in his wolf form. We seriously need to complete one school day without any 'mythical' interruptions.

_Thomas? _I called in my head. I heard him sigh mentally.

_Not now, Rosie._ He thought. I raised an eyebrow, and I probably looked like an idiot doing that.

_What are you doing? You're going to miss the class. _

He whined mentally, _Can't you leave me alone for a sec? Gee. _He came into view a second later. I was standing in front of the class. He didn't look angry, he just looked extremely annoyed.

I didn't bother to ask, mentally or vocally. He sighed dramatically as he sat down. What the Hell?

The class passed by pretty quickly, she, the teacher, was still explaining the very basic rules. Yesterday, we introduced ourselves in French. But today, we began what they call 'learning'. I wondered for a second if Grandpa Edward had to attend one of those classes. He'd probably just laugh out loud. Or not, it was out of character for him anyways.

I had English afterward, the class I met Lexi during. Surprisingly enough, Colby went with me towards the direction of the class.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged indifferently but grinned when he spotted Lexi in front of the class. Again, what the Hell?

"I met her in Chemistry," he explained. I recalled what happened last night while I was running in the woods. Something I would never forget but, because of what I was going through, ignored it for a moment. I didn't know what to do now.

_Flashback_

_Don't ask me where the Hell she appeared from. I was in the middle of the woods and, ta da, I found her. _

_She wasn't doing anything in particular, just staring into the nothingness while leaning on a tree, her arms crossed over her chest. I frowned. Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention today. No, no, it can't be her. It can't be the girl I had met today at school._

_She can't be Lexi._

_"Lexi? Is that you?" I asked. No, no, it can't be her. What would she be doing here? Now?_

_I suddenly forgot about all my problems and focused on the girl who turned to me quickly._

_"Sarah?" she said. Yes, it was Lexi._

_"I-I- What are you doing here?" she laughed._

_"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" she asked, stalling. I narrowed my eyes at her. Never mess with a Black on a bad day._

_"I know why I'm here," I snapped, "The real question would be why are you here?" She rolled her green eyes and stared into the sky once more._

_"The stars are beautiful after the rain," she noticed, "Don't you agree? Look up there," she instructed, "The contrast- the beauty." I stayed silent for a while._

_"People don't come here in the middle of the night to watch the stars," I mumbled. She smiled wickedly._

_"Everyone has secrets," she said, "Why don't we just keep our secrets to ourselves and everything else will be as perfect as ever." For some reason, I was afraid._

_No, wait. I knew why I was afraid. I didn't know what she was doing here. But something inside me, call it instinct- call it mid-night hallucinations, but I knew her secret would be bigger than I thought it was. _

_She turned calmly to me after two seconds, "Now, I have to go. See you at school tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded numbly, dizzily, as she walked out of the place into the darkness. _

_Today wasn't one of my days._

_End Flashback_

"Um- Colby?" I whispered, trying to get his attention but he was somewhere else.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated.

* * *

*** Je suis vraiment desole que je vous demande mentenant: I'm really sorry I'm calling you now.**

*** Merci beacoup, Frederique: Thanks a lot, Frederick.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Because I can't get enough of surprising you. Well, it would be boring if I didn't =P**

**So, now I say my oh-so-famous 'what did you think?'**

**Seriously, review! Today, I'm not sick but I woke up late for my Chemistry exam lol. So I'm waiting for your reviews!**

**Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing! Hope you'd review more this time! (Just because I'm greedy lol) :D:D**

**Thanks again**

**xoxo  
**


	21. Oh Mon Dieu

**First of all, thanks for all who reviewed =) I was seriously disappointed 'cause they weren't many- just 11. I don't know why, really, because the reviews I got were all extremely positive. Thick red line under 'extremely'. =D**

**Anyways, hope you like this one better. It was better than revising French anyways =)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Sarah Rose Black_

_Colby! _I yelled in my head. He needed to know what happened last night. That caught his attention.

"What?" he asked. I was about to tell him when Lexi came to us.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling. She looked at me, "The class is about to begin," she noted. I looked at Colby who was in another world. Did I look like that when I talked to Joe? Hmm...I hope not. Because right now he looked like an idiot.

"Yeah," I breathed. "See you at Lunch." Colby nodded and left. I went inside the class without another word. She sat down on her seat next to me.

"What's up?" she asked. I think I just stared for a second before I spoke. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what she was hiding.

"Except from the fact that we met last night _in the woods_?" I whispered the last part. She rolled her green eyes.

"Why do you make it such a huge deal?" she asked. "It's not." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Let's just say I have lived my life experiencing the weirdest, but _that _I have never seen before." I patted my head mentally for managing to explain without blowing any secrets I was bound to protect.

She laughed lightly, "Have you never seen a person standing in the woods?"

"No," I replied quickly then lent closer to her, deciding on what I was going to say even if it did sound scary or abnormal or whatever. "I have never seen a _human _standing in the woods alone." Not like her, not without any equipment, not at mid-night and definitely not in winter.

I thought her green eyes got a shade darker, but she grinned.

She whispered in my ear, "Who told you I was human?" I blinked rapidly. I must have known this, right? Then why did it surprise me that bad?

I took a second to collect my thoughts, "You're not," I stated, "Then, _what are you_?" I asked.

She looked around her, taking in the setting, "I think it would be for the best if we talk about this later, don't you think?" I just nodded. I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

The class couldn't pass quickly enough; I was looking forward to Lunch; I would see Joe again. Besides, the faster the day passes, the faster I know what Lexi was. I wasn't that afraid; I had seen it all, right? Are there even any more creatures than the ones I had seen? My own father and brother were werewolves, my mother was half-vampire, my grandparents and half my uncles and aunts are vampires and the rest are also werewolves.

Hell, I'm a mythical creature myself. Just one that hasn't been named yet.

I went to Lunch with Lexi, I noticed how she ate an apple. So, vampire canceled. There aren't any vampires with green eyes anyways.

Joe introduced me to his friends, Peter, Andrea and Ryan. Lexi spent the time with Colby. I shot them a glance every now and then. I wanted to tell Colby, to warn him. But I decided against it; he wouldn't let me go with her. Besides, irritating him was the last thing I wanted to do when he only phased for the first time yesterday. I was going to keep this a secret for now, like I always did. I would tell when I'm done. Sorry, bro.

Let alone he looked happy. I didn't want to ruin that, especially after yesterday.

"So what are you doing today after school?" Joe asked. I thought about it for a second.

"When, exactly?" I asked. He shrugged.

"4 or 5," he said, "We were going to First Beach, I heard it's amazing there." Joe lived outside the Rez, but nearer to here than Forks High. I nodded.

"It is," I agreed, "I go there a lot."

"Really?" he asked, excited. I smiled at his excitement.

I didn't think I would need anyone's permission to go to _First Beach. _I practically lived there. I just had to tell them when I got home so they wouldn't send anyone to look for me.

"Do you surf?" I asked. "I know a lot of guys do that there." That time, I tried to be polite and talk to everyone. Oh by the way, Andrea was Ryan's girlfriend while Peter was Joe's best friend. Gee. Talk about an outsider. But they made me feel like I was their friend already.

Ryan looked at me, "I do. Sometimes." Andrea smiled before they got back to their chat. I looked at Peter. He shook his head.

"I did try once," he said and never explained any more. But by the laugh he and Joe shared I thought there was a memory between them that involved surfing somehow.

I saved Joe for last. Dammit, it felt so good just looking at him.

"It didn't go well," he just said then frowned, "Do you surf?" I laughed a little.

"Naw." He laughed, too. The bell rang after we conversed for a while, and he gave me his number in case I needed a ride. I got up.

He stood up, too, "What do you have now?" he asked.

"Algebra," I answered. He half-smiled.

"Can I walk you to class?" I nodded and we started walking.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"English," he replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"But that's the opposite side of the building!" I protested. He laughed.

"It's okay," he reassured. And I couldn't care less about his classes now, or mine for that matter. He pulled a strand of hair behind my ear when we stood in front of my class. I smiled involuntarily, his hand was so soft but a little bit cold, not vampire cold but cold cold. Oh you get what I mean! "I like your hair like that.; loose instead of a pony tail." Did he seriously just say that? I felt my face heat up. He looked the other way immediately and ran his hand through his hair. "I- Uh, see you later." I chuckled.

"See you," I said, mentally sighing.

Algebra went pretty well, and so did Gym, too. Funny thing, Colby accidentally broke the volleyball net. The boy had detention on his second day, which was extremely convenient for the plans I had with Lexi, which he, of course, had no clue of. I called Emmett. You see, when you want to deliver certain news, you have to choose the people for it. And I called Emmett Emmett not Uncle Emmett upon his request.

"Hey, Emmett," I said into my iPhone.

"Hey, kid," he replied.

"Um- Em, can you tell Mom I'm going to wait for Colby before going home, he has detention," I explained then added a perfectly dramatic 'Oh', "But I have plans with my new friends at 4! You know what, I'll just go straight to First Beach, or no, uh-" he cut me off with a booming laugh.

"Shut up a little," he said, "Nessie will take you at 2:30, okay?" It was 2 now. I sighed.

"Okay," I mumbled, "2:30 it is." He laughed.

"Bye, kid."

"Bye," I said into the phone before hanging up on him. I looked at Lexi then. "Let's go."

She nodded, "Sure," she said. I had told Colby I wasn't going to wait for him. We walked until we were standing at the edge of the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked, stopping in my place. She looked at me.

"I want to show you what I was doing yesterday," she said innocently. I shook my head.

"Why don't you just tell me and save the suspense?" I demanded; I didn't have time for the dramatic effects. She sighed sadly and turned her bag on her shoulder and opened it only to get a plastic bottle out of it. I raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, waiting. She handed me the bottle.

"Try it," she suggested. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's this?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to poison you or anything. This will just answer your question," she said. I opened it carefully and looked inside, the rusty, salty smell hitting me with childhood memories. I felt my mouth drop.

"But you can't be a vampire," I breathed, closing the bottle again. "Your eyes- your temperature-"

She cut me off, "I'm only half-vampire. Like Nessie." I gritted my teeth together but stayed silent.

I crossed my arms over my chest after a moment, "And I suppose you know about the Cullens, too?" I said, "How are you even here?" I mused. Surely one of the wolves would've tracked her down. Hell, Colby would've.

She laughed, "Now you want to know more than you should."

She turned to leave but I stopped her, "Oh, you're not going anywhere." She tried to move her arm out of my grip but failed. Wow; I was getting stronger.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice acidic. I half-smiled.

"Who else is with you?" I asked. You see, as little as I knew about the wolves, I knew a lot about vampires. Like, for example, they never move unless in pairs, at least.

She sighed, "Oh, don't you know already?" she asked. I shook my head. "That's what I thought." She shifted uncomfortably, I let her go, "I wanted to ask you a couple of questions," she demanded. I nodded slowly. "I know Jacob is a werewolf, but is Colby one?" she asked. I was free to say whatever I wanted to say about myself, but my family I had loyalty to. And being a werewolf or not, especially, is not a topic to talk about with just anyone. Especially not a vampire.

I didn't answer. She was getting impatient. "I told you about me," she reasoned.

I set my jaw in a hard line, "What do you want from me?" I asked bluntly.

She grimaced, "You know what? Let's talk about this later." She walked away from me. Just like that.

She left me in a daze. My head was spinning with all the possibilities but my imagination was narrow due to not having any experience concerning that myself, not even stories. What could she want? Now I was sure she wasn't really a student here. I felt the blood drain from my face. Who could be with her? Who?

_Renesmee Black_

Detention on the second day. Seriously! I drove to the school and parked in front of the school. I looked around for Sarah and noticed a blonde walking away from her. She looked familiar in a way. I couldn't place her though. I couldn't remember blondes from my life except Rosalie and Samantha Peterson, which she obviously wasn't; Samantha had blue eyes and didn't have the same facial features.

I looked at my daughter who had her time to notice I was actually there. She walked slowly towards the car and opened the door, sliding in. She looked a little pale and her gaze suggested she was in a totally different universe. I frowned but decided not to interrupt her train of thoughts. I would ask later; we really needed to talk about yesterday but now wasn't the time.

I turned my head to her, "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head slowly.

It took her a second to respond, "Nothing. Just- Uh, Mommy, what do you know about that Frederick Hansel guy?" she asked. I frowned. What brought him to her mind?

I shrugged, "He's just a family friend," I lied. What would I tell her? She knew nothing about the Volturi. But, honestly, I felt guilty for lying to her again. "Do- Do you want to know how I knew him?" As soon as the words escaped my mouth I deeply regretted them. But, excuse me, please. I needed to regain her trust; sooner or later she would know it all, like I did with my parent's history. I didn't want to lose her trust that I probably hadn't regained yet. She nodded quickly, her gray eyes glowing just a little bit. I sighed and put my hand on hers as I drove, showing her the day I met him in Italy, skipping the details of why I was there, and the day he came here, to the States, and declared he had become a vegetarian like us.

But, of course, nothing escaped her, "Why were you in Italy? And why wasn't anyone else with you then?" she asked.

I collected my confidence as I spoke, "Sweetie, you don't know who the Volturi are, do you?" I asked. She shook her head. "They're the nearest thing vampires around the world have to a Royal Family, they set the rules and so," I explained briefly. "I was there on a...special visit about three years ago, two months before the wedding." Exactly the 20th of November 2011.

She nodded, "So they drink human blood?" she reckoned. I nodded, "And did he come alone? Hansel, I mean." It wasn't unclear that she wasn't very...fond of Frederick. For no reason at all.

I replied, "Yes. He tried going to France to meet his human family, but they didn't recognize him. We're all he has now." Sometimes I felt sorry for him.

She closed her eyes and chuckled humorlessly. I wondered why for a second but then ignored it. We were home in no time. She got up to her room and I heard the shower being switched on.

I sat on the couch and relaxed. Jake called me then. I answered immediately. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, honey," he replied, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, "Just picked up Sarah from school, your son has a detention."

He laughed, "He's my son indeed," he said. If he was here, I would've shot him a glare. "So, do you want to go out tonight? I'm sick of everything that's been going on, really. I'll talk to Sarah when I get home."

I chuckled, "Sure, wherever you want. But Sarah won't be here by the time you get home."

"Why?" he asked, "She's okay, right?"

I sighed, "She's fine, Jacob," I said, "She's just going out with her new friends," I informed. I was really happy that she was making friends already.

He stayed silent for a moment, "Who?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"As if you'd know them," I said. He chuckled.

"You're right, but Colby is going with her," he demanded.

"No, he's not going anywhere," I decided, "Not because of the detention-" for all I know he might have had that for skipping school yesterday- "But because you need to give her some space."

He grunted, "But, Ness-"

I cut him off, "Not buts, Jake," I said, "Besides, she's just going to First Beach."

He sighed, "Fine," he said, stretching the word unnecessarily. I smiled triumphantly. "See you," he said.

"See you, honey," I replied. "Love you, Jake."

He chuckled, "Love you, too, Ness." And with that, he ended the call.

How I loved my family.

_Sarah Rose Black_

She was with Frederick. Somehow, she was with him. It just made sense; he came alone, she came alone, I met her at the woods where _he _led Mommy to me- everything pointed in that direction. But, why are they hiding it? What do they want?

I knew I didn't feel good about him, I just knew it. Since the very first day. How did that escape Grandpa Edward? Or Aunt Alice? How come?

And where was she the last three years? Hiding somewhere? Waiting?

So many questions I had absolutely no answer to but I was determined to know them. I had to know them.

However.

Right now, I wanted to focus on something else, something that made me happy. Like I told you, I was a big fat coward and only I knew it. Maybe Grandpa, too, but I couldn't know that for sure. I loved how he gave everyone their privacy and the freedom to think whatever they want- He said he doesn't pay much attention unless necessary.

I wanted to focus on my hangout.

I changed into skinny white jeans and a red turtle-neck top (I guess you'd know by now that red is my favorite color). As simple as that. I left my hair loose- as he said he liked it, I blushed at the thought- and wore my charm and a necklace Jasper had gotten me before, along with my favorite earrings and Victoria's Secret perfume. God, I loved that fruity scent. I slid into my red sandals- I was going to the beach, what would I wear? Converse or heels?- and grabbed my bag, putting in my cash and iPhone. I checked my perfectly manicured nails- thanks to my blonde vampire aunt- and decided I was good to go.

"Hey, Mommy," I called, heading downstairs, "I'm going to go now, are you going to give me a ride or should I call someone?" Please say you're giving me a ride. The last thing I wanted is for them to meet, for Mom to show him to Daddy, and the rest is predictable. No, not now. I didn't want them to meet my first crush now.

Wow.

My crush.

The word just sent butterflies in my stomach, a very pleasant feeling if you ask me; all warm and beautiful. I forgot everything about Lexi and vampires and werewolves and everything else. All in the very back of my mind.

Mommy sighed, "No, I'll give you a ride." Thanks, Mommy.

The ride was almost silent. Double lines under 'almost'. She spoke as we were near my destination. "So who are your friends?"

I bit my lip, something that I noticed didn't escape her eyes, "There's Joe, Andrea, Peter and Ryan."

She chuckled, "So many boys," she said. I shrugged. Only one of them mattered the most anyway. "Do you happen to like any of them?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Um- We're here. Thanks for the ride, Mom," I said and kissed her cheek before I opened the door and got out.

She laughed, "You're telling me later," she decided and drove away. She dropped me near Grandpa Billy's small, red house. I decided I would say hi first if they weren't there yet. It was still 3:50. I was surprised to find Joe already there, the only one sitting on the sand. It was slightly sunny today, the sunniest it could get here in mid-September anyways.

I walked to where he was to find him gazing into the ocean, so much like me yesterday, I guessed. I sat down beside him. "Hi," I said. He turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey," he said, "You're early."

I chuckled, "You are, too."

His icy blue eyes were warmer, "I was excited to come," he explained. "But it's a good thing you came here early."

I smiled, "Yeah? Why?" I asked.

He shrugged and changed the subject, "So you come here a lot," he started.

I nodded, "Yeah; half my family's here. Actually this is my Grandpa's house over there." I pointed to the red house. He looked to the direction and nodded. Billy was old enough to be my grandfather, he didn't look that young.

He kept talking, "That's great, you know," he said, "The place here is absolutely beautiful."

I nodded, "I know," I said, "And you haven't even seen the cliffs. Some of my uncles go cliff-diving there sometimes."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

I nodded again, "Yeah, they say it's fun."

"So you haven't tried it?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Overprotective family," I explained, "Tell me more about your family."

He seemed lost in thought for the shortest second, like he was recalling a memory, "I live with my brother and father," he said, "Mom has passed away three years ago."

I felt sorry for him, "Oh," I said, "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "Don't be," he said, "But that's it, I told you we lived out of the Rez, practically in Forks but not so far from here," he added. "How's school going with you so far?" he asked.

I sighed contently, "Good," I said, "Really good." I've met you, isn't that reason enough?

He smiled, "I'm glad it is. So do you like listening to music? I've seen you play it during Physics yesterday." What was today? The International Ask-Sarah Day?

I didn't mind though, "Yeah, a lot. Do you?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes, depending on my mood. Sometimes Rock or Rap, other times I just listen to Slow or something," he said.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, "And what would you listen to now?" I asked.

He half-smiled, "Something really slow and beautiful, preferably romantic, too." Oh _Mon Dieu. _When he just couldn't get any sweeter.

My heart skipped a beat, "Really?"

He nodded and leaned closer to me, "Really," he reassured.

I was seriously losing my breath. "I like you, you know that?" I breathed. And I didn't know where I got the courage from.

He smiled, "Well, I like you, too," he breathed and closed the space between our faces, our lips merely brushing. I couldn't make any move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even form coherent words. After what seemed like forever, he pressed one, soft, slow yet short kiss on my lips. I was literally surprised I didn't faint mid-way. "I really-" Someone cut him off.

I heard the _oh-so-familiar, _"There you are!" But it wasn't Ryan, or Peter, or even Andrea. It was Uncle Paul. Uncle Paul. Seriously!

I didn't know why, but I was afraid. Not completely for me, but, really, I didn't want to have a crush on a dead boy. I shuddered. "Hey," I choked. Joe froze, his face an inch from mine. I nudged his arm quickly. He straightened his back.

My Uncle's expression was rather smug, "Hey, kid," he said, "What are you doing here?" Ha Ha. After 'there you are' ? I wouldn't be very surprised if Daddy showed up, too.

I stood up, "I'm here with my...friends," I explained. Their appearance together now saved my day. I smiled. He narrowed his eyes at me.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Come to Billy's later," he said, "Nice to meet you." He was looking at Joe who nodded, not speaking a word. Gee. He turned away and left.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Joe again. He looked at me questioningly, "Uncle Paul," I explained, "Don't mind him that much." He let out a nervous laugh and nodded. Did Uncle Paul look that intimidating?

The guys joined us then. We spent our time chatting uselessly and just gazing at the beautiful waves. No one did anything.

Peter was the clown of the group. He was quite funny, actually. A nice guy. While Andrea and Ryan were just the typical high school sweethearts. They were mainly talking to each other the whole time.

While Joe, well, Joe...I reckoned he was the shy, sensitive one. Not the one with the words. We didn't talk about anything that had happened before while the others were there. But I was waiting eagerly for them to go home, praying he wouldn't have to leave before. He can't just kiss me and tells me he likes me then leave. Na-uh.

He was calm and looked quite responsible- simply the complete opposite of me. But I liked him the way he was.

The guys left after an hour and a half exactly; it was getting cold, leaving me alone with Joe, who stood up, too, ready to leave. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his baby blue shirt stuck inside with his hand, too. "The- uh," he stuttered then took one short but deep breath. I was silent the whole time, "I really really like you," he admitted, "And if you wanna- er- go out sometime-"

I cut him off, "I would love to," I admitted, too.

He smiled the cutest smile in the history of cute smiles. "Great," he said, "I'll- um- see you tomorrow, then," he said, then before he turned away, he looked again at me, "Or- or, I could call you sometime tonight, is that okay?" he asked.

I loved the way he stuttered, "Sure, sure," I said. "Do you have my number- or...?"

He raised his eyebrows as if he just realized something, "Yes- I mean, no, I don't have it, but yes, I want it- Can you just give it to me?" he asked. He was so adorable.

I smiled and nodded, dictating him my number. He saved it on his cell phone and said his 'Bye' before he left. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow.

I just had my very first kiss on the day I realized I had my very first crush and it was just so, so, so great. I wanted to squeal. I wanted to jump. I wanted to do a lot of things, so many that I didn't know what to do. It was just crazy.

And how I loved crazy.

_Renesmee Black_

I kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Jake," I said, "I really needed this." Jacob had taken me to La Bella Italia once again, last time we were there was on the double date with Stacey and Brad. We were now in the Rabbit.

He sighed, "I needed this, too," he admitted and stroked my cheek with his hand, "Some alone time with you, without anything that's going on now."

I smiled, "I know, honey," I reassured him and kissed him chastely, "Do you know what the best part was?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, what?"

I grinned, "You didn't make me eat the raviolis today."

He groaned, "You still remember that?" he asked.

I laughed and shrugged, "Well, of course I do. I don't forget."

He kissed my forehead, "Yeah," he breathed, "And I love you so much," he said, "More than you know, Ness, more than you'll ever know."

I fixed the collar of his shirt as I spoke, "No way, Jake. No way."

_Colby Thomas Black_

Detention...Hm...What do I say? Nerve-breaking? Maybe. Stupid? Possibly. Every single negative adjective ever invented? Most definitely.

I spent two very long hours in this stupid detention. Then I went out of school, deciding I would run my way home; there was nothing that I needed more than some food and a lot of sleep.

I ran my way home in my wolf form, again irritating myself by different thoughts just to get it on. I needed to practice it more often to be able to phase whenever I want. I knew I had to.

Nobody was at home, to my surprise. Not even my sis. I headed to the fridge and got out what I saw in front of my. Don't ask me what, all I could comprehend then that it looked edible. Nothing else mattered. Whether it actually was edible or not wasn't a problem either.

_Hey, Rosie, _I called in my head. _Anybody there?_

_Um- Hey, _she thought, _C-Colby can-can- I'll talk to you later, okay? _I frowned as I poured some milk into a cup.

_Why? What's going on? _I asked, the slightest bit concerned but mainly hungry so my brain wasn't functioning that well.

_I don't know! _She yelled, sounding so confused and scared and angry at the same time it wasn't even possible.

_Sarah, Sarah- Just calm down now. Tell me where you are. _I demanded, drinking my milk. You would think it's weird, but it really isn't. I don't know how to describe it, but it's like talking to us, so natural it doesn't even require the thinking I do to transmit my thoughts into someone's head.

_La- _And everything from her was cut off. Like the line disconnected.

Just like that.

* * *

**This chapter was the longest in this story (5,231 words). Hope you like it.**

**So, I want to make a deal with you..Reviews are for both comments, positive AND negative. Feel free to tell me anything. Just make me feel like people are actually reading lol. **

**Tell me what you think, then ;) I know you can make them 500 reviews before the next chapter...Please? They're not that many, just review. =D I would give you virtual cookies, each and every one who has an account and reviews should look for one LOL =D  
**

**Thank You.  
**

**xoxo  
**


	22. She Wolf

**First of all, OMG! 507 reviews! You wouldn't believe how happy I am!**

**Now I need to send cookies to Laura Lawson UK Englad, teapot :D, Poddle, Edward&Bella, ANDi, LaLa, Lexi, mirucha, Roux and Carrie, but you guys don't have accounts =( You should really create one.**

**Here's the chapter as I promised, I wanted to put it earlier but I had one of my best friend's sweet sixteen to attend and I couldn't finish the chapter before it...So, here it is!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sarah Rose Black_

I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I was extremely happy- I thought I could fly with joy. But, what was that? Why was I shaking like something about to take off? Again, what was happening to me?

I was terrified; it was like I was going to explode out of my body. I honestly thought I was dying that instant. But I didn't want to die! Not now, anyways. I held myself tightly, closing my eyes, trying to concentrate on stopping what I didn't know like I moved objects- it took all what I had of energy, which I was surprised was quite a lot. That was when I heard Colby in my head.

_Hey, Rosie, _he thought. My head was somewhere else. I decided to call for someone. I was still standing on the sand of First Beach.

I took a deep breath, noticing how my muscles and bones felt like they were _on fire, _stretching painfully. "Uncle Paul!" I screeched. I knew he would hear me. He would hear me, right?

_Anybody there? _Colby thought again. I tried to recollect my thoughts as I felt the _urge _to run. Standing was just too painful to bear, I didn't even know why I thought running would be better than standing while my muscles hurt like that but right then, I couldn't rationalize anything. I couldn't think of anything.

_Um- Hey, _I managed to think, _C-Colby can-can- I'll talk to you later, okay? _

I couldn't even think coherently. Time was passing by very, _very _slowly. I didn't know if it was seconds, hours, or even days. The concept of duration was deleted from my head. I could vaguely register Uncle Paul and Uncle Seth rushing to me. I thought I heard them say something to me.

The shaking was getting faster than ever- faster than I thought was physically possible. Run. I needed to run. And I still didn't know why.

I could make out what Uncle Paul was saying, "Hey- Hey, calm down! What happened?" he asked. I shook my head. I didn't know. I decided to do what was totally against my logic but with what my body told me to do. I ran along the sand.

_Why? What's going on? _He asked. I heard my uncles follow me. The tension was getting even worse than before. But I felt I was very near to relief- to exploding. Did I say I didn't want to die? Scratch that! I wanted to explode. I would very happily do.

_I don't know! _I yelled in my head, my speed now was increasing so much that you would think the beach would be a dark blue blur- but it was as clear as if I was standing and gazing into it.

_Sarah, Sarah- Just calm down now. Tell me where you are. _Why was everyone asking me that? Did I sound angry? Or more like- what? I didn't know.

Running was now even faster, the sandals weren't even that comfortable anymore. I felt it- it was so soon. Defining the 'it' was the hardest part.

_La Push! _I said and was surprised to find that everything has stopped. The voice in my head, the running, the pain, the stretching- simply everything. I was frozen in my place, and my mind was, too. I relaxed a little bit though; I wasn't in pain anymore. The confusion- it simply clouded all my thoughts. The desperation to find out what the Hell that was. I growled and hit the sand with a hand.

No, no, wait here.

Growled?

I hit the sand with my hand? I was on both my legs and _hands_?

What the Hell just happened? Did I- Did I- No, this can't be possible.

Uncle Seth stood in front of me, "Shit," he cursed and kicked the sand. So, it was real?

I just phased into a horse-sized wolf.

No, I must be having a really bad dream because I can't do that. One clue: Nobody ever told me I could!

Uncle Seth looked at something behind me, "I'll go tell Jake!" he said before he ran out of there.

_Yeah, it's a good thing he didn't phase, too. _

Did I just hear Uncle Paul in my head instead of Colby? Could I? No. No, I couldn't communicate that way with someone other than my twin brother.

_No, well, you can now hear us all when we're in wolf form._

I howled involuntarily. _H-How did that happen? _I asked.

Uncle Paul laughed mentally, but, he sounded like a choking dog on the outside.

_Why don't you ask yourself? What made you that angry? I mean, I know it took Leah a lot to phase for the first time. _

What? _But I wasn't angry- I was really, really happy. How's that even possible?_

I could feel him be taken aback by this. His mind was putting a million different possibility. Between vampires- then he canceled it because he didn't smell any-, and me lying to him about not having a reason to get so angry- for that I growled, feeling myself getting too furious for a simple thought. I wasn't in my right mind.

I could _feel _two others join us. One of them was familiar- Colby.

_Does anyone know where Sarah is? _He asked, his tone extremely worried and urgent.

_I'm here, _I transmitted into his head, regaining the feeling of privacy. I wondered if the others could hear us now.

Colby didn't think anything for a long time. But Uncle Embry spoke.

_Seth told Jacob, _he thought, _he was in the car. Poor thing; I hope any of it survived; he worked hard on it. I think he broke something- or so Seth heard._

Alert: too much for my brain to comprehend.

_Where are you? First Beach? _Colby asked. I took in the scenery around me.

_I think I passed it, maybe even outside the boundaries. _I answered and waited for anyone to correct me but no one did. I thought again, _I passed First Beach, didn't I?_

Uncle Paul answered, _Yeah. Colby, do you know where Jake is? He-_

He was cut off by my father's thoughts- I noticed how he sounded different in that form, his voice, it had a strength to it that I hadn't noticed before, I guessed.

_Sarah, _he recognized, _What the Hell happened to you? Weren't you supposed to be with your friends? Wha- Just tell me what happened because my mind and your mother's are doing laps here. _

I growled, my _paws _digging in the damp sand as I moved towards the shore.

_I DON'T KNOW! _I yelled, _I know NOTHING at all! _

I was surprised by how I felt like my anger was out of control, all I could do then just to prevent myself from destroying something or hurting someone- probably hurt myself, too, in the process- was to just get it all out on the sand. Poor sand.

Uncle Paul nudged my face with his nose. _You won't be able to do anything if you don't calm the fuck down. _

My uncle, ladies and gentlemen.

_Says THE Paul, _Uncle Embry thought. Uncle Paul growled.

_Paul's right, sweetie, you should calm down now, that's the most important thing to do. I'm on my way with your brother. Keep it to happy thoughts or something._

Oh. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

I remembered Joe- excluding all my other happy ones, this was the happiest in a while-, how he looked, how we talked- Uncle Embry cut my 'happy thoughts' off.

_That's the last thing you should probably think of now, _he said.

_Why? _He laughed.

_Think of your poor brother and father who're listening to you now. _Oh.

Oh.

I felt how much effort it took Daddy to stay silent the whole time. Colby didn't bother though.

_What exactly happened the time you were with your 'friends'? _He asked suspiciously. Lucky me, through the private connection, I knew how to hide 'stuff' from him.

_What do you think? We talked and stuff. -_And he kissed me and told me he liked me, and I kind of agreed to go on a date with him, too. I only erased that very last part.

_Why don't you DEFINE 'stuff'? _He asked. I could tell he was mainly concerned, he wanted to find out what irritated me. He never thought of what really happened, never even had the slightest doubt.

_The slightest doubt of what, exactly? _Daddy asked, suspicious, too. But, this time, he had his own, so-close-to-truth, theories. What sucked was, I couldn't control my mind between the rest of them. A replay of all what happened ran through my head and, right after, Uncle Paul's, too. I heard Daddy's and Colby's angry growls. One note: they weren't directed at me. But I still felt afraid for one reason or the other. They both appeared. It was a good thing no one ever came close to this area of the shore. I took a step back, mentally wincing. What did I do wrong?

_You did nothing wrong, _Uncle Embry reassured, _It's just some PEOPLE need to FOCUS on what actually MATTERS now! _

I was still scared nevertheless. They made me feel like I was guilty of something I knew shouldn't make me feel that way. Daddy sighed.

_Sorry, honey, just- just come here, _he said, his mental voice softer than when I first heard it. I obeyed, stepping forward to where the russet and golden wolf were standing. _Look at you, _Daddy mused, _so white it's surreal. _Huh? White? I was white? Seriously?

_Yeah, _Uncle Paul answered, _it suits her. _

_How so? _Colby asked sarcastically.

_Shut up, _I thought. Daddy pressed his head into my shoulder- something I interpreted as a friendly wolf gesture.

_Now, _he said, his voice a hundred times stronger, _I want you to follow us home, where we could probably find some clothes for you, then we'll see about you phasing back. _

_Renesmee Black_

I turned to Daddy, who was playing with my hair, his eyes in a very different world than the one we were in now. "What do you think happened? He- He just told me Seth told him she phased. She's okay, right? That's what we wished for," I mused. Momma's eyes from beside him were sympathetic.

He half-smiled, "They're coming home now," he said, "I think it would be for the best if we leave now." He stood up with Momma.

I frowned, "What? Why?" I asked. Sometimes I needed their support through things I knew might be difficult for me to handle alone.

Daddy sighed, "They're both still new at this," he said, "They might not be able control their anger at our scents," he added gently, "I assure you, sweetheart, that it's..._painful _for me to not be able to see them. But, it is completely necessary."

I sighed, "Of course," I mumbled sadly. They both kissed my cheeks before they left quickly.

Seconds later, my family arrived. It might sound irrelevant now, but did I ever mention how much I love to just think of the idea of me having a small family of my own? It's just truly...joyful, maybe.

Jake ran inside, kissed my forehead quickly and asked where he could find any clothes for Sarah. I took him to her wardrobe where I pulled an old sundress from; I thought it was the easiest thing to wear in her collection of complex clothing. He took it and hurried back downstairs. I followed him, taking my time, and found Colby already on the red couch, his face in his hands. I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him. Now, I was his mother, and I felt like a tiny little thing beside him. He was getting too big for his own good. He touched my arm with his hand, just keeping it there. "I didn't want this to happen," he admitted.

I sighed, "Why?" I asked, urging him to talk. He needed to get out what he was holding inside.

He shrugged, "She- She's a girl, Mom. It's just that- Well, no, she's not exactly a normal girl, but- I- Do you know what I mean?" he asked frustratedly.

I nodded, "You're worried about her," I stated, "You two have always shared this super strong connection. I find it really amazing," I said, "She'll be just fine. She's your sister." And Jacob Black's daughter. She couldn't be any less than perfect.

He chuckled, "I see your point." I laughed lightly then turned to the door as Sarah and Jake entered, she was resting her head on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around hers. Her face looked exhausted. I could barely make out her gray eyes from her semi-closed long black eyelashes. I went to her side. She hugged me as soon as I opened my arms for her.

She stayed there for a while, "I'm so tired," she said, "And hungry."

I patted her back, "Why don't you go upstairs to your room, change and so, and I'll get you something to eat, okay, sweetie?"

She nodded into my shoulder, "Okay," she breathed. Jacob took her to her room. I knew he had something to tell her, he wanted to talk to her. But he would know now was not the time to talk about yesterday.

Poor kids, they both went through a lot of drama in two days.

However, I was internally happy. Sarah's an immortal, like all of us. She would be able to live without all the limits we put around her. She would be able to be one of us. She wouldn't be alone, she wouldn't be lonely.

I mean, that's great, right? But I felt sorry for her, too. It must be really hard for her to accept this little new fact.

I had to admit I was worried about her, too; every time Jacob goes to patrol, I get worried about him. What if he gets hurt?

So are Colby and Sarah, in some time, they would be doing the same, their mission, protecting La Push. I couldn't imagine them fighting vampires, even though they had an advantage; being part vampire, they would definitely be stronger than a regular wolf. And by considering that a wolf can take down a vampire, they would be even stronger than vampires. Hell, they _are _stronger than vampires now, just not in their human form that is.

I prepared some sandwiches for the three of them; I knew they would all be starving by now. I took Sarah's plate to her room though. I found the door half-open so I let myself in. I found her, still in her sundress, hugging her pillow and deeply asleep, her lips parted just a little bit. I smiled and put the plate on her nightstand before I pulled the covers on her, switching off the light. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I kissed her forehead and turned to leave. But I heard her mumble something as I walked away. "Joe..."

_Colby Thomas Black_

School was just so very inconvenient at the moment. Dad told me to keep an eye on Sarah all day; she couldn't get the slightest bit irritated. He even warned us both that we might go home sometimes to find one of the vamps there, that was why he insisted we would stay at La Push after school every day until he takes us home with him, Mom doesn't know about this little arrangement. It made me angry, as well as scared and hurt, to know that he was afraid from our reaction and what it would do to Mom, he really thought we could harm her. That was something I knew from being inside his head, he would never say it. However, it was all her idea to insist on going to school today. I knew exactly why she wanted to go. She wanted to see that kid.

As a brother, I think, or just as me, I didn't like the fact she liked him. Put that for several reasons; one, it hurt my pride as a man to lose my threat to him to stay away from her. Two, I didn't like anyone touching her, coming near her that way; she didn't need to know how most teenagers think. I knew it more than anyone. Okay, so not more than Grandpa Edward but the guy has an advantage. Anyways, I just knew it.

She told me all about what happened at the beach, in vague details. She told me she really liked him and that it made her happy to be around him. I had to admit that it made accepting this a lot easier.

In return, I told her that I liked Lexi, the girl she knew from her English class, I think. I loved her golden hair and green eyes. She just looked so angelic. However, Rosie didn't look happy about that. She was lost in thought for a moment then she changed the subject. I was confused. I didn't know why she did so. I was, a little bit, happy for her. Why couldn't she do the same to me? Gee.

The beautiful blonde smiled at me as I saw her in my first class, Chemistry, "Hey, Colby."

I smiled back at her, "Hey, Lex," I said, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "Good," she answered, "How was detention?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Awful."

She laughed, "Of course, of course," she said.

The teacher entered then, "Good morning, class," he said, "I have a little announcement for you before we start our lesson..."

_Sarah Rose Black_

He removed his formal jacket -again, what was with this Physics teacher?- as he continued talking, "...There has been a very generous offer to the school. This offer included a trip to Europe- a journey around some capitals, actually- for all students here. All you need is your parents or guardians signatures and enough money to eat and buy souvenirs and so," he said, "If you are in any way interested just drop by the main office before you leave and grab an application. You'll find all the details there." He sighed and opened his book, "Now, you have ten minutes to say anything you want to say because I'm not starting my lesson while you chit-chat about this trip; finish everything before class, please, we have a lot to do." And you just wasted the ten minutes saying that.

Joe nudged my shoulder, I turned to him. "Are you going? It sounds great; I haven't been anywhere outside Washington my whole life," he said.

I thought about it for a second, "I want to," I said, "But I don't think my parents would agree. Maybe if- No, I don't think so." I shook my head.

He sighed, "Why don't you try to convince them? Just think about it, London, Paris...wow. You know what I mean?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I think I do," I said, "I'll talk to them about it when I get home," I promised.

He nodded, "Great," he said, "Now, I was thinking about something..." he mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

He shrugged, "Do you want to go out Friday night?" he asked, "As a date, I mean."

I smiled, my heart pounding hard in my chest, "Sure, sure."

_Jacob Black_

It was all extremely confusing. I still couldn't comprehend how. I mean, Rachel and Becca are twins, and are Blacks, too. And Sarah said she was happy- I could see it in her head, she was flying. As much as I loathed the thought of this boy touching her or coming any where near my princess, I could see clearly how happy she was.

It didn't make any sense to me. Even Colby needed something to make him angry- even though he didn't get angry easily before- to be able to phase. Then why?

It reminded me of when_ I _first phased, about 12 years ago. It was the day I went to the movies with Bella and that guy I didn't like. The guy I knew later Nessie broke his jaw- the night before the wedding. God, how I loved this woman.

I was happy that day- yet it was the day I phased. But it's different in my case, I'm a _man. _I had to phase sooner or later. Now I can't connect that to my little Sarah. My little, three-years-old, Sarah Rose.

So, I decided to go to Billy. He should know why. It was scary how I still depended on him to know everything about us. But, seriously, he knew everything about the legends, there should be something about that, right?

Was that why he always encouraged me to tell her? I always refused, for my own reasons, and told him not to tell her, too. The other guys I could handle easily; one Alpha order and they literally couldn't disobey.

He told me that the day would come when I regret this decision but I didn't believe him. And, yet, here I am, at his door, waiting to ask him, _regretting _not listening to what he said. Now I knew I would always be a helpless kid when it comes to Billy Black.

I let myself in the small house. I found him alone in the living room, switching between various channels. "I knew you would come," he said and turned to me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch, "So I suppose you know why I'm here, too?" I said, running a hand through my hair.

He laughed, "Yes, Paul told me everything." He got serious, "You should've known I said what I said for a reason, Jacob, but you never listened."

I raised my eyebrows, "So there _is _an explanation for this?" I supposed.

He nodded, "Of course," he said, "If you remember, Jake, there was this other legend, that you all thought was a myth, but it made sense to me," he said, "Even biologically, it makes sense," he added, "It says that if the Alpha's descenders are born twins, a boy and a girl, then they would _both _phase when their time comes, when they are needed," he explained, "Really, Jake, they both have the same genes, including the wolf gene. They were born to be protectors. Just like the rest of the Pack." He sighed, "But you would never listen..." he mumbled.

I licked my now-dry lips, "Continue," I said. I remembered the rest of the legend, I even replayed it in my head as he said it.

He frowned, "But if they phase at nearly the same time- nearly no time gap between them- then they must be ware of the danger to come."

* * *

**There.**

**=)**

**btw- Oh Mon Dieu from the last chapter means "Oh my God" in French. Sorry I forgot to tell you =)**

**Please, everyone, can you review like you did last chapter? This time I would give you...Mmm....You choose, chocolate or cupcakes. Only now I noticed how they all start in C's but, whatever.**

**Thank you.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**xoxo  
**


	23. Feelings

**Very Important: Hey! Look, before I start, just to clarify a point that isn't very clear to some of you. Joe is _not _a vampire or even half. He's just _human. _The reason Sarah described his hair as "perfect" is because she really likes him. In a simple girl-likes-boy manner. What? Don't you think your crush/boyfriend/fiance/husband (or gf/ fiancee/ wife) has something perfect about him/her?? His big role will come later. And he was cold because it was September in WA and he was stupid enough to wear a T-shirt at school. And even Sarah said "not vampire cold but cold cold" when she described it. **

**As for Lexi, well, there's a _reason _nobody can smell her! Think about it...=) **

**I'm really not that stupid, I wouldn't make a mythical creature come so close to werewolves or vampires and pass by unnoticed. Remember Sofia? The wolves could smell her. But there was someone else the wolves couldn't smell...*evil laugh* lol**

**Another point LiLAnnie123 told me about, apparently, SM said the transformation for the first time wasn't painful. Well, I didn't know she said so. And that's how I imagined it. I didn't think you would turn into a huge fur ball on fours with no pain. I honestly found no other way to describe it; that's how I pictured it in my head. So, sorry. =) **

…

**Chocolate and cupcake to: (Someone who anonymously reviewed but left no name), LaLa (seriously, no one will arrest you for creating an account when you're 12. You read anyways), Star, Laura Lawson and teapot :D.**

* * *

_Sarah Rose Black_

She grimaced, "No, no," she said, "The color- it's just unsuitable. We'll look for another one," Aunt Alice said and I waited for her to move before I gasped for air. It was hard as well as physically and emotionally painful to have to hold my breath around them, they just smelled overly sweet! I mean, I was around them my whole life and they smelled just fine, maybe a little bit more than fine, actually. But this is too much. It burnt my nostrils, literally. But I had to get used to it; they were half my family.

We were at the mall, in _Seattle, _picking out outfits for the trip to Europe. We had already picked the outfit for my date yesterday, but I was with Mommy only, thank God. Today, however, I insisted I would go with my aunts and Grandma. I had missed being around them so much since this whole werewolf thing began.

You must be wondering how I convinced my parents- _the _Jacob and Renesmee Black. Well, I told them the day I knew about it. You would think that, being related to the Cullens, I would have visited every inch of the world by now. But, no; the furthest I've seen of the "world" is Seattle, WA.

_Flashback_

_I sighed, "But why not?!" I asked, "It's just a trip, and Colby's going to be there, too. I mean, come on!" _

_Daddy shook his head again, "Why would anyone offer such a thing to a school on a reservation in the first place? And to Europe?" he snorted, "Yeah, right." _

_I handed him the application I took from the main office with the program of the trip, "Here it is," I said and turned to my brother, "Come on, say something!" I urged._

_He stopped texting whoever he was texting and looked up at us, "Yeah, Dad. Why not? I'll watch over her the whole time. Will get her in one piece. Promise." _

_Mommy decided to talk for the first time this evening, "It's weird," she said, "Where exactly will you go?" she asked, Daddy raised his eyebrows at her, "That's if you go," she corrected quickly. _

_I sighed, "London, Paris and Madrid." _

_She thought about it for a second, "When's the last date for filling the applications?" she asked. _

_Colby answered, "Friday. Trip after a week. Too soon, I know. Don't ask." Short answers were what you got from Colby Thomas Black when he's busy thinking of something else._

_Mommy and Daddy exchanged a thoughtful glance, "You'll have your answer by then."_

_End Flashback_

So, yesterday, they had decided it was safe for us to go. They said that the reason they hesitated so badly is because they were worried about us being alone in another continent. Which I, by the way, didn't believe _at all_. Bad thing: Daddy knew how to control his thoughts while on patrol. Well, it was both a good and bad thing but, whatever.

Oh, didn't I mention it? I had to patrol two times a week around La Push from 7 to 11pm. It's extremely tiring but, at the same time, a whole lot of fun. Just without the times one of my uncles minds' slip somewhere not so pretty. That's why I just loved patrolling with Uncle Quil, and Uncle Seth isn't that bad, either. Uncle Embry, Uncle Paul, Uncle Jared and the others, were just uncomfortable to patrol with. I love them and all but there are certain...stuff I honestly didn't need to know. Or want to know for that matter.

Anyways, I was going to Europe with Joe and Colby! Life just keeps getting better and better.

Colby _refused _to go shopping for the trip. It didn't matter that much because we all knew his size. And all he would want would be simply T-shirts and jeans. Well, since you didn't want to come, Thomas, I am changing your style and you have nothing to object to, especially that you had destroyed half your clothing while phasing. Well, I had, too; I just can't get used to the stripping off concept thing. I can go shopping my whole life and _not _do that. Leah told me I would give up eventually but, no, this isn't going to happen, not in this lifetime anyway.

Alice smiled, "There it is!" she said as she held out an adorable cream coat in her hand. "Perfect, isn't it?" I nodded.

Grandma Bella leaned closer to my ear, "Make sure you pack your regular jeans," she whispered. Aunt Rose laughed.

Aunt Alice just continued her walk in the never-ending store, "I heard that, Isabella Marie Cullen!" she said in a warning tone. We laughed.

This shopping trip made me feel less nervous about tonight. You see, it's Friday today; I got the permission to go to the trip on Thursday. I had a date with Joe.

He said he would take me to the movies, then to a restaurant nearby. 'The typical date' as he said. But I didn't care; I just wanted to be with him and this was my first date ever. I was as nervous as Hell.

What if something goes wrong? What if someone calls and says they want me on the Rez that instant? The list of "What-If"s didn't seem to end. But I was enjoying my time with my family.

After all my _werewolf _strength was worn out- Seriously, would shopping ever end if I didn't tell them I might pass out? And Grandma supported me, too.- we went to the mansion, where I decided to spend even _more _time with the rest of the family before I went home before the date at 6. It was still 3pm. I skipped Gym today.

I just hoped they would want to be around me, even though I, now, smell horrible to them. Trust me, washing doesn't work. I tried every shower gel and shampoo ever invented and it still wouldn't work. It's hard to have half your family belonging to the specie that is supposed to be your mortal enemy. Cross 'hard' and try something like, 'nearly impossible'.

But I would have to survive it.

* * *

Seconds refused to pass. I was counting them until Joe arrives but they wouldn't _move_. Mommy laughed. "Sweetie," she said, "You're not going to get the time moving by staring into your iPhone, trust me."

I smiled at her, "I'm just really, really-"

She cut me off with a sigh, "Nervous and excited, right?" she said. I nodded.

Colby spoke from the kitchen, "And getting on my nerves!" he complained.

I groaned, "What would I do?" I asked, "You can hear what I think while in wolf form, I can't help it." I was lucky enough not to think about Lexi for the last few days. I didn't want to tell anyone anything until I knew why she was there. It was pretty obvious she wanted something from me, not anyone else, so, until I figure it out, I wouldn't tell anybody, not even Colby. As much as I hated keeping secrets from him, I knew he would slip and tell everyone else. And I really didn't want to stay at home until they know what's her deal. As long as there are no humans harmed, not even werewolves, it's okay, right?

Colby answered through his full mouth, "You could stop thinking about the guy. I seriously prefer patrolling with Leah."

I huffed, "Thank you very much," I mumbled.

He and Mommy laughed, "Anytime, Rosie!" I rolled my eyes. That was when Daddy arrived from work. He said he had to pass by the Rez before coming here so he was a little bit late.

He looked tired but smiled when he saw us, "You look so beautiful, sweetie, that I'm really thinking about making you change," he said.

I groaned, "Dad-"

He cut me off with a laugh, "I'm kidding, princess," he said as he approached us and hugged me. "Take care, okay? 10Pm maximum, _if _he kisses you, which I prefer he doesn't, keep it to two seconds. And I'm not kidding this time," he added seriously.

Mommy laughed, "You've been practicing this all the way here, haven't you?"

He scowled at her, but chuckled afterward and kissed her forehead, "Kinda," he said and removed a curl from her face. She smiled at him.

Colby came out of the kitchen then, stroking his still-flat stomach with one hand- against all physical laws of the universe; he must have eaten all we got of food there- and sat down beside me. "I'm going to kill him, slowly and painfully, if he hurts you, deliver that message to him, okay?" he said gently with a playful smile.

I smiled back at him, "Thank you," I said and hugged him, "Don't hug me back," I instructed.

He snorted, "You don't want to ruin your clothes, do you?"

I laughed, "You know me too well," I said as I pulled away. The blouse I was wearing was white. He could _not _ruin it. I would seriously hurt him.

My cell phone rang for a short second. That was Joe. I told him to wait on the main road and ring me when he's 2 minutes away or so. Just to explain the road in was complicated.

They all wished me luck as I left them. Two minutes were way more than enough for me to run the way there. I took off my ballerina flats- sorry, _designer _ballerina flats and put on my running shoes. Why didn't I think of doing that earlier? I didn't know. Maybe I was too busy counting seconds. Anyway, I ran, as quickly as I can without destroying the original Nike shoes, towards where I told him to wait for me. He smiled when he saw me from inside his dark blue Nissan. It was a couple of years old but it looked as good as new. When your father is Jacob Black and your aunt is Rosalie Hale, you know those stuff. "Hey," I said cheerfully as I slid in. It was like I never ran. Thank you, both my werewolf and vampire sides.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt on light jeans, and it looked just great on him. His dark brown hair was just as beautiful as ever. And those icy blue eyes, God, I can stay gazing at them forever. He smiled back at me, "Hey, Sarah," he said, "You look really pretty today," he commented.

I blushed, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

_Joe Richardson_

I kept telling myself how lucky I was just to sit here next to this inhumanly beautiful girl.

Sarah had a great character, too. She was sweet, funny and down-to-Earth; not once have I heard her brag about her clothes or shoes or whatever other girls brag about. Especially rich girls. I knew half her family lived down at La Push but, apparently, her other side of the family is extremely wealthy. Just the blue convertible her relatives drove was enough proof. Let alone her electronics and so.

The contrast between her black hair and gray eyes- her perfect skin tone- her body- simply everything about Sarah Black was perfect. I played the radio as I drove. I wasn't that talkative and the last thing I wanted is to bore her. She always loved to talk and listen to music and stuff. Yeah, I paid attention a lot when it came to her.

We were at Port Angeles in half an hour. I knew where the movies was so I went straight to it. "Well, here we are," I said. She nodded and we both got out of the car **(A/N: So maybe he **_**is **_**a nice guy, but not all of them are 'Edward Cullen's or 'Jacob Black'. Face it. Lol.) **I reached out for her hand and she took mine willingly, her gray eyes sparkling just a little bit. She had the most gorgeous eyes in the history of gorgeous eyes. I spoke again when we arrived inside, it was out of character for her to stay that silent, but I thought she was just as nervous as I was; she had told me this would be her first date, too, "So what do you want to watch? There's action, horror and a romantic comedy," I said.

Her answer was immediate, "Whatever you want."

I felt her soft, very warm hand with my thumb subconsciously as I spoke, "No, really. I would watch anything." As long as I'm with you.

She shrugged, "I know guys don't like romantic comedies, right?" she said. Well, I don't but my brother does so it's not that much of a general rule. I nodded anyways, "So you choose, action or horror."

I laughed, "Okay, action it is." I wasn't really sure if she would handle the horror movie. I mean, she was a girl after all, and she looked so delicate.

She nodded and I bought our tickets. The movie was good. I was holding her hand the whole time and I could literally feel her pulse. I was no expert but it was fast. Wow; she was nervous, too.

I was glad her parents let her go to the trip. My father didn't mind, either. So it would be great. Just the thought of spending a lot of time with her made me happy, if her huge brother doesn't kill me that is. I still couldn't believe they were both twins.

_Sarah Rose Black_

My hand felt _empty _when I had to let go of his when he went to the car again. I just loved how his hand felt with mine. I could forget about the world while I was with him.

I was glad I was going to spend even more time with him when we would go to the trip. I thought a lot of him and I in Paris, so romantic. You would think I wasn't into those stuff a lot, but every girl is, in a way or another, a sucker for romance. I would distract Thomas one way or the other and spend most of my time with _him_.

We went to a regular restaurant afterward, where we both ordered pizza and coke. I didn't feel like I wanted anything fancy.

The time passed by magnificently, but also very fast. We were soon on our way to my house. "Tell me where to go," he urged, "I won't let you walk alone in the dark like that." Aw. If you only knew.

I shrugged, "It's no big deal, really," I reassured.

He sighed, "Sarah, please," he said, "Just- Just for me, okay?" Did he know already that I would do anything for him? Was I that obvious?

It was my turn to sigh, "Okay," I said, "Turn to the right and I'll guide you from there." And I did. It took us five minutes to be in front of my house. "Will you know how to get back?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I have a high sense of directions," he said proudly.

I chuckled, "Well," I mumbled. Was I going to leave or...?

He smiled and leaned closer to me and kissed me gently, but it lasted longer than last time as I kissed him back, my hand feeling his soft cheek. He smiled again as he pulled away, "Sleep tight," he said.

Oh I won't be doing any sleeping in a while. I had a late patrol. "Okay," I mumbled, "You, too." He nodded and I got out of the car. He waited for me until I got in before he left.

How incredible.

_Renesmee Black_

I had a bad feeling about this trip. But I couldn't stop them from going just because of a feeling. Jacob and I discussed this a lot. He said that whatever "danger" Billy had told him about they were bound to face, anywhere in the world. And that, as much as we both hated it, they would have to survive it. So, locking them at home wouldn't make any difference. Besides, they weren't going to Italy, just England, France and Spain. It would be a chance for them to explore the world, depend on themselves more.

Alice said it was okay for them to go, she guessed. She couldn't see them anymore in her visions, but she said that the three countries disappeared, and so did the airport on the day they would arrive back here. So our guess was that they would go and come just as planned.

The hardest part was the moment they were leaving. Not once in their lives have they left us for a whole day, let alone 17 days!

But I knew that at some point, we would have to let them depend on themselves, try living on their own. It's not like we would...die or age or something. But it's simply unhealthy to be dependent when you're not supposed to be. This is life.

Only now I realized that it's not because of what humans say, "we're not lasting forever"; we _are _immortal, but it's the concept itself that matters.

I sighed as I saw them re-check what they were taking with them on their trip, "You're going to call, right?" I asked, "Everyday, twice a day if you can," I demanded. They both laughed while Jacob said nothing, nothing at all. I knew it was hard for him, too.

Sarah came and hugged me, "Don't worry, Mommy," she reassured, "We'll call."

Jacob stood up from the couch, "So you both have enough cash?" he asked.

Colby nodded, "And we have the emergency bank account numbers memorized," he said. Daddy had given them the numbers of his accounts in European banks just in case they needed any money.

Jake nodded, "Good," he said and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. His own silent way of saying he needed me to support him through this.

_It's going to be okay, _I thought as I rested my hand on his, _They're our kids. _

He smiled, _I know_, he thought, _On the up side, we have seventeen days alone. Wow, it's been only three years and I want them out already._

I laughed, _You suck as a liar, you know that?_

He sighed, _Yeah. I'll miss both of them like Hell. _

Colby and Sarah gave us a weird look. "Again with the silent conversations," Sarah mumbled.

Colby laughed as he carried his bags, "We do it all the time," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she muttered. We all laughed.

It would be so hard indeed.

_Sarah Rose Black_

We were at the airport in no time; I didn't feel it anyways. We had passed by the mansion and La Push before we were on our way. I would miss everybody there but I was really looking forward to traveling.

I was glad I could carry all my luggage without really feeling their weight. This werewolf thing really had its advantages.

Colby was carrying his, too. Now we were looking for the rest of the group that was going with us. He grinned, "There she is," he mumbled, more to himself.

I huffed, this whole him-liking-Lexi was getting on my nerves. He sighed, "Why can't you take it? I mean, you don't hear me objecting to your boyfriend."

I tightened my grip around my bag, "Because," I answered simply.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Because of what?" he pushed. I stopped walking and turned to him, deciding I would tell him in my head instead.

_She's half-vampire, that's why! And she never even told you. She knows _everything _about us. Idiot._

He froze in his place, "You can't be serious," he stated, "I would've known."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I don't know how we can't, you know, smell her, but that's what it is. She told me. I saw the blood she drinks!" I whisper-yelled. "She _knows _who our parents are, she knows the Cullens and she knows about every single Pack member, I bet." We continued walking as I whispered.

_Why didn't you tell anyone about it? _He asked, mission mode on.

I bit my lip, _Sorry? _I thought.

He cursed under his breath. Being in our uncles' heads didn't really improve his language. _What else didn't you tell us, huh? _He asked, _You complained about us not telling you about the phasing, but you lie yourself. _

His tone was so harsh, I winced. _That's the only thing, I swear. _

He sighed, _Fine. _Was all he said before speeding up towards the group. Ouch.

Joe found me before I could follow him. "Hey, honey," he said.

I half-smiled, "Hey," I breathed.

He frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing," I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay, so there's something but I don't want to talk about it." Basically because I can't.

He kissed my cheek, "Sure," he said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, he was carrying his bag with the other. "Do you need any help with the-"

I cut him off, "Naw," I said, "I'm stronger than you think I am." He laughed. No, really; I'm stronger than you and ten "strong" men combined. I just don't look it.

I had cut my hair so that it was about three inches below my ear. I hated the day I had to do this, but that was the maximum I was going with my precious hair. This was the only physical change I had went through. You see, I didn't look that fragile before, but I don't look like a guy either.

After we gave them our passports and tickets- that the school had distributed yesterday- we finally stepped into the plane. As we passed the Business Class I thought I noticed someone familiar. Then the scent hit me, too sweet to bear.

Frederick Hansel, what on Earth are you doing here?

* * *

**=)**

**This time's treat....umm....Candy? Lol. If you want something else let me know xD**

**I will probably be able to update by Monday or Tuesday, because I have a Biology exam on Monday =) I'm lucky they postponed the Arabic exam to Thursday; now I'm able to update today and watch this super important Egypt Vs. Algeria soccer match! Lol. I'm not into sports a lot but it's kinda a big deal here. I'll watch the last ten minutes to know the score xD We might actually participate in the World Cup this time! haha. **

**REVIEW, please =)**

**xoxo  
**


	24. When Knowing Becomes The Problem

**So, HUGE thank you for everyone who reviewed! And everyone who couldn't! There's been a problem here in FF so I excuse y'all.**

**But: _You have no excuse now._**

**Lol. That sounds evil. =P**

**I updated WAY too early. I discovered that all I had to study of Biology were only the Cell Structure, Diffusion and Enzymes! (A lot of subtitles included but, really, those weren't hard lol)**

**Here it is: Chapter Twenty-Four.**

**First appearance for Edward's POV in Shooting Stars!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Edward Cullen_

This was extremely confusing. I kept wondering for hours, my vampire mind putting a lot of different possibilities, but I couldn't comprehend anything.

Alice had had a vision of the Volturi, fighting among each other. It was like there was going to be some kind of an...internal revolution if you may call it that. Caius and Aro, Demetri and Felix (Yet that one was old, since the Gianna...incident, I figured), and the guards against their masters, their Royal masters. It wasn't clear how it was going to end; it wasn't only because not enough decisions were made, but also because everything disappeared at a certain point.

What made it even more confusing is the reason behind Alice seeing this vision. She wasn't paying any kind of attention to them during the last year, at least. I would know that for sure.

The only possible explanation is that it had something to do with us, the Cullens. But that made it more complex. None of us, not I, not my Bella, not Jasper, not Alice, not Rosalie, not Emmett and not even Renesmee, had had any kind of contact with them, or was willing to have one for that matter.

To think about it now, could it have something to do with my grandchildren? But, no, no way. They knew the Volturi weren't people to mess with, didn't they? Doubtlessly, they did. They were werewolves, or should I correct, shape-shifters. But they knew enough about us, vampires, more than any shape-shifter or even werewolf would ever know, for they were a perfect mixture between the two, very opposite poles of the universe; ice and fire, good and evil...

Vampire and Shape-Shifter.

_Colby Thomas Black_

I couldn't believe it. But it was true. I mean, Sarah wouldn't say something like that unless she's sure. I saw it in her eyes. What I didn't understand, however, was why she kept it from me, from all of us. She _never _kept something from me, not even when she tried something "new" or "risky" that our parents never approved of; she always told me.

I couldn't deny that this little fact changed a lot concerning the way I looked at _her_ now. I felt like something was really wrong. I mean, sure, Mom is half vampire, it's not something to make me stay away from her. Another reason _not _to stay away when I didn't want to, is simply because I was _way, way _stronger than her. I was just unsure of what to do. I had no idea what her deal was; she must want something. And now I even doubt she's of our age, she's immortal, she could be 300 years old for all I knew.

What the Hell did she want?

A million questions popped into my head at that moment. We were now on our way to our first stop, London, England. Did we need to get back? What if something wrong happens, could I just phase and tell everyone back home our news through my mind? Is that even possible? Did anyone try it?

See? I told you I had lots and lots of questions. At some point I wished this little trouble maker that was sleeping next to me never told me what she knew.

I shot this Joe guy a glare when he tried to touch her hair while she was asleep. I was getting a lot of fun out of this big brother game. He never even looked our way since then. I smiled to myself.

Rosie was sitting between me and her boyfriend. While, Lexi, I knew, was on the other section of the plane. I didn't know why though. She entered from the same door Sarah and Joe entered from and I went in from the other. The plane was huge. I saw Sarah and her boyfriend, but not Lexi.

I decided I would just keep an eye on my sister as we just tried to enjoy our time. Maybe? I didn't know. I didn't know how to act upon these news. Dammit, Rosie, did you have to do this?

_Stop thinking about it. I know you are. _She thought. I rolled my eyes; she wasn't asleep after all.

_What do you want me to do? _I asked, _Didn't you feel anything "fishy" about this whole thing? _

She answered immediately, _I did. I just couldn't interpret it, nothing made sense. But I did think of something. Noticed any scent?_

I frowned, _No. Why?_

_He must have stayed where he was then. Well, guess who's here?_

Sometimes you could be in a weird good mood, sis. You really do need therapy.

I answered, _Who? _

_Frederick Hansel_, she answered, _on Business Class. _

What. The. Hell.

I leaned towards her ear, "I want to be sure of something..." I mumbled. She smiled evilly. Good thing Joe was looking the other way. "How do I get there?" I asked.

She faked a yawn and opened her eyes slowly, glancing around us. She seemed to concentrate on something really hard. I frowned; could the directions there be that hard? "Excuse me," she said, talking to someone behind me. I turned around to see who it was and the second I did, my shirt was covered in orange juice.

_Take that, _my sister thought and a millisecond later, I had a shirt in my hand. I looked at her with disbelief.

Sarah Rose Black, what did you do? "I-I'm sorry, sir," the attendant apologized.

I shook my head. "It's okay," I said. Someone else needed to apologize; it wasn't your fault my sister has a supernatural power to move things. "Could you just show me where-"

She cut me off, "Of course, sir. It's the door on the left right before the Business Class over there," she pointed towards the opposite direction where I came from. I nodded and stood up, walking towards where she told me to, while my mind was somewhere else. I needed to confirm on something I had a slight doubt of.

As I was near the Business Class, I "tripped" and caught a glance towards the bleach-like smell that almost got me growling, and sure enough, what I doubted was confirmed...

Lexi was sitting next to the French vamp, while he wrapped an arm around her.

For the second time in less than ten minutes: What _the Hell_?

She must have sneaked into her reserved place beside the vamp; the teachers we had with us weren't that observant anyways. But that wasn't the problem.

What connected those two together?

I was snapped out of my reverie by someone tapping on my shoulder, "Excuse me, sir, did you need something?" he asked. I shook my head and went back to the seat after I changed to the shirt that Rosie had somehow put in her oversized bag and gave to me.

_They're together, aren't they? _She asked while checking her nails like it was the most important thing in the universe.

I sat down beside her, _together indeed. _I thought. She nodded. I noticed how Joe was asleep in his seat beside her.

_So what now? _She asked. I shrugged.

_We'll wait until something comes up. _I decided.

_Sarah Rose Black_

Colby was by my side _the whole time. _I mean, give me a break, if they wanted to do something they would've done it already, right? Or not. Why did I begin to wonder who was behind this whole "generous offer" to the school?

As soon as we checked in the hotel, where every two students got a room of their own. And, since Colby and I were siblings, they let us share a room. I kissed Joe's cheek as he took his luggage to his room and we took ours, too. We had barely seen anything out of the city; we only passed by Big Ben and a few other significant locations, all by bus. So, we were going out for shopping tonight, we were spending five days here so we had a lot of time to explore.

I relaxed on the comfy bed in the five-stars hotel- Seriously, "generous" was an underestimation- as Colby took a quick shower. I switched on the TV and flipped through the channels for a while; they told us we must go downstairs for dinner at 6:30pm. I found nothing that I would really watch so I switched it off again, getting out my laptop from my bag. That was when I heard my iPhone ring. I smiled as I recognized the tone; it was either Mommy or Daddy. Really, they didn't care whose phone they were using; sometimes Daddy calls from Mommy's and vice versa. I got it out of my jeans and answered immediately. "Hey," I said.

Mommy chuckled, "Hey, sweetie," she said, "Are you at the hotel yet?"

I crossed my legs as I sat up on the bed, "Yep," I answered, "Colby's taking a shower and I'm just waiting."

She sighed, "I miss you," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "It hadn't been a day, Mommy," I mumbled, "Get Daddy and go...do something or whatever," I suggested.

She laughed, "Yeah," she breathed, "He wants to talk to you."

I heard him take the phone from her, "Get back," he said as soon as he took it.

I chuckled, "Seriously, guys-"

He cut me off, "I _am _serious," he said.

Huh? "What? You're serious?" Could he possibly know anything about Lexi and Frederick?

He sighed, "Sarah, sweetie-"

He was cut off by Mommy, who took the phone back again, "Don't mind him. Have fun, honey! And we'll call later so we could talk to your brother. Take care," she said.

I answered after a moment, "'Kay," I said, "Bye." And she hung up on me.

What was _that_?

Colby got out of the shower a couple of minutes later in his black sweats and T-shirt, the hot steam coming out of the bathroom. Great, now I wouldn't be able to use the mirror in there for a while – the lighting in the bathroom was better than that of the room. "Mom and Dad?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I answered, "Daddy sounded a little bit...weird," I commented as he sat on his bed and dried his hair with a towel.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Weird?" he asked.

I shrugged and leaned back on the pillow, "He said he wanted us back, and that he was serious about it."

He stopped drying his short, brown hair for a second, "Alpha serious or father-wants-kids-back serious?" he asked.

I frowned; I hadn't really put it that way, "Um- I don't know," I admitted.

He relaxed, "As long as you don't know, it's not an Alpha order; we would've been forced to go back this instant if it was. Literally." Daddy never used an Alpha order with me, I didn't know how it felt like.

I shrugged indifferently and switched my laptop on, checking to see what number I had to dial in order to get a wireless connection.

This is what I call luxury.

_Jacob Black_

I was losing my mind. This awfully familiar feeling- I hated it. I had this exact same feeling- or hunch or whatever- before Renesmee went to the Volturi. Why did I happen to remember it the exact same day my children traveled to Europe? I didn't know.

And that was exactly why I wanted them back.

I wanted them here, safe, away from anything that might be remotely close to what happened with Nessie before. The horrible days I didn't want back.

Pessimist? Maybe.

Nessie decided that we would go cliff-diving today, to make me forget my "irrational fears." "They're well, Jake," she'd said, "You're just overreacting."

I sat on the cliff, my wife in my arms, still soaked from the couple of jumps we did, gazing into the night. It was the first time we go cliff-diving in the dark. It was exciting, but my mind was still somewhere else.

Ten years back, I would say that- being right here with her that way- would be the best thing ever. It would be, really, but if only I wasn't worried...

The angel I had been calling my wife for about four years now stroked my cheek gently. "Oh, Jake," she breathed, "Time will pass, they will come back to us," she reassured.

I sighed and smiled at her as I played with her beautiful bronze curls, "I hope so," I mumbled, "It just..._reminds _me of certain..._stuff_,"I explained.

A sigh escaped her perfect lips, "The day I went to Italy, right?" she asked.

I nodded, "I just can't help but-"

She cut me off, "Get worried, have nightmares and think they might never come back?" Her voice broke with the last sentence. She took a deep breath, "I know how it feels," she admitted. I hugged her closer, she hid her face between my neck and my shoulder and inhaled, "But it's irrational, right?" she said, "I mean, we can't lock them up just because of certain...past experiences," she whispered.

I didn't know how to answer her. She was right. As simple as that. Besides, I didn't need to make her even more worried by speaking my thoughts. I couldn't do that to my Ness. "Do you want to go home now?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Unless you want to...?"

I shook mine, too, "No," I said, "Here's perfect."

_Sarah Rose Black_

I pouted, "Please?" He sighed and smiled quickly, quick enough for me to snap the picture. Then, Colby got back to walking indifferently. He hadn't said anything since we left the hotel. I wondered if he was..._hurt _to find out what Lexi really was. I didn't see her ever since we landed, except when we were checking in and the teachers were revising the list of students- she was there.

I engaged my arms in my boyfriend's as we walked down the magnificent streets. I felt like I was visiting a chapter of a book, not walking down the street. The city was really adorable.

I was wearing black heels with matte black tights and a long cream coat over my casual blouse and skirt. Damn, Aunt Alice really knew what to pack. My hair was straightened- I liked my now-short hair straight better; it gave it more length. My poor hair. And I didn't bother with any make-up at all.

While Colby was wearing the clothes I picked up for him; a simple, brown, long-sleeved shirt over dark jeans and designer shoes. He had the jacket on his hands. It wasn't like we were getting cold, but it looked good nevertheless.

Joe was just wearing my now-favorite long sleeved, baby blue sweatshirt that brought out the color of his icy blue eyes. Talk about cute. "Let's go see that shop, shall we?" he asked, pointing at a souvenir shop nearby.

I nodded, "Okay," I said. _Really, Colby, what's wrong? Nothing's going on, just chill and have fun._

He sighed and turned to me with a smile, "Thanks, Rosie," he whispered as we walked.

_That's my Thomas, _I transmitted into his head. He laughed out loud and kissed my forehead as Joe slipped gently from my hand and went further inside the shop, excusing himself for a moment. "Look at this," he said. I paid attention to what was hanging on his finger, a handmade charm.

I knew what it reminded him of, "My charm," I mumbled and subconsciously felt around my right wrist, "I was wearing it the day I first phased," I said sadly.

He nodded, "I know," he breathed, "It held so many memories."

I smiled, "Yeah," I agreed, "You know, I don't think I ever told them what happened to it."

He chuckled and put his hand in his back pocket, "But they didn't forget," he said and got out a similar charm to the one I used to have.

I gasped, "He didn't!"

Colby smiled at my expression and handed me the charm, "He told me to give it to you when we arrive, I just forgot," he said.

I took a better look at it, it wasn't similar, actually. Just the way of joining the little charms was. There was a russet wolf, with a little bronze heart hanging right beside it, attached to it, and there was also a golden wolf, and one, little amazingly white one. I wore it around my right wrist and looked back at my brother. "I'll make sure I don't phase with it on," I whispered. He grinned.

Joe came back then, a couple of bags in his hand, "Don't you want to buy anything?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No," I answered, "Are you done?" I asked.

He smiled the prettiest smile ever, "Yeah," he said and held out his hand to me. I took it gladly. One thing I didn't quite understand was why he was keeping physical contact to a minimum whenever Colby's around, which is all the time. The guy wouldn't kill him for being with me. I mean, I wasn't here with my two brothers!

I continued taking pictures and looking around the shops until my poor boyfriend was exhausted. To be honest, the heels weren't quite comfortable, either. We got back to the hotel and up to our rooms. We were fifteen minutes earlier than the curfew the teachers had set for us. We had a limitation in walking around the city, too. But, for some, it didn't really matter.

I changed into my pajamas and rested my head on the soft pillow before I texted my father.

_"I saw the charm. Thanks, Daddy. Luv U 3 Say Hi again 2 Mom" _

I smiled as I received the "Message Delivered" alert. I already wanted to go back and hug them myself. But I was really looking forward to the rest of the trip. This was just Day One.

If I only knew...

* * *

_**Coming Up:**_

_I glared at him, "I need to go to London _now_!" _

_He sighed, "Ness, seriously, you just said yesterday-" _

_I cut him off, "Forget what I said yesterday, Jacob. If you're not coming with me, I'm going alone," I decided. I wasn't going to know _that _and stay behind. I wasn't going to put my babies in such danger._

_Not me, not Renesmee Carlie Black. _

_

* * *

_**Well, yeah, I'm evil. I guess you'd know that after, what? 55 chapters of the whole Renesmee series? Wow. I didn't realize it until now...**

**Anyways,**

**You HAVE TO review, seriously. When I only received 11 e-mails (they're actually 13 reviews but I didn't receive two e-mails!), I tried to log in myself. So when it didn't, I realized what was going on =) So, seriously, when I don't get enough reviews I don't feel like writing that much. So, please do =) **

**BREAK A RECORD, PEOPLE!**

**=D**

**Chocolate again this time! Pick: Dark or white? ;)  
**

**xoxo  
**


	25. Loss & Betrayal

**I think it's pretty obvious by now how much I love London and want to visit it...So badly people call me insane lol**

**So, if I over-describe things, just don't be surprised. =)**

**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews; Edward&Bella, LaLa, Lexi, Cullenvamp, teapot :D, Star, and Bosher100. **

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

_Colby Thomas Black_

I ate, I was on the most comfortable bed after mine, my sister was asleep, and probably the whole city was but it seemed like my body refused to obey my mind. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't.

Time passed as I laid on the bed. And, yes, I tried counting sheep and all that crap that never really works. I've never been insomniac, I slept any time, anywhere. So it wasn't the new place that made me wide awake all night.

I didn't know what made me though. Tension, maybe?

When it was 6am, I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my jeans and a shirt- Rosie really knew how to change my style. I hated it. I never really got the point of buttoning a shirt up when you can just wear a comfy T-shirt. Plus, it gets annoying after a while.

I didn't bother with my cell phone; if she wanted something she would just yell at me in my head. I knew she would. So I just slipped into my shoes, took my wallet and made sure I made the least voices I could make as I closed the door behind me, preparing myself to walk around the hotel for a while.

I felt sleepy, just a little. But I had had that feeling all night and I didn't sleep, so it didn't really change anything. I went downstairs and walked around the place, reading the different brochures and stuff. Breakfast wasn't served until 7:00am. Great, now I have to wait to eat.

I wandered around the place until I heard my sleepy sister's voice in my head, _Where are you? _She asked_. _

_Walking around the place, _I answered, _Do you want me to come up or will you come down for breakfast? _I asked.

_No, I'll order room service later if I don't wake up before breakfast's over. Your stupid cell phone just woke me up. _She said.

I frowned, _Really? Mom or Dad? _Who else would call?

_Neither, _she answered, _Never seen the number before. Now I'm gonna go back to sleep. _She announced.

_Okay, _I answered. I wondered for a second who'd call me now, but I didn't bother that much. For all I knew it might be a wrong number.

I was about to sit on a couch in the lounge when someone called my name, "Colby!" Lexi called.

I exhaled sharply; what did she want now? Oh...She doesn't know we know, about her and the French guy, I mean. I turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

God, I had forgotten how pretty she was. I had forgotten why I liked her in the first place...Her golden hair and beautiful green eyes that didn't really have the same shade as mine; mine was what's described as "emerald green", but hers was different, closer to hazel green, maybe. Her perfect pink lips spread into a wide smile when she caught my gaze. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Hey," I greeted. A second later, it hit me again...why she was so beautiful, why she smelled like a rose on a summer day, why she was in every physical way, literally, perfect.

Because she was a daughter of a vampire.

She approached me, "I've been trying to call you," she noted, "Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head, trying to both say 'no' and shake my thoughts away, "No," I answered shortly, "I was awake."

She nodded, "So do you want to go somewhere before breakfast?" she asked.

I licked my lip nervously. Do I? Do I really want to do this?

Could I go with her?

Well, Why not? "Okay," I agreed. "I need to talk to you about something anyways." Just later, when I'm sure we're out of leech distance.

She frowned slightly but regained her expression, "Sure," she said. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans as we walked outside the hotels and in the street. Seriously, who would want to ride a car or take a taxi or a bus in a place that holds so much beauty? "I didn't see you yesterday," she noted.

I didn't take time to think, "'Guess you were too busy with the French guy," I snapped, avoiding eye-contact. I thanked God mentally I didn't say "Frederick" or "leech." Let's just see where this gets us.

She blinked twice, her facial expression not changing a bit, "H-He's an old friend," she said to her defense.

I almost rolled my eyes, "Yeah." I stretched the word unnecessarily.

She turned to me, her smile amused, "Why did it matter to you?" she asked. I hadn't told her I liked her.

But now was a totally different situation, as time passed while I knew what she really was, I was beginning to doubt every impression I formed about her. I leaned to her ear, "Because he's a vampire," I breathed, "And you're a hybrid yourself," I finally confronted her.

She chuckled indifferently, "She told you, didn't she?" she said. I stayed silent as we walked, "Sometimes I wonder if she was psychic."

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" I asked.

She turned and put a hand on my cheek, "I told her, everyone has their secrets," she mumbled.

I frowned in confusion, "Wha-"

She cut me off, "You might want to go back to the hotel to check on her." What?

I didn't take time to comprehend what she said- to put any possibilities for anything, I just ran my way back to the hotel, trying my hardest to at least _look _like a human running at super marathon-like speed, not like a mythical creature running at half his ability.

_Where are you? _I asked in my head, hoping she would be in her room. Please be in the room. She didn't answer me. I felt her presence but she didn't answer.

I rushed up the stairs to the hotel room. I found the door half-open so I let myself in.

The beds were a mess, the lights were still off, the bags weren't touched, the bathroom door was open and the lights in there were off, too.

I sniffed, trying to seek any scents that might help me- her trail, maybe. I let out a low growl when I smelled a bloodsucker I didn't know in the bathroom, but he wasn't there. And neither was she.

I tried calling for her again but she wouldn't answer me, again. I picked my cell phone that was on the nightstand and dialed her number, waited until it connected. Well, guess what?

It rang right here.

I cursed and snapped my phone shut, picking hers from above her covers. It was opened on the last message she received. It was from her boyfriend.

_'We need to talk. Come meet me in my room. It's # 307'_

I almost crushed her phone with anger but I didn't. I put it on the nightstand along with mine and stormed out of there, heading to _his _room. Thank God I didn't have to knock, he was standing out of it, leaning on the door, his arms crossed over his chest. "Where is she?" I asked, straightforward.

He shrugged, "I don't know," he answered, "She left fifteen minutes ago."

Why did I feel like I could punch him? "What exactly happened?"

He frowned, "We broke up," he simply answered. _What?_

I took a deep breath as I balled my hands into tight fists, "Haven't you seen her since?" He shook his head and I ran out of there again. I tried all the floors, the lounge, the cafe- simply everywhere.

But she wasn't there.

I called for her in my head for the millionth time. But this time, it was like she was sleeping...or unconscious. Like the day she fainted when we were little.

And I didn't know what to do. 

_Renesmee Black_

I couldn't quite enjoy my time without Jake or my kids when he was at work, not even with my family. But I decided I would occupy myself with something, that was why I went to Daddy, who was with Carlisle in his office. Momma was in the living room with my aunts and uncles. They were planning a long hunting trip next week.

I found them talking in hushed, fast voices. I frowned, what was wrong?

I couldn't make out most of the words, so, yes, I am half-vampire with super abilities, but some of their abilities were just above my powers. But I did make out the words "Volturi" and "Paris." What?

I knocked on the door, "Um- Can I come in?"

Daddy answered immediately, "Of course, Renesmee." I walked inside the room. Daddy and Grandpa exchanged a long glance. Daddy nodded. "Sweetheart, could I ask you a question?" he asked.

I nodded, frowning, "Sure," I said.

He looked at Carlisle again before turning back to me, "When was the last time you talked to Sarah or Colby?" he asked.

What? "Yesterday night," I answered, "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Grandpa grimaced, "We were just discussing a vision Alice had," he said and part of me relaxed; she couldn't see them.

I nodded encouragingly, "Yes, and?"

He spoke slower than usual, "The Volturi disappeared completely, but their palace didn't."

Huh? "I don't understand," I mumbled.

Daddy sighed, "Part of Paris disappears in a day as well. We were thinking if this was because of...of Colby and Sarah," he said.

I froze, "What?" I breathed. "W-What else did she see?" I urged him to continue, trying as much as possible to be in control of my reactions.

I felt a wave of calmness rush through my body as Daddy spoke; Jasper must have been there but I didn't acknowledge him, "There was a...conflict between them before everything disappeared."

I knew what that meant, that meant that they would either end up fighting against my kids, or for them, to have them. Whoever "they" were was hard to know as I didn't know who exactly would benefit from this.

This whole situation brought back what Jacob had said yesterday, that he wanted them to come back. How I wished I insisted, too.

I stood up and went out of the door, "I'm going to Jacob," I announced.

* * *

He wasn't taking me seriously. He thought I was kidding when I said I wanted to travel. I glared at him, "I need to go to London now!"

He sighed, "Ness, seriously, you just said yesterday-"

I cut him off, "Forget what I said yesterday, Jacob. If you're not coming with me, I'm going alone," I decided. I wasn't going to know _that _and stay behind. I wasn't going to put my babies in such danger.

Not me, not Renesmee Carlie Black.

He frowned, "Nessie, what are you talking about? What happened?"

I was, really, on the edge of tears, "Th-The Volturi," I said, "Alice had a vision. I need to get them back before something happens."

He held my shoulders, "Are- Are you sure?" he asked. I stared at him with disbelief but stayed silent. He took a second to comprehend what was happening. "Embry!" He called in his Alpha voice.

Embry got out of the garage immediately, "Yeah?" he said and saw me before he looked back at Jake, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jake still held my shoulders with one hand as he turned to Embry, "We're going to England," he said, "I need you to take care of everything while I'm not here."

Embry frowned, "Why?"

I decided to answer, "It's complicated, but Alice saw the Volturi disappear, in Paris, and the only reason they would-"

He cut me off, "Is when a werewolf is with them."

I nodded, "Exactly."

_Jacob Black_

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.

All this talk about a "danger" and them having a trip to Europe offered by "someone" and- and-

And this was all my fault.

We argued on our way back to the mansion. A lot.

Nessie wanted to come, too, but I wouldn't have that. I wouldn't let her come anywhere near them again when they wanted her so badly. Nobody knew whether or not we would be able to catch them on time before they leave. Nobody knew anything.

I tried calling Colby but he wouldn't answer- and neither would Sarah for that matter. I phased before going into the mansion, hoping that, by any miracle, they would be in their wolf form and the large distance wouldn't stop us from communicating that way. But, that didn't work either. I remembered- when I was in Italy, I couldn't hear any voices in my head while in wolf form.

Well, damn.

She was getting annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest, "_I'm going_," she decided, "_I don't care if you would 'allow' me or not. Jacob Kind Black, I'm going with you_." She pressed on every word she said.

I turned to her, getting a little angry, "_Don't _talk that way, you're staying here, I'll call you and that's it," I snapped. I hated how I talked to her that way but that was beyond the lines, she can't come with us. She can't put herself in such position, _again. _For all I knew they might want her, too.

Edward came out, Bella by his side, that instant, he gave me a warning look before he turned to his daughter, "Renesmee, he's right," he reasoned, "You have to stay here."

Tears were forming in her chocolate brown eyes, "You can't do that to me," she breathed, "They're my children."

I could see the pain in Edward's eyes as Bella shot him a pleading look, too. My heart ached for my Ness. I knew how I would feel if I was left behind. But that was still no excuse. "Ness," I started, my voice lower, "Th-They're going to be safe, we'll get them back to you, here, just wait for us, honey."

She frowned at me, "Safe? That's why you don't want me to come with you, right?" she asked sarcastically.

I sighed, "You know I can give you anything, even before you ask. But, nothing that would affect you in any way," I stated clearly.

She sniffed, "That's because I would be very glad and relaxed to stay here," she mumbled and turned to me, "I know you care for me, deeply, but, whether you like it or not, Jacob, I'm going." She walked into the mansion, leaving us outside.

And, just like that, I knew I would have to give up.

_Sarah Rose Black_

I hated this darkness. I didn't know where I was, or where we were going. Not even who "we" were. The scent was completely unfamiliar, the scent of the stranger who had me now. I hated how I tried a million times to fight him but I had no advantage, I couldn't even phase. Somehow, this vampire had my senses paralyzed. I _could _move but I couldn't hear, see or feel. I wondered if I was immune to that in my wolf form. I would have to try as soon as I get my senses back. I had been with him since Joe told me to meet him today...

_Flashback_

_Ugh- who was sending me a message now? I opened my eyes reluctantly and grabbed my phone, opening the message. It was from Joe. I stared at the screen; what would he want us to talk about now? _

_I shrugged and decided I would go to him. It wasn't like I could go back to sleep now. _

_I wore my pair of skinny jeans and a simple, purple, woolen jacket that I zipped to my neck and fixed my hair in the mirror before I took my phone and left the room. _

_I knew how the sequence of the room numbers was, so I headed straight to Joe's. He was sharing it with Peter, I knew. I knocked and he opened the door for me before I could even knock twice. He was waiting then. "Come in," he breathed, so low I wouldn't have heard him if I were human._

_I nodded and went inside, he closed the door behind him. Hm...Peter wasn't there. "Um- What did you want to talk about?" What was so important that you woke me up so early?_

_He licked his lips, "I h-heard something-" he swallowed, "-about you," he finished. _

_I frowned, "What was it?" I asked. _

_He took a deep breath, "I-I don't believe in those stuff," he stuttered, "Bu-But, are you human, Sarah?"_

_My eyes widened and I think I lost my breath for a while. I felt the blood drain from my face. How did he even doubt that I'm human? "What?" was all I said. My mind was telling me to laugh or lie or whatever. But my subconscious had another plan._

_He inhaled sharply, "Are you really a werewolf?" _

What?_ "I-You- Who- What? No!" I said. It wasn't a lie. I wasn't actually a werewolf._

_But I was a shape-shifter._

_He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his icy blue eyes looking at anything else in the room but me, "Don't lie to me," he finally said. _

_I frowned, "I'm not lying to you," I said honestly. Not technically anyways._

_He raised his hands as if in surrender for a second, "Fine, fine," he said, "But we really can't base a relationship on a lie, Sarah. I really like you, but I don't know what is what anymore," he added, "I'm sorry." _

_I heard my heart lose its pace as he said those words. I walked out of the room without a word, not even a glance. I increased my pace as I went directly to my room, saving the tears until I closed the bathroom door behind me. I couldn't stop myself then. I let out all the tears that were there. It wasn't until a second later that I smelled someone- someone I had never met before. A vampire. I looked in the mirror and I saw what I thought I smelled. _

_He was now standing right behind me. He was short, with the oh-so-famous pale skin and frightening crimson eyes and dark brown hair. He was noticeably short; about 5 feet tall. _

_He reached a cold stone-like hand that I didn't flinch to- I was used to the Cullens and right now, I was more curious than afraid- and tugged a strand of my black hair behind my ear, "Beautiful," he noted, "The scent..." he trailed off, "Jane was also beautiful," he mumbled._

_That was the last thing I felt._

_End Flashback_

I think it has been a couple of minutes since then- or is it a couple of hours? Maybe days?

I didn't know.

All I knew was that this wasn't right.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm evil. (Pinkrose00705 called me "little demon" for the 'coming up' part last chapter. LOL. I love you, too! haha...No, really, we're friends.) But, admit it, cliffies make it more fun!**

**Anyways, I guess you all know who our mystery kidnapper was...;) **

**Now, I need you to review. Because those are what make me actually write more. I don't know how I would write my own book without waiting for reviews after every chapter lol.**

**This chapter's treat: Pancakes, pick your topping! Haha...Best thing about online treats that they're calorie-free, you can eat a hundred pancakes and not gain weight. Oh..paradise. Lol. I'm on diet, so I have a LOT of online treats xP**

**Don't forget the green button!**

**xoxo**

**PS: Jane died in Rising Sun, remember? Jacob killed her. **


	26. Revenge? That's An Underestimation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Nessie's friends, Sarah, Colby, Joe, Lexi, Frederick, Sofia -who died lol- and the several cars and dresses...Oh, and Sarah's clothes, too! lol**

**Anyways, very HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to all but my internet connection is AWFUL! **

**Here are the pancakes to: xo-Bellawannabe-ox, teapot :D, 00StupidLamb, Sassooma, Carielee, Pinkrose00705, Sania (RE: Really?? Well, I'm originally from Egypt =) Nice to hear from you!), Poddle, Sophiecullen, Angel4057, LiLAnnie123, Bookworm47xo, Lexi, Edward&Bella, Nikki-Twilight Lover, Traci (thanks for the tips!), Star (btw- if you read Rhyme's last chapter, I wrote 'The End'. Idk if I'd make a sequel or not.), BlackTreaderWolf, AlexRussoFan, Enaatje, Ori Lee, Shiny Otter and Annelie. Ahuis. Cullen. =)**

**And, of course, 'Thank You' to both Annie-In-Wonderland and Stretch4mental. But I could send their treats to them, fortunately.**

**Here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Colby Thomas Black_

She hissed as I pinned her against the wall of the room, my hands on her throat. I knew even half-vampires needed air. "_Where _is she?" I asked, my voice acidic.

She struggled under my grip but failed to escape, "I don't know!" she gasped.

I pressed my hand harder on her throat- sometimes when you're desperate, you do things you wouldn't think of- "Liar," I accused. That was when I smelled _Frederick._

He yanked me away from her, "Hasn't anyone told you how to treat a lady?" he asked as he pinned me against the opposite wall the exact same way I pinned Lexi.

I growled, "Hasn't anyone told _you _not to mess with werewolves?" I asked as I pushed him away from me. I loved how I was equal in strength to a full vampire while I was in human form.

He crouched in front of _her, _blocking me. "Listen, mongrel, we do not have Sarah," he said, "I wouldn't have been here if we had."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Let me rephrase then," I said, "Who was the leech in our room?"

He shrugged, "_Je ne sais pas,_" he said. I think my glare suggested that I wanted him to talk in English, "I don't know," he translated.

I showed them what I smelt then, maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he would know and help. I had to cling to every tiny hope I had.

He frowned and straightened up, exchanged a meaningful glance with Lexi and then got back to me, "I do not know who that was."

And I could clearly tell he was lying. I began shaking quickly and I growled, balling my hands into fists, "_Who _is it?" I pressed, talking through clenched teeth.

Lexi moved from behind her "defender" and faced me, her arms crossed over her chest, "Let me make a deal with you," she offered.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What kind of deal?" I asked.

Frederick looked clueless but she seemed to have something in mind, "Let me introduce myself properly," she said, "My real name is Jemma," she started, "My father is Demetri of the Volturi coven, and my mother was just a human who worked for them, _Gianna-" _she said it with so much emotion- "Your family knows me by my third name- _Morgan Dean_."

I stayed silent as she continued, "I would tell you the truth, why we're really here. I will tell you the deal itself later," she said, "Frederick and I were supposed to study you, to observe you," she explained and I knew it wasn't me, personally, that they were observing, "To know what your abilities can be. But, then, we knew something very important that we were sure was to change everything," she said, "We knew that Renesmee was pregnant with the wolf's kids-" obviously referring to Sarah and I- "It changed everything indeed..." she mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows, "So you're telling me this whole trip was arranged by the Volturi?" I guessed, "To get us?"

She smiled cunningly, "Who said the Volturi were involved?"

Oh shit.

I frowned, "Then who is?" I asked.

Her smile widened, her green eyes sparkling as she spoke, "It doesn't matter, now, does it?" she asked rhetorically, "Now, the deal is, we will help you get your sister back," she said, "But you'll have to help us with something else...Something we need."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What is it?"

She exchanged another glance with Frederick before she looked back at me, "Destroy the Volturi."

_Jacob Black_

My nerves couldn't have been destroyed in a worse way. The flight to London didn't seem to end. They would still not answer their phones and I was getting more worried by the minute.

Only Renesmee, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were with me in that "trip". Everyone was there for a reason.

I buried my face in my hands and ran them through my messy hair as I huffed, impatient to arrive there. The possibilities of what could've actually happened were horrifying. I wished I could know where they are, whether they were safe or not...everything.

Nessie looked worried, too. She was lost in her own universe the whole way there.

I gave up eventually and agreed she would come with us, I couldn't deny her that. But I made a deal with her; when we go there, she would wait somewhere safe with Emmett until we figure everything out. That seemed to make us both happy- I mean, content- I couldn't be happy now.

This was just so stressful.

As soon as we were at the airport, I tried calling Sarah again. This time, someone finally picked up. "Dad?" Colby acknowledged.

I sighed heavily, "Where are you both?" I asked, which got everyone's attention, especially Ness's.

He stayed silent for a moment, "I'm at the hotel," he said quietly, "Are you in London?" he guessed.

I looked at Nessie who was hugging me so tightly I thought I couldn't breathe for a second, "Yeah," I breathed, "We're on our way."

He took a deep breath, "Okay," he breathed, "Room number is 30."

Nessie motioned for me to give her the phone but I shook my head; we were going to see them now anyways- Oh, wait, did he say "_I'm _at the hotel"?- I suddenly became alert after a moment of relaxation, "Colby, where's your sister?" I asked.

He took another deep breath, "Just come," he said and ended the call. I froze, the phone still on my ear.

What could've happened to her? Did- Did they- No, no, I couldn't think of that now, and I couldn't allow my eyes to form tears, either.

Nessie's hands were cold and trembling against my shirt, "J-Jake," she breathed and closed her eyes tightly.

I looked over at Edward who was talking in a fast, hushed voice with the rest of the Cullens. I got back to my wife again, "Baby, we don't know anything yet," I mumbled, "Don't panic." I could've said it with more power if I wasn't panicking myself. I just knew how to hide it well.

We were at the hotel, that I knew its name and address since before they took off to the "trip", in about fifteen minutes by bus. We got up immediately to Colby's room. I didn't bother with the knocking part, I just opened the door.

He was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, his hands in his hair, facing the ground. I thought I saw a tear fall from his eye to the floor but I must've been imagining things. He turned his head up to us, his green eyes dull. "Who's Morgan Dean?" was the first thing he spoke, before we could even move to where he was. Nessie gasped.

Edward decided to answer him, "She was someone who worked for your father before you were born, and turned out to be a half-vampire that we couldn't track in any way," he explained, "Oh," he said.

I looked at both of them, "What?" I asked and Renesmee left my side and went to Colby and hugged him tightly as he spoke...

He grimaced, "Here's the deal," he said. Deal? What deal? I waited for him to continue anyways, everyone else, except Edward, was waiting, too. "Someone from the Volturi has Sarah, Frederick and 'Morgan' or 'Lexi' or 'Jemma' would help us take her back, as long as we help them help some other vamps destroy the Volturi. We must go through this war," he said.

I spoke what I thought, "Whoa, whoa. Wait here, they have Sarah? H-How could they?" I asked.

And he explained. He explained indeed.

_Sarah Rose Black_

After what seemed like years, I got back my senses gradually. I could see I was in a room, lying on something that felt comfy, probably a bed. As I regained all my feeling, I was able to feel the throbbing pain in my shoulders, arms and legs. I winced and grimaced as I became fully aware of the amount of pain I was in.

The short, brown-haired stranger from earlier sat on the edge of the bed beside me, "Sorry about that," he said. He didn't seem sorry at all. "I just had to make sure you wouldn't run away," he explained simply. Gee, and you couldn't find a way but break my bones? I knew I healed fast, but that would take me some time to heal, if he doesn't re-break it that is. "And if you try and phase, you'll just get all the bones in the wrong places," he added. I glared at him but stayed silent, my mind distracted by the pain. He ran a hand through my hair as I laid down, unable to snatch his hand away, and not in the right mind to try and move a living thing- well, somehow- with my mind. He sighed dramatically, "It's always the young ones that pay for the elders' mistakes," he said.

I frowned, "What?" I finally spoke.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh, I would save that story for later," he said softly. "We have all the time in the world."

I grunted and closed my eyes, "Where are we?" I asked.

He answered immediately, "Paris, France," he said.

Oh...Paris. How I wanted to go there, with Joe- Oh, Joe.

I forgot about everything I was going through- the kidnapping, the pain, everything- and remembered what he had told me earlier.

I felt _empty, _alone. Like I was supposed to think of someone, be with someone, but I wasn't. And why? Because of what I am.

Because I'm a shape-shifter, because I have loyalty to my tribe, my pack- my family. Because I had to keep the secret no matter what, the only humans who were allowed to know were imprints and the elders, of course. But he was neither, and I had to keep it a secret from him.

Because, because, because...

A million reasons that would get me nowhere but the place I'm in, the position I mean, not the kidnapping.

I moaned in pain as I tried to move my arm. It hurt like Hell but I had to endure it. "What do you want from me?" I asked, "And don't tell me that crap about 'elders mistakes' and so," I mumbled.

He laughed, "Oh, you will know, you will know," he reassured.

I huffed. I didn't know what to do. Oh my God how has it never occurred to me?

_Colby! _I called in my head.

_Sarah! Where are you? Are you okay? _He asked immediately.

_He said it's Paris. And, no; my- everything hurts. He found it very suitable to break all my bones so I won't run or phase. _I thought.

I could feel him get furious. He spoke after a while, _Mom, Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Grandpa and Grandma are with me. Do you know who "he" is?_

_No, _I answered.

_Well, he's from the Volturi, we're on our way. Stay strong, sis. _He said and I tried my best not to sigh; he would feel something. If he doesn't know about the gift Colby and I share, then I would make sure he doesn't find out.

The stranger was still frozen, looking at nothing in particular. I was getting used to the Cullens moving and acting like humans from time to time, but I knew that vampires do that all the time; Frederick didn't act like my family.

God, Frederick!

Was he behind this? Is he still with the Volturi, then?

I had to know, "Who are you?" I asked, surprised I never asked that before.

He laughed, "My name's Alec," he said, "And to answer your question- since you'll know anyway- the reason you're here is a little bit complicated, but _I _got you here for a specific reason," he mused, not looking at me, "Your...father," he started, "Had killed my twin sister, Jane," he added and I waited for more explanation but he stayed silent.

I frowned, feeling my bones reconnect again, slowly but there was progress, "And you got me here to avenge her death?" I asked, "Seriously?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What makes it so hard to believe?" he asked.

I chuckled humorlessly; I was discussing my own death with a vampire, "Why didn't you just...finish what you want while I couldn't defend myself?" It was just hard to comprehend, could you blame me for asking?

He looked down at me with a gentle smile- the smile of a predator to his prey-, "It wasn't the right time," he said, "The loss- my loss- was the loss of someone I had shared my whole life with, someone who was there every time- my twin," he explained, "And I lost her right before my eyes- it's actually more than just loss; it was failure. I couldn't even defend her."

My breathing became heavy- heavier than it had ever been- and I felt the blood rush away from my face. I knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to kill me...

Right in front of Colby.

Right now, I didn't care about whether I would live or not- whether I would survive or not- This would _kill _Colby, it would tear him apart...And would, of course, torture my parents, twice as hard; they would lose their daughter, and their son's sanity.

I could feel my right hand much better now, I balled my hand into a fist, "Why don't you kill me now?" I suggested, "Th- The- Your venom," I said, "Would poison me in no time." Yes, I was giving him even better ways to end my life. But look at the up side, it won't hurt that bad.

He laughed again, "Oh, go back to where you were," he said.

And, like that, I lost feeling again.

_Renesmee Black_

I was torn between worrying about Sarah and worrying about the war we'd have to go through. We found no other way- if we went to the Volturi now, there _would _be a fight, not like last time. But if we had the Romanian Coven on our side, we have a much better chance- maybe we'd even really destroy them.

Yes, the Romanian Coven were the ones _Jemma _and Frederick had been contacting about us.

We were told the whole truth this time- or so we hoped. Frederick really left the Volturi to become a vegetarian, like he said, and they let him. The Romanians heard of him and his power to see exactly everything related to Caius, so they offered him a job, he would observe the Olympic Coven- us- because we were the second biggest coven, after the Volturi; we would help them- as they said- destroy the largest coven, especially that we had some good motives, like the blackmailing they did to make me join them. Plus, they heard we killed one of the "witch twins". Everyone in the vampire world had- somehow- heard about it. Anyways, before Frederick left the Volturi, he had become close to Demetri's daughter, Jemma. He contacted her later, and told her about what he was supposed to do, and asked her to join him. She agreed and went, according to the plan, to Washington for the "mission". She didn't tell her father anything, they had kept her in another city anyways so she would not be discovered, she was used to drinking human blood off bottles. She dyed her hair black so if one of the Cullens saw her, they wouldn't relate her looks to Gianna, she looked a lot like her. Then she went to work for Jake in his garage, since she can't be tracked because of her gift. I remembered the day I first saw her...

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Black?" a female voice asked. I didn't feel comfortable at her voice. I peeked over his shoulder as he stood up and turned around._

_About an inch thick of make-up, and it was only 11:30 I guess. Her hair was black, maybe too black, but whatever. She held it up in a messy pony tail. She had bright green eyes, the only thing I was sure wasn't fake about the way she looked. She was wearing a tight-fitting white rain jacket that was so short that I could see all her red belt, and tips of her red shirt, too._

_End Flashback_

Then, Frederick knew about my pregnancy. But when we accidentally found out that "Morgan" was half-vampire, she stayed with Frederick at his house. That was why he said that he "wasn't alone" when I asked him. Anyways, after my delivery, they also knew about their powers. They waited until they were nearly fully grown and went to school before they started their new part of the plan. Jemma had gotten rid of the dye of her hair and kept it blonde, as she originally was. She applied as a freshman, she could pass like one, and, like I said, when she worked for Jake, she put on too much make-up to look older. She got closer to Sarah and Colby, and the day Sarah ran into the forest, she was with Frederick there, hunting. Frederick smelled her and called me, leaving them both alone. She was willing to expose what she was to Sarah now, since she needed her help in the future, and Frederick knew- since he spent a lot of time with us- how Sarah was. He knew she wouldn't tell us, just like she didn't tell us when she practiced her power. Then, she became closer to Colby, using her looks she knew she had to have him on her side so he wouldn't suspect anything. The generous trip offer was by the Romanians. They planned this all along, they wanted to have both Sarah and Colby with them, then that would definitely drag us behind.

Jemma had told Joe, Sarah's boyfriend, that Sarah wasn't human, that she was really a werewolf- which she was sure of because Frederick could smell both Sarah and Colby- so that he wouldn't search for her when they took both Sarah and Colby. They knew the teachers weren't a huge problem; they planned to fake an emergency call from us so they would "let them come back". Anyways, Joe didn't believe at first, so he said he would talk to her. As I learned from Colby, he broke up with her, but she didn't tell him she really was a werewolf. My poor girl. So they broke up- somehow. It was all going to go very well...

But there was a change in the plans.

The Volturi knew about Sarah and Colby being in Europe, and Alec himself- not one of the other, less important guards- was the one who took my baby from the hotel room.

Now, we were heading to meet the Romanians, for the first time in about ten years- since the Volturi's visit to Forks- before we would make our other and more important "visit". The visit that would define our lives, and probably change the life of every vampire forever.

I squeezed Jacob's hand in mine as we sat in the train to Paris. I couldn't imagine him coming here without me, to be involved in something this huge. I just couldn't.

Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were going to join us later.

I had found Vladimir and Stefan quite...fascinating, as you may describe, when I was little; their looks, their way- they were just...unique. But I found ones that were in some ways similar to them...

The Volturi. The ones we were going against now.

Nervous? Oh you could never imagine how much I am...

* * *

**I think most of the stuff you were confused about were explained in this chapter, right? Well, I hope so...**

**Anyways, I'll do my best to update ASAP, meanwhile...**

**Why don't you make the total number of reviews...Hm...Let's say 620? =P**

**This time's treat...Oh well, YOU CHOOSE! =D**

**I wasn't that happy last night because we lost the second and final match against Algeria, plus, some of the Algerians attacked the Egyptians who went to Sudan for the match after THEY WON. Well, anyways, you reviews would make me happy lol. So please do review. **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo  
**


	27. Hard

**First, please check the links on my profile; one is a picture of the Sarah I had in mind...Well, the one I imagined was more beautiful, much more beautiful but this is real world, and she's the nearest I could get =) Her eyes were green and her skin tone was pale, but I edited those =) I'm editing another photo now...**

**The other one is some kind of a poster, I guess. Well, Idk, I just felt like doing it =)**

**Btw- No, I didn't watch New Moon! Ugh. It will be released here on the 23rd of December. DECEMBER! Seriously!**

**Anyways, I'm downloading a torrent now that- hopefully- has the movie, even if it isn't HD, I just want to see it! I can watch it in HD on the "23rd" lol.**

**Teapot :D : No, I haven't read it, actually. & I'm team Edward, but Jacob's a sweatheart.**

**LaLa: Um, re-read Renesmee's part again in the last chapter, and tell me if there are any parts that aren't clear for you =) Thank you.**

**'THANK YOU' for everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_Sarah Rose Black_

He finally decided to lift that fog off my mind and senses, setting me free once again. I wondered if I had healed yet, but, you see, this time he got more creative, he waited until he "unblocked" me then he re-broke what had been broken before and healed as I went into the blackness he set for me.

I screeched and I moaned and I did every possible thing to express how much pain I was in, but that just seemed to pleasure him even more. I couldn't understand his motive, I couldn't comprehend why someone would do that to another one, even if he was, eventually, seeking revenge.

Oh, right. I forgot the "mortal enemies" part.

The room I was in looked like it was a...basement of some sort. There was no direct sun light; no windows.

I felt so...helpless. It wasn't pleasant. I wanted to be able to defend myself, to protect myself, but, after all, this was what he wanted. He got me wrapped around his little finger with his power.

He never seemed to have any sense of...boredom. He was stuck here with me, too; when he didn't have me under his control he was always there. "They're on their way," he said, "Your family," he explained before I could ask.

I almost cried with the tension, I didn't want them to come! If I was going to die whether I like it or not, as I couldn't do anything to defend myself, I didn't want them to be there to watch it...to fight for me...to get injured or join me wherever I was going.

_Please, Colby, _I begged, _Don't come. _

_Sar- What? _He asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, _Trust me. Don't._

_You know what, Rosie? Shut up. _He said and I almost rolled my eyes.

_You don't know what he has in mind, please. _I begged once again.

_What exactly has he done to you? _He asked, _What happened to your head? _

I couldn't help but let out a quiet sob, _Stop it, okay! The- He wants you to come, don't give him that._

Could I really tell him he wanted to kill me and, at the same time, tell him not to come? I knew them all better than that.

_Yeah? Well, we're going to be there in about 5 minutes, all of us. No way we're going back. And leave you? Are you kidding me? Wait, did you heal? _He asked.

_Yeah, _I answered truthfully. But they were going to be here in five minutes so..._H-He re-broke 'em though, _I thought and winced as I felt the pain, still throbbing in my body.

_I swear, Sarah, if I ever hear you say anything about us not going to you, I won't let it pass easily. Why the Hell don't you want us to go, huh? What else happened to you?_

Oh, Colby.

_Nothing, _I answered, _nothing, really. _

_Then shut up, Rosie. Shut the Hell up._

_Jacob Black_

I didn't know what to do.

I wondered, a lot, whether taking Nessie was the wise thing to do. But, again, I couldn't have stopped her from coming with us. I couldn't have told her to stay back and let us go alone.

Because if I were her, I wouldn't have accepted that, at all.

We met the Romanians earlier...

_Flashback_

_I tightened my grip around my wife's waist as we entered the old house in Paris. The place reeked of leeches, like I hadn't had enough of those already. But I knew it was necessary. If I had to kill a bunch of strangers, rob a bank- I didn't care. _

_Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were walking in front of us, while Colby, Shorty, Blondie, Emmett and Bella followed us, leaving both the French guy and "Morgan" at our tails, walking behind us, keeping a huge distance._

_The old leeches I remembered so well looked at us as we entered, a smile creeping on their pale faces. "Hello," one of them- Vladimir I think- said._

_Carlisle shook his hand briefly, "Vladimir," he acknowledged, no emotion in his voice. He turned to the other one, "Stefan."_

_They looked at all of us now, and, obviously, spotted Nessie. "Renesmee!" Vladimir exclaimed, "You have changed a lot in ten years," he noted. She just nodded and stayed silent._

_Frederick and Jemma passed gracefully through our small crowd and to the Romanians immediately. "The Volturi has Sarah-" I growled at the half-parasite saying my daughter's name- "Alec was the one who took her from London," she informed, "So we made a deal with them," she concluded and turned to our direction. "They would help us fight, and we would get their daughter back."_

_Their smile just got wider and I almost vomited. "Of course," Stefan said._

_Frederick spoke then, to all of us, "Only Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Felix and three of the guards are in Paris," he stated, "If we could win the battle against them, the wives and the rest of the guard would not make such difference; they would be weak without their masters," he explained, "We simply outnumber them; this should be easy," he concluded, "Plus," he paused and looked at his mate, "Demetri would be trying to defend his daughter; everything is going to become a mess."_

_Emmett spoke, "You can't see the exact outcome, can you?" he asked doubtfully, his arms crossed over his chest._

_Frederick shook his head, "I cannot predict outcomes when...shape-shifters are concerned," he answered, "Like I couldn't see that you were going to get Renesmee back because you had a shape-shifter with you." I hated that invisible feeling. I also held Nessie closer to me, the curls of her hair were tickling my chin._

_Fortune-teller let out a short, amused laugh that we all knew what it was for; she found out she wasn't the only one that couldn't see us, werewolves._

_Jasper spoke then, "When exactly do you plan to...meet them?" he asked professionally. I almost forgot that he really was Major Jasper Whitlock._

_Vladimir decided to answer, "Tomorrow night." Of course; they couldn't come out in the sunlight. It was taking so long; this whole deal, just because those cold, shiny vamps couldn't go out in the sunlight. Yesterday, we arrived to London at night and started moving from London to Paris right after sunset today, and tomorrow we were going to begin a fight against the Volturi._

_And my girl had to be under their mercy the whole time. Who knows how she was now? What they did to her? Did she...eat? Drink? Did they make her drink blood? Was she hurt? _

_I couldn't even put the possibility of her dying. I wouldn't be able to take it._

_Wait, here. Could Colby contact her now? Could he talk to her? _

_Earlier, he said he couldn't, when we first found him. But, could he now?_

_I glanced at Edward who had rotated his stance to be facing both us and the Romanians. He just nodded one, really quick nod. I turned my head a little to my son to find him frowning, his hands balled into fists and his mouth in a hard line. Sometimes he reminded me of both Edward and I combined. Weird, I know._

_I wondered for a second if he was talking to her now, but I couldn't be sure, not even Edward would know that; all their mental conversations were private._

_I would know later._

_End Flashback_

I looked over at Colby, who just hit the inside of the door with his hand. Gee, what did they make that car of? Steel? Even if it was steel, it wouldn't have taken such force. It didn't matter now. I had to ask him.

The car only had Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Blondie, Emmett and I. It was huge, a Ford.

Nessie turned to him quickly, "What? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head, "I swear she's insane," he mumbled.

I looked at him, "Are you talking to her?" I asked immediately. He nodded, "What did she say? Is she okay?"

He shook his head again, "The bloodsucker somehow broke her bones," he said quietly, "And she's telling us not to come," he muttered, "She's losing her fucking head."

I growled, hard, and only Renesmee's trembling hand on my cheek could make me lessen the amount of shaking. He hurt her...That sick excuse of even a parasite.

This couldn't get any harder.

_Colby Thomas Black_

We were finally there. The old building was far out of Paris itself. It didn't look like anyone was there, but we knew better. I could practically smell them all. I could smell Rosie, too.

Honestly, I didn't want to just get her and go out. I wanted a fight, a decent, vampire-shredding, fire-setting, rage-calming Hell of a fight; _no one _messes with me or my sister and gets away with it. Never.

I know how out-of-character that came from me, the calm and collected one. But sometimes life is hard, sometimes you just step out of who you really are to reveal your other self, the one that had been always dying to come out, the one you only use when the situation is very...exceptional, unique.

The situation today _was _exceptional and unique.

We entered the building that had this overly sweet aroma. It was dark, plus it was night. If I were human, I wouldn't have been able to see at all. We all walked in silence until we reached an opened door in the lower level of the building where the scent of one of the leeches was just a tad stronger than the others; they weren't that far apart.

I noticed how _everyone _of them was breathing, for the scents, I reckoned. The vampire at the door stepped into my vision with a smile. "How delightful," he said, "Everyone we wanted here..." he mumbled, trailing off.

Carlisle spoke, "Please, Felix," he said, "This is not a situation to use any sarcasm."

He laughed, "Of course, of course," he said, "The Masters are waiting for you inside," he announced and we all got in. I noticed how he hissed when Jemma passed by him.

It was sick how they knew we were on our way there, how they knew who would come and why, but still stay there...waiting.

Was it because they had a plan in mind? Or because they knew there wasn't an escape from this war?

But the second was a little unsuitable. I mean, they would have gotten all their guards to defend them...to destroy us and the Romanians.

They knew that now, the "Olympic Coven" has more power than before because, a, they have Mom, Grandpa, Grandma, Alice and Jasper, and b, they have Sarah and I- the telekinetic and the telepathic (Yes, it took me a while to know which is which, too)- and, finally, c, they had a whole wolf pack on their side, since their Alpha is married to one of that coven, technically...

And since two of this Pack are part vampires.

A second passed as we entered a small room. It wasn't that small, but, it was small compared to my home, for example, or the Cullen mansion. There were three different vamps- different than the 5 others that were there. Their skin looked so- so fragile, though I knew it definitely wasn't. Was it because they were exceptionally old? I didn't know.

One of them, with long black hair, smiled innocently at Carlisle and Grandpa Edward, "Oh, your visits are becoming more frequent, my dear friends." And hopefully, this would be the last.

From my view, I could see Edward throwing daggers at him. "That's because you insist on bugging my family, Aro," he said. I felt like these weren't the only words he wanted to say.

Another one laughed humorlessly, "What happened last time could not pass easily, could it?" he said.

Emmett spoke, "That you practically blackmailed my niece?" he asked. What? What did Mom have to do with anything?

That Aro answered, "We were not aware of any...blackmailing that happened, we have told you that before."

Edward balled a hand into a tight fist. Dad said, "Sure, sure," sarcastically though.

Why didn't the Romanians say anything? I looked behind. They weren't there. Did they arrive here, to start with? We only had Frederick and Jemma with us. Mm...Were they going to join us later?

The white-haired one spoke again, "What I meant was Jane's death," he explained and a lot stopped breathing at that moment. I was lost. Who? What? And what does have to do with anything? With Sarah even?

Mom spoke, "She was the one who attacked me. And, usually, when someone attacks that one should be able to defend herself," she snapped, not with the care Grandpa was forcing into his speech, "She started the little fight there." Okay, so I had a lot to ask about.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, "We are not here to discuss that, now, are we?" he asked, "I suppose, if you seek some sort of revenge for Jane's death, you wouldn't kidnap someone who is not related to the event," he said, "Sarah wasn't even alive at that moment."

The third, bored-looking one spoke for the first time, "It was Alec who did that," he simply said, "We would not prevent him from having his own way if he wanted to."

Grandpa continued for him, "As long as it serves what you want," he said, "I suggest you give us the girl back before this turns into something you would not be able to afford." The threat was obvious in both his tone and words.

Felix chuckled but stayed silent, while one of the other guard's eyes were fixed on Jemma. I thought that was Demetri, her father.

That was when we all heard two other voices, one was familiar- Rosie. "Stay away from me," she snapped then it was followed by a short shriek. Several growls escaped our throats.

A door opened, revealing a short, brown-haired leech whose scent I had known by heart- the one who took her, that Alec. "She's here," he said, a hand on the door knob, "But she's not going anywhere."

Dad stepped forward towards him- it was almost funny how he looked down at him; the difference in heights was huge- "What do you mean she's not going anywhere?" he pushed. I could see how much effort it took him to stay in his human form.

Alec half-smiled and looked over at me, "Do you want to come see her?" he asked, ignoring my Dad. We were all surprised; everyone was looking in my direction with curiosity.

_No, Colby! Don't! _She yelled in my head.

I glanced at Grandpa, _What does he want? _I asked. He looked like he was concentrating really hard.

That was when everything turned into chaos.

Grandpa Edward lunged at Alec. Dad went to where Sarah was. Mom stood with Alice, blocking the three guards that I didn't know their names, Jasper and Emmett right behind them. Frederick and Felix were crouching in front of each other, too.

Then Aro spoke, "This is unnecessary by all means," he said loudly. The Romanians, along with two other vampires, entered.

Stefan spoke, "It is necessary, Aro," he said, "This is it."

I didn't know what to do. I stood with Carlisle, Esme, Grandma Bella and Rosalie, observing until our turns come, until we're needed.

Edward still had Alec in his hands and everything that he had done to her came rushing to me in concentrated doses. I started shaking like I did the first day...and I exploded, real fast.

I didn't care at that moment whether or not I would be able to phase back, whether or not this battle would end with our victory or our deaths. I needed to let it out, all the anger I had in for days now, everything that he had done to her would come back on him double- no, a hundred times- as hard, as cruel.

Edward let me pass and gave the short leech just as little space as possible. He went inside with Sarah and Dad. Dad rushed out of there as soon as Edward entered and went on Mom's side, blocking her from the guards. Alec snarled and looked at me with amusement. I growled- no, 'roared' would be more accurate- and let my most primal instincts kick in. But, each and every time I try to bite him he takes a quick step back. I had to concentrate more on the technique, I had to let my human mind think for me. I was stronger, much stronger than him. I could take him down easily if he would jut slip.

We kept going like that for a long time- about 10 minutes. No one dared come in that space, or they were involved in there battles, too. He smiled cunningly as he went more inside the room. I didn't know what he wanted to do.

He kept going like that until we saw Sarah, lying on a bed, Grandpa checking one of her bones. Then he thought something, I think, that made Edward freeze for a moment of hesitation. That moment was enough for him to carry Sarah off the bed, ignoring her pained protests and stood against the wall, pinning her against him, hard. I growled and approached them quickly, not knowing what to do. He had her facing us and his back against the wall, we couldn't attack. I wondered why Dad stayed in his human form but discarded that thought.

He leaned slowly to her neck, parting his mouth just the slightest bit. I couldn't just stand there, doing nothing, and watch him poison her to death.

I just couldn't.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. But I already started on the next chapter, all you have to do is review, people.**

**Next chapter, I will also switch into someone else's POV so you would know what was happening "outside" while Edward and Colby were in the room with Alec and Sarah.**

**REVIEW!**

**Um...Review Goal: 645? Please? =D**

**xoxo**


	28. Just Do It

**First of all, thank you for everyone who reviewed! **

**Secondly, for those who were confused about the last part in last chapter. Alec was the one who was going to poison Sarah. Of course! How could you think so badly of Edward? * gasp * lol jk jk. I get your point, when I re-read it myself, I found that I had to read it twice for that part. So, sorry, my fault.**

**&& Sorry I couldn't make the fight scenes more...active or detailed, I'm just not the type of person who can deal with a lot of people moving and talking at the same time. I kinda get into every character's mind for the moves and the speech, as much as I can, so being in all those people's heads is hard for me. Sorry again =(**

**I updated fast. I'm not that evil ='( 24 hours only!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

_Colby Thomas Black_

In less than a second, I did what I was supposed to do but never thought of before- for some reason. I transmitted a thought into his head. Of course, Edward knew what I was going to do and took that millisecond to take Sarah from him. Poor girl, she must've been in a lot of pain.

I, on the other hand, aimed for his neck directly. Something was holding him, preventing him from moving. I glanced at Sarah quickly to find her staring at him. That was when I knew _she _was the one preventing him from moving. Way to go, sis. Nothing was going to prevent me this time from killing him. That moment of distraction changed everything...just like when he distracted Edward to take Sarah.

I was able to rip his head off and Edward helped with the rest of the body, getting out a box of matches he had and burning the corpse of the leech.

You wouldn't believe how relieved I was, how satisfied.

But it still wasn't over.

_Renesmee Black_

I heard the ear-piercing shredding of a vampire and I couldn't help but feel worried, who was it? But, no, no. Of course it wasn't Daddy; he had Colby in there with him. It must have been Alec.

Right?

Right; I saw Daddy come out of the room. Oh, thank God.

Momma had her shield up the whole time. Everyone were fighting against everyone.

When Felix tried to attack Jemma, Demetri fought with him. The guards were just trying to move through our blocking line. While Vladmir, Stefan and the two vampires they brought- that I knew later were Frederick's "human" family, well, someday- were provoking Aro, Marcus and Caius who couldn't care less about their "peaceful, civilized appearance"; they had their positions ready for a fight.

Carlisle tried multiple times to stop this fight, to make peace with everyone, but it was unstoppable. Now, everyone of us was fighting for their own lives.

Daddy talked, knowing that what he wanted to say was going to change a lot, "Do you honestly think this is what you wanted?" he asked, "You brought this fight on yourselves now, but, sooner or later, you would've fought against each other," he added, "For several reasons, like how Aro killed Didyme, Marcus," he stated, "His own sister."

That surely changed a lot.

Marcus' ever-so-bored expression turned into one of surprise, then rage.

Vladimir helped him finish Aro with the help of the two vampires, slowly and painfully. While Stefan, Rose and Daddy were all against Caius.

The guard we were blocking backed away, afraid. Jasper was having fun manipulating all the feelings and moods to our favor.

Jacob leaned in my ear, "Go," he said.

I blinked twice before I was able to comprehend, "But Sa-"

He cut me off, "They're following us. Go," he said and, along with the three Volturi guard. They were afraid- terrified.

Soon after, Momma, Alice, Jasper, Colby with Sarah on his back, Carlisle and Esme and I were out. Carlisle soon took Sarah to the backseat of the Ford we had access to. She was panting so hard, sweating and moaning with pain. I thanked God she wasn't bitten. "I cannot believe what this had turned to," Carlisle mumbled, "And we need access to morphine and medical equipment."

Alice sighed, "It had to happen someday," she said, her usually-high-pitched voice now much lower, "But we don't have any...losses," she commented, "Our chances were much better than ten years ago," she said. "I'm going to go to the city, see if I can get something for Sarah."

He nodded, "Definitely," he agreed and turned to me. "It's all over now," he commented, "No more interference from their side." His tone had just a little amount of...grief, maybe. Well, after all, one day, they really were his friends. But it didn't affect him that much.

Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Well, sweetheart, we'd better get home now."

The Colby-wolf whined and I hugged him tightly around his neck, "I'll get you something to wear," I mumbled after a while, "You were great, honey. You can't believe how proud I am of you." And so glad you're okay, and here. Oh, my baby.

_I'm glad you're okay, too. And that Sarah's fine, you wouldn't believe how relieved I am. _He transmitted into my head. I must've had my connection on, then. I ruffled his soft, golden fur before I pulled away from the hug.

The rest of us got out of there, just without Frederick and Jemma. I couldn't care less about them right now.

I ran to Jacob and he opened his arms for me. I buried my head in his shoulder as he held me, my feet not touching the ground, "Are you okay?" I breathed, "Did-"

He cut me off, "I'm fine," he reassured, "It's-It's just Sarah with the worst injuries," he commented sadly.

I sighed as he set me back on the ground, "She's going to be okay. Alice went to get some stuff for her."

He sighed with a shrug, "Yeah, I know," he said, "But- believe me- I've been there. It's not pretty."

I glanced at my daughter who was still lying where she was, biting her lip, with her brother sitting right out of the opened door.

My baby.

* * *

Alice had managed to get some pain killers for her- just not morphine, she couldn't get access to it. We took her to the nearest hospital to get her- well, it was nearly all of her- in cast. Carlisle got her out after that on his own responsibility; she would heal so fast the humans wouldn't believe it, and it was unhealthy to keep her in cast for so much more than the time required for healing.

Daddy had explained a lot of the stuff I couldn't comprehend.

Apparently, the Volturi had absolutely no idea about the Romanians. All they wanted was Sarah. They also thought she was on a "trip". They said they just didn't stop Alec, but no, they encouraged him to avenge his sister's death; Jane was extremely precious for the whole coven. Plus, they wanted to either get some of us to join them, or lessen the danger that we present to them by...well, get rid of some.

Stefan got killed, leaving only Vladimir alive, along with Frederick, Jemma and the guards we didn't know their identity. Demetri and Felix killed each other over Jemma; Felix hated her so much it was impossible, and add that to the fact she united with their enemies.

Right now, there weren't any real "Royalty" for the vampire world, and, seriously, if we ruled this world, life won't go on. So, since only us know about it, along with the guard of the Volturi, Carlisle decided he would pay a visit to Volterra after we're done with Paris, so he would arrange what's left. We would keep their death a secret, and let the rest of the vampires always believe there would be a force to punish them, when there isn't any, actually.

They would know, someday. But, who knows what would happen then?

We would leave that to God...let the time judge.

Jacob said he would leave us for a while to inform the Pack of everything that happened, just after we all sleep. Colby wanted to go with him but he refused; he told him he would meet anyone he wanted to meet in the morning. After all, they didn't have school for another two weeks.

Sarah hadn't really said anything since we got out of there. I knew it must be hard for her. She's still a kid. All that mattered now is that she was going to be okay.

I drifted to peaceful sleep as I leaned against my husband.

_Sarah Rose Black_

I woke up the next day to find a lot of noise downstairs. It took me a moment to comprehend that I was home at last, that everything was over. No more pain, no more threats, no more fear...nothing at all.

I smiled as I realized that. Who knew that the day would come that I would just adore being at home, in my own room, doing nothing at all but stare into the ceiling.

_Now, where's Thomas? _I transmitted into his head. Well, if I can't get up and go to him, he would have to come to me.

I heard someone trip and mumble a 'sorry' before Colby opened the door and smiled at me, "You woke up," he noted. Just something about Thomas, he inherited some of the clumsiness from Grandma's genes. Yes, its effect lessened so much since he first phased, but sometimes he slipped.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm sleeping," I said and we both laughed for a second.

He grabbed a chair and sat down beside my bed, "You scared me," he admitted, resting his head in the palms of his hands as he rested his elbows on the edge of my bed.

I sighed, "Sorry," I mumbled, "Let-Let's just not talk about that, okay?"

He nodded, "So," he started, "Do you need anything? Do you want to eat-"

I cut him off with a glare, "Stop it," I said.

He set his mouth into a hard line, trying his best not to laugh but failed after a few seconds. I laughed along. God, I missed him so much. "I just want to warn you," he whispered, "They won't leave you alone."

I frowned, "Who?" I asked.

He smiled and looked at the door which burst open, Uncle Paul, Uncle Seth, Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry- somehow, against all laws of the universe- entered my room. So my room was somehow big, but not big enough for all those people. Before anyone could say anything I saw Aunt Rachel's hands pull Uncle Paul and Uncle Embry out, "Give the girl a room to breathe, cavemen."

Uncle Paul laughed and ignored his wife, coming to where my bed was. I smiled at my favorite Uncle (What? So they're all great but a girl can have her favorites, right?), "Hey," I said.

He leaned to my level and kissed my forehead before he whispered in my ear, "Heal fast so I can take you cliff-diving, I know you want it."

I laughed as Dad yelled from downstairs, "Ain't gonna happen, Paul!"

Uncle Embry leaned out of the door, "Why the Hell not?"

Dad ran his way upstairs and pushed his way through them, a plate in his hand, "Because I said so, now out before I go all Alpha on you," he threatened as he pushed them outside, they were laughing. He turned to Colby, "You, too," he said. Colby looked at both of us before he shrugged and got out, closing the door behind him. Daddy smiled as he sat down beside me on the bed, "Hey, sweetie," he said as he put the plate on the nightstand, helping me up. No, you can't sit up when both your hands, shoulders and legs are in cast.

I smiled at him, "Hey," I said, "What time is it now?" I asked.

He frowned in concentration, "3, 3:30PM," he answered. Wow; I slept a lot. "Slept well?" he asked.

I nodded, "Great, actually," I said, "It's a good thing he didn't get that creative with my back," I mused. Oops? He looked away for a second, taking a deep breath, "Sorry," I mumbled quietly.

He shook his head, "Never mind," he said, "I just wanted to talk to you a bit," he admitted.

What could that be about? "Yeah?"

He nodded and looked at me straight in my eyes, "I know how hard this could be for you but I want you to consider it, seriously," he started.

I frowned in confusion, "What is it?" I asked.

He closed his eyes for a millisecond before he opened them again and spoke, "Retire," he said, "I-It will make your life- much simpler," he explained, "I'm _not _saying you're not good enough or anything- you're even stronger than I am- but-"

I cut him off, "I know what you mean," I said. I knew it, that he didn't want to see me go through this, even if they're dead. He didn't want to see me fight or go through what _he _himself went through. I guessed he never mentioned it before because he didn't think he would need to worry about that with everyone around, protecting the tribe. Or maybe he was just too happy I could live forever if I wanted to- Yeah, they told me about that, too, a few days after I phased. "But I don't want to," I said, "I guess I kind of like it that way," I admitted, "But if you want me to..." I trailed off.

He shook his head, "It's your decision," he explained, "If you don't want to, then fine." He smiled, "Now do you want your spaghetti?"

_Renesmee Black_

I sighed as I sat on the couch beside Emily- Seth, her cousin, had told her about Sarah and she was spending the day here- She was actually waiting – like I was- for Jacob to finish talking to Sarah. Colby went to his room for some reason- which I was sure didn't start with "home" and end with "work". God forbid- and the rest of the guys were outside. Rachel was talking to Paul somewhere.

She turned her head to me, "She's going to be fine," she reassured lightly, "She's here now. That's all what matters," she added.

I shook my head, "I know she's going to be," I said, "It's not _that _that I'm worried about now," I admitted.

She frowned, "What is it, then?"

I played with my fingers, "Colby mentioned that she broke up with her boyfriend before this whole- event."

Her mouth formed an 'O', "This, too, is going to be okay," she said, "Things like that happen. Boyfriends come and go," she added, "You just don't know that, do you?"

I half-smiled, "No," I said, "Never."

She chuckled, "I know," she said, "It's hard to look somewhere else when you have your imprint right in front of you."

I smiled, "Yeah," I breathed, "So it's fine, right?"

She shrugged, "Not _that _easy; it's still her first boyfriend," she said.

I frowned, "Now you're confusing me," I admitted.

She sighed, "Just talk to her, Nessie," she said, "But don't make a big deal out of it."

I nodded, "Right," I said.

Randy- who was lying asleep beside us on the couch- yawned and opened his eyes. "Did Sarah wake up?" he asked groggily. His 'R's weren't perfect, still, but they were better than Colby's when he looked his age. The cute thing had been waiting for Sarah to wake up since they got here, he slept after he gave up on waiting awake.

Emily turned to him with a smile, "Yeah," she answered, "Why don't you go up to her room and see if your uncle Jake is done with her yet?" she suggested. He nodded and hopped down, "Easy on the stairs, sweetie!" she called after him as he ran. He was one of the cutest three-year-olds on Earth. The _cutest _was Colby...I don't care if I sound biased.

We both stood up and followed him to Sarah's room, Jacob was getting out of there when we arrived.

He picked up the boy with a smile, "Hey, kid."

He smiled in return, "Hey, Uncle Jay," he said, "Please put me down." Jacob laughed and did as he said, watching him run to Sarah, who had eaten her food. He stood by her bed and jumped a little, "Sarah!" he exclaimed.

She looked down at him, "Ra-" she paused, gazing at him for a moment. I didn't understand, what's going on?

I glanced at Jacob to find his eyebrows raised and his mouth open in surprise. Mind explaining? "Uh-" he said, "Sarah," he called.

She looked up at him quickly, "Wha-"

He cut her off, "Honey, I think we need to talk," he said, "Later."

She frowned, "Okay?" she said and got back to Randy, "Come up here," she said. I wanted to stay but I dragged Emily and we followed Jacob out of there.

He stopped when we reached downstairs and turned to us, smiling, and he hugged me. Huh?

He sighed deeply, but happily, "Sarah just imprinted."

* * *

**Okay, so I posted AS SOON AS I reached the reviews goal (2 more reviews in my inbox =P) . Because:**

**A) I'm not THAT evil. Lol.**

**B) I finally DOWNLOADED NEW MOON! I'm going to see it! =D I'm soooooooo excited! Haha..**

**So, why don't YOU give me a treat this time and review more? (A)(A) **

**I'm going to update ASAP (it's not like I left you with a cliffy this time =P)**

**xoxo**


	29. Much Better

**Just a quick A/N: Um- Randy is only two weeks younger than Sarah and Colby, remember? And they're not getting any older, for now, at least. So, it's great. And, _Jacob and Sam/Emily are NOT biologically related. _That's why it was Sarah who imprinted on him not * Ew * Leah. **

**&& I WATCHED New Moon! OMG it's incredible. I loved every second! It made me laugh, it made me cry, and sometimes it even gave me goosebumps lol.**

**&&& THANK YOU for all the super awesome REVIEWS! Love you all :D**

**Now, to the chapter =)**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_Renesmee Black_

I couldn't believe it. I mean, of course it's great and wonderful and all, but it was just purely _unbelievable. _I loved it.

Jacob went out to tell the guys and we went with him. Emily hadn't said anything yet, I wondered what was on her mind but discarded it; I was sure she was happy, too, right?

Jake was grinning so big, I didn't see him so happy in a while. They were talking and laughing, some were even drinking some of Emily's milkshake. "Hey, guys," Jake called.

They turned to him, "What?" Embry asked.

Everyone else looked at him questioningly, too, "Sarah just imprinted on Randy," he said casually, though he knew it wasn't anything normal. Sarah just proved that female werewolves _could _imprint after all. That meant...that meant a lot. It meant hope for Leah, it meant that, maybe, after all, imprinting isn't just all about carrying the genes, right?

Before anyone could say anything we heard Rachel's shriek. Worried, everyone looked towards where she and Paul were standing. She was glaring at him as the whole cup of strawberry milkshake was all over her clothes. He wasn't looking at her though, he was looking at Jake, "_What?!" _he said, "Are you serious?"

Jake laughed, everyone else was silent, their mouths dropped, still, "Yeah," he said.

Emily spoke after a while, "I'm going to call Sam," she announced and went inside, while the others split between being here and running up to Sarah.

I stayed by Jake's side, he wrapped an arm around my waist, "So does that mean Leah can imprint?" Seth asked. Jake nodded. He ran a hand through his hair, "God," he breathed, "I-I have to call her now," he decided and got out his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans.

Soon after we were left alone for a while, Jacob turned to me and kissed me chastely, "I'm so happy, you know that?" he asked. I nodded.

Happy.

_Sarah Rose Black_

I didn't know what was going on, but I sure liked it. The feeling was priceless. Like this little boy was the thing that tied me to Earth, the power that ruled me now, more than anything. He was my universe. "So," he said, "Are you too old to play with me now?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "Nope," I said, "Never."

He grinned brilliantly, "Great," he commented, "When are you going to take _that _off?" he asked.

I wanted to shrug but just trying hurt like Hell, I winced, "I don't know," I answered, "Maybe in a couple of days."

He swung his legs as he sat on the edge of my bed, "I want to ask you something else," he said cheerfully.

I smiled at him, "What is it?"

He turned to fully face me, "How old are you?"

I laughed, "Three," I answered honestly.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "This is _so _unfair!" he complained, frowning so hard his black eyebrows almost met.

I laughed harder, "Why?" I asked.

He pouted, "I'm three, too, but you're, like-" he paused waving with his arms as if describing something huge. "And I'm still called a kid," he complained.

I chuckled, "I'm still called a kid, too," I said, "Want a proof?" I asked, "Hey, Uncle Paul!" I called.

He opened the door as if he was outside already, I wondered why, "Hey, kid," he said.

I turned to Randy, "See?" He laughed so hard. He was so adorable.

Uncle Paul cleared his throat, I noticed how Uncle Embry and Uncle Quil were right behind him. I frowned and looked at them questioningly. "Uh- Randy, sweetie, can you go call your Mommy for me?" He rolled his eyes and jumped down my bed. They cleared space between them for him to pass.

Uncle Quil laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on my door. Poor door, "You have no idea what just happened, do you?"

I shook my head, "No," I admitted, "What was it?" I asked.

Uncle Paul sighed, while Uncle Embry spoke, "Well, it's called imprinting..."

* * *

I passed the ball to my brother as we played basketball in our Gym class that we have together, he caught it reflexively, not even having to look my way or concentrate on what he was doing.

It took me a whole week to heal completely, but, after Carlisle took off my cast, I was free to move, but not phase, not until today. Today would be my first patrol in almost three weeks. Surprising as it may sound, I missed that a lot, being in my wolf form, the running- the freedom, everything.

Dad and my uncles told me all they knew about imprinting, and Grandpa Billy told me everything about the legends that I would ever need. Apparently, Colby had already learned half those stuff from Dad way before he phased. I sighed, I knew where he came from then. To think about it again, I think I overreacted a bit when I knew they hadn't told me about anything. Well, _that _was over now.

I hadn't spoken to Joe. Today was the first day of school after the trip and the weekend that followed. I skipped Physics today, too.

See? I told you I was the biggest coward in the _history _of cowards.

I knew I would have to face him sooner or later, but I couldn't think about it now. I mean, it's not like I miss him being my boyfriend, or that I need a boyfriend to start with- Hell, I imprinted on Randy Uley! But, still.

Him knowing what I was was the hardest part to think about. What was I going to say? I knew I shouldn't confirm anything about the wolves. Scratch that, I _mustn't _say anything about my identity, it was an Alpha order. Yeah, it was Daddy and all, but I literally cannot disobey him.

I was snapped out of my little reverie by the ball hitting my head, so it didn't hurt but I couldn't help but gasp in surprise, "Hey!" I said, glaring at my always-as-guilty-as-charged annoying creature of a twin brother.

He laughed as the coach blew the whistle once in warning, _Mornin', Princess. Did you forget your head at home? _

_No, the ball just proved it's still there, _I replied sarcastically, _What did you want, anyways? _

_I was going to ask you if you're going to that homecoming dance or are you going to babysit? _He asked, referring to my imprint.

I rolled my eyes, _How I wish you'll find yourself a little imprint in kindergarten- oh, wait, maybe you should go search the newborns section in hospitals, _I replied; Uncle Quil was now Claire's best friend, leaving me to be the only "babysitter" around here. Don't get me wrong, I love every minute, and I don't care.

But with a brother like mine...

_Just answer my question, _he said.

I thought about it for a second, _I don't know, Emily will be visiting her family that day, with Randy, of course. But, I don't know. I don't have a date, obviously, and I'm so not going with you._

As the coach blew the final whistle, we finally stopped playing and headed outside, towards the changing rooms. _Pf-ft, I'm not going to go with you anyways, _he said.

I chuckled, probably sounding like an idiot as I wasn't talking to any of the girls in the changing room. _Are you saying you could have a date before the dance? _

I could practically feel his grin in his thoughts, _I can have a date in a second. You just don't know me too well._

I rolled my eyes as I wore my white blouse, _Oh, yeah?_

_Definitely. I'll show you after you come out of the room, _he promised.

I laughed as I snatched my bag and walked out of there, ready, as other girls did the same.

I didn't have any friends here, yet. Well, Joe and _his _friends were the only people I counted as my friends here, but I hadn't even talked to them since I got here today.

Thomas was waiting in front of the door, he winked at me as I approached him and looked behind me to another girl, a _junior _-for Heaven's sake- and he took a millisecond to remember her name. He walked past me to her. "Lily, right?" he asked.

The brunette stopped walking and just stared at him for a second, her deep blue eyes frozen wide with shock, I thought. Wow, so I knew he looked older than he really was- or supposed to be, to be more accurate- but, to the shock-frozen extent? Ha, that was new. "Yeah?" she said after a moment.

He smiled at her and I could swear I heard her let out a short sigh- werewolf and vampire hearing combined, what do you expect?- I almost laughed. Come on, girl, it's just- it's just _Colby Thomas_ where's the big deal? "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the homecoming dance with me," he suggested.

No, no, Lily. Seriously, he wasn't even sure what your name was! You can't just- "Yeah, sure," she said and my mouth dropped open.

He smiled again at her, "Well, I'll call you later for the details-" The dance is almost a _month _away! "Um- I just don't have your num-"

She cut him off, "It's 543..." she went on dictating him the number, he didn't even bother to write it- so I do know we have this awesome memory thing, but, seriously, show her you do care.

He smiled again at her, "Thanks, Lily," he said and left her to get back to where I was standing. I think my jaw was still dropped where it was- somewhere near the floor, I think. Metaphorically speaking, of course- because the next thing he said was, "_Voila._"

I chuckled, "I feel so sorry for her," I said honestly as we walked out of the building.

He laughed, "Well, I do feel sorry for Randy, too. Poor boy; would have to keep up with you _his whole life. _At least I get a break at some point," he mused. We reckoned, after I imprinted on him, that Randy would do the same in return after he phases. I mean, we're each other's soul mates, I can't have him as a soul mate while he has someone else, it just doesn't make sense.

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha. Very funny, Thomas," I said, "Now where are we going to go? Home or somewhere here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "We have to do some early patrols today, so I guess if you wanna grab something decent to eat, we should head home first," he rambled, "Plus, I really wanna sleep."

I nodded, "'Kay, then," I said, "Go phase first and I'll follow right after." We never phased in the same place at the same time. For obvious reasons, people!

He nodded and sprinted towards the forest in average speed- like a human running in a marathon. I could see his backpack thrown in the air, hitting the nearest tree, before he finally disappeared from my vision. I was about to follow him when someone poked my shoulder. I turned around reflexively only to find the only person I had been avoiding the whole day standing right in front of me.

He looked...different. Maybe because I didn't see him the same way anymore- or would ever do, actually. His eyes weren't as...sparkling as I remember myself thinking. I could recognize him, as a person, as Joe Richardson, but not as the person he was to me, my boyfriend, my crush- I couldn't make myself think that it was love. He sighed, "Hey Sarah," he said.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Hey?" It sounded more like a question.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Um- about what happened-"

I cut him off, "There's nothing to be talked about," I decided, but thought I would clear the mess, "And, really, what were you thinking? Werewolf? Really?" I scolded, gaining more power in my voice as I spoke; he didn't have any clue against me, only a word from Lexi- I mean, Jemma or Morgan. Ugh.

He closed his eyes for a second and licked his lips. Rain was starting to fall, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have believed it. It was stupid, I know," he admitted. "I mean, you would never lie to me! Right?" I just stared at him, not answering, I couldn't lie about not lying that would just be...too much. So he continued, "I get it if you're mad at me but-"

I cut him off, "We can't get back together. I- It's not going to work out, Joe," I admitted, shrugging, "It just...won't."

He looked down at his shoes then he looked back at my eyes, "Please, Sarah, give me another chance," he pleaded.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, "Why can't we just be...friends?" I suggested, "Just friends. It'll work out much better that way." Much, much better.

He sighed, "If- If that's what you want..."

I smiled at him, "That's _exactly _what I want." Joe was a really nice guy, as friends, we could really work out just fine.

He shrugged, "Friends it is," he mumbled, "Well, I'll see you around then," he said.

I smiled politely, "Bye," I said before I walked to the woods slowly, careful not to draw attention.

That was better than nothing.

* * *

_Renesmee Black_

I couldn't believe how much time passed and we didn't use that canoe that Jacob made me. It was just so convenient now; the kids were at school, he had no patrolling and took the day off work and I just missed hanging around my husband so much it hurts.

I let my mind flow away from everything that had happened in the last week as I inhaled the delicious musky scent of Jake combined with the fresh aroma of water- perfect. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Jake hugged me closer to him, our hands over each other on my waist. He leaned to my neck and pressed one, soft kiss there, moving to my ear, "I missed that," he noted, "Everything was a mess, now we're back to normal," he added, "The same old boring life that you don't know how much I love right now."

I chuckled, "Yeah?" I said.

He nodded, "More than anything," he said, "More than you would ever know."

Content, I sighed, "Can't claim I know that," I mumbled and we both laughed.

He kissed the top of my head, "Oh, my Ness," he breathed.

I looked up at his face, grinning, "Hmm?"

His eyes were warm, like they had always been when he talks to me, "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" he asked.

I laughed, "Maybe, like, two million times- probably two million and three thousands, in that range."

He rolled his eyes, "Just thought I would let you know," he said.

I lifted myself high enough to kiss him, "Well, I don't think _I _ever told you how perfect _you _are," I said, "You're honestly the best person I could've ever dreamed of even meeting, Jake," I admitted, "Let alone spend my whole life with."

He laughed hard but I could see his russet cheeks getting the tiniest bit darker, "You didn't have to say that, you know," he reassured.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't just saying it, Jacob; I meant every word," I muttered, a little irritated.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I'm sure you did," he breathed, resting his chin on my shoulder, "You don't know how great that feels, Ness," he admitted, "To know that you care for me half as much as I do for you, which is too much, by the way-"

I cut him off as I turned to him, still in his arms, "Jacob Kind Black if you dare say-"

He smiled challengingly as he cut me off, "Yes, Ness, I love you more than you know, more than physically possible, maybe even more than you do."

I brought his face in my hands and kissed him, "Come again?" I breathed after I pulled away.

He chuckled, "I love you more than you know." Well, now that he had taken away the "more than you do" part...

I leaned in for another kiss before I looked at his beautiful black eyes and spoke, "Nope," I said, "No way, Jake."

* * *

**Yay!**

**IMPORTANT: So the story isn't done yet, there's still a bonus chapter, so you could all get a brief look on the future. There will be no sequel. (Seriously, you went from Edward and Bella to their grandchildren, now what? And the Volturi are dead...You gotta be kidding me).**

**I'll probably post the last chapter in a couple of days or something- as soon as I'm done with it, okay?**

**So, for now, REVIEW! =) Tell me what you most liked about this chappie =)**

**xoxo**

**Ohh... I almost forgot: I'll also include what I think is an explanation for Sarah's imprinting on Randy, her relationship with Leah, how Colby's life went and a sneak peek on the future! When do you think I'll make the next chapter be? I mean, the time...like, in how many years. =)**

**Now Review. :D**

**Thanks.**


	30. Shooting Stars

***Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to LiLAnnie123 for encouraging me to write on here. Thank You! And is also dedicated to all my lovely readers! But especially her =P She had been there since the very first chapter of Renesmee Cullen: Rising Sun. **

*******_Warning: You might need your tissues. Consider yourself warned._**

**This chapter is the bonus I told you about. Well, consider it more like a one-shot explaining their future. Tell me if I should copy it into a separate story as a one-shot or not.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty -Final Chapter-_

Life

-January 2025-

_Colby Thomas Black_

Definition of "Life": A boring series of days, consisting of boring hours, boring minutes and boring seconds. Now, I was a "12-year-old" with a body of a 25-year-old and an incapability of going to college somewhere because, apparently, I am the new Alpha.

Wonderful? Not by any means.

Dad, of course, hadn't stopped phasing; he had to keep it on a regular basis in order to stay immortal, just like our half-vampire mother. He was checking on all the stuff every now and then but I was the one who was patrolling on daily basis. The reason he chose _me _and not Sarah was because, unlike my twin sister, I could act on what my brain decides not what my heart tells me, or where my anger guides me. Sarah was, is and will always be short-tempered and rash, in her own way. Plus, I was by far the strongest pack member, my vampire side was the reason behind it. So, I was "elected" as the new Alpha.

And, if you happen to wonder- No, I haven't imprinted yet, but I always had hope. Imprinting was bound to happen; it was all about finding our soul mates, maybe a little about passing the genes and creating stronger wolves, as well, but mainly about directing the wolf to their soul mate, the reason they would still fight and protect their people that- unknowingly though- depend on them.

Speaking of which, everyone had had different theories about the females in our Pack imprinting- like Sarah and Leah. Leah had imprinted on a guy from the Makkah reservation about 8 years ago. When they got married, five years ago, she decided to stop phasing once and for all. A few months later, she...well, without getting too technical and too annoying (I'm speaking about my aunt people, give me a break!), she found out she...regained her ability to have children. Now she has two sons that look a lot like their father and uncle Seth combined. Anyways, we knew that Sarah had the option- always- to retire and stop phasing. As heartbreaking it is to see my sister age, I would be thrilled to see her have her own small family, as long as she's happy.

Yeah, I've grown up a little bit- Sarah wouldn't admit it though; she always said I was obnoxious, stupid and immature. But I knew she loved me. Just like I think she's a big fat idiot- I never told her the "fat" part in her face though. She wasn't obsessed about her weight but, something I had learned from dating all girls in the state- and the visiting females, too-, never tell a girl she's fat.

On another thought, I would give it a try sometime, see how she reacts. Cool.

Oh, about the dating part, I found out that girls- surprisingly enough- seem to like me, in a way or the other. I've never been rejected when I asked for dates, not once. And I never go on second dates, either; I get bored too fast. Dad thought it was stupid, though he did encourage me not to take any serious steps so we wouldn't create another one of what he called "The Sam/Leah Disaster". He didn't have to worry about Sarah, though, and he had expressed how grateful he was that he wouldn't have to deal with boys when it came to her- not for now anyways.

Randy Uley was also 12, but he looked and acted like one. Well, not so much, I thought he was an advanced little kid- what with his witty comments every now and a while- but he was cool; not a nerd, but has brains- he actually knew how to use them. I liked him. He was around almost all of the time, if Sarah's not at the Uley's that is. Emily loved to have her around, she said that part of it was that she got a break from her Mom role every once in a while.

I decided I would finally go back home as the sun was about to set, and I didn't have the excuse of patrolling. I was just wandering around aimlessly. I seemed to do that a lot these days. I heard several voices from our house- seemed like we had visitors today. Hm...Who could they be? I opened the door that was never really locked- I wondered if we had one of those in the first place- and found Mom and Dad laughing and chatting with people I had seen a lot throughout the last five years. Mom's high school friends.

They all looked like 26-27 year-olds. Sometimes they wondered why Mom looked so young, like a 20-year-old. But, they always made a joke out of it. Mary Call, Embry's wife, once told them it was a plastic surgery that her adoptive father- Dr. Carlisle Cullen- performed on her. They bought it, easily. Way too easily.

Stacey and Brad were on good terms now; they had gone through the "We-broke-up-and-we-never-want-to-see-each-other" time, but as they actually grew up, the returned the friends they were originally are. Matt didn't visit that much though; he got married to a co-worker at the music recording company he worked for. Man, how this man had an ear for music. He hadn't had any children yet, but he said they would think about that later. We never really saw his wife, Samantha Peterson, but Mom told me she knew her from High School. It was sweet, if you ask me, that after about 5 years of separation, of not seeing each other, they happen to work in the same place, and they restored all their great memories together. I wondered why she never visited but I didn't care that much.

They knew I was Dad's brother that spends a lot of time with them at home. Gee, this was my house, people.

But they made Mom feel better, she didn't go out in public- excluding La Push- that much. And the Cullens moving away to Canada broke her heart. We had to stay here; it was why the three of us were born. Dad had thought before about moving to Canada, but he wouldn't do that, he would never turn his back to his tribe and his origins. We all knew him better than that.

I walked past the living room to the stairs, but Mom caught me, "Hey, Colby," she said. I turned to her.

"Oh, hey, M-Uh- Nessie," I said. I hated it when I forgot I had to call her by her first name when they were around. It was just...weird.

She smiled, "Oh, do you know where Sarah is?" she asked, "She hasn't been answering her phone."

I rolled my eyes, "Somewhere with her-" I paused, cursing under my breath (receiving a glare from Mom and a chuckle from Dad for that, too), "Somewhere with Randy, I'm sure," I corrected.

She sighed, "Yeah," she breathed, "Lunch is in the kitchen!" She announced. We had given up on eating together long time ago; we were never home at the same time. Sad, I know.

I headed to the kitchen, erasing the idea to "call" Sarah now; she would probably be "busy" talking to her little imprint. They were at the "Best Friends" stage now. They talked, studied and did just about everything together. Underline "Just about" in red.

I dreaded the day Randy would phase. You don't know how much I loathed the idea. You know why? Simply because he would imprint back on her, and being all grown up and "manly", they would fall in love with each other.

A lot of disadvantages here. You see...

1] Dad and I would have to set their dating rules.

2] If I don't, in real life, walk on my sister and the boy I had always thought of as my little brother making out, I would still see it in their thoughts. Ew. Gross.

3] Well, I just don't like the idea of anyone thinking of her in any remotely close way to the way teenage boys think of women. Being a "teenage boy" really does help. Sarcasm was also something I learned from being an Alpha, I don't know how they're connected though.

That was exactly why I was ignoring everything and eating the lasagna Mom made earlier.

Hours passed and it was almost around midnight; I had to go patrol now, but where was Sarah? She didn't have to patrol today. And she, sure as Hell, wouldn't be hanging out with Randy that late.

Honestly, I was worried about her, just not physically, that is. She could kill anyone who tried to come near her- or her imprint- in a heartbeat. But Sarah wasn't the kind of person you would trust with their own emotions; when Jasper was here, she used to drive him nuts. I miss them so much. Well, back to reality...

I tried calling her in my head several times. I could feel her presence; she was there in human form, but she wouldn't reply to me. She wasn't even sleeping; I would feel it.

I got out of my room to find Dad already on the phone with Sam, worried. He cursed and shut the phone, turning to me, "Come on," he said.

I frowned, "She's not there?" I asked.

He shook his head, "They said she left _7 hours ago_," he said, trying to control his emotions but failing. It wasn't helping Mom freak out less.

She came to my side, frantic, "Honey, can you talk to her?" she asked, "Is she in wolf form? Is she hurt?"

I sighed and put a hand on Mom's shoulder, "I'm going to go find her, just don't worry," I reassured and glanced at my father, "Go with me?" I suggested.

He snorted and rolled his eyes before he sprinted out of the door. Wow; the old man still got his shape. I followed right after and we both phased.

_I'll go west, you go east, _he instructed. So, he wasn't the Alpha but we would still listen to him.

_What's going on?_ Jared asked, _What are you trying to find? _

I could see he was secretly wishing for a nomad vampire. Too bad, buddy.

_Sarah's missing, _Dad answered, _has anyone seen her?_

The cloud of worry and confusion made it harder for me to concentrate on the scent that was faint due to the light droplets of rain.

_No, _Quil answered, _Tried Paul?_

_Paul will be back tomorrow with Rachel from their little trip, _Seth reminded him.

I was getting more worried about her with every step we took. I headed to the place I knew she always went to when life was going too hard on her- First Beach.

_You go scan the woods, I'll see the beach, _I said in my Alpha voice- that I was recently enjoying- and ran towards La Push. It took me minutes to get there in my full speed. I scanned the empty beach with my eyes until I found her, her back leaned on a tree as she held her knees tight to her torso. I could swear I saw her shaking. But not the normal I'm-going-to-phase shaking, just another type of shaking.

For the second or third time in her life, Sarah Rose Black was crying.

_Found her, _I announced, not enthusiastic at all; I knew that the worse part was the part I didn't know yet. I moved slowly to her, trying- stupidly- not to startle her. I knew, with the senses she had, she would never be surprised. I poked her shoulder with my nose and she jumped to her feet.

Oops.

She sighed when she saw it was only me and wiped her tears away quickly with her hands before she sat down again, not looking at me. "How late is it?" she asked.

_It's past midnight now, _I transmitted quietly into her head.

I tried my best to ignore the '_Is she okay?' _, _'Why is she crying?' a_nd _'Do you need anything?' _from my father and uncles, when it didn't work, however, I _told _them to leave us alone, phase back for a while until I have the opportunity to phase back myself.

She sighed and closed her eyes, taking in a deep, cold breath, "Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't know it was that late."

I rolled my eyes, _What's wrong? _I asked directly.

She licked her lips nervously, "N-Nothing's wrong."

_You suck as a liar, Rosie. Just spill, _I urged.

"Any audience?" she asked, "Oh, what the Hell, they'll know anyways." I became even more worried about her; I hadn't seen her acting like this. Ever, not even when she was depressed or annoyed.

Especially not after she imprinted.

_What is it? _I pushed.

She closed her eyes for a second before she stood up and walked away, phasing. She never took off her clothes before phasing, for the record, she was just uncomfortable with the idea. And, well, it gave us all a break.

And in two seconds, I found myself elsewhere...

_Flashback (Sarah's POV)_

_I couldn't get enough of listening to him babble about what he thought was absolute nonsense. I liked to listen, usually. But, today, it was a different situation._

_He had told me he wanted to tell me a secret that he hadn't told anybody. I always had this beautiful warm feeling inside me when I felt his trust, it made me feel like I'm doing my job right, like I was really making him happy. But it didn't last for long._

_"...So I met this girl at school, and she was nice," he commented, "I loved how sweet she was, and she's really pretty, too," he added, "And- I can ask you anything, right?" he asked. _

_I didn't feel good about this conversation. What made it even clearer was the lump in my throat that I had to cough away to be able to talk, "O-Of course," I stuttered. _

_He sighed, "I like her," he admitted, "But I don't know what to do to get closer to her. I mean, why not have a girlfriend when everybody does."_

_You've got to be freaking kidding me._

_I mean, I didn't feel that way about him just yet, of course. But, frankly, it hurt like someone just stabbed me with a million knives. "Randy," I breathed, "I don't know if that's such a good idea," I mused, feeling more selfish by the second and it was killing me..._

_Knowing what made him happy, knowing that I was taking it away from him....So, I continued, differently though, "But, as you say, why not," I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher or else the tears I was holding back would be exposed, "I-I-If you-" I paused to take a deep breath, "Randy, why don't we talk about this later?" I suggested, "I really need to go home now," I said, "I'll just take you-"_

_He cut me off, "Why are you acting like that?" he asked all of a sudden, "Why do you disappear at weird times, saying you're going home and when I do call, you're not there," he continued, I winced at his tone. He looked younger than me, he was two-weeks-younger, but he...he owned me, in a fantastically great way...but I was his. His Sarah, whether as a sister or a friend or...or anything. _

_I sighed, the situation was getting out of hand; too much for one day, "You will know, I promise," I said, "It's just a matter of time."_

_Sam and Emily had insisted he wouldn't see any of the wolves. He knew about the legends but, as many other kids, like Jared's and Kim's for example, he thought they were merely myths. How real was a werewolf after all?_

_More real than you would think._

_"You always say that," he accused, his voice raising, "But you never really tell me." He had a right to know. He had to know._

_But not now._

_"Let's get you home," I said and reached out my hand to help him up. _

_He frowned at me, his deep brown eyes confused, "I'm going alone."_

_And, with that, ladies and gentlemen, Randy Uley, my imprint, left._

_End Flashback( And back to Colby's POV)_

_Mind getting off my business now? _She thought, _My imprint, my problems, my head. Now out._

See what I told you about her being emotional?

_Cut the venom, Rosie, _I tried to joke but it only got her growling, _Seriously, it's going to be just fine._

She went from angry and bitter to heartbroken and sad in a matter of a millisecond.

_No! _She whined, _It's not! If it's not the girl he likes, it's the phasing I can't tell him about. I don't know what to do anymore! _She laid on the ground, her head facing the star-less sky that was covered by the heavy clouds. _It's killing me._

_

* * *

_

-March 2029-

_Sarah Rose Black_

Life? Life simply sucked. I hadn't spoken to Randy in three years, two months, 5 days, 3 hours and 22 minutes. Yes, that's how pathetic I turned.

Last time I spoke to my imprint was the day after that little talk with him, the little talk I hated so much. I was willing to give him everything he wanted to know. I was willing to tell him- even if Sam and Emily don't like it- about us, I was willing to phase in front of him, to prove to him the truth he didn't know about.

But I never had the chance.

He walked away from me, told me he never wanted to talk to me again. Ever. And you wouldn't believe how- how crushed I was. And to add to the list of my concerns, he even told me he hated me for hiding things from him while he always told me everything.

I thought my life ended right then.

I wasn't able to stay away, nevertheless. Every day, I would watch him go to school and come back. Every night, I went to check on him, just watch him sleep. He grew up a lot during those three years, he had even went through that growth spurt. He had grown into a man- he even looked older than I did. And I would go home, every single night, and cry myself to sleep- except the nights I had to patrol- I think of other things, of food, of my family that I miss half of them, of anything and anyone. But they always saw through my memories. They always knew what I had on mind. Until, one day, I didn't care about what they think anymore. I thought about him, I grieved his loss- everything.

Dad, Colby, Uncle Paul, Uncle Seth, Uncle Embry and Uncle Quil have tried- multiple times- to talk to me. But I wouldn't listen. Would they really forget about their imprints if they went through that themselves? Yeah, I didn't think so.

Oh, haven't I told you? Colby imprinted last year on an adorable 12-year-old girl called Alison. The girl was a sweetheart but I didn't get to spend that much time with her, yet. He met her randomly while grocery-shopping and kind of stalked her home until he got to talk to her. Creepy, I know. But that's how imprinting was.

Mom was always there when I cried, she never really talked to me about it, my tears were loud enough. And, well, Dad must've filled her in on everything that was going on in my head. I hated how the three of them were suffering because of what I was going through, but I didn't have a choice.

Sam and Emily talked to their son on occasions, but he always said that the case was closed and that was it. I knew he wasn't the type of person to say everything about his emotions to someone.

Well, except me; he told me everything, always.

Dad looked like someone had died each and every time he saw me now. I wondered if I really looked that bad but I didn't care. Physically, I didn't look that awful; I still had my wavy hair cut short, but I changed my wardrobe a little. It had been a long while since I wore any dresses or put on any make-up.

I never saw my friends from school after graduation. Joe was a really close friend to me, and so were Peter and the others. But, everyone went to the colleges they wanted to go to and left me here, in Washington.

My family from Mom's side showed up even more often here than usual. We even visited them in Canada once. Grandpa immediately knew what was going on in my head and joined the line I was hurting by being hurt, and so did everyone else.

I did laugh once with humor, I think. Yeah, yeah, I did. When Carlisle suggested therapy.

No, no; that wasn't going to work, either.

I smiled a lot when I watched my soul mate graduate middle school, drive for the first time, kiss a girl for the first time -my heart crushed even more, too, but I was happy for him nevertheless-....and just seeing him smiling made me smile as well.

But, other than that, I was a walking silent creature that transformed into a giant wolf at night and ripped vampires into tiny shreds. Dad had to carry me home, crying, protesting, when I wanted to stay in wolf form and just wander around for a while. I was forced, by an Alpha order from my brother, not to phase unless needed.

What hurt me even more is that, when I did go back to patrolling, some of them avoided being on the same patrol that I was running. They simply didn't want to hear me think that way. I excuse them, but it still hurt like Hell. No, Hell was the day he said he hated me, not now. Now was somewhere beyond Hell.

They had learned, by time, not to talk to me. Sam and Emily- actually everyone- sympathized with me, they really did try hard. But I stopped them after he was getting irritated with the subject. I didn't want to upset him.

As he wished, he hadn't talked to me since then.

Today, I was staying at Uncle Paul's for a change. Aunt Rachel was 3 months pregnant. I was happy for her, really. And Uncle Paul had always wanted a kid, but I guess it didn't show that much. She said she needed some help around the house- that was everyone's excuse when they wanted to talk to me about something. Uncle Paul wasn't here- he had the Monday morning patrol- so I guessed Rach was the one who wanted to talk to me.

And my guess was correct.

As we sat in front of the TV, she pressed _mute. _It wasn't like I paid attention to what was playing anyway. She turned to me, "Sarah, sweetie," she started. I sighed, I knew what she wanted to say, "It's been so long," she mused, "You're not your normal self anymore." Like you're the only one to tell me so, "You have to go talk to him."

That was new.

I winced, "You heard what everybody says," I answered, "Every time anyone tries to talk to him about it he says the same thing, Rach-" I was used, by now, to call Aunt Rachel by her first name- "And I honestly don't blame him."

She set her mouth in a hard line, "Sarah Rose Black," she said firmly, "Have _you _ever talked to him?" I shook my head, "Well, then, stop being a coward and go ahead and speak to him!" she instructed. I took a deep breath.

"Please," I begged, "He-He said he never-" She cut me off.

"I know what that idiot said!" she yelled. I growled at her calling him an idiot but she ignored it. "But you need to go see him, Sarah," she decided, "I _know _that, this time, everything will change."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Yeah?" I said, "How so?" I didn't believe her, frankly.

She sighed, "He phased yesterday." I froze.

"What?" I breathed, "Is he okay? Did something-" She cut me off.

"He's coping well," she said, "A little confused- well, as confused as Hell- but coping. Your brother said he should be able to start patrolling some time tomorrow." I stared at her. Colby and, apparently, Dad, knew that he phased and they never told me? How could they?

I didn't go to their house yesterday because- because they said they weren't going to be home for the night! And I didn't have patrolling yesterday!

How could they?

"W-Why didn't anyone tell me until today?" I asked, "Why am I the last one to know?" I was getting irritated by that little fact.

Rachel frowned, "Have you even seen how you've been?" she asked, "You barely eat- I'd bet the only reason you do is because you're starving and your body is screaming for you to survive!" she scolded, "You never talk unless it's about him! So, I've seen guys who imprint. Hell, my own husband imprinted on me, but you're going too far! What the Hell happened to the Sarah that we knew?

"They were afraid of how you'd react," she said, "They didn't want you phasing and searching for him in the middle of the night and probably- with that temper of yours- confuse him even more and maybe even never come back home!

"Did you know how many times you disappeared? How many times everyone was worried about you? How the whole Pack is affected by what had happened?" She exclaimed. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"It's not like I chose this!" I said, "I don't like it, either!" I was sobbing by then. She sat next to me and held me as I sobbed my eyes dry.

She patted my back, "I know, sweetie," she said, "I really do," she reassured. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Where is he now?" I asked, my eyes letting out the tears they had left until I stopped crying.

"I think he's at home," she said and I didn't need to excuse myself before I sprinted out of their house, heading to the Uley's.

I didn't care about the rain that soaked me to my skin or the wind that was blurring the definite lines of the trees or anything else for that matter. I was beaming with joy; I was going to see him, and talk to him. I would hear his voice speaking to me, and only me. I would see his eyes, his stunning brown eyes. I would- Maybe this would set everything right.

Maybe he would imprint on me, too.

Sam and Emily exchanged a meaningful glance before they let me to their son's room. I opened the door quietly, the blood draining from my face and hands as I did so. I had never been so terrified in my life- not even when I was kidnapped by the Volturi.

"I _said _please leave me alone!" he snapped, his back to me, facing the window in his room.

I swallowed, hard, "R-Randy, it's me," I said quietly, "Sarah."

He froze and balled his hands into tight fists, "Sarah, please," he said, "Now's really not the time to talk." He was still looking the other way.

I sighed, my breath trembling, "I know what happened," I said quietly. He ran a hand through his soft black hair.

"How did you know?" he asked, not turning a bit- one thing about Randy: Eye contact wasn't important for him when he talked. While eye-contact was all I need now- "I thought-" I cut him off.

"I'm a werewolf, too," I said, "Don't you know?" He shook his head.

"That explains some stuff," he noted. My sweetheart, he had always been smart.

I was still standing by the door, "C-Can I come in?" I asked, slapping myself mentally afterwards. He sighed.

"Come in," he said, "You've been here before- It's not new to you." I froze. Did he know about the times when I came, for brief minutes, to check on him? Part of me hoped he did, "You've been here when I was little," he explained. Oh, that.

I walked in and closed the door behind us. I decided to ask him the question I wanted to ask him a while ago- a long time ago-, "Do you still hate me?" I whispered, knowing that he would hear. He started shaking lightly.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Now I know the reason you had to hide things from me," he mused, "I don't know what I think anymore," he concluded.

I sighed, "You know," I said, "I was going to tell you the other day- when you said you didn't want to talk to me anymore-" I winced at the memory.

"Against Alpha orders?" he asked and turned to me. I was about to answer when his brown eyes met mine.

It was the first time I actually saw him- face to face- when he went through his growth spurt. I always caught glimpses, but never had he looked at me in my eyes like this. My heart was swelling, regaining every inch it lost. It was pounding so hard in my chest it hurt. I stared at his beautiful face, at his definite jaw line and his slightly parted lips. I took my time gaping at his face before I moved down with my eyes. He was bigger than I thought he was- he was _huge_. Almost as huge as Colby or Dad or any of the wolves. His dark gray T-shirt was even a size smaller than it should have been.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I looked up at his face again; he didn't speak. He was staring at me, too, his eyes full of emotion, full of love and longing. I knew what had happened right then and you wouldn't even believe how happy I was. I was the happiest woman alive.

"_Sarah_," he breathed.

Yes, he imprinted.

* * *

-October 2030-

_Colby Thomas Black_

"No way!" I said, "The Black Secret Spaghetti Recipe is the _best _spaghetti recipe known to humanity!" I defended. My little angel rolled her blue eyes.

"Red sauce's better," she argued, "With cheese on top!" She added cheerfully, playing with the edges of her light brown hair, her cheeks rosy from all the laughing she'd been doing lately.

"Yeah?" I said, "You want a proof, huh, Allie?" I challenged.

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at me, "Do your best," she challenged. I half-smiled at her and took her hand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My house," I said, "I'm going to make you some spaghetti," I promised.

She laughed, the best sound in the universe, "You're nuts!" She accused, "It's just spaghetti!" I turned to her.

"Oh, really?" I said, "Just spaghetti, huh? You're backing out?" She frowned, amused.

"No way!" She said, "Lemme see what you can do!" I grinned.

"Will do," I said and bent down on my knees to her eye level, "Now climb on my back, Allie-bear," I said. She smiled and obeyed.

"We'll see, Thomas-wolf," she said. Only her and Sarah were allowed to call me by my middle name.

After the whole incident with Sarah, I was so not willing to go through what she had to go through. And the fact that Mary Call was her cousin eased it up. I told her everything, even the imprinting part, just without freaking her out. She was also into the supernatural stuff.

I'm Mr. Supernatural on feet. I mean, seriously, telepathic, part-vamp and a werewolf, what else is left?

As I flew between the trees towards my house, she tightened her grip around my neck. I rolled my eyes, like I would ever let her fall. She was a little bit clumsy, but not a trouble-magnet like Grandpa said Grandma was. But, since I'd known her, she had never fallen down once, I caught her every time.

I was proud.

I pushed the door open and let myself in; I knew there was probably no one there now; Mom and Dad were at the auto shop and Sarah was never really at home in the morning. But today she happened to be there.

Imagine walking through the door with your 14-year-old imprint on your back and finding your sister on the couch in front of the opened TV, making out with one of your Pack brothers.

One word: Gross.

"Hey!" I objected, they both looked up when I said that, like they hadn't realized we were there, "You," I spoke to Randy, "Keep your hands to yourself," I instructed using my Alpha tone (did I mention how much I love it?), "And you," I spoke to my sister, "Please, _please _let me feel we're actually in October in WA, not August in LA. There's actually a difference!" I said.

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks a burning crimson and looked at the ground. Crap; I embarrassed her. Well, sorry, Rosie; no time for twin-feels-bad-for-embarrassing-twin stuff.

_You're worse than Dad, _she noted.

I rolled my eyes, _No, Rosie. If Dad was the one who walked on you right now, he would have buried him alive, and that's the simple way to put it. _

She was still looking at the ground, her cheeks still as crimson as they were a second ago, _Are you mad? _she asked, making me feel like she was five or something.

_No, _I replied simply and headed to the kitchen, Alison still on my back.

As soon as we got there she broke into laughter, "Oh...my...God!" she said between giggles, "You're so mean!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "No, I'm not," I replied simply and sat her on the chair.

Her laughing tuned out eventually, "Yes, you are!" She said, "Did you even look at their faces? I mean, if my Dad walked on us making out-" she stopped, her face turning redder than Sarah's- if that was even possible. She blinked twice, "I-I mean...Uh."

Another thing about Allie: She always says what she's thinking, no edits, nothing.

I wouldn't deny how amused I was. I wasn't quite picturing it yet; she was still my best friend, but she looked so adorable. "So, we get out the cinnamon, the salt, the pepper, the milk and the flour," I said, switching the subject, "Before we boil the spaghetti for 10 minutes."

I glanced at her face and she seemed to regain her normal color by the second, "And then?" she urged me to continue.

I smiled at her and winked, she smiled back, "And then we get out a bowl...."

* * *

-September 2033-

_Jacob Black_

Life meant Fate and, well, fate was something I would never understand. It brought us happiness, at times, other times it brought us misery. But at the end, you're okay. At the end, you survive. That's fate, I guess.

I would have never thought, before I even knew Bella, that my life would go in that direction. I wouldn't have thought that one day, I might be a werewolf that is married to a half-vampire and has two amazing children- one beautiful angel that was engaged to another werewolf, and a strong man that had a normal human as a girlfriend and soul mate.

I wouldn't have guessed I would be related to vampires or travel around Europe to fight them.

If you would have told me that, let's say 30 years ago, I would have called you an idiot and probably gave you a pretty bruise on the face for wasting my time.

If you would have told me, "Jacob Black, your sister is going to have three children in four years." I would have responded the same way, too.

Gee, Paul. All these years of waiting then, BAM?! What the Hell?

It's not like I didn't love them all- I adored the two girls and the little boy- Aiyana, Doli and Alexander. They were the cutest little babies ever. Doli was the eldest, then there was Aiyana and finally, Alexander. Boy was he going to have it, Paul I mean.

They were already driving Rachel crazy. Paul, on the other hand, came back from his job and had the best of it; he played with them and so, and Rach was the one to handle them all the rest of the day. Yes, poor sis.

But I definitely didn't need to hear about it.

"This is so unfair!" She split the word into two syllables, "I love them to death but I'm going nuts, Jake!" She whined as I held the four-year-old Doli in my arms. She was playing with her doll. Doli playing with a doll. I don't know about you but I found the sentence pretty funny. I smiled. "What the Hell, Jake! Were you even listening?!" I looked at her.

"Yeah, I was," I said, "But my head was elsewhere," I admitted. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Jake," she mumbled.

Nessie decided to talk, "I can have Doli and Aiyana over whenever you want," she offered. Alex was still a baby- only 4 months old, "It's not like I'm doing anything when Jake's not at home."

She looked at her with pleading eyes, "Really?" she asked. "That would be awesome, Ness," she commented. My wife smiled.

"Anytime, Rach," she said, "What are sisters-in-law for anyways?" They both laughed. Women.

I turned to Doli who wasn't even paying attention to her doll anymore, she was gazing into nothing in particular, "Uncle Jay?" she called.

I raised my eyebrows, "What, sweetie?" I asked.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked. Holy crap; it had to be me.

* * *

**A/N: I laughed so hard here. =P Now back to the story!**

**Oh, oh, Sarah means 'princess' or 'lady' by the way =D That's why everyone's calling her that. Well, that and Jacob spoiling her.**

* * *

-August 2034-

_Renesmee Black_

Life? Life is the best thing that ever happened to me. As complicated as it might be at some points, it tends to even out in the end, letting everyone receive what they deserve. For me, life had always been like the black Washington sky during summer; raining at some points, beautiful and peaceful at the others with occasional shooting stars, taking our breaths away with its magnificence.

The preparations for the twin's birthday were going from the very first day of August. They were both too busy being lovebirds- each with their imprint- to even notice anything that was made. Today, they would both officially turn 22.

It was amazing how they had grown before my eyes for all those years. Not physically; they had stopped growing up when they started phasing. But, emotionally. They were my little adults. I would always see them as my little children, even if they were 100-years-old, I didn't care.

I was even happier that all my family was here to celebrate- they always visited on birthdays and special occasions, we stayed in touch the whole time on phone or online. I kissed Daddy's cheek as I wrote my babies' names on their huge birthday cake. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Twenty-two?" he mused, "It feels like it was only yesterday when I was holding Colby in my arms the day he was born," he continued, "Or when I was teaching Sarah how to play the piano when she was two."

I smiled at him, "Time passes by pretty fast," I commented. Momma laughed a musical laugh from in front of the water bath I set for the melting chocolate.

"I can't believe you're that old yourself!" she exclaimed, "You're old enough to have grandchildren!"

I pouted at her, "No," I protested, "Nothing soon, please."

Jasper chuckled as he leaned on the fridge, "Why not? Your daughter is engaged and your son has a girlfriend who's now 18," he said, "Yeah, I won't be surprised if little Sarah came today, after the cake, announcing that her fiance and her are expecting a baby, honestly," he mused. My mouth hung open and I heard something crash from upstairs.

"Jazz!" I mouthed. I heard Jacob growl from upstairs.

"Mirror's broken," he mumbled. If what Jasper said really happened, there would be some serious blood tonight.

Jasper laughed, "I missed that," he commented, "Your easily-irritated husband, it's refreshing, sometimes. He even forgot his own daughter technically _cannot _have children now, not while she still phases anyways." I gave him a slightly-annoyed look. He smiled angelically at me and I just had to roll my eyes.

As soon as I finished writing their names, Alice showed up in the kitchen, too, her little hands on her hips, frowning.

"_Where _is your daughter?" she asked, "Your son is a lost case- has been since the day he was born," she said, referring to my son's fashion taste. I shrugged.

"Call Emily," I suggested. She rolled her eyes.

"Tried!" she said, "And she's not answering her cell phone!" I sighed and looked at Daddy with pleading eyes. He smiled and nodded, taking the hint and going to search for my daughter in the woods. I knew where he would find her. Lately, she had been re-decorating the cottage that had once belonged to her grandparents. She had decided it was the place she wanted to get married in, to live in for the rest of her life. But Jacob wasn't having any of that marriage issue now, not until they were both 25. Why? No a_pparent _reason. But, being me, I knew why.

Jacob was _not _letting go of his princess just yet.

Daddy got back with his granddaughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She was smiling widely, her pearly white teeth- like her father's- contrasting with her skin tone. "Bonjour," she said cheerfully. I smiled at her and was about to answer when Emmett picked her up and turned her around, she laughed. "Hey, Em," she said.

He kissed her cheek, "Hey, she-wolf," he answered (It was a nickname he gave her right after she first phased). He put her down, "How are you?" he asked. She glanced towards the door, I knew right then _who _was going to come.

"Awesome," she answered, subconsciously touching her engagement ring. He rolled his eyes.

"Up, up, up, up," Alice chanted, putting a hand on her back, "We have issues to worry about," she said. Sarah turned to her as they walked up the stairs.

"What issues?" she asked.

Alice smiled mischievously, "You'll see." Rosalie was waiting for them upstairs, while Carlisle and Esme went hunting and would be back before the party.

As they disappeared out of my vision, the door popped open, "H-" Colby paused, taking in the scene, "Wow; you're all here already?" he asked and I heard Randy take a deep breath before he entered. Poor boy; he wasn't used to being around vampires all the time and not, well, kill them. But he met the family before, he should be able to stay under control.

"Well, hello to you, too, Colby," Momma greeted, rolling her topaz eyes. He smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, Granny." And he just knew she hated being called Granny. She smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, Thomas." Wow. Only Alison and Sarah were allowed to call him Thomas. Momma must be in a good mood.

He grumbled something incoherently- even to my ears- and went up to his room. Randy scratched the back of his neck, "Is Sal- I mean, Sarah here?" he asked. Randy sometimes called Sarah Sally as a pet name. He knew that 'Sal' was a short form of 'Sarah' but he didn't like it that much...so he called her Sally. Only he was allowed to call her that, and only her brother was allowed to call her Rosie.

I chuckled, "Up in her room with Alice and Rose," I answered, "Don't even try to go there now." Or you will be killed by either Alice, Rosalie or Jake who wasn't really in the mood to see you. Oh, I'd have to remember to replace the broken mirror after the party.

He sighed and nodded, "I'll go home for now and come back at 6, then?" he suggested. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Sure, sure," I answered, "She'll be waiting for you," I said with a wink. He grinned like a child with candy.

"I won't keep her waiting," he promised before he turned and left.

After he imprinted "back" on her, he had apologized _several _times for the period he wouldn't see her or talk to her. He still felt guilty for it, so he wouldn't have it in any way if she had to wait for him, even if it was for a few seconds.

They both had it, and they both had it bad.

Colby came down a few minutes later with his green T-shirt, designer jeans and shoes on. He also had his hair arranged in perfect spikes, only one, lost, dark brown strand found its way to his emerald eyes and he quickly arranged it back.

Alison liked him better that way. The boy needed to imprint to actually look decent.

He didn't bother with perfume, she had said- like I had felt about Jacob- that his scent was her favorite, without any perfumes or anything. He stuck his phone in his jeans and grabbed the keys to his specially-designed Aston Martin Vanquish that was edited multiple times by him in order to have the "perfection" he wanted for his 2030 car that "was 4 years old". Men.

"See ya at 6," he said before he opened the door. We all heard Alice's high-pitched voice from upstairs.

"You're a second late and you're dead, Colby Thomas!" she threatened. I had to laugh.

*~*~*~*

The party was just like any other birthday party for the twins- everyone from the Rez was there, plus the Cullens, Charlie and Sue. Charlie, Sue and Billy looked really old, but as you might say, their hearts were still young. It was incredible, really. And having the kids around, too, was always fun.

Doli, Aiyana and Alexander weren't the youngest anymore; Quil and Claire had their first born not two months ago, his name was Lenno, which simply meant 'man'.

While Seth and Amy's boys were called Tammany- which meant 'friendly- and Tahoe- which meant 'big water'. They were twins, and were now 10-years-old.

Embry and Mary were expecting a boy during the next month or something, he would be the younger brother of their little, 8-year-old Dyani, who they called 'Dee' for short.

While Jared and Kim's son, Bryce, was only three years younger than my kids; he was going to be 18 in a matter of weeks. He phased for the first time last year. Bryce was Colby's best friend, him and Randy, that is. But he was closer to him since he "didn't have to deal with him and his sister". Funny, Colby. Like you don't do worse than your little sister.

Collin had "retired" three years ago for his family, but we don't usually hear from him, not me anyways. Brady, on the other hand, retired to move to another state for his and Nina's studies. I heard they got married at some point.

We were one huge family.

I leaned on Jake's chest and relaxed, watching everybody have happy conversations and chit-chats. Everybody- the people that were once mortal enemies, even. Especially my children, my babies, they looked the happiest among them all.

Sarah was sitting on her fiance's lap, playing with his hair as they talked while Allie and Colby were sitting on a bench of a tree- poor tree, I know. That wasn't weird for those two, they were just them being...them.

"I'm so happy," I mumbled into my husband's chest. He laughed.

"Me, too," he admitted, "I wouldn't have thought..." he mumbled, trailing off. I smiled and put a hand on his cheek as I stole a quick kiss from him.

"I know, honey," I reassured, "Believe me, I do."

* * *

***Super Happy Face That They Didn't Create An Emoticon For Yet***

**Here it was! The longest chapter in my history! (Almost 9,000 words! O.o) =) And the last chapter of Shooting Stars!**

**Like I said, I don't think I would make a sequel. Maybe, just maybe, a short story about this 'generation's relationship with each other. Maybe . And, not too soon; I seriously need a break from writing on here so I could actually FINISH my own story! I've written only ONE chapter and it's merely an INTRODUCTION. Ughh...**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed reading this bonus chapter -and the whole story =P- because I honestly had loads of fun writing it. I haven't even slept yet (it's 10am here now. Ive been working on this one since 7pm last night!) **

**Please, Review so I would know what you thought of it! Tell me what you thought of Sarah's and Randy's relationship, of Alison, and the cute little moments in between. Please. **

**You guys have to _break a review record _this time =D Come on....it won't take 2 minutes of your time: Press the green little button and review! **

**Oh, and tell me if it would be a good idea to copy this and post it as a one-shot or not. Idk. **

**I love you guys, you're honestly the best readers (and reviewers (A)) EVER! **

**xoxo**

**~TooToo**


	31. Author's Note

_**Hey, everyone!**_

__  
Just wanted to inform you that I was nominated for "The Storyteller Award: Best Author" and Shooting Stars was nominated for "The Pawn Award: Best Post-Breaking Dawn" in The Shimmer Awards!  
This is just awesome xD

Btw- the winners of The Sparkle Awards and The Moonlight Awards weren't announced yet =(  
I will inform you when they're announced though. And I'll post another AN saying whether or not I'll be writing the short story I told you about (Right now I'm working on my own story =) ), and when exactly the voting starts for The Shimmer Awards!

Oh, as a reply to some anonymous reviews.  
_Star_: I'm a girl lol. And girls are ALWAYS the ones doing the awesome stuff xP

_ Allison McKenzi__e_: Family tree? Hm...Why not? Maybe I will do it.

Thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed! There are still some I want to reply to, and I will, I promise.

Thank you! (btw I was TOLD Shooting Stars will be nominated for the Eddie and Bellie awards or something, but I didn't receive anything lol. I'll let you know if I do the next time I write an Author's Note =) There won't be too many of those I promise =) )


	32. 2nd Author's Note

_**Hey, everyone!**_

I just wanted to inform you that Rising Sun won second place in the Nessie Award, Best Post BD in the Sparkle Awards =)

Thank you so much for everyone who voted ;)

I hoped for the first place but I know RS isn't _that _good. Second place is super awesome though.

I'll inform you when the voting starts on the Shimmer Awards, just don't kill me, KNOW that it's an A/N not a chapter ;)

Thanks again.

Oh, about the short story, right now I can't do that. Maybe in the future- next summer? Idk. But I'm focusing hard on my own story and it's taking a lot of my time; I really want to make it perfect.

xoxo


	33. Short Story

Hello :)

I missed you guys _so much. _It's crazy :)

Okay, so here's the deal: This idea about the short story I told you about is bugging me; I want it written! But, I have to work on my original story, which I want to get published, but I'm facing some kind of a block or something right now; I know the very last line and the epilogue...but I'm still working on Chapter Nine. Insert fog between the chapter I'm working on and the end of the book *rolls her eyes*.

So, if I gave you something in let's say...a month maximum, would you read it? I'm still debating between a series of one-shots, each about a couple/family, or a normal short story/novella.

If it happens, it's going to be starting before when Randy phased for the first time, in his POV, and right after in Sarah's and switching. But I'll try this time not to make the chapter in more than one POV, and I've been working on my writing skills lately so, hopefully, it will be better than what I had written before, which needs way more than just editing: It needs a magical spell, and I'm honestly too lazy to copy all those chapters and re-write 'em again (A).

Anyways, enough babbling. Please leave what you think in a review:

A) I should write it.

B) I shouldn't, it's not worth it.

C) I shouldn't; you forgot about the characters. =P

Thanks, everyone.

Love you & Miss you,

TooToo...


	34. Short Story UP!

I put the first chapter up! I know I said a month, but it was too tempting, sorry xD

Most of you voted A, so, it's there! A very long chapter, so please read & Review.

FailCullen: Thanks for being honest :)

Summernspring: Thank you for the suggestion, but I'm already working on my own book, and the idea of the short story was already there...so...lol thanks anyways ;) You've been very supportive...

& A huge thank you to LiLAnnie123 for helping me with the name :)

Please R&R


	35. AN New story!

Hi guys :) I hope you haven't forgotten about me :)

I bring you some news: I started a new story! It probably won't be very long, but not so short either. :P It's called Bleeding Blossom, on my profile.

Yes, it's the **Colby/Alison **story you asked me for!

Please take a look and tell me what you think :)

TooToo


End file.
